Brighter
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: "El sol ardía y también lo hacía mi cara. Me abrió en dos, aquella sensación de inevitabilidad."
1. Quebradizo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo uno \- Quebradizo

―Señores pasajeros, hemos comenzado el descenso a St. Croix, dónde la temperatura actual es de 84 grados. Estaremos en la puerta unos veinte minutos, así que nos gustaría que los auxiliares preparasen la cabina para la llegada. Queremos darles las gracias por viajar hoy con nosotros...

Peter se volvió hacia mí, frotándose la barbilla.

―¿Tienes más chicle?

Asintiendo, rebusqué en mi bolso y le di el último que me quedaba. Llevábamos ya un rato bajando de altitud y sus oídos tenían que estar tan taponados como los míos.

―Gracias. ―Sonriendo ampliamente, me besó la mejilla y volvió sentarse contra el respaldo para desenvolver el chicle.

Haciendo una pompa, devolví la mirada al más azul de los cielos. Un resplandeciente mar turquesa brillaba debajo... nunca había visto nada igual. Bajamos más y más, y pude ver más detalles -las ondas de las olas y las blancas crestas sobre la barrera. No podía esperar a ir a hacer snorkel.

Un largo muelle de hormigón sobresalía en el azul infinito, cortando mi línea de visión.

Agarré a Pete del brazo y tiré de él hacia mí.

―¡Mira!

Una escarpada curva de tierra apareció a la vista. Primero arena, luego árboles. Un exuberante terreno con colinas salpicado de casas de todos los colores. Carreteras serpenteantes recorrían la campiña y coches del tamaño de juguetes se deslizaban tranquilamente por ellas. Las cosas eran más abiertas allí, todo estaba más extendido. Aquello no se parecía en nada a Seattle, dónde millones de personas coexistían entre rascacielos, apartamentos, casas y autopistas.

* . *

Me encantaba Washington, pero aquello... _aquello_... era con lo que había estado soñando.

Como nativa de Seattle, estaba acostumbrada a la humedad, pero no así. Me pasé una mano por la cara -no estaba preparada para la húmeda manta de calor. Habíamos elegido ir en septiembre y, aun así, el calor era una locura -podía ver que el protector solar y las gafas de sol iban a ser mis nuevos mejores amigos.

Peter me sonrió ampliamente, cubriéndose los ojos para protegerse del sol abrasador.

―Así que... hemos llegado ―dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

―Lo sé. ―Suspiré―. Por fin. ―Compartimos una sonrisa, sin duda pensando en las infinitas conversaciones que siempre habíamos tenido sobre aquella situación. Había conocido a Pete en la UW a través de amigos comunes durante nuestro primer año. Nos había unido nuestro amor mutuo por la naturaleza y los viajes y, como él venía de una familia de dinero, tenía los medios para disfrutar de las dos cosas. El verano anterior a nuestro último año, hicimos un viaje a París como "amigos" y volvimos como amantes. Me mudé con él y pasamos el último año de universidad disfrutando de una tranquila relación repleta de viajes de fin de semana a cualquier lugar que nos apeteciera.

Cuando un amigo de la infancia de Pete dejó la UW por las Islas Vírgenes durante su último año -no creo que planeara volver a tierra firme, con diploma o sin él-, supimos que teníamos que visitarlo. Tyler y un par de compañeros de piso alquilaron una casa en la punta este, y él nos había ofrecido sitio para quedarnos tanto tiempo como quisiéramos. En cuanto a lo que se refería a un trabajo post-universitario, yo no tenía nada esperándome en casa y Pete era un niño rico, así que él podía permitirse quedarse en las islas tanto como quisiera y yo, como su novia, podía hacerlo con él. Planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Los dos lo hacíamos. ¿Cuándo volveríamos a tener tanta libertad?

―Llega tarde ―dijo Pete, mirando su reloj. Yo asentí, mirando cómo una familia se reunía junto a la cinta del equipaje. Junto a la acera, los taxistas esperaban en monovolúmenes con aire acondicionado, ofreciéndoles a los turistas viajes y un respiro del calor.

―¿Cuándo _no_ llega tarde Tyler? ―resoplé, pensando en los días de la universidad. El mejor amigo de Pete vivía en su propio mundo... lo que, pensándolo bien, probablemente explicaba porqué se había decidido por mudarse a una isla caribeña un año antes.

Pete sonrió satisfecho.

―Cierto.

De repente, un par de brazos me rodearon por detrás, apretándome y levantándome.

―¡Hola, Belly-bee!

Con un chillido, me di la vuelta para poder abrazar al idiota que me tenía agarrada.

―¡Hola, Ty!

Tyler me devolvió el abrazo y luego me soltó para poder saludar a Pete. Algunas cosas, como el pelo decolorado por el sol y la alborotada barba, eran nuevas, pero otras, como su risa contagiosa y su actitud tontorrona, eran exactamente iguales.

―Bienvenidos al paraíso ―dijo con una risa alegre, entrelazando un brazo con cada uno de nosotros―. Vamos.

Pete me ofreció ir como copiloto, pero le deje el sitio a él. Lo que yo quería realmente era estirarme en el asiento trasero, pegar la cara a la ventana y admirar las vistas. El aeropuerto parecía estar en el campo, pero pronto la carretera de dos carriles en la que estábamos nos llevó a una autopista.

E íbamos por la izquierda. Me llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso.

―¿Te llega el aire acondicionado ahí atrás, Belly? ―preguntó Ty mientras nos acercábamos a un semáforo.

―Sí, estoy bien.

―Vale... bien, porque he arreglado esto solo para ti... no podía permitir que te marchitaras en el calor como una delicada flor.

―Cállate ―dije, riendo y dándole un golpecito en la nuca.

Él me agarró los dedos y apretó.

―Oye, mirad ahí. ¿Veis a esa mujer?

Miramos hacia una mujer que vendía comida en una camioneta que estaba aparcada bajo un árbol.

―Vende esta cosa que se llama roti y que es como... el mejor _lo que sea_ con curry que habéis probado.

―Suena bien, ―dijo Pete, asintiendo.

―¿Tenéis hambre? ―preguntó Ty, frenando.

Casi dije que no, pero entonces mi estómago gruñó. Fuertemente.

―Muchísima ―dijo Pete, guiñándome un ojo.

* . *

Nuestra primera semana en St. Croix fue una locura.

Tyler trabajaba en una tienda de buceo en el centro de Christiansted, pero se había cogido un par de días para enseñarnos el lugar. Jet ski, windsurf, parasail, kayaks... cada noche caía en la cama agotada, dolorida, bronceada y feliz. La idea era hacer tantas cosas como fuera posible porque, cuando él volviera al trabajo, estaríamos solos.

Tampoco es que importara. La isla medía 45 kilómetros de largo y 11 de ancho; no es que fuera muy difícil orientarse. Pete y yo alquilamos un coche, y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la playa y yendo a bares.

El viernes por la noche, Tyler nos encontró a Pete y a mí tirados en el sofá haciendo zapping.

―Oíd, hay un concierto en el bar de un amigo ―dijo, tirándose a mi lado.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―Peter bostezó, asintiendo―. ¿Vas a ir?

Ty resopló.

―Pues claro, tío. Levantaos. Podréis dormir cuando estéis muertos.

Estaba bastante adormilada pero, además de un par de tranquilos restaurantes, no habíamos conocido mucho de la vida nocturna de la isla. Sin embargo, necesitaba una ducha. Nadar todo el día me había dejado el pelo enredado y quebradizo por la sal del mar.

―¿A qué hora quieres salir? ―pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

―Cuando sea. ―Ty se encogió de hombros, sacándose una brillante pipa de cristal de los pantalones cortos.

Yyyy ese fue mi pie para marcharme. Ty siempre había sido un fumeta, así que no me sorprendía, pero la hierba me dejaba tonta y la evitaba como a la peste. Pete ahora tonteaba con ella, pero tenía la sensación de que, cuando volviéramos a Seattle y a nuestras vidas reales con trabajos y carreras y su post-grado, se le pasaría. Así que daba igual. Para aquello era ese viaje.

―Estaré lista en diez minutos ―dije.

* . *

Había gente por todas partes. Para ser un sitio tan pequeño, St. Croix tenía un ambiente bastante animado. Los pubs y restaurantes que había por el paseo marítimo de Christiansted estaban hasta arriba.

―Es la temporada ―dijo Ty cuando lo comenté―. Las aves migratorias vuelven, turistas, cruceros... pero deberías ver este lugar en verano. Muerto. Algunas tiendas tienen que cerrar hasta que la temporada empiece de nuevo. Pero, ¿ahora? No querría estar en otra parte.

Pete y él siguieron hablando sobre la economía de la isla, manteniéndome entre ellos para que no me perdiera entre la multitud, pero yo me perdí rápidamente en mis pensamientos. La música era increíble... nunca me había gustado mucho el reggae, pero había desarrollado un gusto por él desde que habíamos llegado. Lo único que quería era perderme en él.

A Pete no le gustaba mucho bailar y, honestamente, a mí tampoco, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Ty me dio el gusto, haciéndome girar entre la gente.

Finalmente, acabamos en la puerta del bar de su amigo, que además era restaurante también: _el Brew Pub._

―Tienen su propia micro fábrica de cerveza ―gritó él sobre la música.

Los tres nos abrimos paso con dificultad hasta la barra, con Ty parándose cada cinco segundos para saludar a otro amigo. Pete me rodeó con el brazo, sosteniéndome cerca de él. Le sentí besarme en la parte superior de la cabeza y me incliné contra él, contenta de que hubiéramos salido esa noche.

Ty llamó a la camarera, una hermosa chica con curvas, largo pelo rizado y sonrisa con hoyuelos. Ella le besó la mejilla, saludándonos a Pete y a mí con un pequeño movimiento de la mano cuando él le susurró al oído, señalándonos. Un minuto después, tres Heineken llegaron a nuestras manos y dejamos la barra para ver si había disponible alguna mesa cerca del paseo marítimo.

Nos encontramos con que un ayudante de camarero estaba limpiando una y fuimos directos a ella, reclamándola antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo. Ty y el ayudante se abrazaron con un extraño saludo masculino antes de volverse hacia nosotros, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Estos son unos viejos amigos de mi casa, Pete y Bella ―anunció él orgulloso, sonriéndonos. Me sonrojé, sintiéndome cálida por la cerveza y lo inesperadamente mono que era el chico. _Maldición. Está bastante bueno, ayudante de camarero o no._

―Chicos, este es Edward ―siguió Ty, dándole una palmada en la espalda―. El dueño.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, sé que llego un mes más tarde de lo que dije, pero no he podido antes.

Aquí está mi nuevo fic. Es largo, de 34 capítulos, y todos los capítulos son más o menos tan largos como este.

Espero que os guste. De momento... ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo?

Las actuaciones serán una vez a la semana, los miércoles.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

-Bells :)


	2. Mopa

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo dos \- Mopa

Me desperté con la brillante luz del sol.

Supuse que a Pete se le había olvidado cerrar bien las cortinas la noche anterior. Desde mi sitio en el futón, podía ver el cielo, con unas esponjosas nubes adornando la extensión azul. Bostezando, me senté y dejé colgar los pies por el lado de la cama. Pete roncaba suavemente a mi lado, con un brazo metido por su camiseta y el otro por fuera, haciéndome reír silenciosamente. Había tenido planes de sexo cuando llegamos la noche anterior, pero lo tarde que era y su estado de embriaguez le habían puesto punto final antes de que comenzase.

En cuanto a mí, todavía llevaba puesto el vestido con el que había salido. Me bajé de la cama, estirando los brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Colinas verdes y marrones subían y bajaban al fondo, terminando en una tira azul dónde comenzaba el océano. Era difícil creer que la gente realmente vivía así. A mí siempre me había gustado el agua, y el Estado de Washington era hermoso a su manera, pero aquello era completamente diferente. Todo era brillante, incluso la pintura de las casas.

Peter se removió y creí que se había despertado, pero entonces se dio la vuelta. Yo cogí mi toalla de su sitio en la puerta y me dirigí al baño para refrescarme.

Tyler ya estaba en la cocina, haciendo café y tortitas cuando llegué.

―Buenos días ―dije, acomodándome en una silla en la mesa―. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Él movió su espátula a modo de saludo.

―Nop. Solo siéntate y relájate, mujer.

―¿Trabajas hoy?

―Entro a las tres. He pensado que podríamos volver al pueblo, descansar y comer en alguna parte.

―Suena bien ―dije, levantándome para ponerme una taza de café.

Los compañeros de piso de Tyler, Mike y Eric, aparecieron completamente vestidos como si fueran a salir. Bueno, Eric estaba completamente vestido. Mike trabajaba en un velero de alquiler, así que su "uniforme" consistía en un bañador y chanclas.

―Hola, Bella ―dijo Eric con educación. Él era el más callado de los dos, el primer amigo de Ty en St. Croix. Se habían conocido en un viaje en barco a las Islas Vírgenes Británicas y habían sido inseparables desde entonces. Era de Nueva Jersey o algo así.

―Hola, chicos ―dije, mirando la leche de aspecto cuestionable que había en la nevera. Menos mal que había comprado leche en polvo.

Mike, el calenturiento chico de fraternidad floridiano, se acercó a la encimera, rozándome de forma innecesaria mientras cogía una taza de café de la alacena.

―Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Algún plan para hoy?

Rodé los ojos. Pete y yo no éramos la pareja más afectiva del mundo, pero era obvio que estábamos juntos. ¿De verdad Mike creía que tenía alguna oportunidad? Tenía un poco la impresión de que se liaría con cualquier cosa que llevase falda.

―Hoy solo vamos a relajarnos con Ty...

―Deberías bajar a Cane Bay esta noche ―me interrumpió, rascándose la barriga desnuda―. Va a haber una fiesta de luna llena.

―Va a estar bien, deberíais ir ―añadió Eric, cogiendo sus llaves con una mano y una tortita con la otra―. Bueno, yo me voy. Pasadlo bien hoy.

―Adiós, Eric ―dije, intentando ignorar la expresión demasiado esperanzada de Mike―. ¿Vamos a ir a eso? ―pregunté, volviéndome hacia Tyler.

Él se encogió de hombros y luego asintió.

―Probablemente. Si queréis, claro. Normalmente esas fiestas son muy divertidas.

―Ah, vamos... sabes que quieres ―lloriqueó Mike, siguiéndome de vuelta a la mesa.

―¿Sabes que quieres qué? ―preguntó Pete, frotándose los ojos mientras entraba en la cocina.

―Ir a una fiesta de luna llena esta noche ―dije.

Él sonrió medio grogui.

―No hay descanso para los cansados, ¿eh?

―Podemos quedarnos aquí si lo prefieres ―le ofrecí, esperando que _no_ quisiera. No quería perdérmelo.

―Ni en sueños ―dijo, rebuscando en la nevera―. Contad conmigo.

―Genial ―dijo Mike un poco molesto (tenía la sensación de que era por la inclusión de Pete).

Resoplé internamente. _Oh, Mike. No va a suceder nunca._

* . *

Los chicos y yo nos separamos cuando llegamos al pueblo para que yo pudiera hacer algunas compras sola. Acordamos reunirnos en el _Brew Pub_ sobre la una, lo que estaba bien porque, para cuando llegué, estaba agotada.

El paseo marítimo tenía un aspecto completamente diferente a la luz del día. La mayoría de los bares, restaurantes y pubs que había visto la noche anterior estaban abiertos para comer, pero estaban mucho más tranquilos -había menos gente y no había música alta. En realidad, pude caminar sin tener que hacer zig-zag.

Dándome cuenta de que había llegado antes que Pete y Ty, me detuve vacilante cerca de la barra, mirando a mi alrededor. Las mesas que miraban al mar estaban cogidas, pero la barra estaba vacía. Un chico solitario con auriculares y una mopa cantaba para sí mismo mientras limpiaba de la entrada del pub a la parte de atrás.

―Hola, Bella... ¿verdad?

Me di la vuelta sorprendida, sonriendo cuando vi a la guapa camarera de la noche anterior. Con su profundo bronceado, ojos azules y rizos rubios, era incluso más hermosa a la luz del día.

―Ty dijo que vendríais hoy por aquí ―dijo, limpiando la barra―. Soy Irina, por cierto. No nos presentaron anoche.

―Lo sé, fue una locura ―dije, soltando las bolsas y subiéndome a un taburete―. ¿Siempre está así los viernes?

―No siempre ―dijo―. Es cierto que los fines de semana durante la temporada hay mucho trabajo, pero anoche era _Jump Up_... es como una fiesta mensual del barrio. ―Se detuvo, mirando hacia el puerto―. Aunque deberíamos tener una buena clientela si Edward consigue música en vivo de forma regular. Eso siempre atrae a la gente.

Tragando, miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, preguntándome si Edward estaría en el trabajo. Seguramente no. Había trabajado mucho la noche anterior, atendiendo mesas y la barra, sacando más género... aunque tampoco es que yo estuviera prestando atención.

Miré a Irina, cuyas cejas se habían levantado con diversión.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, riendo con timidez.

―Te he preguntado si quieres beber algo.

―¡Oh! Oh... claro. Sí. Fabricáis aquí la cerveza, ¿verdad?

Irina asintió.

―¿Quieres probar la West Indies Porter?

―Yo diría que es más una chica de Summer Special Ale ―bromeó una voz. No debería haberme sido familiar, pero lo fue.

Levanté la mirada hacia Edward, que se sentó junto a mí en la barra.

―¿Cómo sabes el tipo de cerveza que va a gustarme? ―pregunté, sonriendo un poco.

Él levantó la barbilla, mirándome.

―Soy bueno descifrando a la gente.

―Sobre todo a las chicas ―murmuró Irina―. Aquí tienes, Bella.

―Gracias ―dije, aceptando la fría cerveza. Metí la mano en mi bolso para pagar, pero Edward detuvo mi mano.

―Nop. Eres amiga de Ty.

―Um... gracias. ―Mordiéndome el labio, intenté ignorar la forma en que me hizo sentir su mano en mi brazo.

_¿Dónde demonios está Pete?_ Aclarándome la garganta, le di un largo trago a la cerveza. Edward tenía razón: era justo mi estilo.

―¿Y? ―Irina repiqueteó con las uñas en la barra de madera.

―Es muy, muy buena ―admití, echándole una mirada a Edward. Él me guiñó un ojo, se bajó del taburete y desapareció por la esquina. Incluso con una camiseta lisa, pantalones cargo y unas Adidas sin abrochar, conseguía ser uno de los tíos más sexys en los que había puesto los ojos. Quiero decir, _Dios..._ Peter era guapísimo, pero... aquello era diferente, supongo.

En el momento justo, Tyler y Pete entraron, y me flanquearon inmediatamente en la barra.

―¿Has empezado sin nosotros, Belly-bee? ―preguntó Ty, dándome un codazo molestamente.

―Habéis tardado una eternidad ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Pero estaba bien; iba por la mitad de mi helada bebida y no había dolor.

―Lo siento, nena ―dijo Pete, besándome en la mejilla―. Nos hemos liado...

Le olisqueé sutilmente, sonriendo satisfecha al notar el delator olor de la hierba.

―Mhm. Claro que sí.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa tonta y los ojos brillando por la felicidad del subidón.

―Estábamos con unos amigos de Ty... tienes que conocerlos... van a estar luego en la fiesta de la luna llena...

Le escuché parlotear, riendo con sus tonterías. Pete estaba tan centrado en casa todo el tiempo... estaba bien verle relajarse un poco. Tenía que admitir que disfrutaba bastante viendo aquel lado suyo.

Terminé mi vaso y miré a mi alrededor para ver que el bar se había llenado en ese tiempo. Los chicos hablaban a gritos con una chica a la que conocía Ty; era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a sus tonterías. Al otro lado de la barra, Edward se había puesto a trabajar como camarero. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero yo aparté la mirada. No necesitaba notarle... ni a él ni a sus brillantes ojos verdes... ahora mismo. O nunca. Me refiero a que con su aspecto era imposible _no_ notarle, pero aun así. Parecía raro.

Bueno, raro no. Solo... volví a mirarle. En ese momento estaba hablando con Irina, pero su mirada no dejaba de ir hacia mí sobre su hombro con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Cuando volvimos a hacer contacto visual, supe que debía romper la conexión; pero no podía.

Hasta que Tyler eructó ruidosamente en mi oído, claro.

―Tengo hambre ―anunció, dando una palmada en la barra―. Subamos a comer.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me encanta que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido este.

¡Gracias!

Hasta el miércoles.

-Bells :)


	3. Fantástica

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo tres \- Fantástica

No pretendía.

De verdad que no. De hecho, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la mayor parte de mi ropa estuvo tirada por el futón. Con la excepción de un par de cosas que me había comprado para ese viaje, Pete lo había visto todo. De hecho, llevaba puesta su camisa favorita... y mis vaqueros favoritos. No estaba segura de que lo que me ponía siguiera impresionándole, aunque a veces todavía me decía que algo le gustaba.

Pero llevaba ese top y esos vaqueros por _mí_, porque me quedaban bien. Quería tener buen aspecto esa noche. Necesitaba...

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, sin terminar completamente ese pensamiento, del camino resbaladizo por el que me estaba deslizando.

_Contrólate, Bella._

Cogí mi bolsa de maquillaje y la llevé al baño mientras seguía vacío de chicos. Recogiéndome el pelo con una goma para apartármelo de la cara, miré mi reflejo, y me tomé un momento para respirar profundamente y relajarme. No había necesidad de pensarlo demasiado. Estábamos de vacaciones, por el amor de Dios. No importaba nada más que divertirse. Aquella no era nuestra vida real y la gente de allí... eran solo transeúntes.

* . *

Pete silbó cuando me vio, recorriéndome con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

―Maldición ―dijo, poniéndose cursi a propósito.

―Shh. ―Sonreí ampliamente, amando la atención. Puede que incluso necesitándola.

Él me agarró el culo y apretó.

―Creo que este estilo de vida te pega.

―Sé que sí.

Me siguió a nuestra habitación.

―Entonces quedémonos.

Me detuve, mordiéndome el labio, probablemente quitándome el brillo. ¿En serio? La idea de quedarme me encantaba y aterrorizaba a partes iguales. ¿Era tonto e idealista? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres? Pero, pensándolo bien... éramos adultos, ¿no? Libres para hacer lo que deseasemos. A lo mejor las cuerdas de la obligación que me ataban a Seattle solo estaban en mi cabeza. Dándome la vuelta para estar frente a Pete, busqué en su cara, intentando ver si hablaba en serio.

―¿De verdad?

Encogiéndose de hombros, se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

―No sé. Quiero decir... ¿tú querrías? Sé que hemos hablado en broma de ello, pero... Ty ha dicho que podría encontrarnos trabajos y un apartamento en el pueblo o algo. Podemos volver a casa cuando quieras.

Asombrada, le miré con la boca abierta.

―Realmente lo has pensado.

―Un poco. ―Se sentó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas―. Tengo el dinero, Bella. Eso no es problema.

―No, lo sé. Es solo... guau.

―Lo sé. ―Rio―. Ty dice que la gente lo suele hacer.

―Creo que... me gustaría. Hagámoslo.

―¿Sí? Podríamos quedarnos solo durante la temporada. Servir mesas o algo.

―Sí ―dije, sintiendo cómo el entusiasmo me recorría. Las posibilidades eran infinitas―. Podríamos.

Compartimos una sonrisa y luego él me agarró, tirando de mí sobre él y haciéndome cosquillas, abrazándome.

Era una locura de sueño, pero era lo que queríamos. Y, por relajantes y fantásticas que habían sido nuestras vacaciones, estaba más que lista para hundir los dientes en lo real, en la vida diaria.

Al estilo de la isla.

* . *

Llegamos a Cane Bay para la fiesta de la luna llena alrededor de las seis. El sol se estaba poniendo, echando un brillo rojizo sobre las festividades de la playa. Un bar abierto al otro lado de la calle tenía un grupo tocando reggae muy tranquilo, cosas que me dieron un subidón auditivo.

Como siempre, Ty conocía a todo el mundo y, una vez que se anunció que Pete y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos durante los próximos meses, empezaron a llegarnos rondas de bebidas. Cuando los chicos empezaron con los chupitos, yo me negué -conocía mis límites.

Alguien en la multitud estaba pasando palitos brillantes. Pete me dio el suyo y yo conecté un par para ponérmelos de collar. Ty llevaba el suyo en la cabeza, lo que le hacía parecer un hippy playero.

Tras ir y venir entre el bar y la playa, nuestro creciente grupo optó por quedarse en la arena. Colocamos mantas y sillas, y yo metí los zapatos en mi bolso, prefiriendo sentir la fría arena nocturna entre los dedos de mis pies.

Vi a Irina entre la multitud... y luego la vi otra vez. Llevaba ropa diferente e iba agarrada de alguien que se parecía mucho a... Edward.

Confundida, tiré a Ty de la mano. Él bajó la mirada hacia mí con las cejas levantadas.

―¿Irina tiene una hermana?

Él tragó un sorbo de cerveza y asintió, buscando entre la gente.

―Una gemela. Tanya. ¿Por qué, las has visto?

―Eso creo ―dije, señalando.

Mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, su cara de repente se dividió por una amplia sonrisa. Movió los brazos, salpicando cerveza en el proceso.

Miré un poco agitada cómo Edward se abría paso entre la multitud, flanqueado por las doradas diosas gemelas. No era capaz de diferenciarlas, pero asumí que la que tiraba de él, sujetándole por la trabilla del pantalón, era Tanya.

Bueno, aquello tenía una horrible cantidad de sentido.

Pete eligió ese momento para deslizar la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, acercándome a él. Él siempre olía bien y aquella noche no era una excepción. Consolada por lo familiar de su cercanía, me apoyé en él, sonriendo cuando Edward se detuvo frente a nosotros.

―Hola, tío ―dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia Pete y dándole un apretón de manos. Los chicos aquí lo llamaban un _rebote_. Era más bien un complicado choque de puños, pero Pete había pillado rápido cómo se hacía―. Bella ―añadió, sonriéndome.

―Hola ―dije animadamente, mirando a las chicas. Había tenido razón sobre quién era quien; la que estaba separada de Edward, Irina, sonrió y dio un paso adelante para darme un rápido abrazo.

―Hola, chica ―dijo―. ¡Estás fantástica! Me gustan estos vaqueros...

―Gracias ―dije, riendo y bajando la mirada―. Son mis favoritos.

―Hola, soy Tanya ―dijo la otra chica, moviendo los dedos. Parecía agradable.

―Hola. ―Le devolví el saludo con la mano, intentando ignorar cómo el dedo pulgar de Pete me acariciaba la espalda... y cómo Tanya ya se había graduado en eso de cogerle la mano a Edward―. No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras una gemela ―le dije a Irina―. Es muy guay.

―Es genial ―dijo ella de acuerdo. Tanya sonrió dulcemente, le susurró algo a Edward y se metió entre la multitud. Irina bajó la mirada a su móvil, de repente atrapada por algo.

Miré a Edward, pero estaba hablando con Pete, quién me había soltado por el momento. De repente me sentí un poco sola. Saber que íbamos a quedarnos una temporada en St. Croix me hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Realmente, ¿quién era yo allí? Suponía que la novia de Pete. La amiga de la universidad de Ty... pero incluso eso tenía que ver con mi relación con Pete. Extrañaba a mis amigas de casa y me pregunté cómo reaccionarían cuando les diese la noticia. A lo mejor podría convencer a Angela de que viniera de visita, o a Jessica. Habían estado muy celosas cuando les hablé de nuestro viaje; seguramente les encantaría bajar ahora que Pete y yo nos quedábamos.

Mi padre, un jefe de policía jubilado, se volvería completamente loco. Conociéndole, buscaría las estadísticas de crímenes y me las enviaría como prueba de que estaba viviendo en un agujero peligroso.

―¿Por qué estás tan seria? ―preguntó Edward, trayéndome de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

Le miré pestañeando.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, y su mirada se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo.

Asintiendo lentamente, aparté la mirada y elegí en su lugar centrarla en los borrachos que jugaban en la orilla mientras reían estruendosamente.

―Sí. Solo... pensaba en cómo decirle a mi familia y amigos que nos vamos a quedar.

Su expresión de sorpresa fue inconfundible. Esa vez fue _él_ quien apartó la mirada, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Era bonito, pensé; de color rojo, dorado y broncíneo -como las llamas de un fuego.

―¿Cuánto... cuánto vais a quedaros?

Encogiéndome de hombros, sacudí la cabeza.

―No lo sé. Durante la temporada, supongo.

Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro en silencio, viendo cómo la gente a nuestro alrededor se movía y se relacionaba bebiendo, bailando y hablando.

―¿Vas a trabajar... o...? ―dejó la frase en el aire, sonriendo satisfecho―. Nah. Vas a vivir la vida, ¿eh?

―¿Qué?

―No eres del tipo.

―¿Del tipo de qué?

―De las que buscan un trabajo serio.

―¿Qué es lo que estás...? ―Hice una mueca―. He trabajado desde el instituto, _tío_. Por supuesto que buscaré trabajo.

―Es solo que no creí que lo necesitaras. ¿No es rico tu chico?

Disgustada por su engreimiento, me crucé de brazos y le miré furiosa.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Lo veo todo el tiempo, Bella ―dijo con una risita―. La gente viene aquí a jugar, no a ganarse la vida.

―_Tú_ te ganas la vida ―contesté como un disparo, preguntándome porqué me estaba calentando tanto.

―Sí, pero yo soy yo.

―¡Oh! Entonces vale ―dije sarcásticamente―. Ahí lo tienes.

―Solo digo las cosas como las veo ―dijo, dándole un trago a su bebida―. Y, de todas formas, lo entiendo. Es el paraíso, ¿sabes? Te llama... hasta que deja de hacerlo, y entonces haces las maletas y te vas a casa.

Vale, empezaba a perderme. Entendía lo que decía, pero no estaba segura de porqué lo decía. Era como si de forma sutil, pero a propósito, estuviera siendo hostil... y no tenía ni idea de porqué.

―No sé cómo es realmente la vida aquí ―dije con calma, mirando al oscuro mar―. Pero quiero descubrirlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio, pero se había girado hacia mí y me miraba, tan cerca que podía olerle. Su cercanía hizo que mi estómago saltase -y lo odié.

Escuché a alguien decir mi nombre -seguramente fuera Pete. Los ojos de Edward fueron disparados hacia algo -o alguien- detrás de mí y se oscurecieron.

―Pero tú no sabes _nada_ de mí ―dije y mis palabras le hicieron mirarme a los ojos―. Así que no asumas que lo haces.

Unas manos familiares encontraron las mía y las permití llevarme.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el capítulo 3. Parece que nuestros chicos van a quedarse un poco más de lo planeado.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

-Bells :)


	4. Frondoso

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo cuatro \- Frondoso

Pete se quitó de encima de mí, con el ceño brillándole por el sudor. Solía encantarme verle así, con la cara sonrojada por el sexo. Era como sí, a pesar de su comportamiento constantemente controlado e impecable, todavía hubiera cosas que podían provocar reacciones salvajes en él.

Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que algo así me había puesto efusiva -habíamos pasado de amigos a amantes a cómodos con la rutina de una forma muy rápida. Volví a pensar en la noche en que cruzamos la línea, lo fácil y cómodo que había sido incluso entonces. Quiero decir... París. ¿Quién no acaba pillando en la ciudad del amor? Me sentía segura con él, y le adoraba. Creo que para Pete era igual. Él confiaba en mí y sabía que, a pesar de mis orígenes humildes, no iba de ninguna manera detrás de su dinero. A él ya le había pasado antes y había visto cómo su hermano mayor caía presa de caza-fortunas, así que no se liaba con cualquiera.

Pero... un año. Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo; habíamos estado en muchos lugares. Nos habíamos divertido mucho. Sin embargo, nunca había soñado con que todo aquello nos llevaría a ese lugar. Me sentía fuera de mi elemento, como si hubiéramos dejado la manta protectora de todo lo que nos era familiar. ¿Sobreviviría a ello?

¿Sobreviviríamos nosotros?

Eran unos pensamientos interesantes para tenerlos cuando mi cuerpo todavía se recuperaba de la euforia del orgasmo.

―Nos mudemos a donde nos mudemos... ―dijo Pete, jadeando y con su musculoso pecho todavía subiendo y bajando con pesadez por el ejercicio―, ...tiene que tener aire acondicionado. Es indispensable.

Levanté la mirada al ventilador, que giraba perezosamente sobre nosotros.

―La verdad es que me gusta la brisa natural.

―Claro, porque yo soy el que hace todo el trabajo ―bromeó.

Cerrando los ojos, sonreí.

―Puede.

* . *

El sábado llovió todo el día, obligándonos a quedarnos en casa. Pasé la mayor parte del día haciendo la colada, y llamando y enviando correos a mi familia y amigos, informándoles de nuestra decisión. El torrente de respuestas que recibí confirmó lo que había esperado: amplia sorpresa, mucha envidia, un poco de preocupación y mucho entusiasmo. Angela juró que, si no volvíamos a la Costa Oeste para Acción de Gracias, entonces ella vendría a nosotros.

No había pensado en que me perdería las fiestas. Mi corazón se encogió. A lo mejor podríamos ir a casa ese fin de semana; nunca me había perdido el Día del Pavo con mis padres, a pesar del hecho de que estaban divorciados. Siempre nos juntábamos ese fin de semana.

Pero para eso todavía faltaban un par de meses. Me pregunté cómo celebrarían Halloween los Crucianos... si es que lo celebraban. La yuxtaposición de la cultura indiana del oeste con la americana era bastante interesante. La gente allí eran ciudadanos de los Estado Unidos, usaban dólares, no necesitaban pasaporte para viajar... y, aun así, sus acentos eran tan fuertes que a menudo no entendía lo que decían. Tampoco es que fuera a admitirlo. Ty y Mike se lo pasarían en grande tomándome el pelo por mis "maneras de yanqui", incluso aunque ellos fueran tan blancos como yo.

Daba igual.

Tyler dijo que el domingo era el gran día de playa. A mí me parecía que en St. Croix todos los días podían ser un día de playa, pero... no. Le gente trabajaba e iba a la escuela y hacía recados. La vida real no era una fiesta, incluso aunque todos allí bromeasen con que lo era.

Como nos quedábamos en el lado este, raramente íbamos al oeste. Me prometí cambiar eso en cuanto Pete y yo tuviéramos nuestra casa -un lugar en un sitio más céntrico, para empezar- y un coche.

Aquél día, sin embargo, íbamos a Rainbow Beach, que estaba bastante al oeste. Mike y Eric también tenían el día libre así que, después de hacer sándwiches, nos subimos en un par de coches y salimos. Paramos para recoger a la novia de Eric y un par de packs de cerveza, porque Dios nos librase de ir a ninguna parte sin una generosa cantidad de cerveza.

―Ese sitio tiene los mejores helados ―comentó Ty, señalando hacia un lugar ante el que estábamos pasando.

―¿Armstrong's? ―leí, mirando el cartel con los ojos entrecerrados. Ese día yo iba delante con él; Pete y yo normalmente nos turnábamos.

―Sip. El tipo solía hacerlo en su casa y vendérselo a los niños del vecindario en su garaje. Ahora es un negocio familiar.

―Podríamos parar al volver a casa ―dije.

―Claro.

Me di una palmadita en la barriga, recordándome mentalmente que también debía buscar un gimnasio. O, al menos, unos vídeos de ejercicios.

Supe que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino cuando la carretera a la que salimos se fue llenando de coches. Paramos en un polvoriento aparcamiento rodeado de frondosos arbustos y árboles.

―Ahora ves porqué tengo un Jeep ―dijo Ty riendo, aparcando de culo en un hueco.

―Ya lo creo ―dijo Pete―. Es como conducir por todo terreno.

Mike aparcó cerca. Descargamos los dos vehículos y cruzamos la calle hasta Rainbow. Hasta el momento, la mayoría de mis días de playa habían sido pacíficos y serenos, llenos de lectura y hacer fotos. Rainbow Beach un domingo era una historia completamente diferente. Me recordó un poco a la fiesta de la luna llena, excepto por el sol y el volleyball. Y las motos de agua.

Encontramos hueco junto a un árbol -toda una suerte, según Mike- y montamos el campamento. La novia de Eric, Laurie, se sentó a mi lado. Nos habíamos visto un par de veces en casa y me caía bien. Trabajaba en un café en el pueblo y me había dicho que fuera el lunes para pedir trabajo. Parecía ser que todo era así de sencillo por allí; todo el mundo era amigo de un amigo y los favores abundaban.

Hablamos un rato, embadurnándonos en protector solar. Me había puesto tan morena de tomar el sol a diario que había abandonado los factores de protección bajos por los altos. No había nada bonito en una quemadura solar o en -como podía ver en algunos paseantes de la orilla- la piel curtida y arrugada.

―¿Un palito de zanahoria? ―me ofreció Laurie, sosteniendo una bolsita de plástico.

―Gracias ―dije, cogiendo un par. Vivir con todos esos chicos me había hecho extrañar los productos agrícolas. Parecía que debería encargarme yo de hacer la compra si quería volver a ver una fruta o una verdura.

―Así que, ¿crees que Pete y tú os quedaréis en el este?

―Nah. Quiero decir, es precioso, pero... hay que conducir mucho cada día.

Ella rio.

―Es gracioso cómo sucede, ¿no crees? En los Estados, cualquier cosa que esté a veinte minutos está cerca, pero aquí es un dolor.

Reí, asintiendo.

―Cierto.

―Sin embargo te entiendo. Aquello es bonito, pero es una buena distancia. ―Arrugó la nariz―. También es caro. Definitivamente, podréis encontrar algo más barato a mitad de la isla.

―¿Qué hay de Christiansted? ―pregunté.

―El centro está bien, pero tenéis que aseguraros de encontrar un lugar seguro. Preferiblemente uno dónde podáis aparcar el coche en un garaje o detrás de una verja o algo.

―¿Tan malo es?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Es como cualquier otro sitio. Solo hay que tener sentido común.

―Creo que me gusta el centro ―dije―. Así podría ir andando al trabajo...

―Claro. Yo viví en el centro una temporada. Me encantó. Te daré la dirección del lugar en que me quedé. A lo mejor tienen algo libre.

Pete se acercó, dándonos una cerveza a cada una.

―¿Vienes al agua?

―Dentro de un rato ―dije, sonriéndole. La vida isleña le había sentado bien también, le había dado un poco de color.

―Vale. Yo voy a jugar ―dijo, señalando hacia la red de volleyball.

Le soplé un beso y le vi marcharse, apreciando el frío de la cerveza que tenía entre las manos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? ―preguntó Laurie.

―Casi un año ―respondí―. ¿Qué hay de ti y Eric?

―Dos años ―dijo, mirando al mar―. En realidad es un poco raro... ―Rio incómoda―. Yo vine igual que tú, con mi novio, solo que nosotros no vinimos de vacaciones. A él le habían ofrecido un trabajo en la construcción. Yo acababa de graduarme el instituto y dijimos "qué coño, vamos".

―Y, ¿qué pasó?

Ella se encogió de hombros, despegando la etiqueta de su botella.

―Conocí a Eric en una fiesta y nos liamos.

―¿Así sin más? ―pregunté, teniendo dificultad para imaginar a aquella dulce chica y el tranquilo chico haciendo algo así.

―Sí. Así sin más. Habíamos bebido, pero... no importaba. Me gustaba mucho y las cosas no iban muy bien con Embry.

―¿Todavía está aquí? ¿Tu ex?

―Nah, Embry se aburrió de St. Croix antes que de mí. Volvió a Philly.

―¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido? ―pregunté, extrañamente hambrienta por conocer cada detalle.

―¿De venir o de romper con Embry?

―Cualquiera. Las dos.

―Nop. ―Sacudió la cabeza, frotando las manos en su toalla―. Lo que tiene que pasar va a pasar y, honestamente, si tu relación no puede sobrevivir a un lugar como este... no va a poder sobrevivir, sin más.

Asintiendo, pensé en lo que ella acababa de decir. Había tantas historias... me pregunté cuál sería la de Edward. Mi cabeza no dejaba de ir a él, ya ni siquiera me molestaba en deshacerme de los pensamientos.

Suspirando por dentro, miré al agua. El sol estaba justo encima, brillando con fuerza, y el mar resplandecía como una joya.

―¿Quieres meterte? ―pregunté, dejando mi botella vacía.

Laurie sonrió ampliamente.

―Claro.

* . *

El sonido distante de las motos de agua se acercó antes de alejarse otra vez.

Poniéndome la mano sobre los ojos, los entrecerré para intentar ver.

Laurie flotaba a mi lado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados. Habíamos estado entrando y saliendo del agua todo el día. Un poco antes, había nadado hasta las boyas con Peter, asombrada por lo clara que era el agua incluso con esa profundidad. Me ponía un poco nerviosa poder ver lo que nadaba ahí abajo, pero también era precioso.

Un motor se apagó a unos metros y levanté la cabeza, sobresaltada por la repentina cercanía.

Edward se acercó flotando y movió la cabeza en mi dirección.

―¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?

Quería ir, pero me sentía un poco recelosa. No nos habíamos visto desde el viernes por la noche, en la fiesta de la luna llena, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que yo le gustase. La opinión que tenía de mí no parecía demasiado buena. Aunque también era cierto que a lo mejor solo era un gilipollas en general. De cualquier manera, las cosas no parecían muy prometedoras.

Aun así...

―O no ―dijo, siempre con esa estúpida sonrisita satisfecha.

―Laurie ―dije, tocándole el pie.

―Ve ―dijo, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados―. De todas formas estoy a punto de salir.

Mordiéndome el labio, nadé hasta la moto de agua y dejé que Edward me subiese. Me dio un chaleco salvavidas que me puse rápidamente antes de agarrarme a los manillares.

―Puede que quieras agarrarte un poco mejor ―dijo, dándome una palmadita en la pierna.

Claro, porque no era ya lo suficientemente raro que mis piernas se deslizasen húmedas contra las suyas, y que nuestros cuerpos solo estuvieran separados por los trajes de baño y los chalecos salvavidas.

―Vale ―dije, rodeándole vacilante la cintura con los brazos.

Sin advertencia, aceleró tan fuerte que nos levantamos ligeramente hacia atrás antes de marcharnos a toda velocidad. Grité y me agarré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Un momento después, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que seguramente aquello era lo más divertido _que había hecho en mi vida_. Gotas saladas salpicaron en mi cara y, cuando chocábamos contra las olas, nos levantábamos en el aire y no podía evitar reír histéricamente, lo que hizo a Edward reír también.

Había otro par de motos y echaron una juguetona carrera con nosotros, yendo directos al horizonte antes de girar de forma abrupta, creando olas para nosotros. Al final, frenamos y volvimos, parando el motor del todo a unos metros de la orilla.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Edward, limpiándose el agua de la cara.

―Quiero una de estas ―dije, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Son divertidas ―dijo de acuerdo―. No la saco todos los fines de semana, pero... siempre merece la pena cuando lo hago.

―Bueno, gracias por la vuelta ―dije, soltándole para poder desabrocharme el chaleco.

―Sin problema.

Nos quedamos ahí un segundo. Quise decir más, pero no tenía nada.

―Solo... avísame si quieres volver a subir ―dijo un minuto después.

―Vale. ―Mis piernas parecían de gelatina cuando me puse de pie, los muslos me ardían―. Ohhhh...

Él soltó una risita, mirándome brevemente.

―Sí... esta noche te va a doler.

Le di un golpecito en el brazo.

―Muchas gracias.

―Te acostumbrarás ―dijo, mirándome intensamente.

Asintiendo, me alejé de la moto, golpeando el agua caliente con pequeñas salpicaduras.

―¿Quieres que te arrastre? ―preguntó, bromeando.

―Sobreviviré.

―Sé que sí ―dijo, sonriendo tristemente antes de marcharse lentamente hacia un lugar vacío en la orilla. Yo también nadé de vuelta, queriendo nada más que tirarme en la toalla y recuperarme.

Edward se acercó unos minutos después con un par de amigos, chicos a los que no había visto antes. Hablaban todos a la vez, bromeando en voz muy alta y dejándome saber por sus acentos que eran crucianos, pero él me miraba a mí. Mis brazos y mis muslos dolían por agarrarme a él y la moto de agua -recuerdos físicos de la cercanía. El sol ardía, y también lo hacía mi cara.

Me abrió en dos, aquella sensación de inevitabilidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, me encanta que os esté gustando esta historia. Sin embargo, quiero aclararos algo. Algunas parecéis creer que Bella vive de Peter o que está con él porque tiene dinero. Bueno, sé que hay una frase en el primer capítulo que puede dar esa impresión, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En el capítulo pasado Bella ya reveló que ella siempre había trabajado, antes y durante su relación con Peter, y más adelante se dice que el viaje a St. Croix es el primero que Pete paga él solo. Además, ya iréis viendo como Bella sabe cuidarse ella solita.

Y ahora, después de este testamento... ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta el miércoles!

-Bells :)


	5. Un par de semanas

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo cinco – Un par de semanas

No podía recordar la última vez que me había levantado con un despertador. Seguramente la mañana de nuestro vuelo, cuando dejamos Seattle para ir a las Islas Vírgenes estadounidenses.

A diferencia de _algunas personas_, yo me había ido a la cama a una hora razonable la noche anterior. Claro, había estado cansada de la playa (y dolorida por la moto de agua), pero también había querido sentirme descansada para mi reunión con la jefa de Laurie.

A mi lado, Pete gruñó contra su almohada.

―No puede ser...

―Voy a darme una ducha, ―dije, quitándole la sábana al levantarme.

Cuando volví, él se había levantado y se movía a trompicones por la habitación, frotándose los ojos.

―¿Vas a estar bien? ―Reí, rebuscando en mi maleta algo decente que ponerme. Tendría que pedirle a Angela que me enviase algunas cosas esenciales, como el resto de mi ropa. Le habíamos dejado una llave, principalmente para que me regase las plantas, y en ese momento me alegraba de haberlo hecho. Había un montón de cosas que necesitaría si nos íbamos a quedar.

―Sí, sí. Solo nos quedamos hasta tarde jugando al dominó con Emmett y Edward.

Me quedé helada.

―¿Aquí?

―Sí...

―Oh. ―Cogí un par de camisas y una camiseta de tirantes―. Yo... anoche no oí a nadie llegar.

―Vinieron después de que te fueras a la cama, ―dijo, bostezando―. Nos quedamos en el porche hasta eso de las dos.

―No me extraña que estés agotado, ―murmuré―. Y, ¿quién es Emmett?

―Uno de los cocineros del Brew Pub.

―Ah, ―dije, sintiéndome poco informada. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien. Tenía la sensación de que, muy pronto, todas esas personas también serían mis amigos―. Así que... ¿cuándo quieres empezar a buscar una casa para nosotros?

―Pronto. Me encanta Ty, pero me gustaría tener un poco de espacio.

―A mí también, ―dije, asintiendo―. Voy a hacerle una llamada a Ange para ver si puede mandar un par de cajas. Solo algo de ropa y cosas básicas.

―Dile que mande mis cosas también y así cuando nos mudemos, tendremos de todo. Solo debería llevar un par de semanas, ―dijo.

Que allí fueran las ocho significaba que eran las cinco en la Costa Oeste... a lo mejor. Allí abajo no había Daylight Savings y yo todavía no me había tomado mi café... no sabía qué hora era en casa. Llamaría a Angela más tarde.

* . *

La verdad es que el café de Laurie estaba bastante cerca del Brew Pub.

Bueno, todo estaba cerca. Christiansted no era tan grande. Aun así, igual que la tienda en la que trabajaba Ty, _Coconuts_ estaba cerca del paseo marítimo, lo que estaba bien porque eso significaba que estaba cerca del agua -en plan, podía ver el puerto brillando desde el mostrador.

Tras rellenar un formulario y reunirme con la jefa, una tranquila pseudo-hippie llamada Alice, me dieron un delantal y me dijeron que volviera a las nueve de la mañana al día siguiente.

―¿Has comido? Coge algo antes de irte, ―dijo ella, dando un golpecito sobre la urna que contenía los productos de panadería antes de desaparecer en la parte trasera.

Laurie sonrió ampliamente, dándome el pastelito de guayaba que había elegido.

―¿Ves? Te lo dije.

―No puedo creer lo fácil que ha sido, ―susurré―. Estoy acostumbrada a... una búsqueda de trabajo de verdad.

―Créeme, lo sé. No es algo que eche de menos, ―dijo, mirando a alguien que acababa de entrar―. Bueno, entonces te veo mañana. Voy a entrenarte yo.

―Genial, ―dije, despidiéndome con un movimiento de la mano mientras salía―. Entonces te veré mañana.

Christiansted estaba agradablemente tranquilo. Era el final de la mañana sin llegar a ser todavía la hora de comer y sin que hiciera todavía demasiado calor. Insegura de qué hacer, le envié a Pete un mensaje, dejándole saber dónde estaba y que había conseguido el trabajo.

Él me contestó al momento, diciéndome que fuera a la tienda de buceo.

Ty quería que nos titulásemos para poder hacer buceo con él. A él le encantaba, aunque también era cierto que le gustaba cualquier actividad de riesgo. Personalmente, era un poco cagada para bucear. A lo mejor eso cambiaba con vivir en St. Croix, pero de momento me conformaba con el snorkel. Pete quería aprender, para delicia de Tyler, así que iban a pasar mucho tiempo en el agua.

Fui paseando hacia la tienda, comiéndome lentamente mi pastelito. El sol brillaba en el puerto y le daba un aspecto de ensueño, así que me detuve para sacar una foto.

―No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh? ―dijo Pete, acercándose a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza, dándole el último bocado.

―No creo que vaya a acostumbrarme alguna vez.

Rodeándome los hombros con un brazo, nos dirigió hacia la tienda de buceo, donde Ty estaba tras el mostrador en medio de una venta.

―Yo tampoco. Espero que nunca lo hagamos.

* . *

Trabajábamos duro.

Festejábamos más duro aún.

Me encantaba la sensación de comunidad que había a nuestro alrededor, sobre todo entre los que trabajábamos en el centro. Era como si todo mi mundo se hubiese reducido a aquel pequeño lugar, a las vidas de la gente a mi alrededor, al puerto, el muelle, el paso marítimo, los lugares en los que comprábamos, comíamos y bebíamos. Todos invitaban a todos; así que, a no ser que estuviéramos de compras en el supermercado, raramente pagábamos por comer. O, al menos, no el precio completo.

Pete y yo vimos el edificio de apartamentos que Laurie había sugerido. Estaba en el centro, pero parecía un basurero. No necesitaba algo de nivel, pero quería sentirme a salvo. A Pete tampoco le gustó mucho el sitio, así que seguimos buscando.

Por suerte, mi jefa, Alice, salvó el día. Ella y su marido vivían en las afueras del pueblo con sus dos niñas. Pete y yo habíamos ido un par de veces a cenar a su casa, y la verdad es que me encantaba estar con ellos. A lo que voy es que vivían en un dúplex, cuya segunda casa se había quedado vacía. Era espaciosa y barata, y el jardín estaba lleno de árboles frutales.

Nos mudamos una semana después y, la semana siguiente, llegaron nuestras cajas de Seattle. Además del futón que Ty había insistido en que lleváramos a la nueva casa, no había muebles... pero estaba bien. Tampoco pasábamos tanto tiempo en casa y, cuando lo hacíamos, solíamos estar en casa de Alice y Jasper. Sus hijas, Leah y Rachel, vivían pegadas a mí.

Una tarde estaba en el porche con Alice, Laurie y las niñas, con mojitos para nosotras y daiquiris vírgenes para las chicas, cuando una camioneta de aspecto familiar aparcó en el camino de entrada. Se detuvo aplastando la grava y haciendo que mi corazón se saltase un latido. Me centré en el pelo de Leah, que estaba recogiendo en dos largas trenzas.

Edward se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a nosotras, perfilado por detrás por el cielo morado. Imaginé que tenía sentido que conociera a Alice y Jasper, incluso aunque nunca los había visto hablando en el pueblo.

―Hola, Edward, ―dijo Alice, estirándose para aceptar un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Allie. Hola, pequeñas. ―Despeinó a Rachel y luego a Leah, arruinando mi trabajo. Levanté la vista para mirarle mal, pero él me sorprendió agachándose para besarme en la mejilla antes de hacer lo mismo con Laurie. Todo el mundo allí se saludaba así, pero aun así me pillaba con la guardia baja a veces―. Hola, ―dijo, mirándome.

―H-hola, ―murmuré, soltando el pelo de Leah para poder empezar de nuevo.

―Está atrás, ―dijo Alice.

Edward asintió y entró en la casa, dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras él un momento después.

―No sabía que conociérais a Edward, ―dije de forma casual.

―Jas y él fueron juntos al instituto.

―¿En serio? ―Las conexiones entre la gente eran infinitas. Era una locura―. ¿Dónde?

―Aquí.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté, levantando de golpe la mirada―. ¿Cuánto lleváis viviendo aquí?

―Bueno, Jasper vive aquí desde niño. Creo que Edward se mudó como en... octavo o noveno o algo así. En cualquier caso, conocí a Jas en Vermont, cuando estábamos en la universidad. Nos casamos y volvimos aquí, y eso fue todo.

―Así que vuestras hijas nacieron aquí, ―dije, atando las trenzas de Leah con gomas―. Son crucianas.

―Sip. ―Sonrió ampliamente, tirando de la trenza de Rachel.

―¿Sus familias viven aquí?

―Los padres de Jasper sí... tienen una casa preciosa en la costa norte, pero los padres de Edward volvieron a los Estados hace tiempo. Él vive en su casa. En realidad no está lejos de aquí.

Interesante. Me sentí tentada a preguntar por Tanya, a quien había visto cada vez más en el Brew Pub últimamente, pero no lo hice. No era asunto mío.

Y, de todas formas, era amiga de Irina. Siempre podía preguntarle a ella.

* . *

―Voy a ir a pescar con lanza con los chicos, nena, ―anunció Pete―. Estarán aquí en un minuto.

―Oh, ―dije, un poco irritada. Me habría gustado que pasásemos nuestro día libre juntos, pero suponía que él tenía otros planes.

―No estás enfadada, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, parándose detrás de mí en el lavabo―. Debería haberlo mencionado antes...

―No. ―Suspiré―. En realidad no. Hoy solo... quería estar tranquila.

―Pues ven. Trae un libro o algo.

―¿Qué, yo no puedo pescar con lanza como los machotes? ―bromeé.

Él resopló, rodeándome con los brazos.

―Claro, si quieres.

Me aparté, apretándole rápidamente el brazo.

―Si crees que está bien, entonces sí. Iré... tomaré un poco el sol mientras pescáis o lo que sea.

Me puse una camisola y un short sobre mi bañador, y luego metí un par de cosas básicas en mi bolso de playa. Parte de mí esperaba que Edward estuviera allí, incluso aunque al mismo tiempo esperaba que no estuviera. El tirón estaba ahí y, cuando más intentaba resistirme, más fuerte era. Nuestras vidas estaban extrañamente entrelazadas a través de amigos mutuos y lugares, así que era inevitable.

―¿Vas a pescar, Bella? ―dijo Alice riendo cuando me vio esperando en el porche.

―Yo... sí. Algo así, ―dije, sintiéndome un poco tímida―. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Voy a llevar a las niñas a una fiesta de cumpleaños, ―dijo, arrugando la nariz―. Cruzo los dedos porque no sea un aburrimiento. En cualquier caso, cocinaré lo que Jas pesque hoy, así que venid a cenar luego, ¿vale?

―¿También vas a hacer arroz y judías? ―pregunté. Jas y ella no comían mucha carne aparte del pescado, pero ella era una cocinera fenomenal.

―Pfff, por supuesto, ―dijo―. Y plátanos.

―Ya han llegado, vamos, ―gritó Pete, saliendo al porche―. Hola Alice.

―Hola, Pete. Divertíos, chicos.

En la playa, los chicos no perdieron tiempo en prepararse y ponerse manos a la obra. Algunos, como Emmett, eran aficionados a la pesca y habían estado en el agua desde muy temprano. Pete, Ty y Jas se unieron a ellos y, durante un rato, yo me relajé en silencio, alternando entre mirarles y leer.

―Tenemos que dejar de vernos así.

Levanté la mirada, cubriéndome los ojos con la mano para darme sombra. Sonriendo, Edward se dejó caer en mi toalla, mojándola.

―En serio, ―dije, riendo―. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

―Nop, pero el mundo es muy pequeño. ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, salpicándome―. La verdad es que me sorprende verte aquí.

―Sí, bueno. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pete venía, así que... ―Solté mi libro, mordiéndome el labio―. No te he visto ahí.

―No sabía que me estuvieras buscando, ―dijo, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Frunciendo los labios, aparté la mirada, negándome a darle pruebas del caos que sentía por dentro.

―Y, ¿cómo te va? ―preguntó―. Allie dice que lo haces bien en su lugar.

―¿En qué lugar? ―pregunté, insegura de cómo sentirme por el hecho de que Alice y él hablaran sobre mí―. ¿La casa o el café?

―Bueno, el café, pero... sí. ¿Qué tal en casa? ¿Te gusta?

―Me encanta. Es muy tranquila.

―Estaba casi seguro de que te quedarías en el centro.

Rodando los ojos, pasé un dedo por la arena.

―¿Por qué? ¿Es lo que suele hacer mi tipo?

Él se quedó en silencio y, cuando finalmente le miré, vi que me estaba mirando. Sus ojos eran, apropiadamente, del color del mar.

―No lo sé. ¿Lo es?

Me encogí de hombros, bajando la mirada. El pelo de sus brazos era dorado. _Todo en él..._

―Aquí estás.

Por un segundo me pareció que era Irina, pero no... era Tanya. Mi corazón se hundió. Hasta el momento no había tenido que verles mucho juntos pero, en lo que a mí respectaba, prefería no tener que hacerlo nada.

―Llevo todo el tiempo aquí, ―le dijo Edward sin moverse de mi toalla―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Te he traído la comida. Vamos. ―Ella extendió la mano y él la aceptó, levantándose.

A diferencia de otras veces que nos habíamos visto, ella no me dijo ni una palabra, y dudé que fuera una coincidencia.

―Hasta luego, Bella, ―dijo Edward. Tanya le cogió la mano de inmediato y yo quise echarme a reír por su falta de sutileza.

Pero entonces me miró, y su mirada se endureció cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Supuse que, después de todo, las palabras no habían sido necesarias.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, siento la tardanza. He estado un poco liada y no he podido publicar antes.

De todas formas, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir ahí.

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

-Bells :)


	6. Lánguido

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo seis – Lánguido

―¿Cómo va a ser cuando volvamos?

Peter me miró y se encogió de hombros. Estábamos uno al lado del otro en el pequeño baño, lavándonos los dientes. Él escupió, se enjuagó y se limpió la boca con una toalla.

―No lo sé. De vuelta a la rutina, supongo.

_De vuelta a la rutina. _Eso no sonaba atrayente ni de lejos.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó cuando me fui a la habitación sin decir nada.

―¿No sientes que esto te ha cambiado la vida? ―pregunté, tirándome en el futón. Hacía bastante calor aquella noche. La brisa que normalmente corría por la casa había muerto, dejando los árboles del exterior lánguidos y quietos―. Yo sí.

―Bueno, sí. ―Se sentó a mi lado―. Por supuesto que lo siento. Pero me refiero a... ¿hasta qué punto, sabes? ¿Hasta dónde llega ese cambio? ―Estaba preguntando de forma retórica, así que me mantuve en silencio, frotándole la pierna de forma ausente.

―Siempre está el plan, ―siguió―. Puedo desviarme un poco de vez en cuando, pero... al final... esa es la guía. Venir aquí no ha cambiado eso, solo nos ha obligado a reorganizar algunas cosas.

―Lo sé, ―dije insegura.

―El plan me mantiene en el camino, ya lo sabes. Pero siempre me alegraré de que hayamos venido. ¿Imaginas que hubiésemos ido a otra parte? Nos habríamos perdido todo esto.

―No puedo imaginarlo, ―admití, pensando en lo que él acababa de decir, en su plan.

Pete y yo éramos gente con metas. Puede que no fuera en sí una de las cosas que nos unió, pero hizo las cosas más fáciles cuando empezamos a salir. Los dos creíamos en hacer planes y seguirlos, ya fuera el itinerario de un fin de semana o conseguir nuestros títulos.

Sin embargo, Pete lo llevaba un poco más lejos. Con su padre como mentor, tenía planes a un año, a cinco y a diez. Le gustaba vivir de forma espontánea y hacer las cosas que le interesaban -como viajar-, pero siempre tenía en mente sus metas a largo plazo. Siempre. Como el postgrado. Lo había pospuesto por St. Croix, pero eso solo significaba que, cuando finalmente volviésemos a Seattle, haría todo lo posible y cogería el doble de asignaturas, clases de verano y cualquier cosa que le permitiese ponerse al día. Respetaba aquello. Era lo que le hacía merecedor de heredar la fortuna que su familia había amasado.

Yo, sin embargo, no era parte del plan de Peter a uno, cinco y diez años. El concepto del _matrimonio_ estaba, seguramente, en alguna parte cerca de la marca de los diez años, pero nunca habíamos hablado de ello. Ni siquiera habíamos estado cerca de comentarlo. Quería a Peter, pero no quería casarme con él. No en ese momento y puede que nunca. Tampoco fantaseaba con que él me viera así. Pero aquello no le quitaba importancia a lo que significábamos para el otro.

Simplemente éramos. Funcionábamos.

Jessica solía llamarlo amigos con beneficios, pero aquello me molestaba. Le quitaba valor. Éramos mejores amigos, que eran amantes. Él conocía mi cuerpo como nadie más lo había hecho, y yo conocía el suyo. Teníamos una relación de exclusividad, incluso aunque fuera por conveniencia.

Aun así, sin importar lo relajados que estuviéramos, me sentía mal por desviarme, incluso aunque solo fuera en mi cabeza. Pete era un buen hombre y no merecía una novia a la que le estaba gustando otro.

Durante el siguiente mes, a no ser que estuviera con nuestro grupo de amigos, evité el Brew Pub.

Lo que significaba que estaba allí todo el tiempo igualmente. Pero no sola.

No había cruzado la línea y había fantaseado con Edward, y después del día en que Tanya me miró mal, hice todo lo que pude por tenerle fuera de mis pensamientos completamente. No era muy fácil, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba libre, no importaba lo que sintiera cuando él me miraba, y no estaba dispuesta a vivir con la culpa diaria de la infidelidad emocional.

Mientras tanto, Pete y yo cada vez éramos más cercanos. No precisamente en un sentido físico -éramos afortunados si teníamos sexo una vez a la semana-, sino cercanos de otras maneras. Emocionalmente. Como amigos. Cuando librábamos en el trabajo al mismo tiempo, compartíamos libros que habíamos encontrado en la tienda de segunda mano, reíamos con reality shows en la pequeña televisión que al final habíamos comprado. Íbamos juntos de compras y a la playa constantemente, solo los dos o como parte de un grupo más grande. No tenía ni idea de lo que aquello significaba para nuestra relación, románticamente hablando, pero no tenía ganas de diseccionarlo. A lo mejor ese era el aspecto de los buenos matrimonios. Colaboración.

Porque, ¿sabes qué? Yo era _feliz_. Los dos lo éramos. Era un poco difícil estar deprimida cuando el _sol brillaba, el tiempo era bueno._

Cuando no estaba con Pete, estaba con Alice, Laurie o Irina. Sentía que estaba formando la vida que siempre debía haber tenido, como si me hubiera creado un hueco. Las cosas no iban a un ritmo muy rápido en St. Croix, y sentía que eso me daba la oportunidad de respirar.

No era solo por el trabajo, la escuela, las facturas, los chicos (incluso aunque el sexo opuesto era una fuerza a tener en cuenta) ni el drama. Era sobre mí, sobre mí pasando los días descubriendo cosas que no sabía sobre mí misma. Como lo bien que se me daban los niños y lo mucho que me gustaba cocinar. Alice había empezado a enseñarme y, aunque seguramente nunca me haría vegetariana -o pescetariana, en el caso de Al y Jasper-, estaba interesada en aprender sobre el cultivo orgánico y la dieta saludable.

A Pete le gustaba tomarme el pelo, diciendo que cuando volviéramos a Seattle llevaría rastas y sandalias de cáñamo. Yo le dije que él parecía Tom Hanks en Náufrago, con la barba que Ty le había inspirado. Los dos eran ya chicos de la naturaleza por completo -siempre estaban fuera buceando y pescando con lanza. Lo último que habían hecho era _paddle-board_ con Edward y Emmett.

Una noche después del trabajo, Alice consiguió llevarme a una clase de yoga en el centro. Aparentemente, Laurie también era habitual allí, pero le pedí a Irina que se nos uniese para no ser la única nueva. Básicamente, nos quedamos en la parte de atrás, sudando e intentando no reírnos de la música y las poses retorcidas.

Después nos separamos. A Alice y Laurie les tocaba abrir al día siguiente y tenían que volver a casa, pero Irina quería quedarse en el pueblo un poco más. Terminamos en el Brew Pub.

Edward estaba de camarero. Estaba hablando con alguien cuando entramos, gesticulando como si estuviera contando una historia. A pesar del hecho de que pasábamos tiempo con la misma gente, él seguía siendo un enigma para mí. Quería saber su historia... pero no. Él no era del tipo con el que podría tener una verdadera relación superficial; cuanto más sabía de él, más quería saber hasta...

No. St. Croix era algo pasajero y, cuando fuera hora de irme, quería que los líos fueran mínimos. Buenos amigos, sí. Enamoramientos raros, no.

Para mi sorpresa, la idea de tener que irme al final de la temporada me dolió un poco.

Habría estado feliz de coger una mesa y esperar a que saliera uno de los camareros, pero a Irina le encantaba la barra. Cogimos dos asientos en el medio, esperando a que Edward nos notara.

―Nada como una copa post-ejercicio, ―dijo Irina, pegando los labios.

Admiré su cuerpo perfecto.

―Sí, bueno, no todas hemos sido tan bendecidas por la genética como tú. Probablemente debería añadir un poco de cardio a mi rutina.

Su mirada se iluminó.

―¡Oye, podríamos hacer running al amanecer! En la playa.

―Tampoco nos pasemos.

Ella rio, apretándome la rodilla.

Supe el momento en que Edward nos notó, porque su voz se fue apagando. Se acercó a dónde estábamos sentadas, apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

―¿A qué debo el placer?

―Ponnos algo, camarero, ―dijo Irina.

Él nos miró de arriba abajo.

―¿Habéis ido al gimnasio o algo?

Me toqué la despeinada coleta con timidez. A lo mejor invertir en ropa de deporte mona era una buena idea.

―Hemos ido a clase de yoga con Alice.

Resoplando por la risa, asintió.

―Me hizo ir una vez.

―No fastidies, ―dije.

―Duré como diez minutos antes de escapar, ―dijo, levantando una ceja―. Mi cuerpo no fue hecho para doblarse así.

―Creo que el mío tampoco, ―dije.

―Pero, en general, ¿las mujeres no son más flexibles?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero entonces vi la sonrisa satisfecha y me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Intentaba sacarme una reacción. Dobles sentidos, significados escondidos, miradas cargadas. Sí, empezaba a pillarlo.

Irina se aclaró la garganta y yo la miré, sintiéndome casi culpable.

―¿Qué hay hoy en el grifo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

―Os haré algo especial.

Irina inclinó la cabeza a un lado, indicándole que siguiera.

―_Sex on the beach_ para ti, ―dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Irina.

Ella gimió.

―Eso es muy cursi, incluso para ti.

Él me miró.

―Y un Beso de Buenas Noches para ti.

Me sonrojé, apretando las manos bajo la barra, pero Irina resopló audible mente.

―Que bonito. Ella recibe los besos de buenas noches mientras que a mí me joden en la playa. Ya veo como va.

Pero él ya se estaba marchando, cogiendo las botellas que necesitaba para hacer nuestras bebidas. O chupitos. No sabía qué era ninguna de las dos.

Me giré para preguntarle a Irina, pero ella estaba enviando un mensaje. Dejó su teléfono un segundo después.

―Tanya, ―dijo.

―Ah. ¿Está... por aquí?

―No, está en casa. Ha tenido un día largo en el trabajo.

Asentí, comprobando mi teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje. Pete me había enviado uno para preguntar por el yoga. Respondí diciéndole lo dolorida que estaba.

―Y... ¿qué pasa con Edward y ella? ―solté, sintiendo cómo mi cara se calentaba de nuevo. Gracias a Dios por los bronceados, porque, de verdad...

Irina suspiró fuertemente, mirando hacia donde Edward estaba ocupado creando nuestras bebidas.

―Llevan saliendo y dejándolo años. No sé. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Yo le digo a ella que le deje en paz, pero está muy pillada.

―¿Años? ―repetí―. Guau.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―No. No es así. Desearía que ella... encontrase a alguien que la tratase bien.

Mi estómago se retorció.

―¿Él la... maltrata?

―No exactamente, es solo que no se compromete. _Nada_. Y está bien, pero entonces ella tiene que seguir adelante. Pero, ya sabes. Es su vida, no la mía.

Edward volvió con nuestras bebidas, con sombrillas y todo. Yo sonreí, aceptando la mía.

―Que bonito. Gracias.

―Bebidas bonitas para chicas bonitas, ―dijo con una sonrisa afectada, moviendo las cejas.

―Asqueroso, ―dijo Irina, riendo, haciendo una bola con una servilleta y lanzándosela―. Pero gracias. Esto tiene buen aspecto.

Él deslizó un posavasos bajo nuestras copas y nos dejó para servir a alguien que estaba a unas sillas de distancia de nosotras.

Le saqué una foto a mi copa para subirla a Instagram y Facebook, y que lo vieran mis amigos del continente. Ya se habían maravillado con todas las fotos de las fiestas y las playas.

Tomé un trago y cerré los ojos; mi bebida estaba realmente buena.

―¿Qué tal está? ―preguntó Irina.

―Deliciosa.

―La mía también. ―Y entonces...― Ella te odia, ¿sabes?

Miré fijamente mi copa, sin molestarme siquiera en hacerme la tonta.

―¿Quién, tu hermana?

―Hm.

Tomando otro trago, me incliné un poco hacia atrás para poder mirar a Irina.

―Bueno, no debería.

―No es tan simple. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Ve cómo te mira... y cómo le miras tú a él.

Ni siquiera mi bronceado pudo esconder el alarmante sonrojo que sentí extenderse por mi cara.

―Oye, ―dijo, casi susurrando―. Lo entiendo. Él es... guapísimo. Y verdaderamente carismático. Pero confía en mí, es mejor amigo que cualquier otra cosa. Es uno de mis _mejores_ amigos.

Incapaz de mirarla, miré con el ceño fruncido a la pequeña sombrilla mientras la rodaba entre mis dedos.

―Por no mencionar que yo estoy con alguien, Irina. Vivimos juntos. No estoy... buscando. Nada.

―Pero no tienes que estar buscando para que las cosas te encuentren.

Le di un gran trago a mi Beso de Buenas Noches, contenta de no tener que conducir. De repente, quería emborracharme un poco. No quería pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Irina estaba diciendo, no quería escuchar a otra persona darle voz a las cosas que tanto había intentado ignorar. Lo volvía demasiado real, como si existiese fuera de mi mente.

―Solo lo digo, ―dijo Irina.

―Bueno, pues no lo hagas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, bebiendo nuestras copas y con el ambiente definitivamente enrarecido. Edward se acercó cuando pasó un poco el bullicio y miró nuestras copas.

―Os ofrecería otra, pero es una noche de colegio, niñas.

―Sí, estamos bien. Gracias, Eddie-kins, ―dijo Irina, batiendo las pestañas.

Él se estremeció.

―Solo por eso, mañana te toca limpiar los baños.

―Bésame el culo, ―dijo ella con tono agradable, inclinándose sobre la barra para darle un beso en la mejilla―. Hasta luego.

―Adiós, Rina. ―Movió la cabeza en mi dirección―. ¿Estás bien? No lo he hecho muy fuerte, ¿no? A veces no controlo mi fuerza. ―Sonrió ampliamente, obviamente bromeando.

Pero él siempre estaba bromeando y provocando. Lo que fuera para hacer más leve aquella... tensión... que existía entre nosotros.

―Estaba bien. Perfecta, ―dije, asintiendo mientras me bajaba del taburete―. Gracias, Edward.

Vacilé, insegura de cómo despedirme. Todavía se me hacía raro besar a todos en la mejilla, pero no hacerlo también. Mordiéndome el labio, me incliné sobre la barra y, como si lo entendiese, Edward me ofreció su mejilla.

Irina me cogió la mano al marcharnos, dándole un apretón. Me pareció que se sentía mal, tanto por la situación como por haber sacado el tema. Pero no debería. Yo ya era una chica mayor y lo que tenía que hacer era aclararme.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirarle al doblar la esquina, pero nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar. Él ni siquiera intentó esconder el hecho de que me había estado mirado.

Yo tampoco sabía cuánto más podría esconderlo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdonad, la semana pasada no pude actualizar. ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

-Bells :)


	7. Dulce y amargo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo siete – Dulce y amargo

―Guanábana ―dijo Alice, señalando la fruta verde con pinchos que colgaba de las ramas de un árbol en nuestro jardín―. Es dulce y está muy buena. Tiene un zumo delicioso.

Rachel estaba intentando hacer que una cayera dándole golpes con un palo que había encontrado. Me acerqué y se lo cogí, mirando a Alice sobre mi hombro.

―Está maduro, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ―Asintiendo, señaló otro árbol que estaba a unos metros―. Mango. Pero no nos dará nada hasta el verano.

Se me hizo la boca agua. Solo había comido mango un par de veces en mi vida; no podía imaginar tener acceso a él en cualquier momento. Mi corazón cayó. Puede que ni siquiera estuviéramos allí el próximo verano. De hecho, estaba segura de que no estaríamos a no ser que cambiase algo.

Solo quedaban un par de días para que acabase octubre. Nunca se habría podido decir por el tiempo, aunque era un poco más fresco; pero los días terminaban antes y las estrellas moteaban el cielo a las seis.

Peter salió, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Habíamos estado haciendo senderismo en el este, abriéndonos paso entre arbustos y polvo. Ahora que teníamos coche propio, podíamos hacer cosas así cuando nos apeteciese. Habíamos cogido un _raga_, que era como los crucianos llamaban a un coche que era una chatarra. Nos llevaba del punto A al B, y no había costado mucho.

―Creo que voy a ir a casa de Emmett a jugar al poker con los chicos ―anunció Pete.

Asentí, devolviéndole a Rachel su palo.

―Vale. ¿Tienes hambre?

―Cogeré algo por el camino ―dijo, sonriéndome mientras se daba la vuelta para volver dentro.

Alice me miró pensativa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Ya que él no va a estar.

―Claro. Quiero decir... ―Me volví hacia ella, adorando poder caminar descalza fuera sin preocuparme―. No me importa que salga...

―Lo sé...

―Está bien. Pero si _quieres_ pasar un rato, entonces cuenta conmigo.

―Quiero.

―Genial. Irina me ha enseñado a hacer Lava Flows... son como las piñas coladas, solo que...

―Yo no puedo beber, Bella.

―Oh. ―Me quedé helada, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi cara―. Es... ¿por qué? ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella se iluminó como los faroles que iluminaban su porche trasero, cubriéndose la boca.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Alice! ―Corrí al porche y la abracé, con cuidado de no golpearle la barriga―. ¿Es en serio? ¿De cuánto estás?

―Fuimos al médico ayer... dice que estoy de unas siete semanas.

―Vaya ―dije con la voz ahogada, mirando su estómago plano―. Ya.

―Ya. Así que, podemos hacer Lava Flows... pero tienen que ser vírgenes.

―Vale. ¿Lo saben las chicas? ―Mi voz bajó a un susurro.

―Todavía no. Seguramente se lo diremos este fin de semana. Haremos algo especial.

Asentí, abrumada de repente de felicidad por su pequeña familia. Me pregunté si Jasper se lo habría dicho a Pete. Lo dudaba. Se llevaban muy bien, pero no estaban tan unidos como Alice y yo.

Pasamos el resto de la noche haciendo el bobo, imaginando nombres de bebé ridículos basados en vecindarios locales -como Morning Star Whitlock.

No podía esperar a decírselo a Pete, pero me quedé dormida antes de que llegase a casa.

* . *

La mañana en Coconuts fue lenta.

La hora de la comida había pasado con rapidez y Laurie había salido a hacer un par de recados. Estaba sola, limpiando las ventanas para pasar el rato. Acababa de guardar los artículos de limpieza cuando la campanilla de la puerta reclamó mi atención.

Edward estaba ante el mostrador, con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Sonrió ampliamente al verme.

Con el corazón revoloteando como un pájaro en su jaula, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―Hola.

―Hola. ―Extendió la bolsa hacia mí.

La cogí, mirando dentro con curiosidad. Contenía unas bolas marrones y azucaradas. Saqué una, sujetándola con cuidado mientras la olía.

―Bolas de tamarindo ―dijo él antes de que pudiera preguntar―. Las vende una mujer en Market Square.

Le di un pequeño mordisco. Y luego otro, sintiendo una adicción instantánea a la explosión agridulce.

―Oh, está deliciosa ―dije, resistiéndome a metérmela entera en la boca. Le di una y él la aceptó, sonriendo ampliamente por mi reacción―. Gracias, Edward.

―Me encantan. Solíamos ir a comprarlas todos los días al salir del colegio.

―¿Jasper y tú? ―adiviné

Él asintió, apoyando los dos brazos en la urna de cristal.

―Es genial. Puedo imaginaros... ―Sacudí la cabeza con una pequeña risa, imaginando a unos Edward y Jasper más jóvenes que corrían por Christiansted como diablillos.

―Sí. Bueno, he creído que te gustaría probarlas.

―Sí. Quiero decir... gracias por pensar en mí... ―Dejé la frase en el aire, bajando la mirada al mostrador―. ¿Has comido ya? ¿Quieres algo?

―Sí y sí ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza. Seguramente le encantaba hacerme balbucear.

―¿Qué quieres? ―pregunté, abriendo la urna por mi lado.

―Lo que me des.

Mis ojos se levantaron de golpe hacia él, pero él estaba mirando las tartaletas, rollos y bollos. Aclarándome la garganta, dije:

―Puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Sus ojos se levantaron. Le di mi versión de su sonrisita satisfecha, haciéndole sonreír como si fuera un niño travieso atrapado en su propio juego.

―Entonces me gustaría un trozo de budin de pan.

Asentí y le puse rápidamente una rodaja.

―Gracias, Bella.

―De nada.

Él se giró hacia la puerta, pero no se movió.

―¿Has ido ya a la selva?

―La verdad es que no. La cruzamos en coche con Ty cuando llegamos aquí, pero...

―Voy a ir con unos amigos el sábado por la mañana. ¿Quieres venir?

―Claro. ―Exhalé lentamente, manteniendo el contacto visual―. Hablaré con Pete. Y a lo mejor Alice...

Él asintió, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo y echándole un vistazo.

―Tengo que irme, pero te veré pronto, ¿vale?

―Vale.

Pasé el resto del día con un sabor agridulce en la lengua y una ligereza en el corazón.

* . *

Siempre dormíamos hasta tarde los sábados.

Mientras Pete hacía café, yo hice tortitas partiendo de una mezcla comprada y quejándome de mi tripa.

―Estás bien ―dijo Pete, riendo.

―Que tranquilizador ―dije, dándole con un trapo―. Simplemente no quieres decirme que empiezo a estar blandita por la mitad.

―Nop, simplemente no cedo cuando buscas cumplidos. Te pones así siempre que te viene la regla.

―¿Qué, hinchada o quejica?

Él ladró una fuerte risa.

―Las dos.

―¡Ajá! ¡Así que parezco gorda!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, soltó un suspiro exagerado.

―Tienes suerte de que te quiera.

Era algo que me había dicho en otras ocasiones, pero aquella vez me llamó la atención.

―La tengo, ¿verdad?

Bostezando, rebuscó en los armarios tazas limpias.

―El café está listo.

―¿Estás _enamorado_ de mí?

Mi pregunta fue respondida con silencio. Le di la vuelta a la tortita de la sartén y le miré.

Él miraba la cafetera con el ceño fruncido.

―Oye ―dije, estirándome para poder tocarle con la espátula―. Peter.

―Te quiero ―repitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tras un momento, levantó la mirada hacia mí, obviamente descentrado.

―Está bien ―dije, y lo hacía en serio.

No sabía porqué aquella revelación no me dejó devastada, pero... vale, sí lo hacía. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque yo me sentía igual que él. Sin embargo, él parecía casi confundido mientras tragaba al soltar la cafetera. Yo había tenido meses para hacerme a la idea de aquellas extrañas conclusiones, pero a lo mejor para él era algo nuevo.

Puse la última tortita en un plato mientras él se ponía en silencio detrás de mí. Estiró el brazo, apagando el fuego y luego nos apartó de la cocina.

Me apartó el pelo para besarme el cuello de la forma que sabía que me gustaba. Cerré los ojos, disfrutándolo, pero sintiéndome rara por dentro. Me di la vuelta para besarle, buscando lo que fuera que hubiéramos tenido antes de aquella conversación. Él me devolvió el beso hambriento, como si estuviera a la deriva y necesitase un ancla en aquel momento.

―Lo siento ―susurró de repente.

―Está bien ―dije de nuevo, estirando las manos hacia su cara―. Supongo... creo que me siento igual.

―¿Cuánto hace que te sientes así?

―No lo sé, Pete.

Nos miramos el uno al otro -todo rastro de humor había desaparecido.

―Así que, ¿qué significa esto?

―No tiene porqué significar nada ―dije. Era raro. Lo único de lo que estaba absolutamente segura era de que estaba absolutamente insegura de lo que aquello significaba para nosotros.

Él sacudió la cabeza, buscando algo en mi cara.

―Si no estamos enamorados, ¿entonces qué somos?

―Somos Pete. Y Bella. No sé qué más.

Relajándose al momento, me acarició la barbilla y me besó en la boca.

―Vale.

―Vale.

* . *

Alice y Jasper tenían un Tahoe, un monovolumen gigantesco que era perfecto para días como aquel.

Pete y yo entramos detrás de Leah y Rachel, y les ayudamos a colocarse en sus asientos. El resto de nuestra mañana había sido silenciosa, pero no incómoda. Había habido muchas miradas pensativas y pequeños roces. Nos estábamos ajustando, creía. Recalibrando.

Jasper y Alice se subieron delante, poniendo a tope el aire acondicionado y cambiando la radio de emisora. Vi como Jasper pasaba su dedo índice por el de Alice, sonriéndole tiernamente. Estaban tan enamorado y tan felices con el embarazo que a veces era duro mirarles. No porque fuera vomitivo, sino por lo hermoso que era. Sabía que tendría algo así algún día.

O eso esperaba.

Habíamos quedado en ver al resto del grupo en Creque Dam -una vieja presa abandonada en el corazón de la selva, al lado noroeste de la isla. Dependiendo de la época, según explicó Jas, la presa estaba llena o vacía. Estábamos entrando en la temporada de lluvias, así que la presa estaría llena y las cascadas fluirían.

Con las ventanillas bajadas y la música alta, bajamos por Mahogany Road. Los árboles y arbustos crecían salvajes allí, formando doseles verdes sobre la carretera. Había coches aparcados a los lados de la carretera, donde la gente se había bajado para descansar, fumar o bañarse en las cascadas. Jasper dijo que había algunos rastafari que vivían entre los arbustos, alejados de la civilización. Podía ver la razón. Estar allí era como estar en otro lugar y tiempo.

Jas aparcó cuando llegamos a Creque Dam. Edward y sus amigos ya estaban allí, y nos saludaron mientras bajábamos, ayudando con las niñas. Me pregunté de forma ausente dónde estaría Tanya y si sabría dónde estaba él cuando no estaba con ella. Porque eso parecía ser muy a menudo. Me pregunté lo serias que ella creía que eran las cosas, si estaría engañada o si en el fondo lo sabía pero aun así se aferraba. Pensé en lo que Irina me había dicho sobre que Edward no se comprometía. ¿No se comprometía nunca o solo era con Tanya?

―Bella, ¿puedes coger a Leah? ―preguntó Alice abruptamente, con la cara un poco verde. Jas ya había cogido a Rachel y se había unido a los otros.

―Sí. ¿Estás bien?

―Mm, sí... solo necesito... ugh. ―Respiró profundamente―. Mis chicles de jengibre. Están aquí en alguna parte...

―Espera, déjame mirar. ―Encontré los dulces y se los di antes de coger a Leah e ir hacia el grupo.

A Pete y a mí nos presentaron a la gente que no conocíamos, dos chicos y una chica con los que Edward y Jasper habían ido a la escuela. Nos quedamos ahí un rato, hablando, hasta que Alice se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para andar, y luego nos dirigimos hacia un par de cascadas que estaban escondidas de la carretera.

Edward se quedó atrás para hablar conmigo, ofreciéndose a llevar a Leah por el terreno desigual.

―Me alegro de que hayas podido venir ―dijo.

―Yo también. ―Me coloqué el tirante de la mochila―. No puedo creer lo hermoso que es esto.

―Sí, lo sé. Sin tocar.

―¿Vienes mucho aquí? ―pregunté.

―No tanto como solía venir. Casi siempre estoy trabajando. ―Me apartó de unas raíces que sobresalían en el suelo―. Pero vengo cuando puedo.

Las cascadas aparecieron a la vista y Leah se removió para que la soltara. Echó a correr, uniéndose a su padre y su hermana mientras se quitaban las camisetas. Miré atrás para asegurarme de que Alice estaba bien -y lo estaba, hablando con una de las otras chicas.

―¿Vas a meterte? ―me preguntó Edward, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza.

_Mirada arriba, Bella. Mirada arriba._

―Definitivamente ―dije―. ¿Está fría?

―Puede. ―Soltó su camiseta, y se giró hacia la piscina clara y poco profunda. La luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles y bañaba su piel.

Pete me dio con la punta de un dedo.

―Has traído toallas, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―dije, señalando nuestra mochila.

Él me apretó la mano.

―¿Quieres entrar?

Asentí, quitándome la ropa para quedarme con el bikini y siguiéndole al agua. Estaba fría, mucho más que la del océano. Fui a dónde el agua caía y me quedé debajo, saboreando la calidez del sol con el frío del agua.

A unos metros, Edward salpicaba con las pequeñas Rachel y Leah, y les hacía cosquillas mientras ellas se colgaban de él. Él levantó la mirada de repente, sonriendo ampliamente con el pelo mojado pegado a la cara.

Hermoso.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora con Bella y Pete? Han hablado, pero en realidad no han concretado nada. Como diría una amiga mía, es un sí pero no.

En fin, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

-Bells :)


	8. Insistir

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo ocho – Insistir

Mi teléfono sonó, dejándome saber que alguien había hecho un movimiento en _Words with Friends._ Seguramente Edward. Ese hombre tenía una vena competitiva y un vocabulario magnífico. Eso o hacía trampas. Puse un poco más de glaseado naranja en el cupcake que estaba decorando antes de mirar mi teléfono. Sip, Edward. Mientras tanto, Leah miró los cupcakes terminados con anticipación y la boca un poco abierta.

―Okey dokey ―dije―. Terminado.

―Los tuyos son bonitos ―dijo Leah, mirando los cupcakes que estaban en la encimera. Habíamos hecho varias docenas.

―Gracias. Los tuyos también.

Me ofreció uno, metiéndose otro en la boca.

―Tienes que llevar unos pocos a la fiesta ―murmuró, soltando migas.

Encogiéndome de hombros, tomé un pequeño bocado.

―No sé si voy a ir a la fiesta, Leah.

―¿Por qué no? ―Parecía horrorizada porque pasase de algo tan significante como una fiesta de disfraces. Rachel y ella iban a tener su pequeña "fiesta" de Halloween con Alice, completa con palomitas, cupcakes, caramelos y dibujos de "miedo". Aparentemente, Halloween no era algo grande en St. Croix. Había un par de urbanizaciones en las que los niños hacían truco o trato, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo del pequeño vecindario en el que yo había crecido, donde las calabazas decoraban cada porche.

Francamente, parecía que los adultos festejaban más que los niños allí abajo.

―No lo sé, Leelee ―dije―. Estoy un poco cansada.

Ella colocó rápidamente los cupcakes, apartando varios.

―Tienes que llevarle estos al tío Edward.

_Por supuesto._ Claro que quería que le llevara dulces al amigo de su padre. Las Moiras, aparentemente, no tenían problemas para usar a niñas pequeñas como excusa para acercarme a Edward Cullen.

―¿Tía Bella?

―Vale, Leah. Me aseguraré de que le lleguen.

―¿Lo prometes?

―Sip.

―Dilo.

―Lo prometo.

Me dio una palmadita en la mano y se escabulló, con las manos llenas de cupcakes. Yo puse con cuidado los que había elegido para Edward en un Tupperware y grité para Alice.

―¡Me voy, Al! La cocina está limpia.

Ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

―Gracias, chica. No tenías porqué hacer esto... Ahora Leah va a adorarte eternamente.

Le quité importancia con un movimiento de la mano. El estado de embarazo de Alice la había dejado increíblemente letárgica, tanto que las tareas más simples la dejaban agotada. Yo intentaba ayudar cuando podía, sobre todo con las chicas.

―Así que, ¿vais a ir a la fiesta del Brew Pub? ―preguntó.

―Ahora tengo que hacerlo ―contesté, levantando la caja de cupcakes―. Leah quiere que se los dé a Edward.

―Ah. ―Bostezó, cerrándose el albornoz―. ¿De qué vas a ir?

―¿Ves? Esa es una de las razones por las que no me apetece ir...

―Tengo un viejo vestido del baile de fin de curso que puedes ponerte.

―¡Ja! ¿Y qué voy a ser?

―No lo sé ―dijo, riendo y levantando los brazos―. Invéntate algo.

―Alice...

―Insisto.

―Vale. ―Suspiré―. Iré si Pete quiere venir.

―Sabes que iría contigo, pero...

―Nah, lo sé. Gracias, Alice.

Esperé con las chicas mientras su madre sacaba mi "disfraz", un vestido de un dulzón color rosa. Combinado con una pequeña tiara de Rachel, parecería una niña de instituto.

* . *

En el Brew Pub habían contratado un DJ para la fiesta y pudimos oír el bajo mucho antes de pisar el paseo marítimo.

Tiré tímidamente del tonto vestido rosa. Pete ni siquiera se había disfrazado de verdad. Él solo quería cerveza.

―No tenemos que quedarnos si estás cansada ―me prometió, con aspecto cansado él mismo.

―Lo sé. Déjame darle esto a Edward y luego... veremos cómo van las cosas.

El interior del bar era un caos. Irina, Edward y otro camarero que había visto antes, pero al que no conocía, corrían de un lado a otro de la barra para servir a la multitud. Las mesas estaban contra las paredes para hacer sitio para el DJ y la gente que quería bailar. Casi todo el mundo estaba disfrazado.

Irina, para mi diversión, se había disfrazado de la chica de la publicidad de la cerveza St. Pauly Girl. Edward parecía un pirata.

Pete y yo llegamos a la barra justo cuando empezaba a sonar Thriller. Un par de personas que se sabían la coreografía se estaban volviendo locas en la pista y una multitud se había formado a su alrededor.

Edward se detuvo frente a nosotros.

―¡Hola! ―gritó.

―¡Hola! ―Le pasé la caja de cupcakes―. ¡De Leah!

―¿Qué?

―De Leah, ―vocalicé.

Él se acercó más, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Acerqué la boca a su oreja.

―De Leah.

Echando un rápido vistazo dentro, su boca formó una amplia sonrisa.

―Gracias ―contestó vocalizando.

Cogió un par de Heineken y nos las puso delante a Pete y a mí, guiñándome un ojo antes de irse corriendo.

Al darme la vuelta para seguir a Pete a un lugar en que hubiera menos gente, vi a Tanya, que no iba disfrazada. Asumí por su ceño fruncido que me había visto dándole a Edward los cupcakes. Harta de ella, le devolví el ceño fruncido.

Nos reunimos con Ty y Mike. Una cerveza se convirtieron en tres. Mike me suplicó que bailara con él y Pete, que creía que el enamoramiento de Mike era muy gracioso, me animó a hacerlo, sacando fotos con su iPhone. Sabía que vería esa mierda en Facebook al día siguiente. Me pregunté si le divertirían igual las atenciones de Edward.

A Tanya no le parecía divertido. Para nada. Eso quedó claro cuando acabé en el baño al mismo tiempo que ella. Ella no hizo nada más que mirarme por el espejo mientras nos lavábamos las manos. Me sentía como si estuviera en una película de pesadilla de instituto, con el estúpido vestido del baile y todo.

Y entonces, porque qué es una fiesta sin un poco de drama, me encontré con Edward al salir. Él tenía un pie en el baño de chicos, pero dio un paso atrás al verme. Gemí internamente, sabiendo que Tanya saldría detrás de mí en tres... dos...

Edward ni pestañeó.

―¿Ya os vais?

―Sí ―dije, hiper-consciente de la presencia de Tanya―. Trabajamos mañana.

―Bueno, gracias por venir ―dijo, mirando finalmente a Tanya―. Y por los cupcakes.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? ―saltó ella.

―Hasta luego, Bella ―dijo, acariciándome la muñeca con el pulgar―. Bonito vestido, por cierto.

* . *

Al día siguiente, Irina me envió un mensaje mientras estaba en el trabajo.

_¿Vienes cuando salgas de trabajar?_

Miré el reloj; Coconuts cerraba a las cuatro los jueves. _Vale. Estaré ahí a las 5._

Cuando fue hora de cerrar, realicé mis tareas post-cierre rápidamente y guardé en una bolsa algunos dulces para Pete, Al, Jasper y las chicas. Irina estaba sentada en la barra cuando me uní a ella en el Brew Pub -parecía triste.

―Oye... creí que estabas trabajando ―dije, sentándome.

―Lo estoy, pero esto está muerto.

―¿Quieres un poco de pan de plátano?

―Gracias pero no, gracias.

No era propio de ella rechazar comida. De hecho, parecía como si alguien hubiera atropellado a su perro.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué va mal?

Ella suspiró, pasándose la mano por la cara.

―Anoche se lió una buena.

Mi corazón cayó. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que aquello tenía que ver con Edward y su hermana.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Bueno. Tanya te vio darle algo a Edward...

―Cupcakes. De parte de Leah.

―Sí, bueno, ella no lo sabía. De todas formas, creo que ella... perdió la cabeza. Tuvo una _enorme_ pelea con Edward. Como... no sé como escaló de la forma en que lo hizo.

―Que mierda. ―Me estremecí.

―El momento elegido fue una mierda ―contestó ella―. Llevo años diciéndole que lo supere y elige la noche en que más gente hay para enfrentarse a él. Fue lamentable. Y entonces Edward volvió a la barra cabreado, gritándome que me llevara a mi hermana a casa porque estaba loca y borracha, y entonces él y yo empezamos a pelear porque... ya sabes, también estoy cansada de sus mierdas y... ugh. Fue... verdaderamente horrible.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome mal porque las cosas hubieran salido así.

―Y ahora puede que ella coja ese trabajo en St. Thomas ―dijo Irina. Me miró―. Sé que no os lleváis bien, pero ella es mi mejor amiga. Siempre hemos estado juntas. Siempre.

Sacudí la cabeza.

―Lo siento mucho. En ningún momento he querido... hacerla creer...

―Bella, solo... para.

Frunciendo el ceño, pasé el dedo por uno de los posavasos de la barra.

―¿Por esto me has pedido que viniera? ¿Para decírmelo?

Ella asintió.

―Es posible que me vaya con ella durante un par de días para ayudarla a instalarse. Edward ya ha dicho que podía tomarme libre el fin de semana.

Se me retorció el estómago al pensar en lo mal que seguramente lo estaba pasando Tanya. Recordé mi primer año de universidad, cómo había descubierto que el tipo con el que había estado saliendo tenía una relación seria y a largo plazo con otra. Me había sentido como una tonta. Me había costado confiar en los chicos después de aquello, pero también había aprendido una lección.

Puede que Tanya hubiera llevado la situación de forma diferente a mí, pero aun así me sentía mal por ella.

Incluso aunque llevase más de un mes echándome miradas mortales.

* . *

Volví a marcar el número de Pete, gruñendo cuando saltó el buzón de voz.

Había salido antes a bucear con Ty, así que la verdad es que no esperaba que respondiese, pero no sabía a quien más llamar. Irina estaba otra vez visitando a Tanya en St. Thomas y odiaba molestar a Alice en casa cuando estaba descansando.

Nuestra basura de coche no arrancaba. Al menos lo había dejado aparcado en el pueblo y ahí había mucha gente. A lo mejor...

Iría al Brew Pub. Incluso aunque Edward estuviese solo y no pudiese salir, podría esperar a que Ty y Pete volvieran, y Ty podría llevarnos.

Edward pareció sorprendido de verme. Hacía como una semana que no nos veíamos. En la superficie, no había razón por la que tuviéramos que vernos... teníamos los mismos amigos, pero vidas diferentes.

Pero sabía, y era posible que él lo supiera también, que había algo de evitamiento de por medio. Toda la cosa con Tanya me había dejado mal sabor de boca y, aunque no habían tenido una relación seria, sabía que Edward y ella tenían años de relación a sus espaldas. Amigos, rollo, fuera lo que fuese.

Nada era nunca simple.

―Hola, ―dije, acercándome a la barra―. Um... mi coche no arranca.

―¿Necesitas que te lleve? ―preguntó―. Creo que Maggie va a salir pronto. Tu casa le pilla de paso.

―Oh ―dije, escondiendo mi decepción―. Vale. Si no le importa...

―O podrías esperar media hora, ―dijo, con tono casual―. Y dejar que te lleve yo.

Le estudié de cerca, preguntándome qué quería hacer él.

―Bueno, lo que sea, ―dije finalmente, perdiendo el valor.

Él también lo sabía. Exhalando bruscamente, soltó su trapo.

―Te llevaré ahora.

Vale, entonces.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se fue a la cocina y le gritó algo a quien fuera que estuviera allí. Emmett se asomó, sonriendo ampliamente al verme.

―Hola, Bella.

―Hola, Emmett.

―Llévale esto a Alice, ¿vale? Es _fish n' chips_. Jasper dice que ha tenido antojo de ello. ―Me extendió un recipiente de poliestireno.

Cogí la comida, asintiendo.

―Claro.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó Edward, moviendo sus llaves.

―Sí. Gracias por hacer esto.

Él sacudió la cabeza, cogiendo la comida de Alice.

―Sin problema.

―No puedo creer que se haya roto...

―¿En serio? ¿No puedes creer que _ese_ coche se haya roto? ―preguntó, soltando una risita.

―Cállate, ―dije con un resoplido―. Sé que es una chatarra.

―Sí que lo es. Me recuerda a mi primer coche.

―Oye, lo hemos comprado para que nos dure durante la temporada.

Salimos del paseo marítimo.

―Es una pena ―dijo Edward.

―Lo sé...

―Deberías quedarte.

―Ojalá pudiera.

―Pues quédate.

―No puedo quedarme ―dije, riendo incómoda―. ¿A qué me dedicaría?

―A lo que lo has estado haciendo.

Sacudí la cabeza, tragando.

―¿Qué hay en Seattle?

Así que recordaba de dónde éramos. No sé porqué me sorprendió.

―No lo sé, Edward. El resto de mi vida, supongo.

Él se quedó en silencio, abriendo primero mi puerta antes de rodear el coche hasta el lado del conductor.

Me subí y me puse el cinturón.

―No es que no quiera quedarme ―murmuré cuando Edward estuvo a mi lado―. Es solo que no sé qué iba a hacer. O dónde iba a vivir.

―¿Qué tiene de malo tu casa de ahora? ―Puso la comida de Alice sobre mi regazo y arrancó el coche.

―Bueno, Pete y yo compartimos el alquiler. Tendría que encargarme de ello yo sola... En realidad, podría permitírmelo. Es solo...

―¿Qué?

Le miré frustrada. Ni siquiera habíamos salido todavía del aparcamiento.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Porque es obvio que te gusta esto y, si no hay nada en los Estados, entonces deberías quedarte.

―¿Qué te hace creer que no hay nada en los Estados?

―Todavía no has mencionado a tu novio, así que supongo que se puede decir con seguridad que eso no es importante.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñetazo en las tripas; no porque Pete y yo fuéramos "algo importante", sino porque a lo mejor nuestra relación era más platónica de lo que me había dado cuenta si hasta los demás podían verlo.

O a lo mejor solo lo veía Edward.

―Lo siento ―murmuró, saliendo del aparcamiento.

―Está bien ―dije, tirando de un hilo de mis pantalones cortos―. Tienes razón.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre todo.

Él asintió, poniendo música. Reggae roots; una banda local llamada _Midnight_. Habían tocado hacía poco en Cane Bay. Música muy suave, calmante.

―Echaría mucho de menos a mis padres ―admití un poco después―. Si me quedara.

Nos detuvimos en una señal de stop y él me miró.

―Bueno, yo te echaría de menos si te fueras.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Para compensar, en lugar de haceros esperar hasta la semana que viene, mañana subiré otro capítulo.

De momento, ¿qué os ha parecido este? ¡Hay acercamiento!

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta mañana!

-Bells


	9. Nudo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo nueve – Nudo

No podría haber evitado la sonrisa ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―pregunté, con mis pensamientos hechos pedacitos por lo que acababa de decir―. ¿Qué echarías de menos? ¿Que te gane al Scrabble? ¿Las tartaletas de coco gratis? ¿Mi...?

―Sí, sí. Todo eso ―contestó, ya con una amplia sonrisa―. También el hecho de que nunca pagues tus cervezas.

―No puedo evitar que me las den así ―bromeé, siguiéndole el rollo.

―Sí que te lo dan así. ―Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo antes de volver a fijarse en la carretera.

La tensión fue palpable entre nosotros. Había olvidado lo difícil que era controlarla en los coches, cuando apenas había espacio y todo parecía amplificado.

Mi teléfono se iluminó cuando llegó un mensaje; Peter acababa de recibir el mío. Le dejé saber que estaba bien y que Edward me estaba llevando a casa.

―¿Cuánto hace que estás con él? ―preguntó Edward, bajando la mirada a mi teléfono.

―Casi un año y medio.

―Hm.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste tú con Tanya? ―Ni siquiera sabía porqué preguntaba eso. Sabía, por lo que Irina me había contado, que no habían tenido una relación de exclusividad. A lo mejor solo quería sacarle una reacción.

―Conozco a Tanya de siempre ―respondió en su lugar―. Nos hemos acompañado a través de mucha mierda.

Asentí, moviendo la mirada a la ventana. Habíamos dejado el pueblo y circulábamos por una carretera de dos carriles con árboles a los lados, poblada con gasolineras y pequeñas tiendas.

―No voy a decir que no me gustaba, porque lo hacía, pero... ya sabes. Era diferente para mí que para ella.

―¿Lo sabía ella?

―Sip. ―Apagó la música. Supuse que ya se había cansado.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero ningún viaje en coche era nunca lo suficientemente largo. Sobre todo allí. Aparcamos en el camino de entrada que compartía con Alice y Jasper. Sus luces estaban encendidas y estuve bastante segura de ver a Jasper cerca de una ventana, mirando quién había llegado.

―Gracias por traerme ―dije, sonriéndole a Edward.

Él asintió, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

―Cuando sea.

Abriendo la puerta, me bajé con cuidado de sujetar bien el _fish n' chips _de Alice.

―Oye ―dijo, antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Levanté la mirada, con el corazón latiéndome a lo loco por la forma en que me miraba. Fue como si mi vida pasase rápidamente ante mis ojos en ese momento, con todos los sucesos llevando a aquel momento. Me pregunté si así era cómo sucedía, si así era cuando sentías las cosas cambiar. Sobre todo, me pregunté si él también habría notado un cambio o si yo solo era otra chica que él creía que le gustaba.

Pero entonces bajó la mirada y se mostró más vulnerable de lo que nunca le había imaginado.

―Antes hablaba en serio. Deberías pensar en quedarte, creo que te gustaría la vida aquí. Y sé de buena tinta que... mucha gente te echaría de menos.

―Lo sé ―dije suavemente, mirando al suelo de grava―. Yo también lo echaría de menos.

* . *

Disfrutando de un momento tranquilo antes de ir a trabajar, miré el brillante árbol rojo que daba sombra a nuestra habitación del sol de la mañana. Si nos quedáramos allí... si _yo_ me quedara... pondría un escritorio justo ahí, frente a esa ventana. Puede que faroles japoneses en la esquina, como los de Alice, o pequeñas luces blancas de navidad, como las que había tenido en mi habitación de niña...

―Sé que dijimos que iríamos a casa por Acción de Gracias, pero... estoy pensando que a lo mejor podríamos quedarnos aquí. Ver como lo hacen los crucianos, ―dijo Pete. Estaba sentado en la cama, revisando con concentración mercados y números en el portátil.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

―¿Sí? ―Levantó la mirada, parecía complacido―. Bien. Creí que querrías. Ya pareces de aquí.

Resoplé, golpeándole con una almohada.

―¿_De aquí_? Eso suena muy... muy... de los Estados.

Él rio fuerte.

―No tengo más que decir, solo avísame cuando cuando pienses presentarte a Miss St. Croix.

―Cállate, Peter. ―Le saqué la lengua y me bajé de la cama―. Oye... ¿sabes? Apuesto a que Angela vendría.

―¿En Acción de Gracias?

―Sí. Me dijo que vendría cuando decidimos quedarnos.

―Llámala y descúbrelo, ―dijo, pero sonó distraído. Seguramente ya estaría metido de lleno otra vez en el _Dow Jones._

En la ducha me puse bajo el agua en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente caliente. Las duchas allí eran rápidas -todo el mundo ahorraba agua. A no ser que tuvieran agua municipal, como las casas del pueblo, la mayoría de los hogares utilizaban cisternas, tanques subterráneos que recogían el agua de la lluvia. Echaba de menos quedarme bajo el agua caliente, pero era un precio muy pequeño que pagar por vivir allí.

Pete tenía el día libre. Yo no. No podía negar que el nudo de mi estómago nacía de la ambivalencia: la anticipación de ver pronto a Edward... y la culpa que la manchaba.

Todavía me atraía Pete, pero mis sentimientos por el chico del pueblo ardían tan brillantes últimamente que todo lo demás se... desvanecía. A veces Pete intentaba iniciar un roce o un beso, pero yo me apartaba, calmándole con abrazos y besos castos. No podía consumar algo por lo que ya no sentía pasión.

Tendríamos que hablar pronto de ello, de las expectativas y las "reglas" a las que se sometía aquel momento de nuestra relación. Sospechaba que Pete podía seguir teniendo sexo casual conmigo porque era un chico... o a lo mejor simplemente porque era Pete. Sin embargo, yo no podía. Me sentiría turbia: mintiéndole a él con mi cuerpo y traicionando a mi corazón.

De alguna manera, traicionando a Edward, incluso aunque nunca habíamos dicho nada más allá de la conversación en su camioneta.

Él y yo habíamos vuelto a cosas superficiales, juegos a través del teléfono, compartir dulces, sonrisas desde los lados opuestos de habitaciones abarrotadas, platónicos besos en la mejilla... ¿Estábamos esperando? A lo mejor. De momento éramos amigos.

Amigos que volvían a casa y se tocaban pensando en el otro.

Al menos... así era para mí.

Angela estaba completamente dispuesta a hacer el viaje. Jessica también quería venir, pero no tenía dinero. Prometió ir "la próxima vez", fuera cuando fuese.

¿Yo? Estaba absolutamente entusiasmada porque mi mejor amiga de casa fuera a verme, incluso aunque solo fuera durante cuatro días. Eso era tiempo más que suficiente para enseñarle lo mejor de la vida en St. Croix. No podía esperar a presentarle el unido grupo del que formábamos parte.

―¿Cuándo viene? ―preguntó Edward la tarde en que le conté lo de Angela.

Estábamos en el segundo piso del Brew Pub, mirando hacia el muelle mientras enrollábamos cubiertos en servilletas. El piso de arriba era mucho menos casual que el de abajo. Los dos tenían la misma cocina, pero el ambiente parecía completamente diferente.

―El miércoles. Se marcha temprano el domingo por la mañana.

Él asintió.

―¿Y qué vais a hacer?

―Quiero enseñarle todo, ―dije entusiasmada, saltando un poco en mi silla.

―Llevémosla a las pozas ―dijo.

Me encantaba la facilidad con la que se refería a _nosotros_.

―¿Las que están en Davis Bay?

―Sí. ¿Ty te ha llevado?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le di el último juego de cubiertos y me eché hacia atrás en mi asiento.

―No, fuimos a la playa y mencionó que podías escalar las rocas...

―Es un poco duro, pero merece la pena. Aquello es muy bonito.

―Hagámoslo entonces. Tú sabes ir, ¿verdad?

Me sonrió satisfecho como diciendo, _¿en serio?_

Le di un suave empujón.

―Vale, vale. ¿Trabajas el sábado?

―Estoy seguro de que mi jefe me dará el día libre ―bromeó.

―Sí, pregúntale. ―Colocándome los pantalones cortos, me puse de pie―. Tengo que irme. Um... llámame.

―Lo haré.

―Vale.

―Vale.

* . *

―No puede ser cierto, ―gritó Angela, mirando al mar con la boca abierta.

Tras recogerla en el aeropuerto, habíamos parado en casa lo suficiente para cambiarnos a nuestros trajes de baño antes de ir a Shoy's Beach.

El mar brillaba azul y sabía que Angela lo estaba viendo de la forma en que yo lo había hecho al llegar. Todavía lo veía a sí la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía un millón de fotos en mi teléfono, ordenador y Facebook para demostrarlo.

―Es precioso, ¿verdad? ―dije, soltando las toallas y bolsas.

―¡Es increíble! ―Se quitó el vestido de tirantes―. Necesito broncearme desesperadamente pero... no, ¡olvídalo! ¡Quiero meterme!

―Tendrás tiempo de sobra para tomar el sol. ―En general, Angela, con su piel de tono oliváceo, era más oscura que yo, pero el bronceado que yo tenía en ese momento era bastante espectácular. Se había vuelto loca en el aeropuerto, poniendo su brazo junto al mío y quejándose del Seattle sin sol.

―Vamos, Bella ―dijo, dando saltitos.

―Vale, vamos. ―Yo también me quité el vestido y nos acercamos a la orilla, dónde la cálida agua clara empujaba y se llevaba arena.

Angie suspiró feliz cuando nos mojamos los pies.

―Es un asco que Pete tenga que trabajar.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero tiene el resto de la semana libre. Estaremos con él.

―¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros? ―preguntó, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Angela había sido mi mejor amiga desde el instituto. No había muchas cosas que no nos contáramos y el estado de mi relación con Pete no era una excepción. Lo habíamos hablado con el paso de los meses, sobre todo por email. Ella era realmente la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para contárselo y la única lo suficientemente cercana a mí como para entenderlo. Porque, honestamente, la situación era un poco inesperada.

―Están bien. Quiero decir... es raro, Ang, no discutimos. Para nada. Es... mi mejor amigo. ―La salpiqué―. Además de ti. Y eso es genial. Pero no sé cuáles son los límites. Sé que se excita...

―Espera, ¿es que habéis dejado de... acostaros?

Me mordí el labio, asintiendo.

―Desde hace un tiempo.

―Ouch. ¿Cómo lo lleva él?

―Ni siquiera lo sé. Al principio simplemente... estábamos ocupados y cansados o algo. Pero definitivamente él lo ha intentado un par de veces y yo definitivamente le he rechazado. Le digo que no me apetece, pero no es estúpido.

―Tienes que decírselo, chica. No le engañes.

―¡No lo hago! Los dos sabemos que es el final...

―Pero los chicos son diferentes ―dijo, dándole voz a mis pensamientos―. Seguramente estaría feliz siendo... amigos con derecho a roce. Y si no estás dispuesta a ello, tienes que decírselo.

―Gracias, Dr. Phil.

―Oh Dios mío, cállate ―dijo con una risita, salpicándome―. Sabes que tengo razón.

―Sí, tienes razón. Lo sé, lo sé. ―Exhalé pesadamente, frunciendo el ceño―. Es solo... ugh, odio las conversaciones incómodas. Hace tanto que somos amigos que no quiero que esto nos estalle en la cara. Todavía le quiero, ¿sabes?

―Simplemente no estás enamorada de él ―dijo, repitiendo lo que le había dicho antes.

―Correcto.

―Que asco. Peter es un buen tío ―dijo, sonriéndome con pena―. Para otra.

―Sí ―dije, sumergiéndome bajo el agua.

Eso era todo. Él y yo teníamos que arreglar las cosas porque, en esos momentos, estábamos evitando que el otro accediera a cosas que seguramente serían mejores que lo que podíamos darnos el uno al otro.

* . *

Más tarde, llevamos a Angela a cenar para presentarle tanto St. Croix como a nuestro grupo de amigos. Elegí Savant, un restaurante clásico y rústico en las afueras del pueblo, conocido por su fusión de comida tailandesa, mexicana y caribeña. Hacía tiempo ya que quería ir. La novia de Emmett, Rose, era camarera allí. Edward y él aparecieron un poco más tarde, sentándose inmediatamente con nosotros en nuestra mesa del exterior.

También le había mencionado a Edward a Angela de pasada, pero no había hablado mucho de él por un par de razones. La primera que me gustaba un poco flotar en el estado de negación, la realidad tenía bordes muy afilados; y, dos, quería que se creara su propia opinión de él. Tampoco es que importara, en cuando él me saludó con un beso en la mejilla ella abrió los ojos como platos. Les presenté rápidamente antes de levantarme para ir al baño. Dejaría que Edward la cautivara por sí mismo. Lo haría con facilidad.

Angela se acercó más a mí cuando volví a la mesa y siseó en mi oído.

―No me habías dicho que tenía ese aspecto.

Tomé un trago de vino, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Quería que te formaras tu propia opinión.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre... no sé. ―Me encogí de hombros.

―Da igual, ahora es obvio que estás teniendo una crisis de mediana edad.

Le eché una mirada asesina.

―¿Mediana edad? Tenemos veintidós, cariño.

―No cambies de tema.

―No lo hago. ―Reí, pillando a Edward mirándome. Él sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirar a Ty, quien le estaba contando al grupo historias de su última inmersión. Pero, pronto, volvió a mirarme y, cuánto más tiempo estábamos ahí sentados, más me costaba resistirme.

Me gustaba mirarle. Y la forma en que me sentía cuando él me miraba.

Lo _deseaba._

Deseaba ser libre de poder hablar con él de formas que iban más allá de la amistad, de ver si era un jugador o si simplemente nadie le comprendía.

Y deseaba besarle.

Mucho.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo y estoy deseando saber qué os ha parecido.

Mañana subiré otro y ya será el último de compensación. Luego volveremos a las actualizaciones semanales.

¡Hasta mañana!

-Bells :)


	10. Rozar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo diez – Rozar

Jasper y Alice llevaron a las niñas a casa de los padres de él por Acción de Gracias, pero los demás nos reunimos en casa de Edward. Él se había ofrecido a dar una cena mientras todos llevásemos algo. Dijo que lo había hecho ya un par de veces y que siempre había sido divertido.

Tras pasar una tranquila mañana en la playa, Angela, Pete y yo condujimos hasta la casa de Edward. Esta estaba enclavada contra la ladera de una colina, al final de un polvoriento camino. Le encontré en la cocina, controlando el pavo. Inhalando profundamente, solté mi enorme bol de ensalada.

―Que bien huele aquí. ―Esperé hasta que se enderezó y luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

―Gracias. ―Se inclinó más hacia mí, sobresaltándome un poco―. Tú también hueles bien.

Sonrojándome, di un paso atrás.

―Irina me ha traído aceites de St. Thomas. Este es... almizcle egipcio, creo.

Él asintió, apoyándose en la encimera.

―Bueno, hemos traído más cosas. Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda... ―Pero Pete y Angie entraron justo en ese momento, riendo sobre algo.

―Oye, Edward, ¿dónde dejamos esto? ―dijo Pete, levantando el vino, el pan y el resto de productos que llevaba en los brazos.

―Hola, Pete ―le saludó Edward con un movimiento de la cabeza―. Dónde puedas encontrar hueco en la encimera... Hola, Angela.

―¡Hola! Tienes una vista increíble desde aquí ―dijo ella, acercándose a la ventana de la cocina. Tenía razón, podíamos ver colinas y, tras ellas, el océano. El jardín estaba rodeado por espesos árboles, exuberantes y verdes por todo lo que había llovido.

―Te haré un tour ―le ofreció Edward, apartándose del horno―. Vamos.

Desaparecieron de la cocina, hablando tranquilamente.

―Una casa preciosa ―comenté, mirando a mi alrededor. Intenté imaginar a un Edward adolescente allí, tomándose el desayuno que su madre le había preparado.

Peter sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté, tocándole el brazo.

―Sí. Me siento un poco... ah, no sé... nostálgico.

―Lo sé. ―Yo también me había sentido así antes. Aunque no me arrepentía de nuestra decisión de quedarnos, dolía saber que ese año no comería el famoso guiso de boniato de mi padre―. He llamado a mis padres mientras estabas en la ducha. Mi madre casi se ha puesto a llorar.

―Sí. Mis padres también estaban un poco tristes, pero saben que estaré en casa el mes que viene.

Lo pensé un momento, lo de volver al lugar del que provenía. Seguramente sentiría un poco el choque cultural, lo que era una tontería si tenía en cuenta que antes había sido el único lugar que conocía. Sin embargo, lo estaba deseando.

Pete se aclaró la garganta. Le miré, sorprendiéndome por su ceño fruncido.

―¿Seguro que estás bien?

Entonces me miró, me miró de verdad, y yo me obligué a no estremecerme por la seriedad de su mirada. Le conocía bien y no parecía... él mismo.

―Podemos hablar de ello luego, Bella. No es para tanto. ―Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y se marchó, dejándome confusa.

Honestamente, había estado muy callado toda la mañana, pero lo había achacado al cansancio. Habíamos estado fuera hasta tarde la noche anterior, dejando Savant cuando cerraron solo para ir a pasar el rato a la casa de Ty.

Sí, hablaríamos luego. Yo también necesitaba decir algunas cosas.

* . *

Apareció mucha más gente de la que había esperado. A lo mejor la casa de Edward era el lugar de reunión para todos los vagabundos, la gente sin familia en St. Croix. Sin embargo, era gente divertida: entre otros, aparecieron Ty y Mike, además de Eric y Laurie. Irina había vuelto, para mi sorpresa. Había estado segura de que pasaría el día con Tanya.

Tras un largo festín lleno de buena comida e incluso mejor compañía, la mayoría de los chicos fueron a la sala de estar para ver un partido de fútbol. Angela y yo nos quedamos con las chicas. Y el vino.

―¿A quién escribes? ―le pregunté a Angie, mirando con curiosidad sobre su hombro.

Ella se mordió el labio.

―¿Recuerdas a Ben?

―Calla. ¿Ben? ¿El microbiólogo? ―pregunté con un chillido.

Dándome un golpecito en la mano, terminó su mensaje antes de dejar el teléfono.

―Sí, ese Ben. La cosa es... que nos hemos estado viendo.

―¿Y no me lo habías dicho porque...?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pasando el dedo por la costura de su bolso.

―Es muy nuevo. Pero me gusta.

Pude ver la razón. Ben tenía todo ese aire de empollón sexy. Súper inteligente, como Angela.

―Bueno, salúdale de mi parte ―dije.

―Lo haré. Ya está muy celoso por las fotos que le he enviado.

―Apuesto a que sí. A lo mejor puede acompañarte la próxima vez.

―¿La próxima vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ―Se terminó su Chardonnay. Yo era más de Pinot Grigio.

―La temporada termina en primavera ―dije―. Pero... no sé. He estado pensando en quedarme más.

―¿Sin Pete? ―susurró Angela, con los ojos como platos.

―Bueno, sí. Porque...

―No, en serio. Deberías hacerlo. ¡Puede que venga y sea tu compañera de piso! ―dijo con una risita. Sí, ahí era el alcohol quien hablaba.

―Mm-hm. ―Sonreí ampliamente, rodando los ojos―. De todas formas, no hay nada decidido, así que... no digas nada.

Ella fingió cerrarse los labios con un gesto.

* . *

―Y... ¿por qué no vas a ver a tus padres? ―le pregunté a Edward. Estábamos sentados en el patio, comiendo tarta. Era tarde y todos se habían marchado o se habían quedado dormidos.

Incluso Pete. Me sentí un poco mal por dejarle en el sofá mientras yo estaba fuera con Edward, pero tampoco era que no hubiera intentado despertarle. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado borracho.

Edward soltó su tenedor, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

―Vendrán por Navidad ―dijo―. No es para tanto. Me refiero a que a veces bajan ellos y otras subo yo, pero... no quería tener que ponerme a buscar personal para el bar y todo eso.

Asentí, preguntándome cómo serían sus padres.

―¿Tienes hermanos?

―Nop. ¿Y tú?

―No.

Me miró de reojo.

Yo me limpié la boca con una servilleta.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Te has dejado algo.

―¿Dónde?

―Solo... ―Se acercó más, casi demasiado, pero yo me aparté entre risitas.

―¿Qué? ―dijo él riendo y medio fuera de su silla.

Me puse de pie, un poco achispada por el vino, la tarta y la luz de las estrellas.

Y su proximidad.

―Tú ―dije, riendo y cruzándome de brazos mientras le miraba.

―¿Yo qué?

―¿Tengo algo en la boca? ¿En serio? De verdad que los chicos como tú siempre tienen excusas.

Él se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en la cara.

―Bella, los chicos como yo no necesitan excusas.

Y entonces me besó.

* . *

Me mantuve despierta toda la noche, mirando como la habitación se iluminaba mientras el sol subía.

Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, se me abrían. Estaba completamente cargada de energía, con el subidón que me había dado la boca de Edward. La forma en que había entrado, sin vacilar, tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Su pulgar abrió mi boca y deslizó su lengua para saborearme.

Yo también le había saboreado. Tarta de calabaza. Con una gota de seducción.

Edward.

La anticipación de verle aquel día me tenía vibrando desde el interior, tanto que casi bordeaba la ansiedad.

Pete roncaba a mi lado, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba cocido. Angela y yo nos lo habíamos pasado en grande la noche anterior, riendo histéricamente mientras le llevábamos hasta la cama. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero él necesitaba descansar.

Saliéndome de la cama, me desnudé de camino a la ducha, perdida en el mundo de la lujuria.

Pete estaba despierto cuando volví, sentado y pasándose las manos por el pelo. Le había obligado a beber un enorme vaso de agua cuando se había despertado en la noche, así que esperaba que no tuviera mucha resaca.

―Hola ―dije, frotándome el pelo con la toalla.

―Hola ―dijo él con voz ronca, soltando una risita.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sobreviviré. ―Se frotó el pecho―. ¿Condujiste anoche?

―Lo hizo Angie. Aunque tuve que dirigirla. No dejaba de querer pasarse al carril derecho.

Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, dándole una palmadita en el pie.

―¿Quieres café?

―Sí, estaría genial.

Angela todavía estaba dormida, así que intenté moverme sin hacer ruido, preparando tazas gigantes para Pete y para mí. Volví de puntillas a nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado con la cadera.

―Gracias. ―Él cerró los ojos y bebió agradecido.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. La culpabilidad por haber besado a Edward me carcomía. Era lo que había deseado, todavía lo deseaba, pero el momento podría haber sido uno mejor. Aun así...

―Bella.

Mis ojos fueron a los de Pete.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Sacudí la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

―No lo sé.

―¿Hay otro?

Con el corazón en la garganta, le miré fijamente.

―Dímelo ―dijo, suave pero insistentemente.

Muy insistentemente.

―Sí.

Él soltó el aire burscamente, dejando la taza de café en la mesilla.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Yo... no es así. Quiero decir que no había pasado nada hasta anoche ―dije, sabiendo lo ridículamente lamentable que sonaba. Un completo cliché.

―Edward ―dijo, taladrándome con la mirada―. Dime que no es Edward.

De alguna manera, el hecho de que lo hubiera descubierto no me sorprendió.

Tragué.

―Lo es.

―Y... ¿qué? ¿Follasteis mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

―¡No! ―Me puse de pie, temblando―. ¡Yo nunca te haría eso, Peter! Nunca. Nos besamos. Una vez. Y eso fue todo. E iba a decírtelo hoy. Lo juro. ―El arrepentimiento me atenazó la garganta y dejé mi café, sintiendo que ya no me apetecía.

―Por favor, Pete ―dije, no queriendo que las cosas acabaran así. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca había sido una mentirosa. Me respetaba demasiado a mí misma y, francamente, a él también.

Aquella atracción que sentía por Edward me había... nublado la cabeza. Le deseaba desesperadamente, pero no quería perderme a mí misma en el proceso.

Pete sacudió la cabeza.

―No es... La verdad es que ni siquiera estoy enfadado. No por eso. Es solo que creí que te conocía mejor. Creí que tú _me_ conocías mejor. Ya hemos hablado sobre... este cambio. ―Movió la mano entre los dos―. No soy estúpido, Bella. Sabía que era el comienzo del fin. Y está bien. Es lo que es.

Asentí, volviendo a sentarme.

―Solo desearía que me hubieras dicho que querías dejarlo.

―¿Tú no querías dejarlo? ―pregunté con voz pequeña.

―No voy a mentir: sí, quería dejarlo. Pero no así. Honestamente, creía que lo dejaríamos oficialmente al volver a casa ―admitió, encogiéndose de hombros―. No estamos enamorados y tú ni siquiera quieres que te toque.

Las lágrimas ardieron tras mis ojos, obligándome a bajar la mirada antes de que él lo viera.

―Oye. ―Me dio un golpecito en la rodilla con el pie―. No tengo el corazón roto, Bella. Y tú tampoco.

―Lo sé ―susurré.

―Me pareces más una compañera de piso que una novia. ―Suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado―. Pero deberías habérmelo dicho. Y... no sé. Deberías haber esperado. A lo mejor.

―Lo sé.

Un largo silencio cayó entre nosotros. Fuera, en la sala de estar, pude oír a Angela moviéndose.

Yo no podía dejar de retorcerme las manos.

―Y, ¿ahora qué? Yo...

―Nada. No lo sé. Solo... no le traigas aquí.

Asombrada, sacudí la cabeza.

―¿Cómo?

―Si no estamos juntos, no estamos juntos. Eso no significa que quiera verle la cara al tío. Seamos realistas. ¿Te gustaría que trajera a alguna chica a casa, _compi_? ―Estaba siendo más sarcástico que brusco, pero su tono fue igualmente cortante.

Fruncí el ceño.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Así que es solo... por respeto a lo que nos queda.

Asintiendo, miré por la ventana al llamativo árbol que se mecía pacíficamente en la brisa.

―Puede que no vuelva después de navidad ―dijo él de repente.

―¿Por mí? ―exclamé.

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

―No. Hace ya un tiempo que lo he estado pensando.

―¿A qué te refieres con "un tiempo"? Solo llevamos unos meses aquí.

―Esto no es para mí, Bella ―dijo―. St. Croix es un lugar bonito para venir de visita, pero no es donde quiero vivir.

―Pero yo creí... ―Sacudí la cabeza, pensando en todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido sobre nuestra idílica vida―. Dijiste que te encantaba.

―Y me encanta. Pero no de la misma forma que a ti.

Sus palabras del día anterior volvieron a mi cabeza.

―¿Esto es lo que te rondaba ayer?

Él asintió, volviendo a coger su café.

―No sabía cómo decírtelo. Creí que te molestaría.

―Bueno, ya que lo estamos sacando todo, puedo decirte que es posible que me quede. Incluso después de la temporada ―dije, pasando los dedos por el edredón.

―Vaya ―dijo Pete suavemente―. Eso es... guau. Supongo que realmente te gusta más que a mí.

―Siento que este es mi sitio. Que estoy hecha para esta vida. Aunque la idea de estar aquí sin ti es muy rara. Estoy un poco nerviosa. No sé.

―Estarás bien. Si es necesario, Ty cuidará de ti.

Reí, incluso aunque casi quería llorar. Toda la conversación me estaba poniendo sentimental.

―Y luego está _Edward _―dijo prácticamente con un gruñido.

Me acerqué para estar justo a su lado.

―Lo siento mucho, Pete. Yo solo... Pasó de forma inesperada. No es que tenga importancia, pero...

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Da igual, Bella.

―No, no da igual. Lo digo en serio.

―No sé qué quieres que diga ―dijo, riendo incrédulo―. Me refiero a que... ¡maldición! Ha terminado. Puede que haya terminado hace mucho. Dame un minuto para ponerme al día.

Tenía razón. Estaba hecho y no tenía sentido discutirlo todo el tiempo. Me puse de pie, cogiendo nuestras tazas de café.

―Voy a hacer el desayuno con Angie.

Había llegado a la puerta cuando me detuvo.

―Oye, nena.

Me di la vuelta, con una sonrisita satisfecha por su sarcástico término de cariño.

―Hazme extra de bacon, ¿vale?

* . *

No hace falta decir que Pete no vino con nosotros hasta las pozas de Davis Bay. Dijo que estaba cansado y que Edward era un gilipollas, y que preferiría pasar el rato con Ty en la tienda. Yo no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, así que solo lo dejé pasar. No habíamos llorado ni gritado ni discutido, la verdad. Al final todo había sido muy eficiente y directo. Muy... Peter y Bella.

Apareció una buena parte del grupo de la cena de Acción de Gracias con mochilas llenas de sobras para cuando nos entrase hambre más tarde.

La cabeza me daba vueltas con partes de mi conversación con Pete... un intenso alivio porque no hubiese más secretos... una extraña sensación de pérdida porque realmente hubiéramos terminado oficialmente. No sabía porqué. Cómo él había dicho, en realidad hacía un tiempo que había terminado.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la nerviosa felicidad que me embargó cuando vi a Edward en la playa. Angie y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y, cuando aparecimos, el grupo empezó a caminar por la arena hacia la pequeña península rocosa que sobresalía al final de la playa.

Le había contado todo a Angela en el viaje en coche y, aunque fingió escandalizarse por cómo había sucedido todo, se alegraba de que Pete y yo hubiéramos "solucionado nuestra mierda".

―Ahí está tu chico ―murmuró, saludando con la mano cuando Edward apareció en nuestro campo de visión.

Antes de que pudiese responder, ella se largó, corriendo para llegar hasta Laurie, que estaba más adelante.

Edward vino directo a mí, cogiendo mi bolsa y añadiéndola a lo que ya cargaba.

―Temía que no fueras a aparecer.

Sonreí con timidez.

―No me perdería esto por nada.

―¿Todo bien? ―Miró a su alrededor y luego a mí otra vez―. ¿Dónde está Pete?

―No va a venir.

―¿Demasiada resaca? ―preguntó con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación.

―En realidad no... yo...

―Lo sabe, ¿no?

Asentí.

Cogiéndome de la mano, detuvo mis pasos.

―¿Estás bien?

El sol brillaba sobre nosotros, haciendo que pareciera que tenía oro entre el pelo. Estábamos tan cerca que pude verle las pecas. Sus ojos estaban diferentes aquel día, más verdes.

Y sus labios. Se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras le miraba.

Esa vez, yo tenía mis propias excusas.

Esa vez, yo le besé.

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy segura de que este capítulo os ha encantado. Así que no digo nada más, dejo que habléis vosotras.

¡Hasta el miércoles!

-Bells :)


	11. Material

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo once – Material

No dejé de esperar que alguien dijera algo o que, al menos, notase que Edward y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano, pero nadie lo hizo. A lo mejor estar con él solo era algo grande en mi cabeza.

Bueno, en la mía y en la de Angela. Mi amiga no dejaba de echarnos miradas y sonreír.

Nuestro paseo duró más tiempo de lo que había esperado. Al principio cruzamos una selva, caminando casi en fila india por un estrecho camino. Reinaba la calma, no se oía nada más que los pájaros, nuestras voces y el movimiento de los árboles. Al final, llegamos a la parte dura: la ladera rocosa de una mini montaña que teníamos que escalar para llegar a las pozas. Pero no fue exactamente todo trabajo y nada de diversión. El sol brillaba y soplaba una brisa que nos refrescaba. Me alegraba de que Edward me hubiese recomendado llevar las zapatillas, ya que las rocas eran afiladas y puntiagudas. No podía imaginarme haciendo aquello en chanclas o descalza.

―¿Estás bien? ―murmuró Edward, apretando su agarre en mí cuando llegamos a la pequeña cima y empezamos nuestro descenso hacia las pozas.

―Sí. ―Mantuve la vista en el progreso que hacía, no queriendo caerme.

Los primeros del grupo llegaron al agua y, para cuando nos unimos a ellos, escuchamos todo tipo de gritos y vitoreos mientras empezaban a zambullirse. Yo me detuve para sacar un par de fotos. Era... impresionante. Las pozas eran claras y poco profundas, separadas del mar por gruesas barreras y rocas. Las olas de océano rompían contra las rocas, tomando y dejando agua continuamente en las pozas.

―Debéis tener mucho cuidado ―nos dijo Edward a Angela y a mí cuando nos sentamos para quitarnos las zapatillas―. ¿Veis cómo la corriente se lleva el agua? ―Señaló al final de las rocas―. Puede ahogaros si no tenéis cuidado.

Nos quedamos en nuestros trajes de baño y nos metimos en el agua. En uno de los lados estaba en calma y, personalmente, lo preferí. No tenía ganas de saltar del acantilado como los atrevidos amigos de Edward. A lo mejor saltaba una vez antes de irnos pero, por el momento, solo quería disfrutar del lugar.

Y de la cara de Edward.

Y del hecho de que no dejaba de tocarme, con los dedos en mis caderas o en la parte baja de mi espalda.

―Esto es tan bonito ―comenté un rato después, sacando otra foto. Angela había comprado una cámara desechable y sumergible, y nos lo estábamos pasando en grande con ella. La hice prometerme que me enviaría copias.

―¡Ja! Copias. Muy de la vieja escuela en la era digital ―dijo con un resoplido―. Veré quien tiene un escáner cuando vuelva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome un poco triste porque tuviera que irse tan pronto.

―Ojalá te quedases más tiempo ―dije, tirándole de la coleta mojada.

Ella se giró hacia mí con un puchero.

―A mí también me gustaría. El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

―Al menos te veré en navidad ―dije.

―Sí ―dijo ella, enfocando la cámara en uno de los chicos que saltaba al agua―. Pero disfrutemos de esto. No quiero pensar en marcharme todavía.

* . *

―Llámame luego ―dijo Edward, con la mirada baja. Tiró de mi camiseta y luego deslizó la mano debajo, posándola en mis pantalones cortos.

―Lo haré ―prometí, con el aliento un poco entre cortado por el roce de su mano. Ahora que teníamos acceso libre al otro, la falta de límites casi me asustaba. Sabía que probablemente debería poner un poco el freno, desacelerar las cosas, pero parecía ir contra mi intuición. Solo quería... seguir la corriente.

No era nada normal en mí.

O a lo mejor sí lo era. Normal en quien era entonces.

Edward levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor en el aparcamiento. Todos los demás ya se habían ido y Angela estaba en mi coche, diciéndose cursiladas con Ben por teléfono.

―¿Lo prometes?

Moví la cabeza a un lado.

―¿No he dicho que lo haría?

Pero, en su lugar, él solo me besó, moviéndome hacia atrás contra su camioneta y presionando suavemente su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Mi corazón cayó... en un muy buen sentido. Cada beso era un poco más largo, un poco más profundo. Parecía más íntimo. Bajé las manos por sus brazos y rodeé su espalda desnuda. Él me agarró las caderas y luego la cintura, cubriendo con sus manos tanta piel como pudo.

Un momento después, me aparté y levanté la mirada a sus ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró. No quería parar, lo que era precisamente la razón por la que lo hice.

―Debería irme ―susurré.

Él se agachó, besando mis mejillas lenta y suavemente.

―Sabes cómo volver a la carretera, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

―Conduce con cuidado ―dijo, apartándose.

Yo me coloqué la camisa y presioné las palmas de mis manos contra mis mejillas, sintiendo cómo ardían.

―Tú también.

* . *

Angela y yo pasamos la noche con Jasper, Alice y las chicas. Peter también vino. Parecía muy relajado y, si no tuviera información de primera mano, habría sido imposible saber que había pasado algo entre nosotros. Imaginé que harían falta un par de días más... o semanas... antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero podía manejarlo. Y a lo mejor, más importante, también podía él.

―Más te vale aprender a cocinar así, Bella ―me dijo Angela, dándose palmaditas en la barriga.

Alice se había dejado la piel con la última cena cruciana de Angie, haciendo pescado frito, johnnycakes y zumo de guanábana casero.

―Está en ello ―dijo Pete, guiñándome el ojo―. Deberías probar su arroz con pollo ―bromeó.

―¡Oh Dios, cállate! ―Reí, dándole un golpecito en el brazo. Hacía un par de semanas, había intentado hacer una de las recetas de Alice y había quemado de tal manera el arroz que ya era una broma recurrente―. Ya verás. Le cogeré el tranquillo y entonces te comerás tus palabras.

―Y tu comida, con suerte ―añadió, levantando una ceja.

Rodé los ojos por sus tonterías y me volví hacia Alice.

―Esto estaba muy bueno. Gracias.

―Cuando sea, cariño. Sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

Estuvimos con ellos un poco más y luego nos fuimos a nuestra casa, dónde encontré un par de botellas de ron cruciano saborizado. Angela aplaudió encantada. La habíamos llevado a visitar la fábrica de ron el primer día y se había enamorado de ese producto.

―¿Para mí?

―Sí, te hemos cogido estas para que lleves a casa, ―dije, cogiendo la caja especial de cartón que utilizaría para llevar las botellas en el avión.

―Quiero un poco ahora ―dijo, haciendo una mueca.

―Espera, no abras esas o no te dejarán subirlas al avión ―dijo Pete, desapareciendo en la cocina. Volvió con varias botellas abiertas y algunos vasos de chupito―. Toma. Terminemos bien tu última noche.

―¿Cuál quieres primero? ―pregunté.

―El de coco.

―Por supuesto. ―Era su favorito―. Por un buen viaje de vuelta ―dije, brindando por ella.

―Por las mejores amigas, ―dijo ella en la segunda ronda.

―Por los compañeros de piso ―dijo Pete cuando fue su turno. Llegados a ese punto, ya estábamos un poco achispados.

―Pete ―gemí―. ¿Hace falta que hablemos de ello otra vez?

―Solo te estoy tomando el pelo ―dijo él entre risas, con aspecto genuinamente divertido.

Angela le dio una patada.

―Compórtate.

―Yo siempre me comporto ―dijo, moviendo las cejas mientras nos ponía otra ronda. Esa vez de guayaba.

―Eso no es para nada cierto ―dije, sonriendo.

Angela fue la primera en caer. Se sacó las chanclas, tirándolas al otro lado de la sala de estar, se estiró en el sofá, hizo el signo de la paz y se quedó dormida.

Peter se puso de pie, estirándose.

―Así que... ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?

―¿Hacer qué? ―pregunté, tirada en el suelo.

―Dormir.

―Oh. Oh, sí. ―Fruncí el ceño―. No sé. Solo... quédate la cama.

―No puedo quedarme la cama, Bella. Quédatela tú, yo dormiré en el suelo.

―Esta noche dormiré aquí con Angela. Quédate la cama y después ya veremos ―dije, despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano.

Rascándose la cabeza, miró inseguro hacia nuestros sofás -más cosas de segunda mano que habíamos ido adquiriendo.

―Tío ―dije, señalando hacia nuestro dormitorio.

―Vale. ―Empezó a marcharse y luego volvió, extendiendo una mano. La cogí y le permití levantarme.

―Gracias ―dije, dándole un abrazo. Él me beso en la cabeza y se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente. O se había ablandado durante el día o el ron le había puesto sentimental.

Tras usar el baño, apagué la mayoría de las luces y salí con mi teléfono.

Edward contestó tras un par de tonos.

―¿Sí?

―Holaaaaaaa, Edward.

―Hola. ―Rio suavemente―. ¿Estás borracha?

―Un poco.

―¿Dónde estás?

―En casa. Sana y salva.

―Ah, vale. Entiendo entonces que has tenido una buena noche.

Suspiré, hundiéndome en la silla de mimbre del porche.

―La he tenido. Alice ha cocinado... cosas muy ricas... y luego hemos vuelto a casa y hemos tomado chupitos.

―Deberías haber tenido un barman cerca. Yo podría haberte hecho bebidas de verdad ―dijo con tono de broma. Aunque en realidad no bromeaba.

―Oh, ¿sí? Bueno, la próxima vez.

―La próxima vez ―repitió él.

Cerrando los ojos, me eché contra los cojines.

―¿Edward?

―¿Hm?

―Me gustas mucho.

―Tú también me gustas mucho.

―No me rompas el corazón.

Hubo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para hacerme abrir los ojos.

―No rompas el mío.

―Nunca lo haría.

―Bien. No creo que pudiera soportarlo. ―Lo dijo con ligereza, pero sabía que hablaba en serio.

―Tú no eres el nuevo aquí, intentando descubrir qué hacer ―dije en voz baja―. Voy a quedarme aquí por mí, pero... también quiero quedarme por ti.

―Quédate conmigo mañana por la noche ―dijo de repente.

Mordiéndome el labio, me senté recta, como si eso me fuera a hacer pensar con mayor claridad.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque quiero estar contigo sin pensar en que te vayas al final.

―Al final tendría que irme ―dije, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

―Sí, pero siempre podrías volver.

―¿Qué, cada noche? Sí, claro.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo, riendo.

―Me gusta mi cama ―dije, bostezando.

―Pete está en tu cama.

_Vaya._

―Yo... ya no es así.

―Sé que no. Pero, aun así, me sentiría mejor si estuvieras aquí.

―Ya veremos.

―Sí, ya veremos.

Bostecé, muerta de sueño de repente. Era lo que tenía escalar y jugar en el sol, buena comida y demasiado ron.

―Ve a dormir, Bella.

―Vale. Buenas noches, Edward.

―Buenas noches.

* . *

Conseguí no echarme a llorar hasta después de dejar a Angie en el aeropuerto.

Aunque adoraba mi nueva vida, había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba a mis amigas. A mis viejas amigas. Angela me prometió que volvería. Me parece que sabía que la necesitaba y dijo que, de todas formas, también me echaba mucho de menos.

Pete estaba en el trabajo cuando volví a casa -Ty le había llevado en su coche. Nuestra casa necesitaba una buena limpieza; Peter podía ser muy desordenado por las mañanas, sobre todo cuando iba tarde. Y normalmente iba tarde cuando habíamos bebido la noche anterior.

Acababa de terminar de fregar el suelo cuando escuché el crujir de la grava en el exterior. Miré por la ventana, sorprendiéndome al ver a Edward salir de su camioneta. Estremeciéndome, bajé la mirada a mi vieja camiseta y los pantalones cortos. Ni siquiera me había duchado todavía.

Oh, bueno. Era demasiado tarde para hacer nada excepto soltarme el pelo de la coleta.

Abrí la puerta antes de que él llamara.

―Hola.

―Hola. ―Sutilmente, me miró de arriba a abajo, haciéndome sentir desnuda. No llevaba sujetador, así que a lo mejor sí que estaba un poco indecente.

Le invité a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

―Estaba limpiando. Ojalá me hubieras dicho que venías...

―Lo siento. Ha sido una decisión de último momento. Voy de camino al pueblo.

―¿Al trabajo?

―Sip

―Puede que me pase más tarde. A ver si el barman puede hacerme una "bebida de verdad". ―Sonreí ampliamente, yendo a la cocina para poder lavarme las manos después de usar los productos de limpieza.

―Así que te acuerdas ―dijo con una risita―. Tenía mis dudas.

―Sí, estaba bastante cocida, pero... no. Lo recuerdo.

―¿Así que no era solo una llamada borracha?

Le eché una mirada sucia, haciéndole reír.

―No. Te dije que te llamaría, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió, acercándose.

―Lo recuerdo.

Me subí en la encimera, cogiendo una naranja del frutero que teníamos ahí.

―Y hablaba en serio.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sabes qué. ―Rodé la naranja entre mis manos.

Una mirada pasó entre nosotros. Él se acercó más y yo separé las piernas para permitírselo.

―Dijiste un par de cosas ―dijo, apretándome el muslo―. Pero yo también hablaba en serio.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

―Así que, ¿hoy no trabajas?

―Nop.

―Ven al pub entonces.

Como si pudiera decir que no. Mi corazón deletreaba su nombre a cada latido, por el amor de Dios.

―Claro. Déjame acabar aquí y bajo.

Él me besó ligeramente, introduciendo los dedos bajo el borde de mis pantalones cortos.

―Estás muy sobón ―suspiré.

―Solo contigo ―dijo.

―Me gusta...

―¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? ―Sus labios rozaron los mío.

―No sé si debería.

―Piénsalo y... avísame.

Nos besamos, larga y lentamente. Sus manos subieron bajo mi camisa, tocando piel desnuda. Yo uní mis tobillos, abrazándole. Estaba tan cerca que sentí su teléfono vibrar. Se apartó, buscándolo.

―Ese será Emmett, preguntándose dónde estoy...

Rio, mostrándome la pantalla. Sí que era Emmett, tan bruto como siempre. Le contestó al mensaje y se guardó el teléfono, volviendo a inclinarse hacia mí.

―En cualquier caso, no estoy... haciéndote proposiciones ni nada. Solo quiero pasar el rato.

―Quieres pasar el rato. Toda la noche.

―Sí. ―Sonrió como un diablillo.

_No lo hagas, chica. No lo hagas._

―Está bien.

* * *

¡Hola!

Parece que estos dos han metido la directa y van sin frenos.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

El sábado me voy de vacaciones, así que la semana que viene no habrá actualización.

¡Nos vemos el 21 de agosto!

-Bells :)


	12. Humo y fuego

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo doce – Humo y fuego

Me llegó un mensaje mientras me ponía unos vaqueros. Colocándome la toalla de la cabeza, miré el teléfono y vi la foto de Pete junto al mensaje nuevo.

_¿Vas a venir luego al pueblo? Voy a necesitar que me lleven a casa._

_Voy ahora. No sé hasta cuando me quedaré. Puedes quedarte el coche. Me llevan._

_Apuesto a que sí._

Arrugando la nariz, miré la pantalla, intentando descubrir si estaba siendo pasivo-agresivo o simplemente hacía el tonto. Decidí quedarme con lo último. Si estaba equivocada... bueno, tendríamos que dejar claras las cosas. Hacía mucho tiempo que era amiga de Pete. Llámame egoísta, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a eso.

_Pararé en la tienda cuando llegue al pueblo,_ tecleé.

_Vale._

Rebusqué en mi armario una camisola atrevida que Irina me había dado. Sus tetas eran más grandes que las mías y dijo que yo podía ponerme tops que a ella le hacían parecer una fresca. Personalmente, no creía que alguna vez tuviera un aspecto que no fuera sexy con clase (con Halloween siendo la excepción), pero bueno. Si quería darme toda su ropa mona, me parecía bien.

―Ahí estás ―murmuré, sacando el top morado de su percha.

Me lo puse, me peiné, cogí bolso y zapatos, y me fui.

Y me detuve en el porche.

Edward me había invitado a pasar la noche y, aunque quería ir preparada para ello, llevar una mochila con mis cosas me parecía _verdaderamente_ presuntuoso. Al menos en ese momento. Mordisqueándome el labio, volví a entrar en la casa.

A lo mejor solo bragas limpias. Y un cepillo de dientes.

* . *

Era otra típica tarde de sábado en Christiansted.

Esa mañana había llegado un crucero, así que el pueblo estaba abarrotado de gente. Sin embargo, con la puesta de sol, volverían al oeste para subirse de nuevo al barco. Les vi subirse en los buses que les llevarían a Frederiskted, dónde atracaban los barcos.

Aparqué y fui directa a la tienda de buceo, esquivando a un enorme grupo de turistas que salían. Pete estaba tras el mostrador, hablando con una rubia bastante alta y esbelta. No le habría prestado mucha atención, pero era bastante obvio por su lenguaje corporal que le gustaba Pete. Me quedé cerca de la pared, no queriendo molestarle si estaba haciendo una venta... u obteniendo una cita. La idea no me molestó de la forma en que una vez lo habría hecho, obviamente, pero aun así fue raro. Llevábamos juntos tanto tiempo... incluso antes de empezar a salir, habíamos sido un equipo, usándonos para alejar a personas del sexo opuesto en las que no estábamos interesados.

Sin embargo, Pete parecía interesado en esta chica. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso y le envié un mensaje a Laurie, preguntándole si iba a salir más tarde.

―Bella.

Levanté la mirada hacia Pete. Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si supiera lo que pasaba. Yo también sonreí, echándole un vistazo a la rubia. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, bajándola a su teléfono. Yo guardé el mío, divertida por cómo los de nuestra generación teníamos siempre un móvil al que recurrir.

―Aquí tienes ―dije ligeramente, dándole las llaves―. Yo, uh... ―Bajé la voz, dándome cuenta de lo absolutamente incómodo que era lo que estaba a punto de decir―. Estaré fuera hasta tarde. Puede que no vaya a dormir.

Pete cogió las llaves lentamente, mirándome a los ojos.

―Vale.

Me estremecí.

―¿Estás...? Esto es muy raro, ¿verdad?

―Oye, relájate ―dijo, acercándose más y bajando la voz―. Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Supongo que para ti ha sucedido temprano.

Sacudí la cabeza.

―No quiero que pienses...

―Lo cierto es que no importa lo que yo piense.

―No seas así...

―No lo soy ―dijo dulcemente―. Dame un segundo, Kate, ―le dijo sobre su hombro.

Salimos fuera, cambiando el aire acondicionado por la cálida brisa del final de la tarde.

―Lo siento, no pretendía interferir... parecía que ibas a... ―Señalé hacia la tienda y "Kate".

Él rodó los ojos.

―Da igual. A lo que me refería es a que no tenemos que darnos explicaciones, Bella. Somos adultos. Que solían salir juntos.

―Lo sé. Pero todavía me importas. Me importa lo que piensas.

―Bueno, a mí también me importa lo que piensas tú, lo que es la razón por la que espero no estar echándote de nuestra casa al quedarme allí. Podría llevar mis cosas a la casa de Ty, ya sabes.

―¡No! ―exclamé, haciendo una mueca―. Eso sería raro. Mira, sé que estamos en una posición complicada, pero... solo... sigamos la corriente. No sé. Terminemos lo que empezamos...

―Lo hemos terminado ―bromeó.

―Peter.

―Vale, vale. Me quedaré. Te quedarás. Y no llevaremos a nadie allí.

―Bien. ―Asentí―. Um... bueno, diviértete.

―Y tú ten cuidado.

―Lo tendré.

―No, lo digo en serio. No confío en ese chico.

―¿Quién, Edward?

―¿Hay alguien más de quien deba saber?

―No. ―Miré hacia el puerto, a los barcos que se balanceaban pacíficamente―. Pero no te preocupes. Confío en él.

―Confías con demasiada facilidad.

―Confié en ti una vez, ¿no?

―Si _todavía_ confías en mí, entonces sabes que solo te estoy cuidando. Todavía me importa lo que te suceda... incluso aunque lo hayas dejado tú. ―Sonrió con remordimiento y supe entonces que, aunque no le había roto el corazón, todavía estaba superando el final de nuestra relación. Y eso estaba bien, porque yo también lo estaba haciendo. Llevaba un tiempo acostumbrarse.

―Vuelve con tu amiga ―dije, girándole hacia la tienda―. Antes de que se marche.

―Llámame si pasa algo ―dijo.

Le miré volver con su rubia y luego me marché.

* . *

Edward tenía un Mai Tai esperándome cuando llegué al Brew Pub.

A veces me hacía sonreír demasiado fuerte. Le hice una foto a mi copa -para poder subirla a Instagram, por supuesto- y luego una a él. Por razones más personales.

―Espero que no esté aguada ―dijo, besándome en la mejilla―. La hice cuando me enviaste el mensaje desde el aparcamiento.

―Oh, sí. Lo siento. Tenía que llevarle las llaves del coche a Peter.

―No pasa nada. ―Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, poniendo otra cereza marrasquino en mi bebida.

―Gracias.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego fue a servir a alguien que acababa de sentarse.

Laurie me contestó justo entonces al mensaje, dejándome saber que ya estaba en el pueblo, cenando temprano en Kendrick's con Eric. Me dijo que iría al Pub después.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Edward, sentándose de repente en un taburete a mi lado. Irina había ocupado su lugar tras la barra.

―Hola. Solo hablaba con Laurie. Están en Kendrick's.

―Me encanta Kendrick's. Deberíamos ir una noche.

Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas, de la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando decía cosas como esa. Me gustaba pensar en el futuro con él. Vacilante, me incliné hacia él, deseando sus besos pero insegura de si era apropiado en el bar. Nunca había sido muy de muestras públicas de afecto. Para nada. Así que le di un pequeño beso junto a la oreja, sonrojándome mientras me apartaba.

Sus dedos encontraron los míos y llevó mi mano a su regazo, sonriéndome.

―Bueno, bueno ―dijo Irina, sacudiendo la cabeza frente a nosotros―. Supongo que es cierto.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté.

―No hay humo sin fuego. ―No fue difícil descifrar su críptico comentario; hacía tiempo que ella había reconocido la atracción que existía entre Edward y yo. Sonrió satisfecha, mirando a Edward―. Diría que estoy sorprendida, pero... nop.

―Yo tomaré un Jack con cola. Gracias ―respondió él, dando una palmada en la barra.

Ella le sacó la lengua, pero fue a prepararle la bebida.

―¿Crees que está mosqueada? ―pregunté, dándole un trago a mi cóctel―. ¿Por Tanya?

―Ni lo sé ni me importa ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Bueno, a mí me importa. Es mi amiga.

―Y me encanta eso de ti... que tengas conciencia. Eres mejor persona que yo, eso seguro.

―Yo no iría tan lejos ―dije, resoplando. Lo cierto era que, una vez que me había dado cuenta completamente de lo mucho que deseaba a Edward, había pocas cosas que podrían haberme mantenido apartada de él.

Irina le llevó a Edward su copa.

―¿Vas a irte pronto esta noche? ―preguntó ella.

―Todavía no lo sé. ―Sus ojos miraron brevemente en mi dirección―. Depende.

Ella asintió.

―Vale. Bueno, avísame con lo que sea. Volveré en un momento, tengo que llevarle esta comanda a Em.

Edward se levantó, haciéndose cargo rápidamente de la barra.

Una banda empezó a tocar y el pub empezó a llenarse rápidamente. Apareció Maggie y, durante un rato, Irina, Edward y ella hicieron equipo. Laurie y Eric vinieron y, al final, también lo hicieron Ty y Mike. Parecía que Mike había encontrado una novia, una pequeña rubia llena de curvas que tenía un bronceado impresionante. Se quedaron cerca, bailando y enrollándose borrachos.

Edward me mantuvo endulzada con cócteles bonitos, sabiendo que me gustaba documentar la variedad mediante fotos. Me abrí paso por un Sunset Passion Colada y un Daiquiri de Mango antes de parar, no queriendo sentir ganas de vomitar de camino a su casa.

Nos fuimos justo antes de las diez, con los brazos entrelazados mientras nos despedíamos. Ty levantó una ceja cuando vio lo conectados que estábamos y tuve la sensación de que tendría que escucharle en algún momento. Después de todo, Pete era uno de sus mejores amigos.

―¿Estás bien para conducir? ―le pregunté a Edward al acercarnos a su camioneta.

―Sí, solo he tomado esa copa ―dijo, bajando la mirada a su reloj―. Hace casi cuatro horas.

―Vale.

Él se agachó, besándome rápidamente antes de abrirme la puerta.

Condujimos con las ventanillas bajadas y la música sonando suavemente. Yo cerré los ojos y saqué la mano por la ventana, disfrutando de la forma en que el viento la hacía volar.

―Quiero enseñarte algo ―dijo Edward, un poco después. Cogimos una carretera que subía y que no había visto nunca antes. Subimos alto por las colinas, deteniéndonos al llegar a un camino sin salida. Edward dio la vuelta para estar frente a la salida y luego paró. Las luces de Christiansted brillaban ante nosotros como una pequeña ciudad.

―Oh, que bonito ―susurré.

―Solíamos venir aquí cuando íbamos al instituto para beber y fumar ―dijo―. Pasamos muy buenos ratos.

―¿Qué es exactamente? ―pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor a los arbustos que rodeaban el asfalto del callejón.

―Hace tiempo empezaron a construir una urbanización aquí. Nunca la acabaron. Hay un montón de carreteras como esta que no llevan a ninguna parte. Pero esta es la más popular. Me sorprende que no haya nadie más aquí arriba.

―Parece el lugar perfecto para enrollarse.

―Lo es ―dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Yo me desabroché el mío y él me cogió de la mano, tirando de mí hacia él por el asiento de la camioneta. Cualquier efecto que todavía hubiera podido sentir de las copas dejó paso a la intoxicación de su cercanía. Nuestros labios se encontraron y yo deslicé los brazos para rodearle el cuello, intentando acercarme más. Él me puso sobre su regazo y yo deslicé las rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos, a horcajadas sobre él.

Nos besamos así durante una eternidad y, cuando jadeé en busca de aliento, él bajó sus labios por mi cuello, succionando en el punto donde latía mi pulso.

Él mantuvo sus manos en mis caderas, apretando fuerte a veces, pero sin moverlas a otra parte. No sabía si estaba esperando a más tarde o si simplemente intentaba comportarse. En cualquier caso, no me importó. Estaba en otro mundo, soñadoramente abrumada por su sabor, su tacto y las sensaciones que me producía.

El DJ en la radio anunció que era medianoche. No sé cómo le escuchamos siquiera, con lo bajo que estaba el volumen.

Edward me dio un último beso y me puso en mi lado.

―¿Quieres ir a casa?

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpad haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero no he podido actualizar antes. Aun así, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

-Bells :)


	13. Fecha límite

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo trece – Fecha límite

La otra vez no noté las luces.

A lo mejor porque en Acción de Gracias todavía había sido de día cuando llegamos. Y, cuándo nos habíamos ido por la noche, había estado concentrada en guiar a Angie para bajar la colina, en un Peter inconsciente y en el hecho de que Edward acababa de besarme. Así que, sí, la última vez no había prestado atención a las luces que se alineaban a cada lado de su camino de entrada.

Pero, ciertamente, las vi en ese momento. Pequeñas esferas azules que brillaban a lo largo de cada lado de la carretera y llevaban hasta donde habíamos aparcado. Era precioso.

Edward paró el coche y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Mirándome.

―Me gustan ―dije en voz baja, señalándolas.

Él asintió.

―Funcionan con energía solar. Mi madre está muy metida en todo eso.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera?

―Dos años. Se mudaron a Chicago en cuanto yo estuve más asentado con el bar. ―Sonrió para sí―. Mi madre lloró durante todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto.

―¿Por qué se fueron?

―Mi padre tiene cáncer de piel y, aunque le podrían haber tratado entre aquí y Puerto Rico, hay mejores instalaciones en los Estados.

Mi corazón se hundió al escucharle.

―¿Está... bien?

―Está bien. Solo tiene que tener cuidado. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Y ahora están completamente instalados allí. Les encanta.

―¿Fue allí donde fuiste a la universidad? ¿En Chicago?

―La verdad es que sí. ―Resopló―. Eso sí que es algo que no echo de menos... Todos esos deberes, trabajos, fechas límite...

―Yo tampoco lo echo de menos ―dije. Había disfrutado de la universidad, pero en ese momento quería hacer cosas diferentes.

Miré hacia las luces, preguntándome si llegaría a conocer a la mujer que las había puesto. Esperaba que Edward y yo acabásemos teniendo ese tipo de relación. Todavía no sabía cuál era su caso, pero yo no solía salir con mucha gente. Siempre había estado sola o en una relación seria.

―Vamos ―dijo, tocándome el brazo al salir.

La noche se había enfriado y soplaba una brisa fresca. Temblé a causa de mi fina blusa; si hubiera estado en Seattle, habría tenido a mano una chaqueta o algo, pero allí no se me había ocurrido llevarla.

Edward abrió la puerta principal y me llevó dentro, encendiendo solo una luz para que pudiéramos ver dónde íbamos. Estirando la mano hacia atrás para coger la mía, me llevó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta a la izquierda. Tenía que admitir que sentía bastante curiosidad por ver cómo vivía Edward. Había visto el resto de la casa en Acción de Gracias pero, obviamente, su habitación no.

No era... lo que esperaba. En un buen sentido.

Había una cama de cuatro postes en medio de una habitación enorme. Suelo de parqué, cortinas blancas que flotaban en la brisa... me sentía como si estuviera en un resort.

―Guau. ―Reí, poniéndome una mano sobre la boca―. ¿Esto también era de tus padres?

―La habitación sí, los muebles no. ―Sonrió ampliamente, quitándose los zapatos―. Esos son todos míos. ¿Te gusta?

―Te das cuenta de que yo duermo en un futón, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, dejando mi bolso en una silla que había en la esquina―. Esto tiene mucha clase.

―Es caoba ―dijo, acercándose a la cama y pasando la mano por la madera―. Conozco a un tío que trabaja la madera, hace tallas y cosas como esta.

―¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿esto fue hecho para ti?

―Sip.

Pasé la mano por el edredón.

―Bueno, es precioso.

Él asintió.

―Gracias. Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?

―Un poco ―admití.

―Vamos a buscar algo.

Rebuscamos por la cocina un poco, tomando snacks y bromeando. Su nevera estaba llena de fotos, algunas de las cuales eran bastante antiguas.

Hubo una en particular que me llamó la atención.

―¿Este eres tú? ―exclamé, con las palabras saliendo como un trino porque tenía la boca llena de uvas.

―Y Jasper ―dijo Edward, señalando al otro chico de la foto que estaba mirando. Parecían tener doce o trece años.

―¿Qué playa es? ―pregunté.

―Buck Island. Tienes que ir en barco, pero merece la pena.

―¿Sí?

―La playa más bonita en la que has estado, lo prometo.

Eso parecía, con arena que parecía azúcar y agua que podría ser de una piscina.

Me terminé mi comida con un largo trago de agua y me di un golpecito en la barriga.

―Ahora mejor.

Edward me miró sobre el borde de su vaso.

―¿Qué? ―Contuve una sonrisa; me hacía sentir tan coqueta todo el tiempo... Fingiendo ignorarle, me giré hacia la encimera―. Oye, ¿tienes lavavajillas?

―Déjalo ―dijo, dejando los platos y vasos sucios en el fregadero―. Lo fregaré mañana.

―Pero... ―Odiaba dejar cosas sucias para el día siguiente. Le miré sobre mi hombro, pero él señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Mi estómago se hundió. Le seguí de vuelta a su habitación, dónde él se detuvo junto a la cama y se quitó la camiseta.

―Voy a darme una ducha.

Yo uní las manos delante de mí.

―Vale.

―¿Quieres darte una?

―No, estoy bien. ―Me sonrojé ardientemente―. Me refiero a que me he dado una antes de salir de casa.

Él asintió, sin apartar los ojos de mí mientras se quitaba los vaqueros. Sonreí ampliamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Le había visto así en la playa, pero el contexto era completamente diferente.

Y, honestamente, incluso entonces -en la playa- era difícil no mirar y desearle.

―Puede que cambies de opinión cuando lo veas ―dijo.

―¿Ver _qué_? ―dije ahogada por la incredulidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y estalló en la más fuerte y agitada risotada que había escuchado. Y estaba tan guapo y divertido y solo... tonto... que yo también empecé a reír.

―La ducha, Bella. Cuando veas la _ducha_.

―_¡Oh! _―Mi sonrojo fue incluso peor que antes―. Oh, cállate... ves claramente que ha parecido que te referías a otra cosa.

―En realidad no, pero aparentemente tu cabeza está ahí de todas formas.

―Por favor, como si tu cabeza no estuviera ahí. ―Resoplé.

―Mi cabeza lleva ahí una temporada ―dijo, acercándose a mí―. Solo he estado esperando a que tú llegaras.

Nos quedamos ahí, en medio de su habitación, con la fresca brisa soplando por las ventanas, las luces bajas y sin más sonido que el viento entre los árboles. Bajé las manos por su cálido pecho, permitiéndole inclinarme la cabeza y presionar sus labios contra los míos. Él ahuecó las manos en mis mejillas suavemente mientras me besaba.

Sus manos abandonaron mi cara para sentirlas segundos después al borde de mi camiseta, levantándola. No había podido llevar sujetador, así que había optado por otra camiseta de tirantes más pequeña debajo. Dejándome esa puesta, me quitó la camisola y la dejó caer al suelo.

―¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? ―preguntó otra vez, acariciándome el cuello con la nariz. Sentí su boca cálida y húmeda cuando succionó.

―Sí ―susurré, abrazándole y presionando nuestros pechos―. Pero seguramente no debería.

Él rodeó con un dedo la parte superior de mis vaqueros y volvió a la parte delantera, terminando en el botón. Yo me encargué de él y también de la cremallera, y él me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones.

Edward bajó entonces la mirada hacia mí, hacia toda la nueva piel que había descubierto. Me agarró dulcemente los brazos, como si ellos fueran lo único que evitaban que empezara a manosearme. Sus ojos me bebieron de la cabeza a los pies, como si ya estuviera desnuda.

―Si me las quito es posible que tengamos sexo y no sé si estoy lista para eso todavía ―susurré.

―Está bien ―dijo. Y me miró, tragando visiblemente.

No quería que pensase que era una calientapollas, pero tampoco quería hacer algo de lo que luego me fuese a arrepentir.

―¿Estás seguro?

―No te he traído aquí solo para tener sexo ―dijo, cogiéndome la mano.

―Oh, cierto. Hemos venido a pasar el rato ―dije, sonriendo.

Él me hizo cosquillas en la espalda desnuda, haciendo que me apartase entre risas. Entramos en el baño que, como la habitación, era espacioso y abierto. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Pelo despeinado, mejillas rosas, ojos oscurecidos y brillantes... Él lo había provocado.

Cuando vi la ducha, entendí porqué Edward quería enseñármela.

―Pero qué... ―Me acerqué, echando un vistazo dentro. Las paredes eran de una suave piedra gris, tal vez granito, pero lo que verdaderamente me asombró fue el techo. En el sentido de que no había. Si me concentraba mucho, podía ver el cristal ahí arriba, pero el efecto era increíble. Estaba mirando las estrellas―. Es...

―Lo sé. La construyó mi padre. Construyó toda la casa.

―Vaya. Definitivamente me daré una ducha ahí mañana ―bromeé, apartándome con los brazos cruzados―. Bueno. Estaré... en la cama. En tu cama.

―Vale ―dijo con una risita.

Escuché la ducha abrirse mientras me subía en la colosal cama. Parecía como si... hubiera sido hecha para rodar por ella. Me pregunté si llevaba a muchas mujeres allí. Si había llevado a alguna. Él era muy sociable, pero también una persona privada; empezaba a pensar que tal vez no era el mujeriego por el que le había tomado al principio.

―Oye ―dijo, parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

―Hola. ―Me tapé con las mantas, helada por la brisa.

Se quedó ahí un momento, mirándome, y luego volvió a desaparecer. Cuando regresó, se había puesto un pantalón de deporte que solo servía para enfatizar sus abdominales. Y las líneas que formaban la "v".

―Y, ¿dónde entrenas? ―pregunté, mirando fija y descaradamente―. Yo debería empezar a hacerlo.

―Estás bien.

―Gracias... pero...

―¿Qué ha pasado con lo de ir a yoga con Alice? ―bromeó, metiéndose en la cama conmigo.

Hice una mueca.

―Entreno con Em. Tiene un gimnasio en su garaje.

―¿De verdad?

―Sip. Pero... ―Apartó el edredón bajo el que me escondía y subió una mano por mi pierna, sobre mi muslo. Temblé por el contacto―. Podría entrenarte a ti.

―Seguro que sí.

Siempre parecía acabar así, en estas conversaciones en que se decía una cosa pero se refería a otra. Sin embargo, tenerlas en la cama era algo nuevo.

Su expresión juguetona se desvaneció y se puso sobre mí, separándome las piernas. Por un segundo, se quedó ahí, cerniéndose sobre mí y mirándome. Le acerqué a mí, rodeándole instintivamente con las piernas. Nos besamos y él bajó, presionándose completamente contra mí, dejándome sentirle.

Pronto, sus manos empezaron a vagar, extendiéndose en mi estómago, bajo mi camisa. Tocó mis pechos, rozando mis pezones con las yemas de los dedos. Me tensé, besándole más fuerte y pasando los dedos por su pelo. Abrí los ojos y él abrió los suyos, y todo lo que pude ver fue su cara y la forma en que me miraba.

Nos rodó para que yo estuviera sobre él y luego me quitó la camisa. Subió sus cálidas manos por mis costados, sobre mi cintura hasta mis pechos, tocándolos. Respirando temblorosamente, me agaché y le besé, arqueándome contra él cuando bajó las manos por mi espalda desnuda.

Me agarró las caderas, moviéndome contra él, y luego nos rodó de nuevo y bajó besando por mi cuello y mi pecho, succionando un pezón. Estaba pasando tan rápido... y me di cuenta de que lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho. Le deseaba de formas en que nunca había deseado a nadie. Eso siempre me había parecido un cliché pero, ¿en ese momento? Era cómo me hacía sentir Edward.

Pero supongo que me había escuchado cuando le dije que no estaba lista, porque no fue más allá. Estuvo cerca y me recordó a hacía mucho tiempo, antes de empezar a tener sexo, cuando todo lo que había era enrollarse. Me encantaba cómo me besaba y me tocaba, los sonidos que emitía cuando yo hacía algo que le gustaba.

Nos besamos así eternamente, quedándonos dormidos cuando el sol apareció.

* * *

¡Hola!

Donde vivo hace mucho frío, pero parece que aquí sube la temperatura con rapidez.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el miércoles.

-Bells :)


	14. Rápido

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo catorce – Rápido

Por la mañana, en la casa de Edward había diferentes sonidos. Diferentes de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Su casa estaba contra la ladera de una colina, así que por la noche la brisa soplaba más fuerte y por la mañana el susurro de varios árboles hacía un ruido calmante que me hizo no querer salir de la cama.

Había otras cosas que también me hacían no querer salir de la cama, como Edward y el aspecto tan increíblemente dulce que tenía dormido. Le estudié, adorando el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo. Noté un rápido y sutil movimiento bajo sus párpados -estaba soñando.

Me tumbé boca arriba, fascinada por el juego de luz en las paredes -la sombra de las hojas contra lo que en ese momento veía como una pared de un amarillo muy pálido. Era tan pálido que casi parecía color crema, y me pregunté si aquello también era parte del diseño de Edward o si sería cosa de su madre.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero, por la luz, parecía ya tarde -podía ser incluso mediodía. Imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por mi mente como en una reproducción automática visual, emocional y física. Me toqué los labios, pensando en sus roces y besos, anhelando más, consciente de que me estaba apegando y no importándome.

O, más bien, me importaba, pero no lo suficiente como para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había estado relajada durante años, feliz sola y luego feliz en una relación o dos, sin arrepentirme nunca, siguiendo siempre mi corazón. Pero mi corazón nunca me había llevado a un precipicio como aquél, nunca me había pedido que _confiase... y saltase._ Había una pequeña parte de mí, la racional, probablemente, que me recordaba que haría bien en mantener la mente clara. No había porqué correr y, honestamente, esa había sido mi voz de la razón durante la noche, lo único que había mantenido mis piernas cerradas.

Bueno, cerradas no. Edward había estado entre ellas, claro. Simplemente no había... estado más lejos.

Cabeza contra corazón. Imaginé que todo el mundo había estado en aquel precipicio en algún momento o lo estaría algún día. No podía señalar qué, pero algo me decía que aquello era lo definitivo. Edward era lo siguiente grande que me iba a suceder. Puede que incluso lo único, pero era un poco pronto para eso.

Me encantaba que Pete me cuidara, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con la desconfianza hacia Edward. No tenía razón alguna para pensar de Edward otra cosa que la que me había mostrado y lo que me había dicho.

Y, honestamente, mirándole dormido... ¿cómo podía siquiera intentar resistirme? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Le deseaba, mucho, y me encantaba que él pareciese desearme a mí. En qué sentido, todavía quedaba por ver, pero le dejaría luchar por ello. Y luego le dejaría entrar.

Como si unas nubes hubieran pasado sobre el sol, la habitación se apagó. Abandoné el loco camino de mis pensamientos y me bajé de la cama, desesperada por usar el baño. Me miré en el espejo otra vez, después, lavándome las manos, desnuda esa vez excepto por mi ropa interior. Mi pelo estaba... por todas partes. Lo recogí en un moño, pensando que la próxima vez llevaría un cepillo o un peine.

Pero mi cara era la cara de una chica enamorada. Nunca me había visto con aquel aspecto. Parecía... mayor y más joven al mismo tiempo. Dejé que mis ojos bajasen por mi cuerpo, más allá de las débiles marcas en mi pecho (no me había hecho chupetones en el cuello por lo que la gente fuera a decir), de mis pezones -sonrosados por su boca- mi estómago...

Edward entró, dándome un susto de muerte. Me sonrió adormilado, frotándose los ojos.

―Me preguntaba dónde habrías ido ―dijo, yendo directo al váter.

Me sonrojé por lo cómodo que se sentía, largándome para que pudiera mear en paz. Pero volvió a buscarme cuando terminó, llevándome de nuevo al brillante baño. Abrió la ducha de nuevo, bajándose el pantalón de deporte pero no el bóxer -estaba segura de que se lo había puesto por mí- y me llevó dentro. Esa vez no preguntó; iba a ducharse conmigo.

Aquella vez estaba dorada, iluminada por el sol. Levanté la mirada mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, maravillándome con el cielo azul.

―Me encanta esto ―dije, inundada de repente por un enorme sentimiento de felicidad, como si todo fuera bueno o lo fuese a ser pronto.

―A mí también ―murmuró Edward, presionándose contra mí otra vez.

Aparté la mirada del cielo y la llevé a sus ojos, a las gotas de agua que tenía en sus pestañas, y le besé. Él me abrazó cerca, enredando los dedos en mi pelo y retomando justo dónde lo habíamos dejado, añadiendo mi falta de aliento y su erección matutina.

Quería que me tocara, pero él disipó nuestros besos de forma suave y lenta.

―Vamos ―dijo, dándome un pequeño mordisquito en el cuello antes de apartarse del todo―. Tengo hambre.

―Yo también...

Compartimos el jabón, hablando de cosas como lo haría cualquier pareja. Y se me ocurrió que a lo mejor éramos una pareja, así sin más.

* . *

Estábamos conduciendo por Centerline, también conocida como la "Autopista Queen Mary", cuando las gotas de agua empezaron a chocar contra la luna delantera. La lluvia no era algo nuevo para mí, siendo del Estado de Washington, pero apreciaba que en St. Croix siempre pasara rápido.

Para cuando llegamos a la panadería a la que Edward había querido ir, el sol se había unido a la lluvia, ofreciéndonos una ducha soleada. Los árboles del aparcamiento brillaban húmedos y me mojaron el hombro al pasar.

―Tienen el mejor pan del mundo ―dijo Edward, cogiéndome de la mano.

Me encantaba que supiera esas cosas, que el amor que sentía por la isla fuera tan aparente y profundo. Aquello no era algo pasajero para él, no era una aventura de la que se cansaría... era su vida. Era el lugar que le había criado y era evidente en su respeto por, no solo St. Croix, sino su cultura. Conocía a mucha gente, tanto de tierra firme como locales. Pertenecía a aquel lugar.

La panadería estaba llena. Hicimos cola y, cuando fue nuestro turno, Edward pidió pan de mantequilla y queso, una hogaza de pan de pasas y varias tartaletas de diferentes tipos: guayaba, coco, piña... Todo lo que había en el mostrador tenía muy buen aspecto, incluso aunque no sabía qué eran la mitad de las cosas.

―¿Hay algo que quieras? ―preguntó, acercándose a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

―Nah, creo que lo has cubierto todo.

Él asintió, sonriendo, y pagó.

Comimos de camino a Dorsch Beach, que acabó siendo, tal vez, la playa con el agua más cristalina que había visto hasta el momento.

―Esto es precioso ―murmuré y seguramente de mi boca escaparon migas mientras comía trozos de pan con queso. Tan simple y, al mismo tiempo, tan satisfactorio y bueno. Podía ver porqué Edward había comprado tanto; estábamos en Frederiksted, que estaba en el lado oeste de la isla y quedaba un poco lejos de dónde vivíamos.

―Lo sé, es una de mis playas favoritas...

―Puedo ver porqué...

―Rainbow está ahí abajo ―dijo, señalando a la distancia―. Doblando la esquina y bajando un poco más.

―Oh... ―Recordé el día que me había llevado en moto de agua, lo nerviosa y el conflicto que me había hecho sentir.

El conflicto había desaparecido, pero los nervios no se habían aplacado mucho.

Cuando terminé de ponerme morada, me quité la ropa para quedarme en bikini y fui al agua. Antes habíamos parado en mi casa para poder coger mi traje de baño. Peter había estado inconsciente en el sofá, haciéndome preguntarme a qué hora habría llegado.

Edward se unió a mí segundos después. Nadamos un rato, disfrutando del agua tibia y de lo vacía que estaba la playa.

―Ojalá tuviera unas gafas, ―me lamenté, mirando al agua.

―Tenemos tiempo para eso ―dijo Edward―. Disfrútalo. Volveremos.

―Vale. ―Floté boca arriba un rato, disfrutando del sol. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi pie, manteniéndome cerca para que no me llevase la corriente. Abrí un ojo, echándole un vistazo―. Oye.

―¿Qué?

Me incorporé, acercándome a él.

―¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la Fiesta de la Luna Llena?

Él sonrió satisfecho y miró a la distancia.

―Sip.

―¿Por qué fuiste tan imbécil conmigo?

Él frunció el ceño.

―No fui un imbécil...

―Sí, lo fuiste. Me acusaste de ser la típica turista, como si fuera a... no se... vivir la vida y marcharme después.

Medio esperé que riera conmigo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, me miró. Me miró de verdad.

―Bueno, hay mucha gente que hace eso. No puedo culparles, este lugar no es para todos. A mí me vuelve loco la mitad de las veces.

―¿A qué te...?

―Fiebre isleña. Son pequeñas cosas. A veces el supermercado se queda sin algo que quiero o... el cajero se queda sin dinero en fines de semana que hay mucha gente o... los malditos baches de las carreteras. Pero entonces miro a mi alrededor y recuerdo dónde estoy y es como... me encanta mi vida. No quiero marcharme. No ahora, y puede que no vaya a querer nunca. ―Fijó su mirada en mí, con los ojos intensos―. He visto a gente enamorarse de este lugar y luego desenamorarse de él tan rápido que hace que la cabeza te de vueltas. He visto a _muchas parejas_ romper por ello.

Pensé en Laurie y la historia que me había contado cuando nos mudamos. Pensé en Peter y cómo podríamos haber roto también incluso aunque Edward no existiese. Porque a mí me gustaba la vida en la isla y quería explorarla tanto tiempo como pudiese, mientras que Pete ya se había hartado.

―Así que creíste que yo...

―No sé lo que creí. ―Sacudió la cabeza.

Me acerqué más, agarrándome a sus hombros y rodeándole con las piernas. Podía ver que estaba entrando rápidamente en esa fase en que estar apartada de él daba asco, en que quería estar físicamente cerca si él estaba ahí. Por suerte, él parecía sentirse igual, porque también me rodeó con los brazos y me agarró las caderas con las manos.

Podría haberme quedado ahí para siempre.

―No quiero irme ―dije, besándole la barbilla―. Me encanta esto. Y... creo que podría hacerme una vida aquí.

―Sé que podrías. Pero eso depende completamente de ti.

―Lo sé. ―Asentí, mordiéndome el labio―. Sé que es así. Y, al final, seguramente tendré que pensar en algo... puede que algo que no sea servir en Coconuts.

―Oye, no lo dejes ―dijo con una risita―. Te llevas cosas gratis allí.

―Sí, bueno ―reí, rodando los ojos―, a lo que me refiero es a que puedo verme quedándome aquí. De forma indefinida.

―Bueno, espero que sí ―dijo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi tantas cosas en la suya. No quería que me fuera a ninguna parte, eso era obvio, pero me pareció que a lo mejor... veía algo de cautela también. Como si no quisiera apegarse mucho y luego acabar quemado. Podía entenderlo, porque yo me sentía igual, aunque por razones diferentes. Él podía decidir fácilmente que esa relación no era para él. ¿No era así como sucedía para todas las parejas?

Solo el tiempo lo diría, para los dos. Sin embargo, ¿para mí? Yo estaba vendida.

A St. Croix y a Edward.

* * *

¡Hola!

Personalmente, me encantan los capítulos en lo que hablan y van construyendo su relación.

¿Qué pensáis vosotras? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el miércoles.

-Bells :)


	15. Sufrir

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo quince – Sufrir

A Alice empezaba a notársele un poco.

―Con Leah tardó una eternidad. Rachel fue un poco más rápida. Pero esta vez me ha salido la barriga muy rápido ―dijo, riendo y tirando del vestido suelto que llevaba―. Es como si los músculos tuvieran memoria o algo.

Asentí, sonriendo mientras miraba el bulto formado por su bebé.

―Es tan mono.

―Lo es ahora. Espera a verme como un tonel. ―Rio.

No podía imaginármelo. Alice era muy pequeña.

Terminamos de preparar a las chicas y nos subimos al coche. Alice y yo teníamos el último turno en Coconuts, así que íbamos a pasar la mañana haciendo algunas compras. Alice quería mostrarme una granja de productos orgánicos que estaba en la Costa Sur y se llamaba _Southgate Farms._

Cogimos la carretera mientras la música sonaba y nos poníamos al día. Nuestros horarios habían sido raros durante un par de semanas, principalmente porque en esos momentos estaba pasando por la fase de las náuseas matutinas. A partir de entonces, íbamos a compartir turnos otra vez y eso me encantaba. Trabajar con Laurie era genial, pero Alice era especial para mí. Habíamos... encajado muy bien.

El cielo se extendía frente a nosotros, vasto y, de alguna manera, más profundo de lo normal. La verdad es que no había estado en esa parte de la isla. Era principalmente campo, con casas o hatajos de vacas aquí y allá. Alice señaló hacia una vieja lechería en una curva del camino y un campamento de los _Boy Scouts_ en otra.

―Ha'Penny Beach también es bonita, aunque la carretera es un asco. Asegúrate de que Edward te lleva de camping allí ―dijo, sonriéndome cómplice.

Sonrojándome, asentí.

―¿Acampa mucha gente allí?

―La verdad es que sí. Hay algo que hacemos... cada enero, después de quitar los árboles de navidad, los llevamos a Ha'Penny y hacemos una enorme hoguera con ellos. Es tan divertido... lo estoy deseando ―dijo entusiasmada―. Incluso aunque este año no puedo beber.

Miré al agua que se veía cerca, imaginando la escena que ella me describía.

―Parece muy divertido...

―Lo es ―me aseguró―. Es una pena que Pete vaya a perdérselo. Va a perderse mucho al marcharse tan pronto.

―Sí que es cierto. ―Para ser honesta, tenía sentimientos contradictorios sobre la marcha de Peter. Por un lado, me sentía como si otro amigo cercano, uno de los _más cercanos_, se marchase. Siempre habíamos estado juntos desde que nos habíamos hecho amigos, así que echaría de menos su presencia diaria en mi vida. También sentía un poco de aprensión por quedarme sola en la isla. Pete me aseguró que ya había hablado con Ty y que ya había prometido estar pendiente de mí, pero saber que estaría sola no dejaba de ser algo extraño.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba entusiasmada por mi independencia. Me parecía una aventura, un reto. Un nuevo comienzo. También me alegraba porque Pete fuera a seguir adelante, dirigiéndose hacia las metas que tanto añoraba. Todavía admiraba su impulso, incluso aunque nuestros caminos se separasen en parte debido a ello. Dios sabía que yo tenía mis propias ambiciones, y ni se acercaban a las suyas.

Y luego estaba Edward, quien ya estaba viviendo su sueño. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Él me inspiraba y yo apreciaba la forma en que me animaba a hacer lo que deseaba. Él había sido el que me había hecho ver que quedarme en St. Croix no era la locura que parecía.

Alice paró en el aparcamiento con una nube de polvo. Yo me bajé de un salto y la ayudé a sacar a las chicas de sus sillas de coche. Las cogimos de las manos y entramos en la granja, parte de la cual estaba llena de los productos que ya habían sido recolectados y estaban listos para venderse.

―Está bien, ¿verdad? ―Alice me sonrió ampliamente, arqueando una ceja.

―Oh, completamente ―dije, pensando con cariño en algunos de mis mercados de agricultores favoritos en Seattle―. No puedo esperar a explorarlo.

―Toma ―dijo, dándome una pequeña cesta llena de citronela―. A Edward le gusta el té de esto.

Otra sonrisa engreída. Esa vez le pellizqué ligeramente el brazo.

―Vale, Doña Sonrisitas. Ya lo pillo.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó con una risita.

―Entre Leah y tú, creo que tenéis un buen negocio de casamenteras entre manos.

―Nada de eso ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza―. Es solo... que le haces feliz. Y eso me hace feliz a mí porque... quiero mucho a ese tío.

Sin saber qué decir a eso, olisqueé la citronela que tenía en la mano. Olía tan bien que me hizo querer coger más para tenerlo en mi cocina.

―Él te importa, ¿verdad? ―siguió Alice, caminando a mi lado. Las chicas corrieron delante de nosotras, deteniéndose ante una pequeña muestra de flores.

―Sí ―admití―. Puede que demasiado. Podría herirme con mucha facilidad.

―Oye. ―Me agarró del brazo, llamando mi atención―. Podría, pero no lo hará. La gente le tiene por más mujeriego de lo que es realmente, pero... es como solía ser Jas. Solo sé paciente con él. Queremos que los chicos muestren todo su corazón, pero la mayoría no lo hacen.

Asentí, conmovida por la sinceridad que veía en sus grandes ojos azules.

Ella se apartó el flequillo de la cara.

―Bueno, en cualquier caso, es asunto tuyo y no quiero entrometerme. Solo quería que supieras que yo... yo respondo por Edward. Y si pasa algo malo -que no es que crea que va a pasar, pero nunca se sabe-, estoy aquí. No estás sola aquí.

―Te lo agradezco ―dije, exhalando―. Mucho. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

―Lo sé ―dijo, mirando a las niñas―. Yo estuve en la misma posición hace unos años cuando vine aquí, así que no te preocupes.

Rachel movía en la mano lo que parecía un manojo de hierbas, así que corrimos hasta ella antes de que pudiera liarla.

Me aseguré de coger otra cesta de citronela. Solo por si acaso.

* . *

_Trabajas toda la semana?_

Miré mi calendario, solo para asegurarme, y luego respondí a Edward. _Sí. Abro todos los días menos el jueves, que cierro._

Su respuesta llegó un segundo después. _Vale._

Guardé mi teléfono, preguntándome si podríamos vernos después. Habíamos tenido un par de semanas bastante ocupadas: yo había tenido muchos turnos de apertura y él muchos de cierre, lo que había hecho que pasar tiempo a solas fuese casi imposible. Por suerte, trabajábamos tan cerca en el pueblo, que le veía todo el tiempo. Visitas rápidas, comidas compartidas... yo le daba de desayunar y él me proporcionaba mi propia hora feliz.

Me había quedado dos veces más en su casa y había sido más de lo mismo. Más de lo maravillosamente mismo: besar, hablar, tocar.

A él le costaba tener las manos quietas y a mí me costaba detenerle, sobre todo cuando sus dedos podían hacer que me corriese en menos de un minuto. A lo mejor simplemente estaba tan excitada que, para cuando empezábamos a enrollarnos, yo ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia el orgasmo.

Llegó un gran grupo que me obligó a centrarme en el trabajo. Para cuando se marcharon, ya eran las dos -hora de que Siobhan, la nueva empleada, me relevase. Limpié un poco, saludándola cuando llegó. Hablamos un momento y luego me quité el mandil.

―Hasta luego ―dije, colgándome el bolso del hombro―. Llámame si me necesitas, estaré en el Brew Pub.

―Vale, Bella ―dijo, despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano desde detrás del mostrador.

Salí a la calle, absorbiendo con una respiración profunda el olor a sal y rayos de sol. En el pueblo había una moderada multitud, ya que muchos de los chicos que se habían ido a la universidad habían empezado a volver por navidad. Había un aire festivo y parte de mí anheló que pudiera quedarme por las fiestas.

Pero para eso todavía faltaban algunas semanas y, además, ya tenía mi billete de avión. Echaba mucho de menos a mis padres y a mis amigos; y sabía que, en cuanto llegara a Seattle, sería genial estar con ellos.

Irina estaba tras la barra cuando llegué, hablando con un cliente. Me saludó con la mano cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero su sonrisa fue un poco forzada.

Vacilé, casi deteniéndome antes de sentarme. Ella se acercó a dónde estaba y se inclinó hacia mí.

―Hola, cariño.

―Hola ―dije, dándole un afectivo golpecito en la mano.

―Escucha, Tanya está aquí, así que no quiero que te vuelvas loca, ¿vale?

Mi corazón cayó a mis pies.

―Oh... vale. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella...? ―No sabía qué quería decir. _¿Está bien? ¿Está aquí por Edward? ¿Va a quedarse?_

―No te preocupes. ―Me dio un rápido apretón en la mano y sentí una ola de simpatía por ella, que se veía atrapada entre la lealtad a su hermana, y la amistad que tenía con Edward y conmigo. Podría haberme tratado fácilmente como una mierda, pero nunca lo había hecho―. Solo están hablando. Tanya no ha vuelto desde que se marchó, así que... no sé. ―Rodó los ojos―. Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?

Pedí una de las cervezas del día, con mi mirada dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que sabía que llegaba a la oficina. Confiar en Edward no era un problema; había tenido a Tanya y había sido él quien le había dado fin. Era ella la que me ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Sabía que eran "viejos amigos" y todo eso, pero... vamos.

Edward apareció tan rápido que casi tiré mi cerveza. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y vino a mí.

―Hola, nena.

―Hola. ―Le sonreí, deseando que mi corazón se calmase.

Se inclinó hacia mí, besándome en la boca -sorprendiéndome un poco. Todavía no éramos muy públicos en mostrar nuestro afecto. Sin embargo, no podía negar que parte de mí se alegraba de que lo hiciera. Tanya estaba al final de la barra en ese momento, hablando con su hermana. Me miro y fue tal la expresión de asco que se formó en su cara que casi me encogí. Pero no lo hice. El drama no era lo mío, nunca lo había sido. En su lugar, volví a mirar a Edward, que se había girado para quedar frente a mí, con sus rodillas abrazando las mías sentados en los taburetes.

―Lo siento por ella ―murmuró, bajando la mirada a nuestras manos. Me di cuenta de que había agarrado la suya, tal vez por los nervios. Empecé a desenganchar nuestros dedos, pero él me apretó―. No.

―Vale ―susurré.

―Así que... iba a preguntarte si te quedabas conmigo esta noche, pero parece que Maggie está enferma y ahora Irina tiene que llevar a Tanya al avión hidráulico. ―Hizo una mueca.

―¿Mañana, a lo mejor?

Él asintió.

―¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre?

―El domingo. ―Siempre tenía los domingos libres, pero a veces tenía suerte y también tenía un sábado o un lunes.

―¿Quieres ir a Buck Island?

―¿El domingo? ―pregunté, sintiendo ya el entusiasmo.

Él asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

―¡Oh sí! ―exclamé.

Soltando una risita, tomó un trago de mi cerveza.

―Bien. Se lo haré saber a Marcus. El barco es suyo. Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Vas a quedarte?

Miré a Tanya, que en ese momento hablaba por teléfono.

―Depende.

―Van a irse en un minuto ―dijo.

―Entonces sí.

―Bien.

―Haz que te haga un_ Slippery Nipple*_ ―dijo Tanya de repente―. Nadie lo hace como él.

Levanté la mirada, casi queriendo echarme a reír por su descarada estupidez.

―Gracias, pero no ―dije, haciendo contacto visual con ella―. Nosotros tenemos nuestro rollo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se marchó, contoneándose por el paseo marítimo. Irina suspiró antes de seguirla.

―Os veo en un rato, chicos.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

―Nuestro propio rollo, ¿eh?

―¿Y qué quería? ¿Solo hablar?

―Básicamente. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Me parece que creyó... que iba a ser como las otras veces. No sé.

―¿Ha intentado volver contigo? ―pregunté espantada―. Pero... se ha marchado.

―Tanya está loca, Bella. Incluso aunque tú no hubieras aparecido, habría acabado con ella. Es... no sé. No te preocupes por ella.

―No estoy preocupada... solo me sorprende que haya venido.

―No eres la única ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

* . *

Alice y Jasper fueron los últimos en marcharse.

Habíamos hecho una noche de películas en casa de Edward y había ido un montón de nuestros amigos. A pesar del hecho de que era un día de semana y no podíamos quedarnos hasta muy tarde, había sido muy divertido.

Y en ese momento que volvíamos a estar solos, a mí me apetecía un tipo de diversión diferente.

Supuse que Edward estaba igual, porque se me echó encima mientras cargaba el lavavajillas.

―Déjalo...

―Venga, casi he terminado ―dije, apartándome de los besos que me daba en el cuello.

―Nop. ―Tiró de mí, haciendo que me diera la vuelta, y entonces me besó bien―. No voy a quedarme aquí sufriendo porque tú tengas un fetiche por la limpieza.

Le besé, subiendo y bajando las manos bajo su camiseta.

―Mmmm vale...

En la cama, nuestra ropa desapareció rápidamente -el resultado de mucha práctica. Sintiéndome atrevida, empujé a Edward para tumbarle boca arriba y le arranqué los bóxer, liberando su erección.

Él me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Le besé las rodillas y luego los muslos, y luego le mostré lo que podía hacer con eso.

* * *

*Slippery Nipple: pezón resbaladizo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Siento mucho la tardanza. Me he ido de viaje y luego he estado mala, así que cuando volvía de trabajar solo quería dormir. Como compensación por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, voy a subir otro capítulo mañana y otro más el viernes, y la semana que viene subiré lunes, martes y miércoles.

Ahora, sobre el capítulo... Personalmente, me encanta que la vida de Bella en St. Croix no se reduzca solo a Edward y que tenga amigos y relaciones más allá de él.

¿A vosotras qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos mañana.

-Bells :)


	16. Contención

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo dieciséis – Contención

El viernes me encontró agotada en el trabajo después de una noche de juegos con Edward. Aquella era la razón por la que dormir en la casa del otro en noches de diario podía ser complicado... él se levantaba para llevarme al pueblo, pero luego podía ir a casa y dormir o relajarse hasta la hora de apertura del Pub.

Pasé la mayor parte del día bostezando y fantaseando con las habilidades orales de Edward, con los que me había encontrado por primera vez cerca de las tres de la mañana. Hablemos de dulce...

―Hola, Bella ―dijo Siobhan con una risita.

Me enderecé, dándome cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo mirando al mar que veía destellos brillantes tras los ojos. Además, Siobhan soltaba muchas risitas.

―Hola ―dije, sonriendo con timidez mientras volvía a la realidad―. Llevas un rato intentando llamar mi atención, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ―Asintió, dejando su bolso tras el mostrador―. Son las dos, así que... puedes irte.

En lugar de quedarme en el pueblo como solía hacer al terminar mi turno, le envié a Edward un mensaje y me fui a casa para ponerme al día con los emails y descansar. Cogí un bus-taxi, algo que solo hacía en contadas ocasiones y que me dejó al comienzo del camino. Caminé el resto mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del día.

Pete tenía una cita con Kate, lo que era interesante. Parecía gustarle y, ciertamente, él le gustaba a ella. Aparentemente, ella iba en aquella época todos los años para visitar a sus abuelos que pasaban el invierno en el clima cálido, y aquella vez se había quedado más tiempo por Pete.

―No es nada serio ―dijo cuando le pregunté.

Estaba sentada sobre la tapa del váter, mirando como se afeitaba en el lavabo del baño.

―¿Y a ella le parece bien? ―pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

―Bueno, sí. Sabe que tú y yo acabamos de romper... nuestro acuerdo le parece muy raro, por cierto... no es capaz de entender porqué no hay más contención entre nosotros.

―Porque no ―dije con mucha elocuencia.

Él soltó una risita, aclarando su cuchilla antes de continuar.

―Básicamente.

―Pero no le molesta, ¿no? ―pregunté, no queriendo fastidiar lo que tenía. A lo mejor era la culpa por estar tan ridículamente loca por Edward y por querer pasar cada segundo libre que tenía con él. Solo quería que las últimas semanas de Pete en St. Croix fueran divertidas y sin drama. Y seguramente lo eran porque, cuando terminó, me miró.

―Sabe que es solo sexo.

Pestañeé.

―Oh. Bueno. ―No necesitaba la imagen en mi mente, pero vale.

―Solo soy realista, Belly-bee ―dijo, haciéndome pensar en Ty.

―Oye ―dije, siguiéndole fuera del baño―. ¿Está enfadado conmigo? Porque a veces me mira raro cuando me ve por ahí.

―Nah, solo cree que lo que ha hecho Edward mientras tenías novio ha sido lamentable.

―Oh. ―Me mordí el labio, incapaz de rebatir eso―. Bueno, no es asunto suyo.

―Sé que no, pero cree que está siendo leal.

―¿Y este es el que va a "cuidarme" cuando te vayas? ―bromeé, cruzándome de brazos.

―Ah, vamos. Hay gente de sobra para cuidarte. Y Tyler te quiere. Solo está siendo... Ty.

―Supongo. ―Honestamente, seguramente yo actuaría igual si fuera Angela la que estuviera en una posición similar. Siempre habíamos sido muy protectoras con la otra también.

Pete terminó de prepararse y se marchó, diciéndome que no le esperase. Kate tenía un apartamento en primera línea de playa y... bueno, sí.

Me di una ducha y me volví a pintar las uñas con un nuevo color que me había comprado en una tienda del centro. Tras prepararme una ensalada, revisé mi correo electrónico y Facebook, poniéndome al día con todo lo que me había perdido en los Estados. Como siempre, todo eran contrastes y algunos me pusieron nostálgica: fiestas por futuros bebés, compromisos, ascensos laborales... pero también estaban las cosas malas, las cosas que me recordaban el día a día del que una vez había sido parte: despidos, quejas por el clima, agobio por los estudios... Soplé para apartarme el pelo de la cara mientras leía las actualizaciones de los estados. No echaba nada de menos ese estilo de vida.

Tampoco es que la vida cruciana fuera todo el tiempo sol y playas perfectas. Allí también había drama, crimen y conflicto. La gente trabajaba, hacía ingresos bancarios, llevaban a sus hijos al colegio y vivían su vida. Solo estaba... endulzada. Para mí, de todas formas. Eché un vistazo a los perfiles de algunos amigos que había hecho allí. El de Alice, donde hablaba de ecografías. Fotos que Laurie había sacado en Coconuts -yo estaba etiquetada en una de ellas. Ty, que invitaba a todos a su casa a jugar al dominó el próximo sábado.

Un golpecito en la puerta me sacó con un sobresalto de mis pensamientos. Tiré de mi camiseta y miré por la ventana.

Edward.

Sonriendo ampliamente, abrí la puerta.

―¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? ―pregunté, abrazándole.

―Estamos cubiertos ―dijo, rodeándome con los brazos mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie―. Además, he visto a Pete en el pueblo con esa chica y he imaginado que estarías sola en casa.

―Has imaginado bien.

―¿Te apetece hacer algo o vas a pasar la noche tranquilamente?

―Las dos. ―Nunca renunciaría a una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ese hombre. Nunca.

Él bajó las manos hasta mi trasero.

―Hoy he pensado mucho en ti...

―Yo también ―susurré, pensando en una cosa en particular, en algo que me había vuelto loca y jadeante la noche anterior.

Sonriendo, se movió y me llevó con él a mi habitación.

―Sé que es un poco tarde pero, ¿puedo llevarte a cenar?

―Solo son las ocho ―dije―. Me encantaría.

―Entonces prepárate. Estaré con Jas.

―Vale. ―Me puse uno de mis vestidos favoritos, uno azul de tirantes que todavía no me había puesto en St. Croix. Cuñas, pulseras en las muñecas, pendientes. Me di cuenta de que había extrañado arreglarme, íbamos muy casuales todo el tiempo. Un poco de brillo después, cogí mi bolso y me encontré con Edward en la puerta de al lado, dónde Jasper y él estaban hablando en la cocina.

―Hola, Bella ―dijo Jasper, dándome un pequeño abrazo.

―Hola―dije, despeinándole el ondulado pelo rubio―. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

―Nada muy excitante ―dijo, sonriendo a través de un bostezo―. Me he levantado antes del amanecer, así que... seguramente me acostaré pronto.

Asentí y miré a Edward. No solía esconder el hecho de que me repasaba con la mirada y en ese momento no fingió, deteniendo la mirada en mis pies, piernas, vestido y, finalmente, en mi cara.

―Guau.

Giré para él antes de sonrojarme por todo el cuerpo. Alice estaba al teléfono; me lanzó un rápido beso y levantó los pulgares, señalando mi conjunto.

―Nos vamos ya ―dijo Edward. Le dio un beso a Alice en la mejilla y una palmada a Jasper, prometiendo que llamaría a alguien para hablar sobre algo. No sabía, estaba demasiado distraída por lo guapo que estaba.

Le cogí de la mano y le seguí a su camioneta, con el corazón latiéndome un poco más rápido en anticipación a una noche fuera con él. Aunque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, en realidad nunca habíamos tenido una cita así. No una cita para cenar.

―Estás... ―dijo, moviendo la camioneta por el camino de entrada―, muy bien.

―Gracias ―dije―. Tú también.

―Me gustan tus pulseras ―dijo, señalándolas.

―Gracias ―dije, riendo―. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de arreglarme. Lo echo un poco de menos.

―Saldremos más ―me prometió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Creí que volvería al pueblo, pero me sorprendió conduciendo hasta la costa norte. Fue un viaje nocturno muy bonito con la forma en que la carretera se curvaba con la tierra, agarrándose a los acantilados, y subiendo y bajando por las colinas. La reconocí como la misma carretera que nos había llevado a Cane Bay, pero hacía mucho que había estado allí. Fuimos a un restaurante sobre el agua que se llamaba _The Waves._ Estaba construido de tal manera que estábamos sobre el agua, con las olas negras rompiendo bajo nosotros.

La luna se reflejaba sobre el mar oscuro y las estrellas caían del cielo, tan claro que parecían más cerca de lo que realmente estaban. Había lugares como aquél en Washington, donde podías ver el cielo nocturno, pero tenías que dejar la ciudad para hacerlo.

Edward no necesitaba exactamente cortejarme -yo ya estaba enamorada-, pero estar en un lugar como ese, con él, hablando mientras tomábamos vino y filete, gambas, luego postre... era como si me estuviera seduciendo otra vez.

―Estoy llena ―gemí, apartando lo que me quedaba de mousse.

―Yo también. ―Sin embargo, siguió comiendo―. Me encanta esta cosa.

Sonreí, mirándole sobre el borde de mi copa de vino. Tenía una mancha de chocolate sobre el labio y me recordó a la noche en que nos habíamos besado por primera vez.

―¿Vienes a casa conmigo? ―preguntó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y sonriendo perezosamente, sabiendo muy bien que lo iba a hacer.

―Nah, estoy cansada ―dije, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Pero gracias por la cena.

Él me lanzó una bola de papel.

―No voy a llevarte a casa.

―Lo sé ―dije, poniéndome de pie―. Pero antes tengo que ir al baño.

Nuestro camarero estaba en la mesa cuando volví, cogiendo el tiquet. Edward firmó la copia y se levantó, haciéndome una señal con la cabeza.

―¿Lista?

―Sí. ―Nos fuimos con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas entre nosotros. La anfitriona miró sutilmente a Edward cuando pasamos por delante y contuve una sonrisa, contenta de que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo abiertamente.

Condujimos en silencio un rato, escuchando un disco en directo de Bob Marley que él había descargado recientemente.

―¿Quieres ir a la playa? ―preguntó Edward de repente, mirándome.

―¿Ahora? ―pregunté, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la oscuridad, intentando descubrir dónde estábamos―. Claro...

Cogió un camino de tierra y fuimos saltando entre los baches hasta que llegamos a una puerta, momento en que Edward se bajó del coche. Miré cómo la abría y luego volvía a cerrarla después de cruzarla con el coche.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―pregunté con una risa.

―En el terreno de los Whitlock.

―¿Te refieres a los padres de Jasper?

―Sip. ―Llegamos a un pequeño claro donde paró el motor―. La playa está justo ahí.

―¿Ellos también viven por aquí?

―No... pero puede que Jasper construya aquí algún día.

Me quité los zapatos y los llevé en una mano mientras me agarraba al brazo de Edward con la otra. Salimos a una pequeña playa, delimitada por piedras que salían al mar.

―Es como una playa privada ―susurré, dejando caer mis zapatos al suelo―. Déjame adivinar. Otro sitio en el que enrollarse.

―Solo para unos pocos privilegiados ―dijo, desabrochándose los botones de la camisa.

―¿Vamos a... bañarnos desnudos?

Él asintió. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que llevaba toallas.

―¿Has planeado esto? ―pregunté divertida, curvando los dedos de los pies en la arena.

Él asintió de nuevo, quitándose la camisa y empezando con el cinturón.

―¿Vas a venir o tengo que llevarte?

Me saqué el vestido por la cabeza, echándolo junto a mis zapatos. Coloqué las pulseras encima con cuidado, seguidas de los pendientes... y luego mi ropa interior. Cuando él estuvo tan desnudo como yo, nos acercamos al agua.

―Fría ―chillé en un susurro, agarrándome a Edward.

―Mierda ―dijo riendo―. Está helada. ―Antes de que pudiera echarme atrás, tiró de mí con él, sumergiéndonos a los dos.

Jadeé cuando emergí, salpicándole.

―¡Eso no era necesario!

―Sí, lo era. Te habrías pasado ahí parada toda la noche.

―No...

Me acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con mis piernas. Yo me colgué de su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta su boca y, después de un rato, el frío del agua dejó paso a la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros besos se hicieron más profundos, más largos, más lentos y húmedos. Él enredó la mano en mi pelo y yo le arañé suavemente la espalda, suspirando cuando empezó a mordisquearme el cuello.

Nuestras bocas encontraron un ritmo y luego lo hicieron nuestros cuerpos, moviéndose en formas que delataban lo que realmente deseábamos. Él estaba duro y muy cerca, y sabía que me entregaría a él. Y quería todo lo que él tuviera que darme.

―Te deseo ―dije, apartándome de su boca.

Él me apretó el trasero, acercándome más, dejándome sentirle completamente. Entonces, sujetándome con fuerza, salió del agua hasta la orilla, dónde la arena estaba mojada y compacta. Bajándome suavemente, se deslizó entre mis piernas y me besó con fuerza, empujando y calentándome hasta que bajé la mano para guiarle.

Jadeé cuando estuvo dentro de mí porque la sensación era... muy buena. Del mejor tipo. Él se detuvo un momento, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego empujó más profundamente. Nos besamos otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que fue difícil moverse de la forma en que queríamos. Entonces él gimió y se echó hacia atrás, dándolo todo, deslizándose fuera y dentro de mí con facilidad. Llevaba toda la noche mojada por él, puede que sabiendo que aquel era el momento, el verdadero punto de no retorno... al menos para mí.

Gemí bajo él, susurrándole que se acercase más, y él cumplió, alineando nuestros cuerpos y enterrando la cara en mi cuello.

―Se siente tan bien ―susurró, rozando mi piel con los dientes.

―Mmmm. ―Sostuve su cara, besándole de nuevo―. Sí...

Él embistió más rápido y más fuerte, y yo subí más las piernas, abrazándole y empezando a sentirme abrumada por lo que estábamos haciendo. Había tanto amor, tanta intensidad... Nunca antes había sido así.

De repente, Edward frenó, dejando caer mis piernas. Movió sus caderas contra mí, frotándome justo donde lo necesitaba, en un lugar que normalmente debía tocar si quería correrme durante el sexo. Y me corrí con un grito, apretándome por dentro y por todas partes. Acelerando otra vez, fue duro, apoyando las manos junto a mi cabeza mientras terminaba.

Después mis piernas estaban como si fueran de gelatina, pero le agarré la cara y le besé, y él, jadeando, me devolvió el beso, de manera que compartimos nuestros alientos.

―¿Esto también lo habías planeado? ―dije con un suspiro, pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

―Puede ―dijo, sonriendo. Me besó la punta de la nariz y salió de mí.

Yo tomé la mano que me ofrecía, dejándole llevarme de vuelta al agua, donde nos limpiamos, nos besamos, hablamos y nos besamos.

Hacer el amor lo cambiaba todo pero, al mismo tiempo, no cambiaba nada... en el mejor de los sentidos. No había incomodidad y lo cierto es que sabía que no la habría habido en cualquier otro momento. Era la razón por la que me había sentido segura al llegar hasta el final con él.

Y, cuando volvimos a su casa y lo hicimos otra vez en esa hermosa cama, le dije que creía que me estaba enamorando de él.

―Entonces promete que te quedarás ―dijo, besándome la oreja―. Promételo.

―Lo prometo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.

Estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido, aunque me hago una idea ;)

Nos vemos mañana.

-Bells :)


	17. Pillar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo diecisiete – Pillar

Me peiné los nudos del pelo con los dedos, alegrándome de haber llevado a casa de Edward la semana anterior un bote de acondicionador.

Murmurando para mí, cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua templada cayera sobre mí, aclarándome el pelo. El sol brillaba por el techo, haciéndome sentir cálida y dorada.

Sentí una brisa y luego unas manos en mi estómago. Abriendo un ojo, vi a Edward a mi lado, con los brillantes ojos oscurecidos. Se acercó más, rodeándome con sus brazos con el resbaladizo acondicionador y todo.

―Buenos días ―dije, cerrando los ojos mientras él frotaba su barba reciente contra mi mejilla.

―Buenos días ―repitió él, dándome con su polla.

Con un sonido a caballo entre una risa y un resoplido, bajé la mano para agarrársela.

―¿Todavía no estás cansado?

―Nunca.

―Ja. Sí, claro.

―Hablo en serio.

―Si lo hacemos ahora no llegaremos al puerto ―dije, incluso aunque mentalmente ya estaba de camino a la cama.

―Tenemos todo el día ―dijo, bajando las manos por mi pelo mojado.

Nos besamos un rato, balanceándonos bajo el agua. Finalmente, cogí el jabón y se lo di.

―Toma. Yo ya salgo.

Él lo cogió, dándome una palmada en el culo mientras salía de la ducha.

Me sequé rápidamente, y me puse un bikini y un vestido de playa, asegurándome de pillar el protector solar de camino a la habitación para poder echármelo antes de dejar la casa. Si no se me olvidaría y Edward me había dicho que el sol en Buck Island podía ser bastante implacable. Me lo eché, guardé mis cosas en la bolsa de playa y fui a la cocina para coger cosas de comer que pudiéramos llevarnos.

La mesa estaba llena de los restos de nuestro tranquilo desayuno: tazas de café, bagels y huevos revueltos a medio comer... Lo limpié, queriendo que Edward tuviera la casa recogida al volver. En general, él era bastante ordenado, pero a veces dejaba las cosas para otro momento y yo tenía la sensación de que si no me encargaba de la pobre cocina, él la tendría así hasta el martes.

Edward estaba al teléfono cuando volví a la habitación. Unas bermudas colgaban bajas de sus caderas y el agua goteaba de su pelo por su espalda dorada. Sentí el cosquilleo del deseo recorrerme.

Como si no hubiéramos pasado todo el fin de semana entrando y saliendo de la cama.

Bajé un dedo por su columna. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el espejo que había sobre la cómoda y, aunque él siguió con su conversación, le había distraído. Él estiró la mano hacia atrás, agarrándome por el vestido y girándome para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Yo ahuequé las manos en sus mejillas, contenta porque no se hubiera afeitado. Me encantaba el color de su barba -rubia rojiza y verdaderamente deliciosa.

Los días de diario podían tener al barman limpio y afeitado. Aquel era _mi _tiempo y tenía las rozaduras de la barba en el interior de mis muslos para demostrarlo.

Edward sujetó el teléfono contra su hombro y me subió a la cómoda; sus manos bajaron de mi cintura a mis muslos. Me separó las rodillas, haciéndome cosquillas en los muslos y haciéndome reír un poco. Quise que colgase el teléfono, pero parecía que estaba hablando de algo del Pub, detallando pedidos de alcohol y eso.

Le miré mientras hablaba y él me miró a mí -su mirada iba una y otra vez de mis ojos a mi boca. Dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla y luego otro en la comisura del labio.

Él escuchaba a quien fuera que le estuviera hablando al otro lado de la línea, pero estaba conmigo... le arañé ligeramente en el pecho, adorando el echo de que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Antes había sido frustrante, verle todo comestible en la distancia.

Entonces él me arrastró hasta el borde de la cómoda y se arrodilló. Tiró de uno de los cordones laterales de la parte de abajo de mi bikini y lo dejo caer, abriéndose y revelándome.

―Oye, Paul. Deja que vuelva a llamarte ―dijo, con un ligero acento coloreando sus palabras. Era monísimo y solo lo oía cuando hablaba con gente de allí. Antes de que pudiera entusiasmarme demasiado con lo mucho que me gustaba cómo hablaba, sin embargo, me lamió.

―Mmmm...

―Mmmm hmmm ―estuvo de acuerdo, haciéndolo otra vez.

No había nada dulce y romántico en aquello, él solo quería que me corriera. Seguramente él también quería correrse... Gemí, cayendo hacia atrás apoyada en mis codos y dejando que mi cabeza descansase contra el espejo. No llevaría mucho tiempo... la sensación era demasiado buena... y, por alguna razón, los lugares obscenos hacían que me corriera más rápido. Como aquel. Como ese momento. Jadeando, me moví contra su cara antes de apartarle. Él se puso de pie, se limpió la boca, se bajó las bermudas y entró con fuerza en mí, tomando un ritmo ridículo.

Tan duro que me quitó las risas a embestidas. Me encantaba. Me hacía sentir como si siguiera corriéndome. Un montón de papeles que había habido al final de la cómoda cayó al suelo con un golpe. Los botes de colonia y demás productos que usaba chocaron entre sí.

Él gimió y se inclinó hacia delante, quedándose muy quito, con la cara tensa por tal placer que podría haber sido dolor.

―Maldición ―dijo, apartándose y bajándome. Se apoyó contra la cómoda, intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Ahora tengo que volver a limpiarme ―dije, besándole. Mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón daba golpes contra mi pecho.

Asintiendo y con una expresión bastante engreída, fue detrás de mí, con los pantalones todavía alrededor de los tobillos.

* . *

Cuando se hizo público que íbamos a hacer un viaje a Buck Island, todos y sus madres quisieron venir. Irina apareció, igual que Alice, Jasper y las chicas. También vino un pequeño grupo de amigos de Edward, a algunos de los cuales no conocía.

El amigo de Edward, Marcus, tenía un catamarán precioso. Él y su hermano llevaban su propio negocio, en el que llevaban a turistas en barcos privados hasta varias islas, pero se había tomado un par de semanas de descanso. Edward no tenía un barco, pero sabía navegar, así que Marcus le había dejado el suyo.

―¿Cuándo aprendiste a navegar? ―le pregunté mientras cruzábamos el puerto hasta donde estaban los barcos.

―Los padres de Jasper eran miembros del club náutico ―dijo―. Solíamos ir a navegar en verano... sobre todo cuando estábamos en noveno.

―Que bien... ¿alguna vez has ido a algún lugar lejos?

―Nah, no me gusta tanto. He ido con amigos, pero nunca estando yo a cargo.

―A lo mejor algún día podríamos ir a... no sé... ¿las Islas Virgenes Británicas? He oído que Jos Van Dyke es increíble.

―Oh, lo es ―dijo, sonriendo satisfecho―. También puede ser una locura. Definitivamente, deberíamos ir. ―Me miró brevemente―. A lo mejor el próximo verano.

Asentí.

―Claro.

―¿Sí?

Habíamos llegado al catamarán. Me detuve, levantando la mirada hacia Edward.

―¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?

―No... lo estoy. Es solo que los viajes en barco no son para todo el mundo. Incluso en los barcos buenos como este, es un poco una paliza.

Arrugué la nariz.

―¿De verdad te parece que me da miedo _darme una paliza_?

―Nop. ―Echó nuestras bolsas al barco y luego se giró hacia mí, ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a subir.

―Tienes tanto que aprender de mí ―murmuré, deteniéndome para sacar un par de fotos―. También hay cosas que quiero aprender de ti.

―Quédate por aquí y lo harás.

―Eso planeo hacer.

―Te tomaré la palabra.

―Oye. ―Dejé mi cámara y le cogí por el codo―. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

No podía verle los ojos, ya que los dos llevábamos gafas de sol muy oscuras, pero me sonrió travieso.

―¿No vas a volver a Seattle en un par de semanas?

―Sí, listillo. De vacaciones ―dije. Era gracioso que _aquello_ habían sido una vez las vacaciones―. Solo por las fiestas. No para siempre.

Él asintió, soltando una risita.

―Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, Bella. Ya lo sé.

―Bien. Ahora. ―Miré a mi alrededor en la cubierta, con las manos en las caderas―. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

* . *

El agua era incluso más espectacular de lo que había parecido en las fotos.

Podía ver la arena del fondo. La luz del sol brillaba en la superficie, haciendo prismas de luz en las profundidades.

Cuando Edward soltó el ancla, todos empezaron a saltar y nadar la corta distancia hasta la orilla. Jasper y Edward ayudaron a bajar a las niñas, y yo fui con Alice, que usó la escalerilla para descender con cuidado. Nadamos hasta la orilla y caminamos por el lugar durante un rato, tomando algunos de los pequeños caminos, y luego volviendo para tumbarnos en la fina y cálida arena.

Alice estaba pegada al protector solar y, cada vez que acorralaba a las pequeñas para echarles más, yo también me ponía. Edward no había mentido sobre cómo brillaba el sol.

Finalmente, Rachel y Lea empezaron a ponerse pesadas, y nadamos de vuelta al barco con ellas para que Alice pudiera ponerlas a echarse una siesta. Encontró una sombra, extendió mantas y toallas, y se tumbó con ellas.

―Voy a coger algo para comer ―dije, estirándome―. Grita si me necesitas.

Ella asintió y yo fui a mi bolsa, buscando uno de los sándwiches que había hecho. Edward subió por la escalerilla, goteando agua por todas partes.

―Venía a buscarte ―dijo, limpiándose el agua de la cara.

―Me ha entrado hambre ―dije, levantando un sándwich y una bolsa de patatas―. ¿Quieres uno?

―Sip. ―Se unió a mí, rodeándose con una toalla antes de sentarse. Nos terminamos rápidamente lo que había llevado, pasándolo todo con un par de cervezas.

El resto del grupo volvió a cuentagotas, hablando fuerte y haciéndose copas con ron en cuanto estuvieron a bordo. Edward se movió para que pudiera apoyar la espalda contra su pecho.

―Así que tú eres la chica.

Levanté la mirada, poniéndome la mano por encima de los ojos a modo de visera. El amigo de Edward, Jacob, se agachó junto a mí, sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía los dientes más blancos que había visto y una sonrisa cargada de megavatios para acompañarlos. En realidad era muy divertido y llevaba todo el día entreteniéndonos con sus tonterías.

―Um... sí ―dije, volviendo la mirada hacia Edward, que se limitó a rodar los ojos―. ¿Qué chica?

―La que ha tenido a Eddie todo deprimido y loco.

Sentí a Edward apartarme el pelo y apoyar la barbilla en mi hombro.

―Sí. Edward no dejaba de lloriquear por ti. Ahora lo entiendo.

―Vale, tío ―gimió Edward, lanzándole a su amigo una botella de agua vacía.

―¿Qué? Es preciosa ―siguió Jacob, ajeno a la vergüenza de Edward o no importándole―. Eres preciosa, Bella. Si alguna vez necesitas un tour...

―Tiene todos los tours que quiere, Jake.

Jacob me miró, moviendo las cejas.

―Como he dicho...

―Bueno, gracias ―reí, asintiendo―. De momento estoy bien, pero lo recordaré.

―Te daré mi número cuando volvamos ―dijo con los ojos brillantes por su travesura.

Edward hizo como que iba a levantarse y Jacob se apartó, riendo feliz.

―¿Es siempre así? ―pregunté, divertida.

―Siempre. Lo juro, creo que nunca le he visto enfadado. Todo es una broma para él.

―¿De verdad lloriqueabas por mí? ―pregunté, tomando un trago de agua.

―Nah... tenía la sensación de que acabaríamos juntos.

―¿De verdad? ―Me giré para mirarle.

Él asintió.

―Hmmm. ―Me terminé el agua―. Creo que yo también lo sabía.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el capítulo del viernes. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido, ¡estoy deseando leerlo!

Nos leemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	18. Filtro

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo dieciocho – Filtro

―¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar aquí tus padres? ―pregunté, ojeando uno de los álbumes de Edward en la sala de estar.

―Normalmente se quedan un mes ―respondió, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de café.

―Oh, que bien. Todavía estarán aquí cuando vuelva.

―¿Cuáles eran las fechas?

―Del veintitrés de diciembre al dos de enero ―dije, con el corazón hundiéndoseme un poco en el pecho. Así había sido últimamente, sentimientos contradictorios cada vez que pensaba en dejar la isla. Por un lado, no podía esperar a ver a mis padres y mis amigos. Por otro, iba a echar mucho de menos a Edward. Además, había oído que la época navideña en St. Croix era increíble. Estaba definitivamente triste por perderme algunos de los festivales y desfiles.

Él asintió, apoyando las manos en su barriga.

―Vale. Sales por la mañana, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ¿Puedes llevarme?

―Por supuesto.

―Vale. ―Me acurruqué contra él, poniendo mis pies bajo mis piernas. En la cocina, el microondas sonó, dejándonos saber que las palomitas estaban listas.

―Espera ―dijo Edward, dándome una palmada en la pierna. Le dejé levantarse, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirar mi teléfono. Había oído cómo llegaban un par de mensajes un momento antes.

Eran de Angela. Nos había conseguido entradas para ver El Cascanueces, interpretado por el Pacific Northwest Ballet. Chillé entusiasmada, contenta porque se hubiera hecho con ellas. No solo las dos habíamos bailado una versión en nuestro estudio cuándo íbamos a la escuela elemental, sino que además la versión del PNB tenía decorados y trajes de Maurice Sendak. Lo habíamos oído por una amiga y desde entonces estábamos obsesionadas por ir.

―¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ―bromeó Edward, dejándose caer a mi lado―. Por cierto, también he hecho palomitas dulces. ―Dejó los des boles entre nosotros en el sofá.

―Oh. ―Cogí unas pocas de cada―. Me encantan las palomitas dulces.

―A mí también.

―Pues Angela nos ha conseguido entradas para un ballet que las dos queríamos ver...

Sonriendo ampliamente, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

―Eso... os pega.

―Ya lo creo ―dije de acuerdo, asintiendo feliz―. Bueno, pues es El Cascanueces interpretado por niños... y, aparentemente, tiene unos decorados increíbles y yo... estoy muy entusiasmada.

―Alice también lleva a las niñas a ver El Cascanueces. La Escuela de Danza del Caribe lo interpreta todos los años.

―¿En serio? Que bien... a lo mejor el año que viene voy con ellas.

Él asintió, mirándome mientras se metía un par de palomitas en la boca.

Yo dejé mi teléfono en la mesa y me recosté.

―Bueno, ¿y vamos a ver esta película o no?

―Sip. ―Me sonrió ampliamente, cogió el mando a distancia y pulsó _play._

* . *

Trabajé duro durante las semanas anteriores a mi viaje, incluso haciendo un par de turnos de camarera en el Brew Pub. No solo estaría desempleada durante las fiestas, sino que estaría completamente sola a mi regreso a St. Croix, así que era importante para mí conseguir antes todo el dinero que pudiera. Nunca había tenido que pedirles ayuda a mis padres para pagar el alquiler y eso, y no quería empezar a hacerlo en ese momento.

Kate dejó la isla una semana antes de que lo hiciéramos Pete y yo. Él no pareció muy triste al verla marchar, diciendo que al final se había puesto un poco quisquillosa, sin parar de quejarse de todas las cosas malas de St. Croix.

―Puede que yo no quiera vivir aquí, pero me sigue pareciendo un buen sitio ―había dicho él una noche, haciendo una mueca mientras me contaba la historia.

Encogiéndome de hombros, dejé el último de los platos en el escurridor y me sequé las manos.

―Simplemente no es para todo el mundo.

―Aprecio que quieras ser agradable, Bella, pero no. Ella es... de alto mantenimiento.

Me había llevado esa impresión las pocas veces que había visto a Kate.

―Sí, lo sé.

―Así que... ¿estás lista para el frío? ―bromeó, dándome un golpecito con el dedo.

―La verdad es que no ―dije, riendo―. Siento que desde que vivo aquí tengo la sangre más fina.

―Y que lo digas. Estamos a punto de congelarnos. Mi hermano me ha dicho que anoche nevó.

Temblé solo de pensarlo.

―Por suerte para mí, es temporal.

Él me tiró del pelo, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

―Sí, sí. No hace falta que me lo restriegues.

La mañana siguiente, le llevé al aeropuerto. Después de romper, acordamos que no era necesario volver juntos. La verdad es que yo había querido esperar hasta el último minuto para volver, mientras que él tenía un par de compromisos familiares a los que asistir.

Lo que no había esperado era el nudo de mi garganta cuando se despidió junto al bordillo.

―Supongo que este es el fin ―dijo, sonriendo con tristeza.

Tragando con dificultad, le abracé con fuerza.

―Voy a echarte de menos, Peter.

―Yo también a ti. ―Me sostuvo un minuto antes de besarme el pelo y soltarme.

―Gracias por traerme aquí ―susurré, mordiéndome el labio. Se me nubló la vista y bajé la cabeza para deshacerme de las lágrimas.

Él asintió, cogiendo sus maletas.

―Cuídate. Te veré cuando vuelvas, ¿vale?

―Vale. Buen viaje.

Me besó rápidamente en la mejilla y desapareció entre la multitud. Yo me quedé quieta un minuto, sintiéndome como si lo último que me conectaba a mi antigua vida se hubiese desconectado, dejándome suelta.

Entonces, un taxista me pitó, sacándome con un sobresalto de mi melancólico episodio.

―Señorita. ¡Señorita! ¡Tiene que moverse! ―gritó, moviendo la mano en mi dirección.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―murmuré, volviendo al coche.

* . *

Irina puso un enorme bol de piña frente a mí.

La miré inquisitivamente.

―¿Gracias?

―Te da buen sabor ―dijo, echándose el pelo sobre el hombro―. Ya sabes, ahí abajo.

Resoplé, tomando un bocado.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Dónde has oído eso?

―En una historia que he leído. También lo decían en Cosmo.

―Oh, entonces vale. Debe ser verdad.

―Lo es, chica. Come.

―Me conmueve tu preocupación por cómo sabe mi _ahí abajo_, Rina. ―Sin embargo, aquella piña estaba tan jugosa y fresca que tuve que ceder. Lo único que había comido en todo el día era pan de pasas y café en mi turno en Coconuts, y me moría de hambre.

―Bueno. Todos sabemos que anoche en la oficina Edward y tú hacíais más que números ―dijo, arqueando una ceja.

―De verdad que no tienes filtro, ¿no? ―pregunté, absolutamente mortificada. Me centré en mi fruta, sintiendo como mi cara se ponía del color de los trozos de flamboyan que había en la barra―. Queso y pan.

―Cómete tu piña ―dijo ella, marchándose a atender a un cliente.

Edward entró un par de minutos después. Suspiré internamente mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. No importaba que le hubiese visto solo esa mañana, siempre me alegraba estar cerca de él. Él se subió las gafas de sol a la cabeza y se acercó a mí, besándome al sentarse.

―Hola. ¿Trabajas esta noche?

―Sí... me han puesto en la plantilla.

―Bien. ―Sonrió, asintiendo mientras sus ojos caían a mi aperitivo―. Eso tiene buena pinta.

Irina puso un bol delante de mí.

―Aquí tienes.

―Oh... estoy bien. Acabo de comer.

―Solo cómetelo ―dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

―Necesitas un novio ―le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―No necesito un novio ―dijo ella―. Tengo a Tyler.

Intenté no atragantarme con mi piña.

* . *

Se estaba distanciando. Estaba claro.

Fruncí el ceño mientras veía cómo Edward se preparaba para acostarse, con su mente a un millón de millas de distancia. Los dos nos habíamos tomado el viernes libre, ya que me iba al día siguiente, y había notado que, según pasaba el día, había estado cada vez más callado.

Me sentía tan rara por dentro... nerviosa porque se estuviera alejando de mí. Triste porque no estuviéramos en el mismo punto. Enfadada y resentida porque le estuviera dando tanta importancia a que me fuera durante semana y media.

Pero, cuando finalmente se metió en la cama y fue a encender la televisión, alcancé mi límite. Fui a la cocina y me puse un vaso de agua, y luego salí al patio.

Las estrellas brillaban pacíficamente. Allí arriba, en aquella colina, había silencio excepto por el viento y los árboles. Iba a echarlo de menos.

Al final, él se unió a mí, como sabía que haría.

―¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ―preguntó, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Me encogí de hombros, dejando mi vaso.

Él me miró fijamente un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta como si fuese a volver dentro.

―Oye ―dije, molesta―. ¿Podrías... parar?

―¿Parar qué? ―dijo con un suspiro, como si lo supiera.

―No te he dado ninguna razón para no confiar en mí, y estás... me estás haciendo sentir muy mal por marcharme, Edward. Voy a casa a ver a mis padres. Les extraño. Ellos me extrañan. No estamos acostumbrados a estar separados.

Él se quedó quieto, escuchando.

―Tú... siento que me estás apartando y lo odio ―dije, con mi voz empezando a temblar.

―Lo sé. Lo siento ―dijo, viniendo a mí.

Me puse de pie, rodeándole con los brazos.

―No hagas de esto más de lo que es. Me encantaría que pudieras venir conmigo, pero no puedes, ¿verdad?

Él sacudió la cabeza con la cara presionada contra mi pelo.

―¿Te dejó alguien? ―pregunté, diciendo finalmente en voz alta lo que me había preguntado muchas veces―. ¿Alguien a quien querías?

―Un par de alguienes ―dijo en voz baja―. Son cosas que pasan.

―Bueno, yo no soy alguien ―dije, abrazándole con fuerza―. Para empezar... me quedaría aunque tú no estuvieras. Y, en segundo lugar, ahora que estoy contigo... seguramente te seguiría si te marcharas.

Fue como si la tensión en su cuerpo se derritiese, solo con eso. Le sentí sonreír y luego me apartó un poco, mirándome.

―¿Me crees? ―pregunté, frotándole los brazos.

―Sip.

―Bien.

Cogió mi vaso de agua y me llevó de nuevo dentro, donde apagamos la luz de la cocina y volvimos a la cama. Confirmé mi vuelo desde mi teléfono y me aseguré de haber puesto la alarma. Jessica me había enviado un mensaje lleno de entusiasmo, diciéndome que tenía muchas ganas de verme, así que yo respondí igual, asegurándome de dejarle saber a qué hora llegaría.

Cuando dejé mi teléfono, me di cuenta de que Edward había estado mirándome. Bostecé y me acurruqué bajo las mantas.

―¿Qué? ―susurré, acercándome a él.

Poniéndome sobre él, apoyó las manos en mis caderas. Le miré, con el corazón hinchado y revoloteando. Él tiró de mi camiseta para bajarme, besándome en la boca en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

―Te quiero, Bella.

Sonreí tanto que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―Yo también te quiero.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha llegado el momento de la separación.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos leemos mañana.

-Bells :)


	19. Despeinado

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo diecinueve – Despeinado

Normalmente me costaba dormir en los aviones, pero aquella vez caí a los veinte minutos. Tras un transbordo en Dallas, seguí hacia Seattle. No se me escapó que el cielo cada vez estaba más gris y el aire era más frío cuanto más volábamos hacia el oeste.

Tenía que admitir que mi entusiasmo por volver a casa, y ver a mi familia y amigos se empañó al tener que despedirme de Edward, pero intenté no pensar demasiado en ello. Quería pasarlo tan bien como pudiera. Y, además, ¿no se suponía que la ausencia aumentaba el amor?

Le había dicho eso a Edward en el aeropuerto. Él solo rodó los ojos antes de besarme.

Nuestra mañana había sido tranquila, pero nada tensa. Por suerte, todo eso había desaparecido la noche anterior con un poco de conversación y mucho sexo.

Me hice una nota mental para recordar que debía ir a Victoria's Secret y comprar bragas nuevas. Eso siempre era divertido. Además, podía buscar algo para Irina. Siempre se estaba lamentando por la falta de opciones en St. Croix mientras hojeaba sus catálogos. No podía contar la cantidad de veces que Edward se había encontrado con alguno de sus catálogos de Victoria's Secret sobre la barra, teniendo que guardarlo antes de que lo viera algún cliente.

El Capitán anunció el aterrizaje, recordándome a cuando había volado a St. Croix con Pete solo cuatro meses antes. ¿De verdad solo habían pasado _cuatro meses_? Por un lado, el tiempo había volado. Pero, por otro, habían pasado muchas cosas. Sentía que habían sido... años de cambios y epifanías condensados en ellos.

Se me taponaron los oídos y me di cuenta con un suspiro de que me había olvidado del chicle. Bostecé y me tapé los oídos, intentando hacer que se auto-presurizasen mientras descendíamos de forma gradual, rompiendo la cubierta de nubes hasta que pude ver mi hogar.

Solo que no lo sentía como mi hogar, no de la forma en que lo había hecho cuando Pete y yo volvíamos de otros viajes. En ese momento me sentía atrapada en el medio, a la deriva entre dos tierras -y las dos me tiraban igualmente del corazón.

Pero cuando aterrizamos y volví a encender mi teléfono, apareció una foto que había sacado esa mañana. Éramos Edward y yo, con el pelo despeinado y sonrisas perezosas.

Nada de "igualmente": el tirón de St. Croix era intenso.

Se llamaba Edward.

* . *

Saqué una foto de la cinta de equipaje y se la mandé a Edward.

_Aquí es donde estoy. Te echo de menos._

Él contestó casi de inmediato, con una foto del escritorio de la oficina del pub. _Aquí estoy yo. También te echo de menos._

Sintiendo la calidez del contacto, volví a guardarme el móvil en el bolso y esperé a que mi maleta apareciera en el carrusel.

―¡Cariño!

La voz de mi madre cortó el aire, haciéndome sonreír mientras me daba la vuelta. Me atrapó en un abrazo mucho más grande de lo que parecía capaz por su pequeña figura.

―Oh Dios mío, Bell. ―Su voz se ahogó cuando le devolví un abrazo el doble de fuerte.

―Mamá ―dije, besándole la mejilla―. Oye...

―Te he echado tanto de menos. ―Hizo un puchero, intentando no llorar, lo sabía―. Aunque también estoy un poco celosa. ¡Mira que bronceado!

Riendo, asentí. Me había ido poniendo capas según notaba el frío y, en ese momento, llevaba un abrigo, pero sabía que mi cara y mis manos tenían un tono dorado -algo que estaba a años luz del tono marfil con el que había dejado Washington.

―Oye... ¿ha venido papá?

―Por supuesto. Aunque está dando vueltas con el coche. Ya sabes como es, demasiado agarrado como para pagar por el parking. Nos cogerá en la puerta.

―Vale, está bien. Déjame coger mis cosas...

Hablamos mientras esperábamos, poniéndonos un poco al día. Me habló de la jubilación parcial de mi padre y cómo había vuelto a pescar en Forks -el pueblo en el que yo había nacido y dónde todavía teníamos familia- con sus amigos. Yo le conté todo sobre el paseo marítimo de Christiansted... Coconuts, la tienda de buceo y el Brew Pub.

Los ojos de mi madre brillaron cómplices.

―Mhm. Sí. He visto tus fotos en internet, Bell. Precioso, precioso. Le he dicho a papá que deberíamos haber ido allí por navidad, pero no ha querido saber nada.

Mi estómago dio un salto ante la idea. _Habría estado bien..._

―A lo mejor al año que viene ―dije, cogiendo mi enorme maleta de la cinta transportadora.

―¿El año que viene? Pareces hablar muy en serio de lo de quedarte ―dijo, ayudándome a cargar con la bolsa.

―Sí. Me encanta, mamá. A ti también te gustaría. Puedo verte allí.

Ella asintió.

―Fuimos al Caribe una vez. En un crucero. Con tu tío Mark y la tía Mindy... a las Bahamas. Preciosos. Por supuesto, Mark bebió demasiado y...

Sonreí, escuchándola divagar mientras salíamos a la fría tarde. _¡Mierda, qué frío! _Frunciendo el ceño, me subí la cremallera del abrigo, y rebusqué en mi bolso la bufanda y los guantes que había llevado.

―¿...Edward?

Levanté la cabeza de golpe.

―¿Qué?

―Se llama así, ¿no? Tu nuevo juguete.

―Ugh, mamá... ―Me estremecí―. Me haces parecer una asaltacunas en busca de carne fresca. Edward es mi _novio_, no mi juguete.

―Al final no me has dicho qué ha pasado con Peter ―dijo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras examinaba el caos de coches que circulaba frente a la puerta de llegadas.

―Sí lo he hecho.

―Ahí está tu padre ―dijo, moviendo frenética los brazos―. Y lo único que me has dicho es que habéis roto. Y que todo estaba bien. ―Parecía un poco escéptica, pero no podía culparla. Mi ruptura con Pete había sido considerablemente amistosa.

―Está bien. Nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos enamorados, pero nos importa mucho el otro y sé que siempre va a estar en mi vida. Solo que no como antes.

―Y, ¿Edward no ha tenido nada que ver? ―preguntó, sonriendo astutamente.

Mi padre se bajó de nuestra vieja ranchera, frotándose las manos.

―¡Bella, chica!

Corrí a sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su pecho, sintiéndome confortada en los olores familiares. Old Spice, detergente y solo... Charlie Swan.

―Hola, papi.

―Creí que nunca volverías ―bromeó, cogiendo mi maleta.

Me mordí el labio, mirando como él y mi madre colocaban las cosas en el maletero. Otra foto: del viejo coche de mis padres. Y otro mensaje.

_Esto es lo que veo... Charlie y Renee, mi padre y mi madre._

_* . *_

Le envié a Edward fotos de todas las cosas que esperaba mostrarle algún día en persona.

El exterior de mi casa. El aspecto de mi calle, húmeda y con hileras de árboles que en ese momento estaban desnudos. La habitación de mi infancia, en la que no había vivido desde que acabé el instituto.

Iba a tener que volver al apartamento que compartía con Peter para enviar el resto de mis cosas a St. Croix. Ya había hablado con Alice, para que Jasper y ella pudieran recibir las cajas según llegasen.

Edward también me envió fotos y mensajes. Bebidas que prometía hacerme cuando volviera.

_Lemon drop. Te pondré azúcar extra en el borde._

_Bellini. Suena como tu nombre._

_Sidecar. Solo para poder emborracharte._

La mañana de Navidad me desperté con el olor del bacon, café y tortitas. Estirándome, me quedé tumbada quieta un momento, disfrutando del pacífico silencio. Cogí mi teléfono para llamar a Edward, contenta porque allí fueran cuatro horas más tarde y no le fuera a despertar. Él ya me había enviado un mensaje.

_Feliz Navidad, Bella. Llámame._

Sonriendo ampliamente, marqué su número.

―Hola ―dijo. Pude escuchar su sonrisa, sentirla―. Estaba pensando en ti.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¡Feliz Navidad!

―Feliz Navidad ―dijo riendo. Podía oír la música y las voces de fondo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Estoy con mis padres. La verdad es que es gracioso que llames ahora... mi madre estaba preguntando por ti.

―¿Qué ha dicho?

―Ha visto la foto... ya sabes, la de nosotros en Buck Island...

Sentí una calidez recorrer mi cuerpo. Me encantaba saber que había una foto de los dos en su nevera, que eso me representaba en su vida.

―Me encanta esa foto.

―Sí. A mí también.

Hablamos un poco más, hasta que llamaron suavemente a mi puerta.

―¿Cariño?

―Entra, mamá ―dije―. Edward, tengo que irme...

―Está bien. Gracias por llamar...

―Por supuesto. Te echo de menos.

―Yo también te echo de menos.

Me giré, dándole la espalda a mi madre, que estaba mirando y escuchando sin vergüenza, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

―Te quiero. ―Todavía me ponía nerviosa decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo en la mañana de Navidad.

―Yo también te quiero, Bella.

* . *

Al día siguiente llamé a Pete. Nos vimos en una de nuestras cafeterías favoritas para desayunar.

―Ya se te está quitando el bronceado ―bromeé.

―Y a ti ―contestó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Era sencillo caer en los viejos hábitos, incluso aunque las dinámicas de nuestra relación habían pasado a ser platónicas. O algo así. Suponía que era algo nuevo, después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que... nos conocíamos. Pero las cosas no eran raras. Estaba bien.

Después de comer, le seguí al apartamento que habíamos compartido. Fue algo agridulce. Recordaba elegir el lugar, decorarlo y pasar tiempo en él. Las reuniones que habíamos tenido, estudiar hasta tarde...

―Déjame cogerlas ―dijo Pete, estirando la mano hacia las cajas sin montar que había llevado para guardar mis cosas.

Dentro, todo parecía estar igual. Un poco desordenado, ya que Pete vivía allí solo. Recorrí las diferentes habitaciones, sintiéndome un poco sentimental. Lo más seguro era que aquella fuera la última vez que estaría allí.

Guardé mis cosas tan rápido y tan eficientemente como pude, intentando no distraerme con los recuerdos mientras repasaba mis posesiones. Había muchas cosas que ya no quería o necesitaba y las dejé en una caja aparte para la beneficencia.

Cerré las cajas con cinta, cogí un rotulador de la cocina y escribí la dirección de Alice encima.

Al final, terminé. La sensación de alivio fue rara, como si hubiera dado otro paso definitivo hacia mi futuro. Pete me ayudó a llevar las cajas al coche mientras me hablaba de las fiestas y las cosas que estaban pasando.

―No sé... me siento un poco...

―¿Anti-social? ―adivinó con una sonrisita satisfecha―. ¿Echas de menos a tu barman?

―Calla, Peter. ―Pero tenía razón y él lo sabía―. En cualquier caso, Angie y yo vamos al ballet mañana por la noche.

Él soltó una risita, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Iba a extrañarle.

―Conduce con cuidado, Belly-bee. Llámame si necesitas algo.

―Lo haré.

No queriendo aplazarlo, conduje directamente a la oficina de correos y envié mis cajas. Saqué una foto al montón mientras el trabajador que había tras el mostrador me ayudaba. Tenía la sensación de que a Edward le gustaría aquel mensaje en particular...

_Estas son mis cosas. Estarán en St. Croix incluso antes que yo._

Mi madre me abrió la puerta cuando llegué.

―Cariño, tienes que ver esto.

Estaba un poco cansada de mi tarea con las cajas, pero la seguí a la cocina, quitándome los guantes por el camino.

Sobre la mesa había un montón de postales. Mi corazón se aceleró. Cogí una, sonriendo al ver el brillante fuerte amarillo del pueblo, Fuerte Christian. Era un edificio histórico.

La caligrafía de Edward ocupaba la parte trasera: _te echo de menos._

Otra postal, esa vez del muelle de Frederiksted. _Vamos a saltar de aquí en cuanto vuelvas._

Con un nudo en la garganta y las manos temblando, miré el resto de postales, incapaz de creer que hubiera hecho aquello. Que él... hubiera pensado en mí y luego hubiera pensado esto. Cada postal tenía una nota diferente y cada una de ellas me hizo amarle un poco más.

Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado, murmurando en voz baja lo bonita que era la isla y las ganas que tenía de visitarla. Puso su mano sobre la mía.

―Es una joya, cariño.

―Lo sé.

Saqué mi teléfono y saqué una foto de las postales que llenaban la mesa de la cocina.

_Aquí está lo que veo. No puedo esperar a volver._

* * *

¡Hola!

No sé si quedará alguien ahí, pero os prometo que no he podido actualizar antes. Mi vida está siendo una locura. No paro y cuando llego por la noche a casa me quedo dormida rapidamente.

Para las que sigáis ahí, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

A partir de ahora voy a subir capítulo cuando pueda. Creo que os dejaré otro mañana y luego me voy de viaje, así que el próximo será el lunes.

-Bells :)


	20. La tristeza de un día lluvioso

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veinte – La tristeza de un día lluvioso

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que tenía frío todo el tiempo, volver a acostumbrarme a la vida en tierra firme fue bastante fácil. De una forma sorprendente, de hecho. Para cuando solo me quedaban un par de días en casa, me sentía como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Como si St. Croix hubiera sido un sueño.

Sin embargo, el montón de postales personalizadas que Edward me había enviado demostraba que mi vida isleña era muy real, o un sueño en el que podía vivir... sin tener que despertarme nunca si no quería.

Él y yo habíamos seguido con los mensajes, intercambiando palabras y a veces fotos cada un par de horas. Yo le había enviado un montón, desde las cosas interesantes a las más mundanas...

_La recogida de la basura. Vale, no echo de menos sacar la basura._

_El guiso de boniato de mi padre._

_Las pegatinas de estrellas que puse en mi cabecero a los 9 años._

_El bebé de mi primo, Seth._

_...el pie de Seth._

_La Space Needle._

_Mi café favorito en mi lugar favorito..._

Algunos de los de Edward también eran aburridos pero, como era lo que estaba haciendo, lo sentí igualmente en mi corazón.

_Papeleo._

_Los catálogos de Irina. Otra vez :/_

_Tu taburete vacío._

_Mi ducha vacía... no es igual de divertido cuando estoy en ella solo._

_Mi cama vacía._

El último era de hacía solo un par de horas. Me mordí el labio, pensando en su cara mientras dormía... en su cara sexy... en su cara cuando se corría... El dolor en mi corazón solo se intensificó. Solo quedaban dos días. Podía hacerlo.

Suspirando, solté mi teléfono en la almohada que tenía al lado y aparté la cortina. Fuera el cielo estaba nublado, cargado de nubes y desolación. Me encantaba la lluvia, pero no cuando era constante. No cuando me había acostumbrado al sol. Le envié a Edward una foto del día, que saqué por la ventana.

_Intentando controlar esta tristeza de día lluvioso :(_

Su respuesta fue instantánea: _aquí también llueve._ Apareció una foto del supermercado en el que solíamos comprar, el parking estaba lleno de charcos. Normalmente, a esas horas estaba en el pub. Seguramente estaría comprando cosas para el trabajo.

_¿Comprando provisiones? _Le envié.

_Sip. Año Nuevo siempre es una locura en el pueblo. El pub va a estar lleno._

En ese momento me arrepentía más que nunca de haber reservado mi regreso para el dos de enero. Cuando lo había hecho, Edward y yo no habíamos tenido nada serio, y había extrañado Seattle, a las chicas y a mi familia. Una semana no había parecido tiempo suficiente.

Pero ya me había satisfecho y no quería nada más que recibir el año nuevo con la persona a la que amaba. Honestamente, la verdad es que no tenía dinero para actuar de forma impulsiva, pero... los últimos seis meses me habían enseñado que, a veces, la espontaneidad merecía la pena.

Entré en internet y empecé a buscar posibles vuelos.

* . *

―¿Estás segura? ―Mi madre hizo un puchero, con la llave puesta en la puerta principal―. Sabes que siempre podrías quedarte conmigo y con papá si no te apetece salir esta noche...

Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro fuera, porque la única forma en que podía volver a las islas era marchándome al amanecer. Mi madre era una santa por llevarme -ella no había podido soportar la idea de mandarme en un taxi o en bus.

―Mamá, ya he cambiado mi billete. ―Reí al tiempo que bostezaba―. Y no me ha salido barato. Confía en mí. Estoy segura.

Suspirando dramáticamente, asintió.

―Las cosas que hacemos por amor...

Sí, mi padre no había estado muy feliz el día anterior cuando anuncié mi cambio de planes. Había resoplado y se había quejado, acusándome de ser impetuosa, de tirar mi dinero por un chico. Pero Renee Swan, protectora de todo lo romántico y destinado, había venido a mi rescate, echándole mis postales a la cara. Incluso él tuvo que admitir que Edward parecía bastante genuino y, tal vez, solo tal vez, merecía la devoción de su hija. Los tres acabamos cenando en nuestro restaurante favorito, donde les hice prometer venir de visita pronto, a pesar de las quejas de Charlie por el precio de los billetes de avión.

Antes de marcharme, saqué varias fotos: mi desayuno de cereales y café, una foto aleatoria de nuestro jardín trasero, un libro que había cogido en la tienda... Planeaba enviarlas a lo largo del día, para que Edward siguiera creyendo que todavía estaba en Seattle. Él no tenía razón para creer lo contrario y mi plan de volver un día antes era un secreto para todos los de la isla. Me sentí mal por engañarle, pero sabía que la sorpresa merecería la pena.

Mi resolución vaciló cuando le envié mi mensaje de buenos días, junto a la foto de mis cereales. _¡Solo un día más!, _escribí. _¡Te echo de menos!_

Él tardó un rato en contestarme pero, cuando lo hizo, casi me eché a llorar. _Estos deberíamos ser nosotros ahora mismo. _La foto era de una pareja de turistas, una pelirroja y su chico, besándose mientras compartían bebidas y comida en el bar. Parecía que Edward la había sacado desde la oficina, donde no le verían fotografiándoles como un acosador.

_Lo sé :( Yo también te echo de menos. También, eres un acosador. Deja el teléfono antes de que te pillen._

_Desearía estar acosándote a ti ;)_

_Yo también..._

―¿Cuál era la aerolínea, cariño? ¿American?

―Sí. ―Levanté la mirada del teléfono, dándome cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la salida del aeropuerto. La llovizna de la mañana había cesado, dejando tras de sí un frío húmedo.

_Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre con la colada, _mentí, volviendo a guardar mi teléfono en la bolsa de mano.

―Odio que estés tan lejos, pero... ―Mi madre suspiró, cogiéndome la mano ya libre―. Me pone muy contenta que hayas encontrado la felicidad allí abajo. Iré a verte en cuanto pueda, con o sin tu padre.

―Bien ―dije, apretándole la mano―. Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

―Lo sé. Apuesto a que esas fotos que no dejas de subir no le hacen justicia.

―No lo hacen ―dije de acuerdo―. Y... ni siquiera es solo eso. Quiero decir, sí, St. Croix es precioso, pero... es también el resto de cosas. El estilo de vida. Incluso las cosas que son un fastidio. Merece la pena, ¿sabes? Todo es tranquilo, relajado. Me parece que la gente lo aprecia todo más y malgastan mucho menos.

Ella asintió, aparcando en el bordillo.

―Bueno, mantente en contacto. Sé que estás ocupada, pero tú eres todo lo que tengo además de Charlie.

Jesús, últimamente mi vida era una despedida tras otra. Luchando contra las lágrimas, me estiré sobre la caja de cambios y abracé a mi madre con fuerza.

―Te quiero, mamá.

―Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Un oficial de seguridad se materializó junto al coche y nos miró mal, así que nos bajamos y corrimos a sacar mi maleta del maletero. Abracé a mi madre otra vez y luego se marchó.

Una pequeña parte de mí sintió tristeza por dejar mi lugar de nacimiento y a la gente que me había criado.

Pero la mayor parte estaba entusiasmada por volver al lugar que se había convertido en mi hogar.

El vuelo de Seattle a Chicago fue turbulento. Era un poco raro estar en el lugar de nacimiento de Edward sin él, incluso aunque solo se tratase de un trasbordo. A lo mejor lo visitábamos algún día, juntos.

El vuelo a St. Croix no fue mucho más tranquilo. No pude dormir, en parte por las turbulencias, pero también por el entusiasmo. La anticipación burbujeaba en mí como si estuviera carbonatada.

Llegué sobre las cinco de la tarde; era el último vuelo de American que llegaba ese día. Debido a mi cambio de último minuto, tuve que cambiar de avión también en Puerto Rico.

El cansancio que sentía por el viaje, sin embargo, palidecía en comparación con la felicidad que sentía al saber que vería a Edward pronto y, en cuanto tuve mis maletas, cogí un taxi. Hablé un poco con el conductor durante los veinte minutos que duró el viaje hasta mi vecindario. Volví a encender mi teléfono y revisé los mensajes, sorprendida al ver una foto reciente que me había enviado Irina.

Era una foto de Edward sentado en la barra con una botella de cerveza entre las manos. Parecía... un poco patético, la verdad. Mi corazón se hinchó con amor y empatía. Irina había escrito _"pobrecito"*._

Pues sí.

Me hizo falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para no contestarle al mensaje y confesar.

El taxista me ayudó a entrar en casa, dejando mis cosas al otro lado de la puerta. Le di una propina extra, teniendo en cuenta las fiestas y eso, y corrí a mi habitación para coger las llaves de mi coche. Estaban en la pequeña mesa que usaba como mesita de noche, justo donde las había dejado.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta, cuando me vi en el espejo que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

_Oh chica... eso no es nada atractivo. _Parecía que un camión me había pasado por encima. Mierda. Por tentador que era ir de inmediato a ver a Edward, tenía tiempo. Solo eran las seis.

Me di una ducha rápida y me hidraté con cosas que sabía que a Edward le encantaban. Tras recuperar unas bragas monas de mi maleta, me vestí con un vestido rosa sin tirantes. Casual, bonito y muy romántico.

Quince minutos después, había encontrado aparcamiento en Christiansted. Cogí mi bolso, cerré el coche y tomé aire profundamente. Había una brisa fresca y húmeda en el puerto pero, después del invierno de Seattle, parecía completamente templada.

El pueblo tenía un aspecto increíble, era un brillante festival de luces de navidad y decoraciones. Parecía mucho más abarrotado de lo normal y sabía que a media noche estaría hasta arriba. Empecé a ver a gente que conocía, algunos de los cuales recordaban que había estado fuera. Hablamos un poco, pero estaba nerviosa por llegar al Brew Pub, así que me despedí lo más educadamente posible y seguí andando.

Irina fue la primera a la que vi. Maggie y ella estaban tras la barra, bastante ocupadas. Se había puesto otra barra más pequeña más cerca del paseo marítimo y tras ella vi a la novia de Emmett, Rose.

Edward estaba sentado en la barra, dándome la espalda. Parecía que todavía estaba con esa cerveza... o a lo mejor era una nueva. No lo sabía.

Sacando mi teléfono del bolso, saqué una foto de su espalda y se la envié, escribiendo _aquí está lo que veo._

Le vi mirar su teléfono y luego se bajó del taburete, girándose para buscarme.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él sacudió la cabeza y la increíble sonrisa que tomó su cara hizo que todo mereciese la pena. Fui a él, sonriendo tanto que dolió.

Él me levantó en el aire, abrazándome con fuerza y con la cara enterrada en mi cuello. Olía como una destilería, y le amé incluso más.

―Supongo que tengo a alguien a quien besar a medianoche ―dijo, pareciendo un poco borracho mientras me sostenía a distancia.

Asintiendo, le agarré la cara.

―Tienes alguien a quien besar ahora.

Nos besamos. Había extrañado su boca. Había extrañado muchas cosas.

Él se apartó y me besó en la oreja, mordisqueándola.

―No más viajes sin mí.

Levanté la mirada a él, asintiendo.

En alguna parte detrás de nosotros, escuché a Irina.

―Tu cerveza estará lista cuando tú lo estés, Bella. ¡Tienes que ponerte al día!

* * *

_*_En español en el original.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que ha tardado más de lo esperado, pero espero que el capítulo compense la espera. Creo que muchas lo estábais esperando.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Intentaré actualizar mañana, pero no sé si me dará tiempo. De todas formas, el domingo habrá capítulo seguro.

-Bells :)


	21. Me gusta

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintiuno – Me gusta

Estaba sentada sobre la barra, con las piernas alrededor de Edward mientras observaba la escena que teníamos delante. Nos habíamos puesto ahí hacía una media hora, cuando mi locura de día de viaje empezó a afectarme y no pude evitar los bostezos. Maggie me había dado un Red Bull de su alijo secreto y casi me lo había terminado. Estaba esperando a despejarme un poco.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba riendo tan fuerte que todo mi cuerpo temblaba con él. Las cosas se habían salido de madre según avanzaba la noche y, en ese momento, dos de sus amigos, Jacob y Paul, hacían el tonto y bailaban como los turistas borrachos. O eso decían ellos. Me estremecí, imaginándoles riéndose de cómo bailaba _yo_. Después de todo, no hacía mucho que yo misma había sido una turista.

Pero... era bastante divertido. Jacob cogió a Irina, atrayéndola a su pecho para poder restregarse contra ella por detrás, como actores en un vídeo cursi haciendo un baile sucio. Un poco encendida también, Irina le siguió el rollo, haciendo caras y empujando hacia atrás contra él. Entonces siguieron bailando y yo empecé a preguntarme cuánto de su coqueteo era de broma.

Edward había recuperado considerablemente la sobriedad y yo me había emborrachado un poco, así que estábamos un poco igual. Volver a St. Croix para pasar así el Año Nuevo, con él, era la mejor decisión que habría podido tomar. Él no dejaba de mirarme, sonriendo, haciéndome arder con todos los tipos de amor.

La música se cortó y el DJ tomó el micro.

―¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Faltan treinta segundos!

Todos. Edward se dio la vuelta hacia mí y apoyó las manos en mis muslos. Le aparté el pelo de la frente -los dos estábamos un poco sudorosos- y sostuve su cara, rozándole las mejillas con los pulgares, sintiendo el comienzo de la barba. Le había echado mucho de menos. ¿Cómo hacía aquello la gente? ¿Cómo lo soportaban? Me sentía tan necesitada por dentro, como si cada sorbo que daba de él me dejara más sedienta.

―¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho!...

Seguimos la cuenta atrás, acercándonos más.

―...¡Uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ―El Pub estalló en gritos de júbilo, confetti y matasuegras.

Edward deslizó la mano tras mi cuello, acercándome a él, y me besó, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca en un beso que hizo que los del resto de la noche pareciesen para todos los públicos. Apreté las piernas a su alrededor, sujetándole tan cerca como pude, devolviéndole todo lo que él me daba hasta que estuvimos enrollándonos descaradamente en medio de todo.

Pero entonces la realidad, en forma de un líquido helado, nos trajo de vuelta. Me aparté de la boca de Edward con un suave jadeo, apartándome del champán con el que Jacob nos estaba empapando a todos mientras se reía feliz de la gente que se apartaba gritando. Quité con un beso una gota de la mejilla de Edward y le dejé ayudarme a bajar de la barra, que entonces ya estaba resbaladiza y asquerosa. Acababa de ponerme las chanclas cuando empezaron los fuegos artificiales, bañando la noche en technicolor. Salieron rápidos, uno detrás del otro, brillando sobre el puerto, desde un barco que había echado el ancla a algo de distancia.

Auld Lang Syne empezó a sonar cuando nos unimos a nuestros amigos en el paseo marítimo y cantamos todos juntos, riendo tontamente.

* . *

―Así que, todos los años, ¿eh?

―Sip. ―Edward salió de la carretera principal. Formábamos parte de una larga cola de vehículos que se dirigían a Grassy Point, la rocosa península dónde infinitas generaciones de cruzanos habían visto el primer amanecer del año.

―¿Alguna vez te has perdido uno?

Él frunció el ceño, pensando.

―Bueno... en realidad no. Un año me quedé inconsciente en la parte trasera del coche de Jasper. Supongo que me lo perdí ese año.

Sonreí, imaginándomelo. Ciertamente, a Edward le gustaba pasárselo bien, pero parecía haber pasado la etapa de las fiestas animales... lo que era gracioso, considerando que era barman. En ese momento era bastante responsable, pero me pregunté cómo había sido tiempo atrás, borracho y estúpido con sus amigos adolescentes. Probablemente también me habría enamorado de él entonces.

―¿Qué es lo que soléis hacer vosotros en Seattle? ―preguntó.

―Fiestas en casa cuando éramos más jóvenes... bares o salas cuando cumplí los veintiuno.

―No hace mucho de eso ―dijo, sonriendo satisfecho.

―No, no hace mucho. ―Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros―. Pero... puede que tuviera un carnet falso en algún momento.

―Ooh, así que Bella Swan es una chica mala.

―A veces ―dije, mirándole de reojo.

―No empieces ―me advirtió, deslizando la mano de mi rodilla a mi muslo desnudo―. Han sido dos semanas muy largas y voy a acabar parando aquí mismo.

―Nueve días ―corregí, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

―¿Estás deteniéndome o animándome? ―preguntó, apretando.

―No lo sé ―dije, de repente muy excitada. Había tomado un poco del champán en el que Jacob no había podido poner las manos, y estaba haciendo que todo me pareciese muy brillante y sensible, en un buen sentido.

El coche delante de nosotros se detuvo -las brillantes luces del freno me devolvieron al lugar en que estaba.

―A lo mejor no deberíamos...

―Vale. ―Sonó un poco tenso, pero movió la mano a la palanca de cambio.

―Me refiero a que sí quiero...

―Bella ―gimió.

―Tenemos todo el día y toda la noche mañana, y el día siguiente ―divagué, resistiendo la necesidad de subirme en su regazo.

―Sí, lo tenemos.

―Y no tenemos planes, ¿verdad?

―Me gusta tener las opciones abiertas ―dijo―. Siempre que te incluyan a ti.

―Que encantador ―dije con un resoplido mientras reía―. Con esas frases de ligón...

―No lo soy ―dijo, riendo―. No sé porqué siempre dices eso.

―Porque... eres guapo.

―Eso es un gran doble rasero.

Arqueé una ceja.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque _tú_ también eres guapa, pero eso no te convierte automáticamente en "una ligona" y si asumiera que lo eres... eso sería como llamarte puta. ―Me dio su versión de una mirada asesina―. ¿Me estás llamando puta?

―No sé, ¿lo eres?

Subió la mano, apretándome el interior del muslo -que él sabía que era un lugar en que tenía cosquillas. Chillé, apartando la pierna y moviéndome para que no pudiera alcanzarme.

La carretera acabó y salimos a una zona abierta dónde ya había muchos coches aparcados. Más allá, pude ver a la gente caminando hacia el _Point_ con mantas, bolsas y neveras.

Edward me lanzó una sudadera que era tan grande que casi cubría mi vestido. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y salí de la camioneta. Y casi salgo volando por el viento. A nuestro alrededor, el océano rompía, invisible en la oscuridad. Edward me cogió la mano y nos unimos a los otros.

En el _Point_, Irina y un par de sus amigas habían extendido una gruesa manta. Nos sentamos con ellas y, pronto, estuvimos rodeados de todos los demás: mis amigos, los amigos de Edward, amigos de amigos. La noche era clara y estrellada, y era imposible distinguir dónde se separaban el océano y el cielo.

Sacamos fotos, comimos comida basura y cantamos las canciones de la radio que nos volvían locos, las que escuchábamos día sí y día también en el paseo marítimo. Mis amigos de Seattle estaban en plenas celebraciones, y recibí un par de mensajes de Angela y Jessica con fotos. Sentí un poco de nostalgia, pero me sentía muy bien por el lugar en el que había elegido estar. Saqué una foto de Edward y yo, y se la envié a las chicas.

Después de un rato, el cielo empezó a aclararse. Al principio fue tan gradual que fue casi imperceptible pero, según pasaron los minutos, cogió velocidad hasta que los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana asomaron por el horizonte. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto el sol salir y, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, dudaba que se hubiera parecido a aquello: dorado, impresionante, como si estuviera recibiendo un regalo.

El silencio cayó, como si aquello fuese demasiado sagrado como para interrumpirlo.

Saqué una foto para subirla más tarde: _Primer amanecer del año._

* . *

―Estoy muy cansada ―murmuré, con los ojos cerrándoseme.

―Lo sé, yo también lo estoy. Solo... ―Edward bostezó―...esperemos a que todos se vayan para no quedarnos atrapados en el tráfico.

―Tráfico ―repetí, soltando una risita. Estaba tan borracha de cansancio que todo era graciosísimo―. Ahí había unos veinte coches.

―Cincuenta ―dijo, acurrucándose más cerca.

Irina nos había dejado su manta y estábamos arropados con ella. El día se hacía más cálido según subía el sol y, pronto, dejaríamos de necesitarla. Por el momento, sin embargo, era increíble.

―Vamos a quedarnos dormidos aquí ―dije, bostezando.

―Oye...

Abrí los ojos y le eché un vistazo.

Sus dedos subieron haciéndome cosquillas por las piernas, abriéndose camino entre mis muslos.

Sonriendo adormilada, me abrí sin molestarme en hacerme la inocente.

Nos besamos, pegándonos incluso más.

―¿Estás seguro de que se han ido todos? ―susurré, preguntándome si podría oírme sobre el viento.

Él se sentó, mirando hacia la zona del aparcamiento, y luego volvió a tumbarse.

―Ahí ya solo queda mi camioneta.

Asintiendo, le atraje a mí, tirando de él sobre mí. Más besos, roces. Sus caderas empujaron contra las mías.

―Circle circle dot dot, now you've found my cootie spot*. ―Reí delirante.

Él resopló mientras reía y su cara cayó a mi cuello.

―Ni siquiera es así, rara.

―Lo sé ―dije, sonriendo ampliamente mientras estiraba la mano hacia abajo, deslizándola en el interior de sus pantalones―. Pero vale igual...

―Si tú lo dices ―susurró, con la cara cambiándole cuando hice contacto con su polla. Me besó de nuevo, de forma un poco desesperada, y yo aparté la mano para poder bajarle los pantalones.

Él me dejó hacerlo, respirando con dificultad, y luego me bajó las bragas, tocándome.

―Puedes...

Me moví, liberando una pierna.

―Sí... solo...

―Vale... mmm. ―Entró lentamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba.

Nos movimos en silencio, de forma casi reverente. Sin palabras. Más suave, más dulce que veces anteriores. Cuando ya no pude mirarle a los ojos, cerré los míos, temblando feliz cuando me besó el cuello.

―Me encanta cuando estás dentro de mí ―susurré.

―A mí también.

Y nos besamos y tocamos, y nos deshicimos bajo el cielo.

* * *

*Círculo círculo punto punto, ya has encontrado mi vagina.

Es la versión de Bella de una canción infantil que dice así:

Circle circle dot dot

I got my cootie shot

Y se traduciría así: círculo círculo punto punto, ya tengo mi vacuna para los piojos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Se ve que ahora sí se han reencontrado como debe ser, jejeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Intentaré actualizar mañana o el miércoles.

-Bells :)


	22. Echar un vistazo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintidós – Echar un vistazo

En St. Croix se tomaban en serio las fiestas. En el sentido de que había muchos "días amortiguador" -como la _semana_ entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. En Seattle, la vida diaria habría continuado, pero allí no. Y, por supuesto, no se esperaba que nadie trabajase el día de Año Nuevo o el día después. Después de todo, la gente tenía que descansar.

Así que el uno de enero dormimos todo el día, saliendo finalmente de mi cama cerca del anochecer.

―Me muero de hambre ―murmuró Edward, bostezando contra mi almohada―. Mmm. Huele a ti.

―¿Sí? Hace tiempo que no duermo en ella.

―A lo mejor es el detergente.

―A lo mejor. ―Encogiéndome de hombros, le di una palmada en el trasero y me bajé de la cama―. Yo también tengo hambre, pero apenas hay comida aquí. Tengo que ir a hacer compra.

―Algo encontraremos ―dijo él, dándose la vuelta.

Tras usar el baño, fui a la cocina para ver si había algo comestible. Reuní galletas saladas, chips de manzana y zumos helados. Cuando Edward se unió a mí, echó un vistazo a mi festín improvisado y soltó una risita, cogiendo un zumo.

―Que bien. Estos me encantaban.

―Son buenos para la playa ―dije, sonriendo―. Me refiero a que están helados.

―Están buenos medio derretidos ―me corrigió―. Esto está como una piedra. A lo mejor deberíamos meterlos en el microondas...

―Ahí dentro explotarán. ―Volví a coger el zumo y lo puse con el mío en un bol de agua caliente en el fregadero―. Dales un par de minutos.

―Así que, mi madre me ha escrito...

―Oh ―dije, nerviosa de repente―. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Te esperaban en casa hoy?

―Bella. ―Hizo una mueca―. Tengo veinticinco años.

―Lo sé, pero...

―No. Lo cierto es que se preguntaban si tenemos planes para esta noche. He contestado que íbamos a tomárnoslo con calma, pero nos han invitado a Villa Morales.

―¿Eso dónde está?

―Al oeste. Es su restaurante favorito. También el mío, la verdad. Comida puertorriqueña.

―Mmmm. ―Mi estómago gruñó fuerte.

―Me tomaré eso como un sí.

―Definitivamente.

―Pero tengo que parar en casa para coger ropa limpia ―dijo, estirándose mientras volvía a bostezar.

―Vale. ―Asentí―. Pero voy a comerme esto igualmente. Me muero de hambre.

Se unió a mí en la encimera y comimos mientras él les devolvía la llamada a sus padres.

* . *

Mi ducha no era tan increíble como la de Edward en lo que se refería al sexo, pero cumplía su cometido. Salimos limpios y satisfechos, y oliendo al exfoliante corporal de pomelo que mi madre me había regalado por navidad.

―A lo mejor te robo esto ―comentó Edward, oliéndose el brazo.

―Ni te atrevas. Me encanta.

―A mí también me encanta.

―Entonces le diré que te mande uno ―dije, dándole un golpecito con la cadera.

Él levantó una ceja mientras salía del baño, dejándome con mi ritual de belleza...

...que consistía en poco más que peinarme y ponerme crema hidratante en la cara. Decidí añadir un poco de maquillaje, queriendo causar una buena impresión a los padres de Edward.

Él ya se había puesto la ropa de la noche anterior cuando volví a la habitación.

―Huele a champán rancio ―se quejó, sosteniendo la camisa lejos de su piel.

―Te daré una camiseta limpia ―dije, yendo a mi maleta, que todavía estaba hecha y con la ropa cayéndose al suelo.

―Mientras sea tuya y no de Peter.

Rodando los ojos, le lancé una vieja camiseta gris que normalmente me ponía para dormir.

―Es mía.

―UW ―leyó, sosteniéndola en alto―. _Lux sit._

―Que se haga la luz ―dije, asintiendo.

―Me gusta ―dijo él, pasándosela por la cabeza―. El lema de Northwestern se traduce a "Todo eso es cierto". Ni me pidas que intente pronunciarlo en latín.

―Creo que sería genial ver dónde fuiste a la universidad ―dije, sujetándome la toalla mientras buscaba ropa interior limpia―. Y viceversa. Quiero enseñarte Seattle. Todos mis lugares favoritos.

―Lo haremos ―dijo, justo detrás de mí―. Puede que el próximo verano.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante su abrupta cercanía, ante la profundidad de su voz. Él bajó las manos, tirando de la toalla hasta que mis pechos quedaron expuestos. Yo me incliné contra él, viendo como sus dedos hacían cosquillas por el comienzo y la punta de cada pezón. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

―Eres preciosa ―susurró, besándome la oreja. Me subió suavemente la toalla y me dio la vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara―. La primera vez que te vi tú... me pillaste con la guardia baja. Tan diferente. Era obvio que no eras de aquí.

Tragando, busqué en sus ojos. Mi estómago cayó ante lo que vi, ante el palpable afecto. Me miraba como si fuera algo precioso, como si realmente me amase. Sabía que lo hacía, él me lo había dicho, pero verlo de forma desnuda parecía incluso más genuino -como si pudiera decirme cosas bonitas en cualquier momento, pero no pudiera esconder la verdad en sus ojos.

―Yo creí que eras un camarero ―solté y mis palabras no tuvieron nada que ver con el tono de mis pensamientos. Mis mejillas se calentaron y sonreí enamorada―. Un camarero muy sexy.

Él rio y le aparecieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

―Soy lo que se necesite en cada momento.

Asentí.

―Está claro que amas ese lugar. Creo que es impresionante que sea tuyo cuando todavía eres tan joven.

―Bueno, mi padre me ayudó y también conseguí un préstamo bancario, pero... me va bien. Lo cierto es que casi he terminado de devolverle el dinero a mi padre.

―Bien ―dije, asintiendo.

―A veces va lento, como en verano, y es difícil no preocuparse, pero... no me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Me encanta hacer esto.

―¿En qué te licenciaste?

―Empresariales, gestión hostelera... todo eso. Durante un tiempo pensé ser cocinero, pero al final decidí llevarlo por este camino.

―Así que, ¿te gusta cocinar? ―pregunté, yendo a mi armario para vestirme.

―Sé cocinar.

―Me has estado escondiendo cosas, Sr. Cullen.

―Puede ―dijo―. Puede que estuviera esperando a ver si te quedabas.

Sonriendo satisfecho, dejé caer mi toalla y me puse unas bragas, esquivando a Edward cuando intentó ponerse sobón.

―Te dije que lo haría.

―Sé que lo hiciste. ―Se pasó las manos por el pelo―. Pero... ya sabes, lo he escuchado antes, así que...

―¿Por qué los hombres sois así? ―musité.

―¿Cómo?

―Muchos de mis amigos en casa han pasado por esto, lo juro. Es como... os joden y eso se convierte en algo insuperable. Como si... estuvierais marcados de por vida. Me parece mal que una chica tonta te hiciera desconfiado, pero no todas somos así.

―Obviamente ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

―Me refiero a que yo nunca te he comparado con el gilipollas con el que salí hace unos años que me engañó y mintió durante meses...

―Pero debiste de aprender algo de ello ―dijo―. Como en quién confiar... y en quien no.

―Sí, lo hice. La verdad es que aprendí a confiar en _mí misma_. En mi instinto.

―Touché ―dijo con un falso acento francés.

―No. ―Reí, abrochándome el sujetador, divertida por cómo la mirada de Edward iba a mis pechos repetidamente―. De todas formas, lo último que quiero hacer es picar tu sensible ego masculino con mi psicoanálisis. Yo solo... hace tiempo que tengo esto en la cabeza.

―Oh, ¿de verdad?

―Por supuesto. Siempre estás en mi cabeza.

Me puse un par de vaqueros y un top, terminando con unas sandalias nuevas que había comprado en una tienda del pueblo.

―Hubo una chica... Salimos mientras estábamos en el instituto. La quería, pero... todo se fue a la mierda cuando fuimos a la universidad.

―Las relaciones a larga distancia son difíciles a esa edad.

―Ella también iba a Northwestern.

―Oh. ―Me estremecí.

―Ella eligió no volver durante las vacaciones de navidad y, cuando yo volví después... ella ya se estaba liando con otro.

―Agg.

―Sí.

Me mordí el labio, asimilando lo que acababa de contarme. Me sentí mal por él; por supuesto que lo hacía.

―Eso es un asco. Siento...

―Y ha habido un par de otras que vinieron y luego decidieron que St. Crox no era para ellas, así que... no sé. Después de un tiempo, aprendes a protegerte el corazón, eso es todo. Es algo básico, de sentido común.

―Yo nunca he estado enamorada así... pero sigo a mi corazón siempre que puedo. Es como soy. Prefiero arrepentirme de algo que no intentarlo.

―Puedo verlo.

Asentí.

―Así que... nunca has estado enamorada, ¿eh?

―Amaba a Pete. Simplemente, no estaba enamorada.

―Y, ¿qué hay de mí?

Sonreí, yendo hasta él, y rodeando su cálido y sólido cuerpo con mis brazos. En ese momento, estaba buscando que se lo dijera y, por la tonta sonrisita que tenía en la cara, él lo sabía.

―Definitivamente, estoy enamorada de ti.

―Eso está bien ―dijo, exhalando contra mi pelo.

―Bajaste la guardia por mí ―dije.

―Sip. Lo hice.

* . *

Los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, eran un poco diferentes a lo que había esperado.

Parecían más... relajados. Puede que un poco pijos. Aunque aquello no era algo malo, solo diferente. La familia de Edward era rica, pero no como la de Peter. Peter era prácticamente de sangre azul -aunque nunca lo adivinarías solo con mirarle.

Los Cullen se habían ganado su propia riqueza. Carlisle era un arquitecto de éxito que tenía firmas tanto en las islas como en los Estados, y Esme era una artista y una esposa de la sociedad, que dedicaba su tiempo y dinero en apoyar el arte.

De todas formas, aquello eran cosas que Edward me había contado en el coche. No me prepararon para la realidad.

―Hola, chicos ―dijo Edward cuando nos unimos a sus padres.

Los dos se levantaron, sonriendo mientras miraban de su hijo a mí.

―Bella, estos son mi madre, Esme, y mi padre, Carlisle.

―¿Cómo estás, Bella? ―preguntó Esme, sacudiendo mi mano. Era impresionante. Esperé parecerme a ella cuando tuviera la edad suficiente como para tener un hijo de veintipico años.

―Estoy bien, gracias. ―Después sacudí la mano de su marido―. Gracias por invitarme esta noche.

―Confía en mí, nuestras razones para incluirte han sido completamente egoístas... hace tiempo que queremos conocerte.

―Oh, vale ―dije, mirando a Edward, quien solo se encogió de hombros de forma inocente.

Cuando nos sentamos, vino una camarera libreta y boli en mano.

―Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo traerles para beber?

Miré a Edward, esperando a ver qué pedía. Él parecía conocer todas las delicias cruzanas.

―¿Tienes fruta de la pasión?

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente.

―Fresca.

―Yo tomaré eso, por favor. ―Me miró―. ¿Quieres probar?

―Sí, por favor.

Sus padres rellenaron sus bebidas y caímos en una sencilla conversación. Tras hablar sobre las fiestas y el clima, Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward y le preguntó algo sobre el bar. Parecía que iban a ponerse a hablar de números y eso, así que me sentí aliviada cuando Esme me tocó el brazo y me preguntó por Seattle. Era fácil hablar con ella, sabía escuchar, y me pareció ver de dónde había sacado Edward el encanto con el que siempre le tomaba el pelo.

La cena consistió en tostones, johnny cakes, arroz sazonado, ensalada, arroz con frijoles y pollo guisado. Nunca había visto tantos carbohidratos juntos en mi vida en un día que no fuera Acción de Gracias. Comí demasiado, pero todo estaba muy bueno. Literalmente. TODO estaba bueno.

Después, en el aparcamiento, le prometí a Esme que iría a la casa para pasar algo más de tiempo con ella antes de que se marcharan a Chicago otra vez. Pude ver que quería conocerme mejor y me pregunté qué tipo de relación habría tenido con las ex de Edward, si es que había tenido alguna. Mis padres nunca habían intervenido en lo que se refería a eso. Les había gustado Pete, mucho, pero, pensándolo en retrospectiva, era probable que todos hubiéramos sabido que nunca llegaría a matrimonio ni nada.

Me hizo darme cuenta de lo significante que era mi relación con Edward. Nunca me había opuesto al matrimonio o a tener hijos, pero antes no había tenido nada de prisa. Con Edward, no es solo que viera posibilidades en todo, sino que también las sentía.

Pero no me sentía inclinada a hablar de aquello con él todavía, porque no había necesidad. Estaba feliz con dónde estábamos y con el dulce proceso de simplemente... desarrollarnos.

Volvimos a mi casa y nos quedamos levantados hasta tarde, bebiendo cerveza y viendo películas en la cama.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bella ya ha conocido a los padres. ¿Qué os han parecido los Cullen?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Intentaré actualizar mañana, pero no sé si me va a dar tiempo.

¡Hasta pronto!

-Bells :)


	23. Retraso

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintitrés – Retraso

Era raro ir a casa de Edward sin que él estuviera allí, pero su madre me había pedido que fuera cuando tuviera tiempo. Carlisle y ella dejaban la isla en un par de días y mi horario de trabajo iba a ser una locura en el próximo par de semanas, así que me aseguré de ir en cuanto pude.

El camino en coche fue agradable. Su casa estaba al final de la carretera, con arbustos y árboles frutales a cada lado del camino de tierra. Aparqué bajo un árbol a un lado y me bajé, alisándome la falda.

Apenas eran las once, pero el día ya era cálido y un poco húmedo. Llamé a la puerta, mirando si tenía algún mensaje en el teléfono mientras esperaba.

Pude oír los tacones de Esme contra el suelo de baldosa dentro cuando se acercó a la puerta principal.

―Hola, Bella ―dijo con calidez, señalándome que entrara. Me besó las mejillas y besé las suyas, quitándome los zapatos junto a la puerta. Se había convertido en un hábito, tanto en mi casa como en la de Edward, y la verdad es que lo prefería.

―Espero que tengas hambre ―dijo, mirándome sobre su hombro mientras íbamos a la cocina―. He hecho una ensalada enorme. Me he dejado llevar un poco en Princess Market...

Sonreí, asintiendo mientras dejaba mi bolso en la encimera.

―Definitivamente me apetece comer. Lo único que he tomado en casa ha sido café y una tostada.

―Bien. ―Sonriendo ampliamente, puso enormes raciones de una colorida ensalada en dos platos―. Quería comer en el patio una última vez antes de ir a casa. ¿Puedes coger la limonada, Bella?

Cogí la jarra y los dos vasos antes de seguirla fuera. En ese lado de la casa, la brisa refrescaba considerablemente. Además, le daba la sombra de los árboles y un toldo. Dejé con cuidado las bebidas, mirando al océano en la distancia. Solo podía imaginar cómo sería vivir en un sitio como ese, con una vista como _aquella_.

―¿No es bonito? ―dijo Esme con un suspiro, mirándome absorberlo todo.

―Creo que desayunaría aquí a diario si pudiera ―dije, sentándome―. Es tan pacífico y calmante...

―Lo es ―dijo de acuerdo―. Solía tomarme mi café matutino aquí a menudo, antes de que nos fuéramos.

―¿Lo echas mucho de menos?

―Lo hago... pero también tenemos una buena vida en Chicago. Estoy feliz siempre que pueda venir un par de veces al año.

―Sí, creo que yo seré feliz si puedo volver a Seattle una o dos veces al año también, pero... la verdad es que depende del dinero que tenga ―dije―. Ahora mismo estoy intentando que mis padres vengan de visita.

―Bueno, espero que puedan venir y ver el lugar en el que has elegido vivir.

―Yo también.

Tuvimos una conversación banal un rato, solo que con ella no parecía insignificante o raro, o como una conversación de relleno. Descubrí que disfrutaba de aprender más cosas sobre los padres de Edward -me daba un conocimiento más profundo.

―Así que... Edward ha ido a pescar con su padre, ¿eh? ―Me recosté contra la silla, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta.

―Eso es. ―Esme sonrió―. Sacan un bote ridículo... es de un viejo amigo de Carlisle.

―Que bien.

―Llevan haciéndolo desde que Edward era un niño, y él limpia ese pescado él mismo antes de freírlo porque Dios sabe que yo no lo haré.

Haciendo una mueca, sacudí la cabeza.

―Yo tampoco lo haría. Que asco.

Ella rio en voz baja.

―Le encanta. Le encanta toda esta vida. Fue hecha para él, y él para ella.

Mi corazón se encogió y expandió, un recordatorio de Edward que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

―Es fácil verlo.

Ella asintió, con los ojos en mí.

―Y, ¿qué hay de ti, Bella? Edward dice que estás bastante convencida de quedarte.

―Así es. Esto me encanta. A veces extraño Seattle, pero soy feliz aquí. Y... ―Me sonrojé un poco, sintiéndome muy rara al decirle aquello a la madre de Edward, sobre todo cuando casi no nos conocíamos―. También soy muy feliz con Edward.

―Puedo verlo ―dijo Esme, con los ojos brillando―. Y... seré honesta contigo. Hace años que no le veo tan feliz con una relación. Espero que sigáis juntos. Veo cosas buenas para vosotros.

―Yo también lo espero.

* . *

Tenía un turno de camarera en el Brew Pub esa tarde; así que, tras pasar un par de horas con Esme, me despedí y volví a mi casa para cambiarme. Después de ver lo bien que me iba con las propinas al servir mesas, había pedido más turnos y me los habían dado. Todavía trabajaba mucho en Coconuts, pero estaba considerando hacer menos turnos allí para poner mi energía en el pub.

Edward llegó un par de horas después, con un dorado bronceado después de estar en el mar todo el día.

Terminé de tomar el pedido en el que estaba, guiñándole el ojo a Edward de camino a la cocina.

―Hola ―dije, besándole castamente en la mejilla cuando finalmente tuvimos un momento para hablar―. Llegas más tarde de lo normal. La pesca debe haber sido divertida, ¿no?

―Sí... siento el retraso. Había un accidente de camino al pueblo y luego tuve que parar en una tienda... ―dijo, llevándome hacia la oficina―. Te he traído algo.

Mi corazón revoloteó.

―¿De verdad?

Él asintió, cerrando la puerta antes de darme un pequeño saquito azul marino.

―Creí que te gustaría...

Era una bonita pulsera, hecha de lo que parecían trozos de cerámica. Con un grito ahogado, la sostuve en la palma de mi mano y examiné los coloridos trozos.

―Nunca he visto nada igual. Es preciosa.

―Las hace _Crucian Gold_ ―dijo, poniéndomela―. Estos trozos se llaman _chaney_... normalmente puedes encontrarlos en la playa o, a veces, en los caminos de tierra. Son como pequeños utensilios. Cada uno es diferente.

―Gracias... ―Me mordí el labio y di un paso hacia él―. Simplemente... ¿lo has comprado? ¿Sin ocasión especial?

―Tú eres la ocasión especial ―dijo, apartándome los mechones sueltos de la cara.

No tenía palabras para tanta dulzura, así que le besé. Él me devolvió el beso, abrazándome.

―A mi madre le gustas mucho.

―A mi también me gusta ella. Me alegro de que hayamos pasado un rato juntas hoy.

―Ella cree que eres la elegida para mí.

Me aparté un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

―¿Sí? Y, ¿qué crees tú?

―Creo que puede que tenga razón.

―Puede ―le tomé el pelo, pensando en la reacción que había tenido mi madre a las postales que Edward me había enviado―. Las madres tienen un sentido especial para ese tipo de cosas.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, llevándonos de vuelta a la realidad.

―Tengo que contestar ―dijo Edward, estirando la mano hacia él.

―Vale.

Con la pulsera colgando de mi muñeca, dejé la pequeña habitación, sintiéndome como si estuviese caminando por las nubes.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Intentaré actualizar mañana.

-Bells :)


	24. Paquete

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veinticuatro – Paquete

Tras dejar la casa de mis padres, había vivido en varias residencias hasta el día en que Pete y yo decidimos buscar nuestra propia casa. Ese apartamento fue el primero que decoré, lo que es probablemente la razón por la que dejarlo había sido un poco agridulce para mí. Eso y saber que Pete y yo habíamos terminado.

Pero ahora tenía mi propia casa, una pequeña entre árboles frutales y las hijas de mis amigos jugando en el jardín.

Podía verme fácilmente quedándome en el apartamento junto a los Whitlock durante una buena temporada. No tenía ni idea de si y cuando Edward y yo viviríamos juntos y, la verdad, no estábamos cerca de ese momento. Honestamente, estaba entusiasmada por tener mi propia casa, algo que pudiera decorar como quisiera.

Además de lo que había enviado desde Seattle, la mayoría de mis cosas venían o del mercadillo o de Alice y Jasper. Además del futón que nos había dado a Pete y a mí en su momento, Tyler también me consiguió un viejo escritorio del que un amigo suyo iba a deshacerse. Tenía lo suficiente para convertir mi casa en un hogar, y me encantaba encontrar cosas nuevas y únicas con las que llenarlo.

Tras ver lo mucho que me gustaba mi pulsera de _chaney_, Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos a buscar trozos a ciertas playas y campos que eran conocidos por tenerlo.

También me encantaba coleccionar conchas y cristales marinos. Solía poner lo que encontraba en tarros que colocaba por toda mi habitación. A veces, cuando la luz daba de la forma justa, brillaba a través del cristal y creaba unos bonitos patrones en la pared.

Incluso empecé a hacer pequeños tarros de regalo para enviarlos a casa a mi madre, Angela y Jessica. Angie estaba determinada a volver en verano y traer a Ben. Jess, que no quería perdérselo esa vez, estaba aparentemente ahorrando para poder venir también.

Esperé que pudiera venir. Mi afecto por St. Croix no hacía más que crecer y quería compartirlo con todos.

* . *

Una cuchara se extendió hacia mí, distrayéndome del mensaje que estaba escribiendo.

―Prueba.

Tomé un bocado del chili de Edward, murmurando mi contento.

―Oh cielos ―dije, asintiendo―. Está perfecto.

―Bien. ―Él probó un poco, entrecerró los ojos pensativamente y luego volvió al cazo, volviendo a añadir especias. Yo me bajé del taburete y fui a la nevera, cogiendo el trozo de queso cheddar que habíamos comprado antes.

―Voy a empezar a rallar esto ―dije, rebuscando en un cajón el rallador.

―Siguiente cajón ―dijo, removiendo el contenido del cazo.

Encontré el utensilio que necesitaba y me puse a trabajar, creando una fina montaña de queso para echarlo sobre el chili. No tenía duda de lo delicioso que estaría el chili de Edward, pero me encantaba el queso y me gustaba ponérselo a todo lo que podía.

Por suerte, Edward era igual.

Mientras tanto, el delicioso aroma del ajo llenó la habitación, haciéndome la boca agua. Edward sacó del horno la bandeja del pan de ajo que había hecho y yo cogí nuestra ensalada de la nevera. Era una cena de reyes, nuestra celebración por la libertad parcial de Edward de sus deudas.

Antes le había enviado un cheque a su padre, terminando de pagarle lo que le faltaba. En ese momento, lo único que le quedaba era el préstamo bancario. Según Edward, eso estaría pagado a mitad del año siguiente. Estaba entusiasmada y orgullosa de él, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para él ser responsable y financieramente estable. Yo sentía que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida pagando mis préstamos estudiantiles.

―¿Dónde está el paquete de aderezo balsámico que venía con esto? ―pregunté, buscando en la nevera.

―He tirado esa mierda ―dijo Edward, resoplando―. Yo hago mis propios aderezos.

―Oh ―grité, llevándome la mano al corazón―. ¡Bueno, señor cocinero! Por favor, dígame dónde se esconde este aderezo gourmet.

―Segundo estante empezando por el final ―dijo engreído.

Sonriendo, saqué la pequeña botella de su escondite y la puse sobre la encimera.

―Te dejaré ponerlo. Seguro que sabes cuál es la forma apropiada de hacerlo y todo.

―Listilla. ―Rio, apagando el quemador y moviendo el humeante cazo de chili―. Vayamos fuera mientras esto reposa.

Asentí, dándole una copa de vino.

Fuera, la noche era cálida y con una agradable brisa. Nos sentamos en la mesa en que me había besado por primera vez -pensaba en ello cada vez que salíamos allí.

―Esto es tan pacífico ―dije, suspirando feliz―. Me encanta.

―Tu casa también está muy bien ―dijo Edward―. Me gusta estar allí.

―Oh, a mí también me gusta ―dije rápidamente, asintiendo―. Me encanta. Pero aun así... Puedo imaginar como ha sido crecer aquí. ¿Hacíais fiestas cuando tus padres se marchaban?

―Puede que una o dos veces ―dijo con una risita―. No se iban mucho, no juntos. Lo cierto es que tomábamos toda la isla en lo que se refería a tonterías de adolescente.

―Apuesto a que sí. ―Le eché una mirada, tomando un trago de mi vino. La edad legal para beber en las islas eran los dieciocho años y la actitud hacia el alcohol era muy relajada en general. El resultado era interesante: por un lado, parecía que todo el mundo bebía todo el tiempo, era socialmente aceptable a casi cualquier edad y hora; pero, por otro lado, no era para tanto. Recordaba lo locos que habían estado los estudiantes en la universidad en los Estados, sobre todo el primer año. El alcohol, el sexo y las drogas habían sido un poco excesivas y, aunque yo no había sido un angelito, no había perdido tanto la cabeza como otros. Me pregunté si una actitud relajada hacia ciertas cosas las hacían menos atractivas para la gente...

―Lo pasábamos bien ―dijo Edward―. Este ha sido un gran lugar en el que crecer.

Volví a mirarle. Él miraba hacia el mar, puede que perdido en sus recuerdos.

―¿Cuándo te mudaste aquí?

―El verano antes de séptimo. Al principio lo odiaba, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo... entenderlo.

Asentí, metiendo las piernas debajo de mí.

―Debió de suponer un gran choque cultural cambiar Chicago por esto.

―Lo fue. Completamente. Pero conocí a Jasper muy pronto, y a sus amigos y, aunque todo aquí abajo era diferente, algunas cosas eran igual. Eran skaters, como yo. Y me enseñaron a surfear. No hay muchos sitos para hacer surf en St. Croix, pero los que tenemos están bien. Olas pequeñas, pero consistentes y que se pueden montar.

Un par de álbumes que había dentro de la casa contenían fotos de Edward, Jasper y los otros chicos de su edad. Sonreí, pensando en su pelo largo y desteñido por el sol, colgándoles por la cara como si fueran unos malotes.

―Seguro que eras muy mono ―dije.

Él rodó los ojos y se levantó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

―Muy supermono.

Solté una risita, terminándome el vino. El sol se había puesto, haciendo que las cosas doradas pasaran a ser de un suave gris.

―Voy a entrar antes de que lleguen los mosquitos.

―Iré en un momento ―dijo, todavía mirando en la distancia.

Una vez dentro, le miré desde la ventana de la cocina. Me gustaba todo de él, todo lo que era, todo en lo que aquella vida le había convertido... No dejaba de fascinarme. Entendía entonces que, aunque era una persona relajada y tolerante, no entregaba su amor y confianza libremente, y sabía lo especial que era que me hubiera dado esas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta para volver dentro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y algo pasó entre nosotros -un conocimiento, tal vez. Mi corazón tembló en mi pecho, pesado y ligero al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como os prometí, aquí teneis otro capítulo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Ya no voy a poder actualizar hasta el miércoles o el jueves, así que ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todas! Espero que lo paséis muy bien y que tengáis una salida y entrada de año estupenda.

¡Nos vemos en el 2020!

-Bells :)


	25. Tocón

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veinticinco – Tocón

El fin de semana elegido para la hoguera de los árboles de navidad acabó siendo lluvioso, tanto que Jasper y sus amigos lo pospusieron una semana. Originalmente, se suponía que debía trabajar en Coconuts ese viernes por la noche y la mañana del sábado siguiente, pero conseguí cambiar el turno con Siobhan cuando los planes cambiaron.

―¿Por qué no dejas Coconuts? ―preguntó Irina una tarde de esa semana.

Encogiéndome de hombros, le di un trago a mi refresco.

―Aquello me gusta. Es tranquilo. Además, fueron los primeros en darme trabajo cuando llegué aquí. Me siento un poco apegada.

―Te sientes obligada ―corrigió Irina amablemente.

―Vale, sí, algo así, pero es más que eso.

―Bueno, si alguna vez decides venir aquí a tiempo completo, sé que Edward podría darte más turnos a la hora de la comida.

Asentí, sabiendo que eso era cierto. Antes de llegar a St. Croix, nunca me había imaginado como el tipo de persona al que se le daría bien servir mesas. La mayoría de mis trabajos antes y durante la universidad habían sido de oficina. Pero servir se me hizo fácil y descubrí que me gustaba.

Al final, tendría que pensar en cómo usaría mi titulación en la vida que llevaba. Me había licenciado en comunicaciones, centrándome en organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro y cómo recaudar fondos. De adolescente, siempre me había interesado el servicio a la comunidad, más allá de lo que había sido necesario para graduarme, así que ir en esa dirección me había parecido algo natural.

Había mucha historia y cultura en St. Croix, y muchas sociedades cuyo fin principal era mantenerla con vida. Eso me llamaba.

En cualquier caso, era algo para el futuro. Por el momento, iba a ir paso a paso.

* . *

―¿Estás lista, Bella?

Asentí, cerrando la cremallera de mi mochila y cogiendo un saco de dormir del armario del pasillo.

―¿Seguro que no quieres esto? ―pregunté―. Es calentito...

―Ahí solo cabe uno. Mi tienda es perfecta. Para los _dos._

Riendo, volví a echar el saco de dormir al armario.

―Vale, pero si me quedo fría esta noche, te vas a enterar.

―Eso estaba esperando ―dijo, ganándose un golpecito en el brazo... y un beso en la mejilla.

Fuera, el tocón del árbol de navidad de Edward asomaba por la parte trasera de la camioneta. Jasper, Alice y las niñas se habían ido un poco antes, queriendo asegurarse de que todo se preparaba bien en Ha'penny Beach.

Puse mis cosas en un hueco vacío en la parte de atrás antes de subirme delante con Edward.

―Estoy entusiasmada. Me encanta acampar ―dije.

Edward pasó sobre un bache en la carretera, echándome una mirada.

―¿Sí? A mí también.

―Solía ir con mi padre, en Washington. Conducíamos hasta este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, de dónde es su familia. Aquello es precioso... los árboles más altos y verdes que jamás has visto.

―Me gustaría verlo ―dijo Edward.

―Lo harás ―prometí, añadiéndolo a mi lista mental de cosas que queríamos compartir.

Ha'Penny estaba en la costa sur. Nos llevó unos quince minutos llegar allí y luego otros cinco bajar por el camino de tierra. Ya había una buena cantidad de coches aparcados y, en la distancia, el brillo de una hoguera se hacía evidente. Edward aparcó de culo, para que fuera más fácil sacar el árbol.

Jasper se acercó -debía de habernos visto llegar.

―Hola, chicos ―nos saludó―. Déjame ayudarte, Ed.

Esperé hasta que tuvieron el árbol para encargarme de nuestras bolsas. En la playa, Leah, Rachel y muchos otros niños saltaban y jugaban, levantando la arena con sus piececitos. Un chico estaba haciendo hamburguesas y perritos en la parrilla, y se había colocado un bar improvisado formado por neveras.

Se escuchó un jaleo cuando Edward y Jasper lanzaron el árbol al fuego, y las llamas subieron hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Reconocí un par de caras, pero no todas; Edward me presentó rápidamente antes ir a montar la tienda.

Fue una reunión muy tranquila, que duró hasta altas horas de la noche.

Cuando la comida se terminó, Rosalie, la chica de Emmett, trajo pinchos y nubes de azúcar -un dulce final a una noche perfecta.

Edward había tenido razón sobre su tienda; era una de esas grandes, para nada como las pequeñas tiendas en las que Charlie y yo teníamos que dormir encogidos en su día. Nos metimos cerca de las dos de la mañana, adormilados.

Hubo un momento de la noche en que Edward me despertó, sacudiéndome suavemente.

―Quiero enseñarte algo.

―¿Ahora? ―Bostecé.

―Sí, acabo de verlo al ir a mear.

―Gracias por la imagen. ―Bostecé de nuevo, siguiendo a Edward a la orilla del mar.

Metimos los pies.

―Ahí, ―susurró.

Entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, intenté ver lo que Edward veía, pero no pude.

Él me agarró el brazo.

―Ahí.

Y entonces lo vi: pequeñas cosas brillantes, que se acercaban cada vez más según el agua rompía en la orilla.

―¿Qué es? ―Solté un grito ahogado, agachándome para mirar mejor.

―Bioluminiscencia ―dijo Edward, agitando un poco el agua. El brillo pareció crecer un poco en intensidad―. En realidad son algas, pero... brillan en el agua. Mola, ¿verdad?

―Es increíble ―dije con otro bostezo, deseando poder embotellar y guardar esa belleza―. Gracias por levantarme para enseñármelo.

Fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta la tienda. Y, mientras me quedaba dormida, sentí a Edward acercarme a él, apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho.

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero ―susurré.

* * *

¡Hola!

Dios mío, no actualizo desde fin de año. No me había parecido que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Lo siento. Intentaré actualizar mañana y el viernes de nuevo.

Mientras, ¿qué pensáis de este capítulo? Sé que no pasa mucho, pero estoy deseando oír vuestras opiniones.

Y estamos ya en la recta final con esta historia. Solo quedan 9 capítulos y prometo no tardar en subirlos.

Hasta mañana.

-Bells :)


	26. Prisa

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintiséis – Prisa

Las semanas, los meses, pasaron. Caí en una rutina que parecía hecha para mí y era increíble pensar que, una vez, aquello había sido una novedad para mí. En su mayor parte, estaba demasiado arraigada como para verlo de forma objetiva, pero a veces me pillaba en un momento extra-corporal y me maravillaba con mi vida.

Cuando pasaba la noche en mi casa, me encantaba quedarme tumbada en la cama al despertarme, escuchando a las palomas de la mañana arrullar al otro lado de mi ventana. En la puerta de al lado, Jasper siempre se iba a trabajar mucho antes que yo, pero a menudo escuchaba a Alice preparar a las niñas para el colegio. Oía su dulce charla mientras iban del porche al coche, y luego el crujir de los neumáticos sobre la grava cuando se marchaban.

Luego el silencio... que en realidad no era nada silencioso si pensabas en los pájaros, la brisa y el roce de las hojas en los canalones.

Normalmente, Edward dormía a mi lado pero, de vez en cuando, estaba sola. Me encantaba su casa y pasábamos mucho tiempo allí, pero la mía era mi refugio y uno de los de Edward también. Pasábamos mucho tiempo en mi cama, y no solo para los propósitos obvios de dormir y el sexo. Veíamos películas juntos, leíamos uno al lado del otro, jugábamos al Scrabble (al igual que a Words With Friends por teléfono mientras estábamos separados). A veces simplemente nos sentábamos y hablábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

O nos despertábamos y hablábamos hasta estar listos para levantarnos.

Las cosas se estaban empezando a calmar en el pueblo. La temporada estaba terminando y veía un lado de St. Croix diferente a lo que me había acostumbrado. Las noches entre semana eran silenciosas y los días eran perezosos. La gente que llevaba toda la vida en la isla estaba acostumbrada y respondían en consonancia: las tiendas cerraban antes y tenían inventarios más escasos.

Coconuts solía ir bien porque les gustaba tanto a los turistas como a la gente de allí, y la gente siempre necesitaba café y desayuno. Lo mismo pasaba con el Brew Pub, que tendía a centrarse en los favoritos locales en cuanto a las especialidades de la comida. Empecé a comer allí a diario, en el piso de arriba, mirando hacia el puerto. Edward solía unirse a mí pero, incluso aunque no lo hiciera, yo tenía mi sitio: una pequeña mesa en la esquina frente a la entrada.

Estaba ahí sentada una tarde cuando Edward me encontró, leyendo un email de Jessica.

―Hola ―dijo, robándome una patata frita.

―Hola ―repetí de forma ausente, ofreciéndole la mejilla para un beso.

Él desapareció y luego volvió con un plato lleno de comida para él. Cerré mi portátil y lo aparté, suspirando pesadamente.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Es Jess. Ella... se está volviendo loca de nuevo.

―¿Ese chico sigue molestándola?

Asentí, haciendo una mueca.

―Es un gilipollas. No sé ni porqué se molesta. En serio.

Él se encogió de hombros, masticando. Llevábamos ya semanas hablando de Jessica y su novio intermitente. Él no dejaba de engañarla y ella seguía perdonándole. Casi me había rendido con ella. Bueno, no con _ella_, sino con la situación. Jess era una chica guapa e inteligente que podía tener a quien quisiera. Así que se me escapaba la razón por la que se conformaba con aquel perdedor.

―Quiere venir ―dije, bebiendo de mi refresco―. Pronto.

―Debería. Ahora los vuelos son más baratos.

―Eso la he dicho yo. Lo está mirando.

Él sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. Me encantaba cuando me miraba así, todavía me hacía sentir mariposas.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Echas de menos a esas chicas, ¿eh?

―Por supuesto ―dije―. Adoro a mis amigas de aquí, pero Angie y Jess siempre han sido mis mejores amigas. Es como... tú y Jasper. O Emmett, o Jacob.

Con una risita, Edward asintió.

―Jacob está esperando a que la fastidie.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Me señaló con su tenedor.

―¿Conmigo? ―grité.

―Sip.

―¿Qué?

Él rio más fuerte.

―Cree que estás muy buena.

―Entonces va a pasar una buena temporada esperando.

―Eso es lo que le he dicho yo ―dijo Edward―. Pero le gustan todas las chicas guapas. Así es como es.

―Un ligón ―dije.

―Sí. Pero es un buen chico. Seguramente se relajaría si encontrase a la chica adecuada.

―A mí no me parece que tenga prisa por sentar la cabeza. ―Resoplé, pensando en como actuaba con Irina. Habían tenido un tórrido romance durante un par de semanas después de Año Nuevo. Pero lo cierto era que Irina todavía estaba tonteando con Tyler también. Era como El Verdadero Mundo de St. Croix, con todo el drama y esas tonterías. Edward y yo siempre bromeábamos con que deberíamos empezar un reality show con nuestros amigos.

Edward rodó los ojos, seguramente pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

―Sí, bueno.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Ella es igual.

―Lo es.

―Lo sé.

Le di una patada bajo la mesa.

―Oh ―dijo, agarrándome el pie―. ¿Ya has terminado con la regla? Porque pareces horriblemente frustrada sexualmente.

―En primer lugar, me queda otro día ―dije, lanzándole una servilleta hecha una bola―. Y, en segundo lugar, yo no estoy sexualmente frustrada.

―Sí, lo estás. No creas que no he notado lo violenta que te pones.

―A lo mejor solo me gusta jugar a pelear ―rebatí.

―Sí... cuando estás sexualmente frustrada.

Le saqué la lengua, provocando que él hiciera lo mismo. Muy maduro de parte de los dos. Apartándome de la mesa, cogí mi plato para poder llevarlo a la cocina.

―Por mucho que me guste pelear contigo, tengo que prepararme para mi turno.

Él asintió, sonriéndome ampliamente.

―Últimamente has trabajado mucho.

―Sí, bueno... eso está a punto de cambiar.

Su sonrisa cayó y se sentó más recto.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Hoy he dejado Coconuts ―dije, un poco nerviosa por cómo recibiría la noticia. No estaba segura de la razón -Irina y él habían sido muy insistentes con que trabajase a tiempo completo en el Pub.

―¿En serio? ―Pareció pensativo―. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Alice?

―La verdad es que bien. Llevo toda la semana entrenando a la chica nueva.

―Así que... ahora estás aquí a tiempo completo.

―Sí.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en su cara y se recostó, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen.

―Nada más de madrugar...

Esa era una idea deliciosa, ¿verdad?

―Nada más.

―Bien.

Me agaché para besarle y él tiró de mí hacia su regazo, casi haciéndome tirar el plato que llevaba en las manos. Volví a dejarlo en la mesa y me relajé contra Edward, jugando con el pelo de su nuca mientras nos besábamos. Lo tenía un poco largo por detrás, despeinado y mono. Él no dejaba de amenazar con cortárselo, pero sabía que a mí me encantaba.

―¿Estás feliz? ―murmuró, rozando mi barbilla con su nariz.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados.

―A veces pienso en cómo mi vida habría sido en este momento. Casi me pierdo esto, Edward. El plan era quedarse durante la temporada y luego... marcharnos, como si nada. Como si... no sé.

―Doy gracias a Dios cada día porque te quedaras ―dijo en voz baja.

Mi interior se estremeció y abrí los ojos para verle mirándome. Se había convertido tan abierto con su afecto y con sus palabras.

―Yo también ―admití, dándome cuenta de que era cierto, incluso aunque esos rezos a veces fueran subconscientes.

―Estoy muy enamorado de ti ―dijo, rozando mis labios con los suyos.

Asentí, pestañeando para deshacerme de la humedad que tenía en los ojos. Cielos, podría haber encontrado a Edward en Siberia y me habría quedado si eso hubiese significado llegar a ese punto con él.

―Yo también ―dije, besándole otra vez... y otra más.

* . *

Esa noche cenamos con Alice y Jasper.

Ayudé a Alice a cocinar, como había estado haciendo cada vez más últimamente. Nos iba bien a las dos: a ella porque cada vez estaba más grande y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener, y a mí porque me estaba convirtiendo en mejor cocinera. Me di cuenta de que en realidad me encantaba.

―Te estás volviendo una sibarita ―bromeó Alice, viéndome añadir especias al aceite de oliva que habíamos estado usando para mojar pan―. Sé que es por la influencia de Edward.

―Puede ―dije, asintiendo―. Últimamente hemos visto una cantidad alarmante de programas del Canal Cocina.

―Y frecuentando los mercados de agricultores ―dijo Alice―. Lo sé todo.

―Creí que había dejado atrás todo el esnobismo con la comida... Me refiero a que en Seattle se lleva mucho todo eso. Pero Edward no se queda atrás...

―¿Qué pasa con Edward? ―Él mismo entró, dejando caer una botella de cerveza en el cubo de reciclaje.

―Estamos discutiendo tu parte sibarita y cómo se le está pegando a Bella ―dijo Alice, dándose golpecitos con los dedos en la redonda barriga.

Edward cogió otra cerveza de la nevera antes de acercarse a mirar sobre mi hombro.

―Mmm. Eso tiene buen aspecto.

―Alice lo ha hecho casi todo.

Él dejó un beso húmedo en mi cuello y volvió a marcharse, dejándome toda sonrojada. Habíamos estado incluso más cercanos después de nuestra conversación a la hora de la comida, conectados por el hilo de todas las cosas que habíamos dicho.

Más tarde, miré las fotos de mi teléfono mientras Edward se duchaba. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y estaba lleno de momentos plagados de vida y cosas nuevas.

El día de San Valentín, que habíamos pasado juntos en el trabajo. Él me había hecho bebidas rosas y afrutadas todo el día, completas con pajitas giradas en forma de corazones. Esa noche cenamos juntos en Kendrick's, una de las muchas parejas cenando a la luz de las velas. Fue dulce y tradicional, solo que... todo parecía diferente en St. Croix.

El día de San Patricio... una completa locura. Podrías jurar que estabas en Irlanda por el enorme desfile y la forma en que la gente lo festejó. Al final del día estábamos llenos de purpurina y pintura verde, y completamente agotados después de beber cerveza verde durante horas.

El fin de semana de Pascua, cuando los Crucianos acampaban en las playas desde la mañana de Viernes Santo hasta la noche del Domingo de Pascua. Habíamos evitado las multitudes yendo a la playa de la familia de Jasper, esa en la que lo habíamos hecho por primera vez. Alice y Jasper llevaron a las niñas, y yo finalmente conocí a los padres de Jasper -una divertida pareja que, obviamente, llevaba años acampando. Sus tiendas parecían casas -no era para nada pasar con lo justo.

El siguiente gran evento que se me ocurría era el cumpleaños de Edward, para el que todavía faltaba un mes porque era en Junio. Había hablado de navegar hasta las Islas Vírgenes Británicas, puede que ir a Jos Van Dyke. Esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo. Nunca había navegado así, no durante días seguidos.

Edward salió del baño, todavía mojado cuando se tiró en la cama a mi lado.

―Ja, recuerdo eso ―dijo con una fuerte risa, señalando una foto de Jacob el día de San Patricio.

―¿De verdad está intentando dejarse el pelo largo? ―pregunté, examinando la foto más de cerca.

―Hace años que lo dice ―dijo Edward, rodando los ojos―. Pero siempre se harta después de unos meses y se afeita la cabeza.

―Es tonto.

―Y que lo digas ―dijo Edward, apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro―. Esa me gusta...

―¿Cuál?

Señaló una foto de mí con Alice, haciendo castillos de arena con las niñas. Rachel estaba casi sentada en mi regazo, estirando la mano para poner algo -seguramente una concha- sobre una de las torres como toque final.

―Esta me encanta.

Edward me besó el cuello, la oreja.

―Puedo imaginarte con niños.

―¿Solo a mí? ―susurré, no pretendiendo decirlo... pero sin importarme haberlo hecho.

―A mí también. ―Pasó al otro lado de mi cuello.

―¿A ti también qué? ―susurré, sin sentido por las sensaciones que me estaba provocando.

―Puedo imaginarme con niños.

―Me gustan los niños.

―A mí también.

Resoplé por nuestra ridiculez circular. Él sonrió torcidamente, con el pelo todo loco y de punta después de secárselo con la toalla... y por mis manos.

―Tendríamos niños monos ―dije, tímidamente.

―¿Sí?

―Sí.

―Me gustaría que tuvieras mis hijos ―dijo él, asintiendo.

Una amplia calidez se extendió por mi interior.

―¿Sí?

―Mhm. ―Volvió a mi cuello, succionando en un punto y probablemente haciéndome un chupetón.

Al otro lado del dúplex se escuchó un chillido. Una de las niñas debía de haberse despertado. Edward se apartó, sonriéndome satisfecho.

―Pero no hasta dentro de un tiempo, solo lo digo.

Le atraje hacia abajo para besarle un poco más, imaginando nuestro tiempo de juegos cortado por enanos monos pero con necesidades.

―No hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Estos dos son taaaan monos... ¿no os parece? ¿Vosotras qué pensáis? Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré el martes.

-Bells :)


	27. Adelante a toda máquina

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintisiete – Adelante a toda máquina

Edward me acompañó a recoger a Jessica del aeropuerto. Su vuelo llegó tarde y la cinta de equipaje parecía un zoo cuando finalmente nos encontramos con ella. Sus ojos miraron apreciativamente a Edward antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

―¡Me alegro tanto de haber venido por fin! ―exclamó.

La abracé con fuerza, inhalando su apetecible acondicionador -el viento me echaba sus rizos en la cara, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz.

―Hola, Jessie...

Una vez que me la quité de encima, le presenté a Edward. Ella sacudió su mano, mirando con falsa modestia entre él y yo.

―Lo he oído _todo_ sobre ti, hombre barman.

Edward se ahogó con una risa.

―Yo también lo he oído _todo_ sobre ti.

―¿Has bebido en el vuelo? ―pregunté con sospecha.

―Claro que sí. También me he tomado un par de esos chupitos de ron que te ofrecen en la puerta.

―Oh, cielos. ―Resoplé al tiempo que reía―. No has perdido el tiempo, ¿eh?

―¡Demonios, no! ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Adelante a toda máquina, _amigos_*.

Todavía riendo, Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia la cinta transportadora.

―¿Cuántas maletas has traído, Jessica?

―Solo dos ―respondió Jessica―. Además de esta, claro.

Sus "solo dos" eran gigantescas. Seguro que había tenido que pagar un recargo por subirlas al avión, pero así era Jess. Podía apostar que tenía un conjunto para cada cosa que hiciéramos.

―Maldición... qué calor, tío ―suspiró mientras caminábamos hasta la camioneta de Edward.

―Casi es verano ―dijo él.

―Casi siempre hace calor ―dije―. Deberías haberlo visto cuando vine en septiembre. ¡La humedad era una locura!

―No es bueno para mi pelo ―se quejó, recogiéndose los brillantes rizos castaños en una coleta baja.

Cuando estuvimos de camino, Edward y yo nos turnamos para señalar cosas, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Tyler cuando Pete y yo llegamos. Me maravillé con lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a las peculiaridades y vistas de la isla. Las cosas que tenían a Jessica soltando gritos ahogados, ooohs y aaaahs, eran muy normales ya para mí, casi algo común.

―¡Oh Dios mío, mira las vacas! ¿Eso son cabras? ¡Ah! ¡Conducís por la izquierda! ¿Esos son rastafaris? Dios, quiero un sexy chico rasta para mí.

Con un estremecimiento, me mordí el labio y miré hacia Edward, que me devolvió la mirada y vocalizó "_Jacob_", lo que me hizo reír. Jake estaría sobre Jess como el blanco sobre el arroz en cuanto viera sus curvas y su mona cara.

―¿Tienes hambre, Jess? Sé que no te dan de comer en el avión.

―Sí, me muero de hambre. Pero puedo esperar hasta llegar a tu casa. No quiero que tengáis que dar un rodeo...

―Psss, no te preocupes. Son tus vacaciones ―dije, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

―Podría aparcar detrás del Pub... sus maletas estarán seguras en el maletero ―ofreció Edward―. Emmett estará más que feliz de darnos de cenar temprano.

―O de comer tarde ―dijo Jess, mirando su teléfono―. Voy con un par de horas de retraso...

Para cuando llegamos al Brew Pub, yo también tenía hambre. Entramos por la parte de atrás, persentándole a Jess a Emmett y al otro cocinero, Alistair, antes de llevarla al bar.

Irina saludó con un gesto de la mano, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Hola.

―Hola ―dijo Jess, sonriendo.

―¿Qué puedo ponerte?

―Creo que es una chica de _Hammerhead*_ ―dijo Edward, dando una palmadita en la barra.

Rodé los ojos, pensando en cómo una vez había adivinado mi "tipo" de cerveza.

―¿Qué eres, el susurrador de cervezas? ―bromeé.

Él se agachó, besándome la mejilla.

―Ya lo sabes.

Jessica gimió detrás de nosotros, bebiendo su cerveza.

―Está buena. Muy buena.

―Frena un poco, nena ―susurré, abrazándola por detrás―. Tienes dos semanas por delante.

Ella inclinó su cara hacia la mía y, por un momento, vi la tristeza que trataba de esconder.

―Solo quiero olvidarme de él ―contestó en un susurro, con ojos suplicantes.

―Lo harás ―dije, esperando poder ayudar a que eso pasara.

* . *

Jessica cayó como una pluma a las diez de la noche.

Habíamos pasado un par de horas en el Pub y, para cuando nos fuimos a mi casa, estaba completamente borracha. La alimenté de nuevo, la metí en la ducha y la ayudé a acostarse.

Edward estaba bostezando cuando salí del dormitorio.

―Voy a irme a casa ―dijo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo―. Sé que vosotras tenéis que poneros al día.

―Sí, a lo mejor si estuviera despierta ―dije con una risita.

―¿Va a estar bien?

―Eso creo. A Jess le gusta la fiesta, pero creo que... solo está estresada. Se está relajando.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo, asintiendo.

―Pero... sí, entiendo que quieras irte a casa.

Sonrió, acercándome a él.

―Parece raro, ¿no?

―¿No pasar la noche juntos?

―Sí...

―Un poco, sí ―dije de acuerdo―. ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

Él rio bajo.

―No lo sé.

Poniéndome de puntillas, le besé profundamente, extrañándole antes de que se marchara. Nos quedamos así un rato, besándonos en el pasillo oscuro, entre mi habitación y la sala de estar.

―Gracias por... todo hoy ―dije, besándole la barbilla. Ah, la barba. Me encantaba la barba.

―No tienes que agradecerme nada ―dijo, mirándome.

Deslicé las manos bajo su camiseta para poder sentir la calidez de su piel. La forma en que tomó aire me dejó saber que él estaba tan afectado por mí como yo lo estaba por él.

―Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? ―dije, presionándome contra él.

―¿Intentas seducirme para que me quede? ―gimió. Pobre chico, ahora tenía una erección.

―Lo siento... me comportaré ―dije, besándole la nariz y apartándome.

Su cara estaba un poco roja en las mejillas. Que mono era.

―Te veré mañana... llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

―Vale.

Fuimos a la puerta principal.

―Te quiero ―susurró, besándome antes de marcharse.

El latido de mi corazón siguió sus pasos, deseando que estuviera caminando hacia mí en lugar de alejarse.

* . *

Lo primero que vi al despertarme fue la cara arrepentida de Jessica -sus ojos de mapache y los restos de su pintalabios eran vestigios de la locura que la había poseído el día anterior. Había sido bastante difícil ayudarla en la ducha la noche anterior, ni siquiera me había molestado en desmaquillarla.

―Oh Dios mío. Me odias ―gimió.

Cogí mi almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y me la puse sobre la cara, resoplando entre risas por su melodrama.

―No lo hago, chica loca. Te quiero.

―¿Incluso aunque me emborrachara tanto anoche? Ugh. No puedo creerlo. Odio volar, por cierto. Me pone tan nerviosa... esta vez...

La dejé quejarse un rato, volviendo a familiarizarme con su dulce cara de niña. Nariz chata, labios con forma marcada, pelo castaño claro... era una muñeca. Incluso cuando bebía y maldecía como un marinero.

―Y, ¿qué pasa contigo y con Edward? ¿No ha pasado aquí la noche?

―No, quería darnos tiempo juntas para ponernos al día.

―Oh, que dulce ―dijo―. Está muy bueno, chica. ¿Tiene hermanos?

―No, pero tiene unos amigos muy monos...

―¿De verdad? Presenta. Me. Los.

―Conocerás a todo el mundo, lo prometo.

―Y, ¿qué tal el sexo? ¿Es bueno? Apuesto a que es increíble. Apuesto a que él...

Esa vez le eché a ella la almohada encima.

―¡Calla!

―No vayas de mojigata ―dijo con voz ahogada―. ¡Quiero los detalles!

―Es un semental entre las sábanas, ¿vale? ―cedí, volviendo a coger la almohada.

―¿Y?

Me bajé de la cama.

―Nop. No voy a darte los detalles íntimos. Esto no es el instituto.

―Oh, vamos ―gritó.

―Nop. Ahora, ¿qué quieres, tortilla o tortitas?

―¿Puedo tomar las dos cosas?

Sonreí ampliamente, sacándola de la cama.

―Pues claro.

Tras un largo y tranquilo desayuno, llevé a Jessica a Shoy's igual que lo había hecho con Angela meses antes. Había muchas cosas que quería compartir con ella y me alegraba de tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Como era habitual, Shoy's estaba un poco abarrotado, ya que era sábado. Esquivamos a grupos de madres y parejas que se bronceaban, y encontramos un sitio más abajo. Jess cogió su teléfono y empezó a sacar fotos en cuanto nos sentamos en las toallas.

―Voy a subir estas directamente a Facebook ―juró―. Cayo puede besarme el culo.

Sonreí, dándole una Heineken.

―Toma, asegúrate de incluir esto.

―¡Ja! ―rio, cogiéndola. Yo le saqué una foto, cerveza en mano y brillante mar azul detrás, y ella la subió sonriendo―. Envío instantáneo. Gracias a Dios por la tecnología.

―Y, ¿cómo está Angie? ―pregunté, incluso aunque hablaba con Angela a diario. La verdad es que lo único que quería era alejar la conversación del potencial tema de su drama con Cayo.

―Bien. Ben y ella están hechos el uno para el otro, de verdad.

―Oh, que bien. Es un buen chico.

―Sí, un poco aburrido, pero muy dulce.

―¡Jess! ―Reí incrédula, dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

―¿Qué? Es cierto. Pero me gusta. Seguramente a mí me iría bien con más chicos aburridos en mi vida...

―Mhmm. ―Choqué mi cerveza contra la suya, brindando.

―¿Quién. Es. Ese? ―preguntó, sentándose recta mientras miraba algo más allá de mí.

Seguí su mirada hasta la orilla, dónde había un grupo de chicos cerca del agua. Tras mirarlos un poco, me di cuenta de que peleaban juguetonamente. Parecía Capoeira. A un par de amigos nuestros les gustaba mucho, incluyendo a...

Jacob. Joder. Si aquello no era el destino, no sabía qué era. Sonreí satisfecha para mí.

―¿Quieres ir a mirar? ―pregunté a mi intrigada amiga.

―Demonios, sí ―murmuró, colocándose las tetas en la parte de arriba de su bikini.

Nos levantamos, sacudiéndonos la arena de las piernas, y bajamos hasta el círculo. Si hubieran sido extraños, no me habría sentido cómoda acercándome a un grupo de chicos así. Sin embargo, además de a Jacob, reconocí un par de caras del pueblo.

Jacob me vio al momento y sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó con grandes zancadas, con las gotas de agua brillando en su pecho bronceado y ridículamente trabajado. Casi pude ver el segundo exacto en que se dio cuenta de que llevaba a una amiga, los engranajes empezaron a trabajar en su cabeza eternamente calenturienta.

A mi lado, Jess prácticamente salivaba. Casi le di un golpecito, pero entonces nos encontramos a Jake justo delante de nosotras, con una expresión igual de tonta que la de ella.

―Hola, Bella ―dijo él, besándome en las mejillas. Olía a hierba, incienso y cerveza.

―Hola, Jake. Esta es mi amiga, Jessica. Ha venido de visita desde Seattle.

Jess extendió la mano, pero Jake pasó de eso y se inclinó para besarle las mejillas también. Ella enrojeció y sonrió.

El día anterior, ella había dicho que lo único que quería era olvidar.

Bueno, misión cumplida.

* * *

*En español en el original.

*Hammerhead es una bebida en la que dentro de una cerveza, se pone un vaso de chupito con ron al revés, de manera que al inclinar el vaso para beber la cerveza, el ron va saliendo del vaso de chupito.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que dije que actualizaría el martes, pero no me ha dado tiempo hasta ahora. En compensación, os dejo unas horas para leer este capítulo y esta noche (hora española) subiré otro más.

Bueno, en este capítulo dejamos un poco de lado el romance y tenemos un día de chicas. ¿Qué os ha parecido Jessica?

Como siempre, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta luego!

-Bells :)


	28. Césped

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintiocho – Césped

En algún momento de la cena, Jess había ido de su lado de la mesa al de Jacob y, en ese momento, prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo, mirándole con adoración mientras él le contaba historias sobre crecer como un cruzano. Estaba segura de que estaba dándole emoción a las cosas solo para ella, pero no podía culparle. Él había sacado de su cabeza a su ex-novio gilipollas y la sonrisa en la cara de ella era todo lo que me hacía falta.

Y, de todas formas, Edward se había llevado aparte a su amigo antes y le había dado la charla. Algo parecido a una advertencia. En plan, "si le haces daño a la amiga de Bella, no solo va a colgarte a ti de las pelotas, también me hará sufrir a mí por asociación". Tenía la sensación de que le había hablado de Cayo y de cómo se había portado, porque se estaba portando considerablemente bien.

Bueno, para ser Jacob. Le estaba costando mantener la mirada apartada del gran escote de Jess, pero... oye. Ella se lo estaba poniendo en la cara. Conocía la historia y... esos dos estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

Habíamos pasado un par de días divertidos, yendo a diferentes playas por el día, y explorando varios restaurantes y bares por la noche. Todo había sido tranquilo, pero muy divertido, y Jessica no dejó de decirme que solo estar en St. Croix la estaba sanando de formas que nunca había esperado. No era solo Jacob, tampoco. Él había estado algunas veces -sobre todo por la noche- pero, además de un par de besos, no habían hecho mucho. Jess decía que era estar conmigo y en ese lugar idílico, sin tener que preocuparse por el trabajo y por quién hacía qué. Entendía porqué había dejado Seattle, bromeando con que se sentía medio tentada a seguir mis pasos.

Pero en ese momento era tarde e intenté sin éxito esconder un bostezo. Entre Jess y el trabajo, había estado muy ocupada. Me había cogido tiempo libre para estar con ella y, los días que trabajaba, normalmente ella daba una vuelta por el pueblo, pero no había tenido tiempo de descanso. Cada vez estaba más cerca de aceptar la oferta de Jake de "quitarme a Jess de encima" durante un día... sabiendo muy bien que lo único que él quería era tenerla a ella _encima_... salido.

―¿Cansada? ―preguntó Edward, apoyando la mano en mi muslo.

Le miré, notando que sus ojos estaban rojos de cansancio también. Los dos habíamos estado muy ocupados últimamente.

Asintiendo, me senté un poco más recta.

―Sí... pero estaré bien.

―Podemos irnos a casa si tienes sueño ―me ofreció Jessica―. O... no sé. Jake ha dicho que me llevaría a casa.

―Apuesto a que sí ―dije con una sonrisita.

Ella me hizo una mueca burlona, pero Jacob solo me devolvió la sonrisita, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Jessica.

―¡Oye! He prometido que sería un caballero. ¿De verdad puedes culparme por querer pasar más tiempo con tu preciosa amiga?

Oh Dios mío. Hasta Edward gimió al escucharlo.

Sin embargo, dejar que se fueran juntos tenía su atractivo. Porque, aunque estaba agotada, también estaba muy de humor. Edward y yo no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo a solas últimamente, no el suficiente para hacer más que besarnos. En general, podía con ello, pero estaba empezando a pesarme. Le echaba de menos.

―Así que, nosotros vamos a marcharnos ―decía Jessica, actuando toda tímida mientras se ponía de pie―. ¿Te veo en casa?

Miré a Jacob. Él me guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie, deslizando su mano en la de Jessica.

―Suena bien ―dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie. Oh Dios, suponía que todos estábamos listos para marcharnos.

Sonreí ampliamente, rodeando la mesa para darle un abrazo a mi amiga.

―Diviértete. Ten cuidado. ―Le di la antigua llave de Pete, solo por si iban muy tarde o algo.

―Lo haré ―me prometió, guardándose la llave. Jake me besó en la mejilla y luego se marcharon.

―Por fin ―murmuró Edward, dejando dinero sobre la mesa―. Vamos a mi casa.

―Suena bien. ―Había pasado por lo menos una semana desde la última vez que había estado allí, sin contar la noche en que Edward, Jess y yo cenamos en su patio. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos esa ducha, esa cama.

Condujimos en silencio, con las ventanillas bajadas para que entrase la brisa.

―Estoy pensando en tener un perro ―dijo Edward cuando cogimos su largo y serpenteante camino de entrada.

―Deberías ―dije, pensando en las varias mascotas que había tenido a lo largo de los años.

―El Rottweiler de Marcus está a punto de tener cachorros.

―¡Ooh, definitivamente deberías quedarte uno! ―Aplaudí entusiasmada, pensando en lo adorables que eran. Ya podía imaginarnos rodando por el césped con él, jugando bajo el sol―. Me encantan los rotties.

―A mí también. Hablaré con él mañana.

Caímos en otro silencio, sonriendo, seguramente mientras ambos pensábamos en la belleza canina.

Bostecé de nuevo cuando aparcamos frente a la casa, agradecida por no tener que trabajar al día siguiente. Incluso cuando mi horario en el Pub me permitía dormir hasta tarde, solía levantarme temprano para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con Jess. Pero en ese momento estábamos en casa de Edward y ella tenía llave de la mía. Tenía la sensación de que Jake y ella... aprovecharían el hecho de que la casa estuviera vacía cuando finalmente volvieran allí.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―preguntó Edward, riendo. Entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras cruzábamos el iluminado pasillo hasta su habitación.

Sonreí, dándome cuenta de que mis pensamientos se reflejaban en mi cara.

―Es posible que Jake y Jess vayan a hacerlo. En mi casa.

―O en su coche ―dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Oh, Jesús ―dije, cubriéndome la cara.

―Sí, me sorprende que todavía no lo haya hecho.

―Edward.

―Solo lo digo, cariño. En esto están en el mismo punto...

―Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo... ugh. ―Le miré entre mis dedos―. Es raro pensar en _otra gente_ teniendo sexo, ¿sabes?

Agarrando el borde de su camiseta, se la pasó por la cabeza y la tiró a un lado.

―Sip. Por eso solo pienso en nosotros teniendo sexo.

―Bien traído ―dije, quitándome los zapatos y tirándome sobre su cama.

―Eso creo yo también.

Se acercó lentamente, subiendo las manos por mis piernas hasta que llegó al borde de mi falda.

―Me gusta.

―¿Mi falda?

―Mhm.

Sonreí, besándole.

―Sabía que te gustaría.

―También me gustan esos pequeños pantalones cortos que llevas al trabajo ―añadió, ahuecando las manos en mi culo.

―Me mantienen fresca ―dije.

―Son muy cortos.

―Pero no demasiado cortos.

―Casi ―dijo, mordisqueándome el cuello.

Le rodeé con las piernas, adorando la forma en que se movía contra mí, cómo sus vaqueros me rozaban de la forma correcta. Podía hacerme sentir bien así, pero no se comparaba a cómo me sentía cuando le tenía dentro.

―Quítate los pantalones, ―susurré, besándole la oreja.

Él sonrió, levantándose para poder hacerlo.

Yo me quité la ropa y me reuní con él en medio de la cama, frotando con mis manos su cálida piel, uniendo nuestras lenguas. Él deslizó una mano entre mis piernas, tocándome hasta estar lista, y luego me atrajo hasta su regazo. Le monté lentamente, agarrándome a sus costados mientras él me sujetaba las caderas, respirando temblorosamente cuando él empujó hacia arriba con fuerza.

―Me encanta tenerte aquí ―dijo, con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

―¿Aquí... en esta casa?

―Aquí en esta cama... y en esta casa. Conmigo.

Asentí, gimiendo suavemente cuando él me tocó, moviendo sus dedos en pequeños círculos húmedos. Cerrando los ojos, me arqueé hacia atrás y me corrí, y me sobrepasó como la resaca del mar, llevándome hacia abajo hasta que apenas pude respirar. Edward detuvo mis movimientos y me tumbó, después me dio la vuelta, poniéndome boca abajo y levantando mis caderas para unirlas a las suyas mientras volvía a entrar. Sonreí contra las sábanas porque, podía ser cierto que él disfrutaba de lo lento y sexy, pero _anhelaba _ir duro y rápido.

―Si te... quedas ―jadeó y noté su voz, su cálido aliento, contra mi oreja―, si te quedas aquí, podemos hacer lo que quieras con esta casa. Hacerla nuestra.

Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de posibilidades, cada una más loca y maravillosa que la anterior, pero entonces sus embestidas empezaron a sentirse tan bien que alejaron todo pensamiento y solo dejaron espacio para el placer más básico.

Sus dedos se hundieron en mi piel, advirtiéndome que iba a correrse. Y entonces lo hizo, con toda la fuerza de un huracán.

Me di la vuelta cuando él salió, tomando su cara para poder llenarla de besos en ese estado de felicidad postorgásmico.

―¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude aquí?

―Puede...

Le miré, esperando a que dijera lo que pensaba.

―¿Cuándo termina tu contrato de alquiler?

―En septiembre.

―Tres meses.

―Más o menos.

―Cerca. ―Su respiración era ya más lenta―. Sé que te encanta ese sitio.

―Me encanta, pero tú me gustas más ―admití, temblando cuando pasó sus suaves manos sobre el sudor acumulado entre mis pechos.

―Siempre he vivido solo ―dijo.

―¿Ningún compañero de piso? ¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?

―Me refería a chicas.

―Oh ―susurré―. Yo solo he vivido con Peter. ―Sin embargo, incluso mientras lo decía, sospeché que cohabitar con Edward no tendría nada que ver.

Nos miramos de reojo en la cama, sin más ruido que el callado zumbido del ventilador y de los árboles en el exterior que se movían con el viento.

―Te quiero cerca ―dijo―. Quiero volver a casa, a ti.

―Bueno, si seguimos trabajando en el mismo sitio, volverás a casa _conmigo_ ―bromeé, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Él no dijo nada, solo me miró. Ahí estaba el Edward intenso, el que me había intimidado y atraído al mismo tiempo hacía muchos meses ya. ¿De verdad había pasado casi un año desde que nos habíamos conocido?

―Yo también quiero eso ―dije finalmente―. Quiero que estemos cerca.

―Tendríamos un perro. ―Sonrió lentamente, como si la idea le atrajera más que ninguna otra. A mí también me gustaba y le devolví la sonrisa, asintiendo.

―Y amigos para cenar.

―Eso ya lo hacemos.

―Pero, aun así... ―Encogí un hombro―. Será diferente.

―Extrañarás tu árbol ―dijo, recordando mi flamboyán.

―Lo haré ―dije de acuerdo―. Aunque tu vista es mejor.

―Me aseguraré de tener reservas de spray anti mosquitos.

―Las velas de citronela son más bonitas.

Él resopló con una risa.

―Me pregunto qué dirán mis padres...

―¿Tu padre no es poli? ―preguntó de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

―Retirado ―dije, suspirando.

―A lo mejor debería preguntarle a él primero.

―¿Qué? Puff.

―¿Quieres decir que Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater no le preguntó?

Una expresión ocurrente cruzó su cara. Rodé los ojos.

―No.

―Entonces yo lo haré bien.

―Tampoco es que estés pidiendo mi mano, Edward.

―¿No?

Mi corazón dio un salto.

―No... yo...

―¿Debería hacerlo?

Estaba sonriendo satisfecho, de una forma enfurecedora, así que no supe si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio, aunque creí que podría ser un poco de las dos cosas. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había fantaseado con casarme con él -habíamos estado cerca de hablarlo a menudo. Pero hacer la pregunta era... diferente. Significante.

Y ni siquiera lo necesitaba, todavía no. Nos había ido bien dejando las cosas pasar, conociendo al otro. Sentía que... lo sabríamos.

―¿Edward?

―Hm. ―En ese momento estaba sentado, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero.

―Vamos a hacerlo en la ducha.

Él se echó a reír, pero no dijo que no.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, definitivamente no voy a volver a decir cuando actualizo, porque está claro que no sé si lo voy a poder cumplir.

Lo siento mucho, pero espero que este capítulo compense la espera. Estamos ya en la recta final y parece que estos dos se están poniendo serios.

¿A vosotras qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta pronto!

-Bells :)


	29. Aburrimiento

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo veintinueve – Aburrimiento

Caí de cara en mi cama, agotada.

Habíamos pasado, posiblemente, la mejor y más divertida semana del mundo, navegando hasta las Islas Vírgenes Británicas por el veintiséis cumpleaños de Edward. Al estar en el negocio, Marcus tenía muchas conexiones y amigos con barcos -veleros más grandes y elegantes que eran perfectos para pasar la noche. Había estado más que feliz de conseguirle uno a su amigo, ofreciéndose, no solo a proveer el navío, sino a capitanearlo.

Así que, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Edward, muy temprano por la mañana, zarpamos: Marcus y su esposa, Edward y yo, y... Jake y Jessica.

Jessica, cuyo billete de vuelta a casa había expirado hacía tiempo.

Ella no dejaba de decir _"¡Maldición! ¡Si tú puedes hacerlo yo también!"_, como si yo fuera su inspiración para cambiar su vida o algo. A lo mejor lo era, solo Dios sabía, pero al final se reducía a que tenía otra compañera de piso. Me encantaba tenerla cerca. Lo amaba. Me recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

En cualquier caso, el tiempo se portó bien durante nuestro viaje y, a pesar de que el sábado, el día del cumpleaños, estuvo nublado, no llegó a llover. Había estado nerviosa por estar en un barco durante tanto tiempo, temiendo que fuera a marearme o algo, pero no lo hice. El aire fresco y el mar en calma quitaba el aliento. Incluso vimos delfines nadando junto al barco un par de veces.

Y, como si no fuera todo lo suficientemente mágico, el sexo en un lujoso camarote... digamos que todo tenía que ver con la emoción del océano.

Me alegraba de haber podido hacer algo especial por el cumpleaños de Edward. Le regalé un par de camisas de botones para el trabajo y una nueva cartera para reemplazar la vieja, que se le estaba cayendo a cachos. A él le gustaba decir que no necesitaba nada, y a lo mejor era cierto, pero me gustaba hacer regalos.

En general, había sido increíble. Esperaba que pudiéramos volver algún día. Tenía millones de fotos, tantas que había usado mi cámara en lugar del teléfono para capturarlo todo.

―¡Bella! Voy a poner una lavadora. ¿Quieres que eche tu ropa? ―gritó Jess desde el otro lado de la casa.

―Vale ―contesté, tentada a irme a dormir en lugar de ducharme. Pero me sentía asquerosa. Había habido duchas en el barco, obviamente, pero no era lo mismo. Y ese día habíamos estado demasiado ocupados yendo a casa como para molestarnos en bañarnos.

Gimiendo, me alejé de la llamada de sirena de mis sábanas y fui al baño.

Jessica se unió a mí allí un par de minutos después.

―Estoy agotada ―dijo, suspirando―. Te juro que me duele todo.

―A mí también ―dije, cogiendo mi maquinilla de depilar.

―Jake dice que antes navegaban mucho. Ahora, entre el trabajo y demás, es complicado.

―Me lo imagino.

―Necesito un trabajo, Bella.

Miré la pierna que estaba afeitando con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Jess?

Ella abrió la cortina de la ducha.

―No lo sé. Para siempre.

―¿Estás segura?

―¿Por qué te parece tan raro? Tú lo has hecho ―rebatió con tono acusatorio―. ¿Quién te cuestionó a ti?

―Casi todo el mundo.

Eso la desinfló.

―Oh. Bueno. Yo solo... no sé. Esto me gusta. Mi vida en casa estaba estancada, Bell, venga. Tenía un trabajo de mierda y un novio de mierda y solo... mucha mierda.

Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Chica, me estaba ahogando en el aburrimiento. Lo sabes. ¡Vivía con mis padres, por el amor de Dios!

Aquello era cierto; había vuelto a vivir con ellos al acabar la universidad. Aclaré la maquinilla y empecé con la otra pierna.

―Lo sé. Y me encantaría que te quedases tanto tiempo como quieras. Simplemente quiero que te quedes por una buena razón, ¿sabes?

―¿Cómo cual?

―Como... no por Jake.

―¿Qué tiene Jake de malo?

―Nada. Pero... temo que vuelvan a hacerte daño y estamos muy lejos de casa.

―Pareces mi madre.

Me enderecé, aclarándome el jabón mientras la miraba.

―¿Le has dicho que te quedas?

―Sigo aquí, ¿no?

―Sí.

―Pues eso.

Cerré los ojos mientras me echaba acondicionador en el pelo. Lo tenía hecho un desastre de nudos después de una semana en el mar.

―Me alegro de que estés aquí, Jess. Te ayudaré a encontrar un trabajo. Será divertido.

―¿De verdad?

―¡Sí, de verdad! ―Era cierto. Tener una amiga de casa de forma permanente era algo que me tenía entusiasmada―. Te quiero... y quiero que seas feliz. Si quedarte en St. Croix te hace feliz, entonces adelante.

―Vale ―dijo con un resoplido de diversión―. Date prisa ahí dentro. Yo también tengo que ducharme.

―Oye, ¿qué piensa Jake sobre que te quedes? ¿Está entusiasmado?

―Sí... lo está de verdad. ―Suspiró de forma soñadora―. Le quiero.

Cerré el grifo y me escurrí el pelo.

―¿Qué?

―Le quiero. Quiero tener cinco bonitos bebés suyos. Serán adorables y mestizos y...

―Por favor, dime que sigues tomando anticonceptivos.

―Lo hago. ―Me miró mal―. Solo lo digo.

Nos miramos durante un minuto. Al final, me encogí de hombros y luego bajé la cabeza para envolverme el pelo en una toalla.

―Es tu vida. Avísame cuando sea la fiesta del bebé.

―Oh, cállate.

* . *

―Él dice que la quiere ―dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se metía otro cacahuete en la boca.

―Oh Dios mío, y yo que creí que _nosotros_ íbamos rápido.

―Nosotros no fuimos tan rápido ―dijo él, frunciendo el ceño―. En realidad no.

―No demasiado rápido, pero rápido igualmente ―dije―. Y, ya sabes, la gente podría haber dicho lo mismo sobre nosotros y nuestra relación, así que seguramente debería cerrar la boca. Si están felizmente enamorados, entonces eso es genial.

―Eres una mentirosa de mierda ―dijo, riendo y dándome un cacahuete.

―No lo soy ―dije con una risita―. Hablo en serio...

―Mhm.

―Mira. Conozco a Jessica y ella siempre ha sido impetuosa. Y apasionada. Es una de las razones por las que las cosas con Cayo se le fueron de las manos.

―Pero Jacob no es Cayo.

―Lo sé. ―Asentí―. No lo es, de verdad. Supongo que... simplemente estoy acostumbrada a que se comporte como un perrito, pero ha sido muy dulce con Jess.

Edward sonrió.

―Para que conste, parece que está muy pillado. La verdad es que no puedo recordar la última vez que alguien le gustó tanto. A lo mejor son buenos el uno para el otro.

―Es muy raro. Sabíamos que conectarían ―dije.

Y era cierto -desde el comienzo, la química entre ellos había estado por las nubes. Pero solo había sido sexo, todo el tiempo. Me estremecí al pensarlo -el ruido, los gemidos... Señor. Si Edward no me hubiera pedido que me mudase con él aquella noche, le habría suplicado hacerlo solo para escapar de los tortolitos. No les culpaba por no querer ir a casa de Jake, teniendo en cuenta que vivía con sus dos hermanos, pero aún así.

―Y ahora solo se conectan.

Rodé los ojos.

―Sabía que ibas a decir algo así.

―Bella, tu pedido está listo ―gritó Emmett, pulsando la campanita.

Le lancé un beso a Edward y dejé mi sitio junto a la barra, acercándome a la pequeña ventana que separaba la cocina del resto del Pub. Era un día lento, pero no me importaba. Y tampoco a Edward. Ya habían pasado un par de días, pero todavía nos estábamos recuperando de nuestro viaje en barco.

Trabajé con calma hasta la noche, sin ocuparme de más de una o dos mesas al mismo tiempo, y hablando con Edward y Emmett entre medias. Jessica y Jacob aparecieron cerca de la hora del cierre, tomando una mesa al fondo, donde jugaron al dominó y bebieron cerveza hasta que fue hora de marcharse. Ella estaba ya toda bronceada y su pelo tenía mechas naturales de estar al sol. No pude evitar observarles, notando lo dulce y afectivo que era Jake con ella, su profunda risa junto a las risitas de ella. Era divertido, como ver a un lobo con un gatito. A lo mejor si que eran la pareja perfecta -los polos opuestos se atraen y todo eso.

* . *

―Así que... estoy pensando que a lo mejor Jess podría quedarse con mi alquiler. De forma no oficial. De todas formas, Jake prácticamente vive allí con ella. Puede que debamos dejárselo.

Edward mordisqueó pensativo la parte superior de su bolígrafo.

―¿Estás segura?

―Edward, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pasé la noche en mi cama?

―Cuando volvimos de navegar.

―Sí. Hace casi tres semanas.

―De todas formas, tu contrato casi ha acabado.

―Exacto.

―Midnight estaría feliz.

El cachorro movió la cola y se removió al escuchar su nombre.

Sonreí, rascándole detrás de las orejas. Era tan pequeño y mono, y todavía me cabía en el regazo. Sabía que eso no duraría mucho, así que estaba empeñada en aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

―¿Tú estarías feliz? ―pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

―Sabes que sí.

―Solo quiero asegurarme, antes de subir todas mis cosas por la colina.

―¿No te pedí hace meses que vinieras? ―Se apartó de su escritorio y puso las manos sobre su abdomen mientras me miraba, con los ojos oscuros e intensos.

Midnight saltó de mi regazo y se escabulló, seguramente tras una lagartija o algo. El mundo era su parque de juegos y él siempre estaba persiguiendo algo.

Frotándome para sacudirme la hierba, me levanté y fui hasta Edward, sentándome sobre su regazo de manera que estuviera frente a él, con las piernas colgando. Él me agarró los muslos, sujetándome para que no me cayera mientras yo unía mis dedos tras su cuello e inclinaba la cabeza para besarle.

Nos quedamos así, besándonos y tocándonos, hasta que intenté acercarme más aún -momento en que la silla, que tenía ruedas, se movió abruptamente. Me balanceé, casi cayéndome hacia atrás si no hubiese sido por los brazos de Edward. La risa le hizo temblar mientras yo me bajaba, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza por mi casi caída.

―No te rías ―grité, dándole un golpecito en el brazo―. Eso podría haber dolido mucho. ―Pero yo también reí un poco, sonrojándome.

―Podría, pero no lo ha hecho porque te estaba sujetando.

Tiré de él para que se levantase y le rodeé con los brazos.

―Siempre te he sujetado, Bella.

―Oh. Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿no?

Le sentí encogerse de hombros, con la nariz en mi pelo.

―Y, de todas formas... yo siempre te he sujetado a ti ―contesté suavemente, frotando la cara contra su pecho, adorando su olor.

―Siempre. ―Sus manos se deslizaron en mis bolsillos traseros, apretándome las nalgas a través del tejido, presionándome contra él―. Así que, ¿vamos a hacerlo?

―¿La mudanza?

―Sí. No tienes muchas cosas... le dejarás los muebles a Jessica, ¿no?

―Debería. Es lo que más sentido tiene.

―Así que...

―Puedo empezar a llevar cosas mañana antes del trabajo ―dije, mordiéndome el labio―. Si te parece bien.

―Por supuesto que me parece bien, cariño. La verdad es que yo solo... he estado esperando por ti.

Me permití a mí misma sentirme entusiasmada por saber que realmente iba a vivir allí, en esa bonita casa con Edward. De forma oficial. Sabía en lo más profundo -y, probablemente, no tan profundo-, que aquello podía ser el comienzo del "para siempre" con él. Recordé a mi madre diciéndome años atrás, después de que me rompieran el corazón, que, cuando encontrase al chico adecuado, todo caería en su lugar como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Aunque entonces me había sonado a tópico, en ese momento tenía que admitir que me parecía cierto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Han sido un par de semanas un poco complicadas y no he tenido mucho ánimo. Pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Las cosas se están poniendo serias de verdad.

Subiré otro capítulo mañana o el martes. Hasta entonces, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

-Bells :)


	30. Llamar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo treinta – Llamar

―Así que... esto está bien, ¿cariño? No tenías otros planes, ¿verdad?

Tuve que sonreír por la desconcentración característica de mi madre. Era al mismo tiempo optimista y flemática: perpetuamente entusiasmada, pero incapaz de tomar decisiones. Durante mi infancia, aquello había supuesto toda una lista de nuevos hobbies, proyectos incompletos y viajes por carretera. Si no hubiera sido por mi padre y su carácter resuelto -y su deseo de verme crecer cerca a pesar de su divorcio-, seguramente ella me habría llevado por todo el país en una escapada tras otra.

Por suerte, sin embargo, mis padres siempre se habían llevado bien y habían respetado los deseos del otro. Habían hecho que las cosas funcionasen e, incluso después de que su matrimonio se disolviese, siguieron siendo un equipo.

―Incluso aunque tuviera planes, que no los tengo, papá y tú seríais bienvenidos a uniros. ¡Venga, no os veo desde navidad!

―Lo sé, lo sé. Eso había imaginado, pero sabes... mis padres siempre fueron un poco avasalladores y...

―Mamá.

―Vale. Bueno, bien. Le diré a Charlie que compre los billetes.

―No puedo esperar ―dije, sonriendo ampliamente. Midnight puso sus patas en la cama, levantándose sobre las traseras para poder verme. Bajé la mano para acariciarle, dejando que la lamiera.

―¡Y yo tampoco! ―chilló―. Será mejor que me vaya, creo que hay algo que se está quemando... oh, mierda...

―Adiós, mamá.

―Adiós, cariño... ―Su voz se desvaneció al colgar abruptamente. Si pudiera contar la cantidad de veces que había dejado cosas al fuego y se había olvidado... en serio. Era un milagro que nunca hubiese habido un fuego en casa.

Tenía un precioso día libre y la casa para mí sola. Edward había ido pronto al trabajo para hacer inventario antes de su turno, pero sabía que intentaría volver pronto a casa. No lo habíamos dicho pero, ahora que trabajábamos la mayoría de las noches juntos, tener que trabajar sin el otro era un asco. Ni siquiera me importaba que aquel comportamiento mostrase dependencia -era feliz, maldición.

Había estado limpiando cuando Renee había llamado, hablando feliz sobre mi sorpresa de cumpleaños... que no era realmente una sorpresa, ya que me había llamado para contármelo. Charlie y ella querían bajar la semana de mi cumpleaños, decidiendo finalmente que una visita no era solo posible, sino necesaria. Era hora. Llevaba meses molestándoles.

Midnight gimió a mis pies. Yo me levanté, limpiándome la frente con el borde de mi camiseta. Incluso con los ventiladores encendidos y las ventanas completamente abiertas, hacía un calor pegajoso. En agosto era la temporada alta de huracanes y, cada vez que se preparaba una gran tormenta en el mar, todo estaba tranquilo y sin aire. Los árboles fuera no se movían ni una pizca.

―Oh, que asco. ―El cachorro había hecho pis en el suelo. Saltando a la pata coja, fui al baño para lavarme el pie, cogiendo un poco de papel higiénico ya que estaba allí. Midnight se quedó a mi lado, aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que estaba asqueada por lo que había hecho, jadeando y mordisqueándome los dedos mientras yo limpiaba el charco―. Tienes suerte de que todavía no haya limpiado aquí ―murmuré, cogiéndole en brazos para sacarle fuera.

Cuando él estuvo corriendo libre y salvaje por el jardín de Edward... por nuestro jardín, en el que recientemente habíamos puesto una valla para mantener a salvo al cachorro, volví dentro para terminar de limpiar. Casi había acabado y estaba deseando darme una ducha fría y relajarme con un libro. A lo mejor hasta me ponía en plan Betty Crocker y hacía galletas o algo dulce para más tarde. A Edward le encantaba aquello.

Edward había ofrecido contratar un servicio doméstico, alguien que fuera cada semana o cada dos para fregar la casa, pero yo no creía que lo necesitásemos. Después de todo, éramos jóvenes y no teníamos hijos. Ayudar a cuidar de lo que ya era mi hogar era un poco... satisfactorio. A lo mejor se me pasaba en un par de meses pero, por el momento, me iba bien haciéndolo yo.

Estaba en la ducha cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Maldiciendo, cerré el grifo y me sequé la mano antes de cogerlo. Llamada perdida: Edward.

Saliendo con cuidado, me sequé rápidamente y le devolví la llamada. Él respondió al instante.

―Hola... Bella... Espera un segundo, ¿vale?

―Vale.

―_No, mañana no me vale._ ―Estaba hablando con otra persona, pude escuchar otra voz de hombre de fondo―. _Bueno, entonces debo cancelar nuestra cita _―dijo. La otra persona debió de hacerle otra pregunta, porque él suspiró―. _Entonces vas a tener que recomendarme a otro, tío. Pedí específicamente vernos el miércoles..._

Solté el teléfono para poder envolverme el pelo en una toalla y evitar que gotease por todas partes.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

―Hola.

―Creí que te había perdido... lo siento. Ya sabes como es con estos tíos.

―¿Qué tíos?

―La banda. ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a hacerle una prueba a esos chicos nuevos? ¿Ver si su material era bueno para el Pub?

Asentí, recordando.

―¿Los que recomendó Marcus?

―Sí. Ayer ni llamaron ni aparecieron, y luego el líder se presenta hoy...

Se quejó un rato sobre la falta de profesionalidad. Finalmente, suspiró cuando se le acabó la mecha.

―Lo siento, cariño. Es que estoy... frustrado.

―Lo sé, no pasa nada. ¿El resto del día ha ido bien?

―La verdad es que no, pero da igual. ¿Qué has hecho?

―Limpiar. Antes he hablado con mi madre.

―¿Sí? ¿Cómo está?

―Está bien ―dije, sonriendo―. Charlie y ella van a venir por mi cumpleaños.

―¿Juntos? ―Soltó una risita―. Son muy graciosos.

―Lo sé ―dije, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Es como si siguieran casados. Es raro. Pero bueno, he imaginado que podrían quedarse en las habitaciones extra...

―¿Qué día vienen?

Le di los detalles, hablamos un poco más y luego colgamos.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando volvió a casa, para mi no-sorpresa. Antes había parecido estresado y sabía que, a veces, cuando estaba así, la mejor opción era tomarse un poco de tiempo libre, sobre todo si el bar estaba cubierto.

* . *

Si Edward estaba nervioso por conocer a mis padres, no lo demostró cuando bajaron unas semanas después.

Y, si mi padre sospechaba de Edward o se sentía sobreprotector conmigo, tampoco lo mostró. En su lugar, todos se llevaron a la perfección.

Entonces, el segundo día, Edward consiguió un barco para llevar a Charlie a pescar en alta mar y eso selló el trato. Se marcharon temprano por la mañana y volvieron al atardecer, quemados y muy amigos, llenos de historias.

Edward me dio tiempo libre para que pudiera enseñar la isla a mis padres. Jessica vino a veces, dejando a mis padres extrañados con su nuevo comportamiento isleño. Ella trabajaba en una de las compañías de tour en barco con fondo de cristal y nos consiguió viajes gratis. Nunca creí que vería a mi madre tan relajada como en ese viaje. Le tomé el pelo, diciéndole que si no tenía cuidado la atraparía el mismo vórtice que nos había cogido a Jess y a mí -pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Charlie y ella estaban demasiado cómodos con sus vidas en Seattle.

Sí que prometieron, sin embargo, volver al menos una vez al año.

El día de mi cumpleaños, Jess, Laurie, Irina y Alice fueron a ayudarnos a Renee y a mí a decorar para la fiesta de aquella tarde.

Alice, que era súper creativa, nos enseñó cómo poner mangos en los tarros de conserva, que luego llenamos de velas flotantes y atamos a tantas ramas de árbol como pudimos alcanzar. Luego pusimos antorchas tiki por todo el perímetro del jardín y pequeñas luces solares (esas habían sido un regalo de Esme que, después de que Edward le contara lo mucho que me gustaban, envió varias cajas como un "regalo inauguración" para celebrar mi mudanza). Rachel y Leah se sentaron en una manta en una esquina del césped, cuidando del pequeño Lucas mientras él jugaba en su parque. Nacido a finales de junio, el bebé se parecía a su padre con su rubio halo de rizos y los brillantes ojos azules. Le dije a Alice que era un pequeño precioso y que un día sería un rompecorazones. Edward, Jasper y Jake estaban a cargo de la comida y la bebida, que trajeron bien pronto para que hubiera suficiente líquido para la pre-fiesta. Esa era otra área en la que Edward se había ganado el respeto de mi padre: su conocimiento y apreciación de la buena cerveza.

Midnight corría en círculos, metiéndose por medio hasta que Edward se hartó y le metió en la casa mientras terminábamos.

―Bella, ¿por qué no vas a prepararte? ―preguntó Renee, cogiéndome del brazo.

―Yo... vale. ―Soplé hacia arriba para apartarme el pelo de la cara, mirando a mi alrededor en el jardín. Siempre había sido un espacio muy bonito, pero en ese momento se había transformado en el país de las maravillas. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Normalmente solo salíamos a tomar una copa o a cenar.

―Venga, cariño ―me animó―. De todas formas, aquí casi hemos acabado.

Asentí, volviéndome para entrar. Edward pasó junto a mí de camino fuera, todo sudado y con aspecto comestible.

―¿Vas a ducharte?

―Sí... ¿quieres unirte a mí? ―bromeé, dándole una palmada en el trasero mientras seguía caminando.

Su suave risa hizo eco por el pasillo, desapareciendo cuando salió.

No esperaba que aprovechara mi oferta pero, unos minutos después, se deslizó a mi lado. Gritando por la sorpresa, le rodeé con los brazos y le besé la cara.

―Sabes que tenemos un montón de invitados, ¿verdad? ―dije, dejándole arrinconarme mientras el sol del final de la tarde brillaba dorado por el cristal que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas.

―Puede que la próxima vez te lo pienses dos veces antes de llamarme con esos ojos y palabras seductoras, señorita ―dijo, arrastrando las palabras y lamiéndome el cuello.

Era algo muy bueno que nuestro baño estuviese al otro lado de la casa, opuesto al jardín donde se realizaba la fiesta, porque estábamos a punto de tener nuestra propia fiesta privada.

* . *

Las cosas se habían enfriado al bajar el sol y estiré las piernas en la manta, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Rodeada de luces, música y amigos, celebré mi veintitrés cumpleaños, apreciando la simplicidad y los buenos sentimientos.

Todo era muy relajado, de ahí mis pies descalzos y la copa de vino que se balanceaba perezosamente entre mis dedos. Edward se sentó a mi lado, besándome en la mejilla.

―¿Te lo pasas bien? ―preguntó.

Asentí, sonriendo ampliamente. Acababa de cortar el pastel y todo el mundo había vuelto a desperdigarse, hablando en pequeños grupos.

―Le he comprado a Midnight un collar nuevo por tu cumpleaños ―dijo, señalándole. Dio una palmada para llamar la atención del perro, silbando cuando eso no funcionó.

Con una risita, vi como nuestro cachorro corría hacia nosotros, con la enorme lengua colgándole.

―Ooooh ―dije en un arrullo, cogiéndole y poniendo su pequeño cuerpo entre los nuestros en la manta. Había como... un mensaje unido al collar. Frunciendo el ceño, lo desenganché y lo abrí.

_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Me quedé helada, con el corazón golpeándome en el pecho y las manos temblando. Junto a mí, sentí a Edward moverse y, cuando finalmente levanté la mirada borrosa hacia él, le vi de rodillas con un anillo. Era consciente del silencio que había caído a nuestro alrededor... incluso la música había dejado de sonar... y me pregunté cuánto tiempo hacia que él -ellos- había estado planeando aquello.

―Sí ―susurré, queriendo decir mucho más, pero incapaz de hacerlo porque estaba llorando. Y él reía. Y la gente a la que queríamos jaleaba y aplaudía mientras él me tomaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Creo que este es el capítulo que muchas esperábais. Siento que haya llegado unos días más tarde de lo que os dije.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Esta noche subiré otro capítulo. Queda muy poco ya de esta historia.

-Bells :)


	31. Bistro

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo treinta y uno – Bistro

El día antes de que mis padres volviesen a Seattle, pasamos el día en Frederiksted, en Rainbow Beach. Edward llevó su moto de agua y subió a mis padres. Renee estaba nerviosa al principio, pero después de un rato no había manera de bajarla. Incluso la sacó ella sola.

Había un bar-restaurante en la playa, así que nos quedamos a comer y nos marchamos cuando el sol empezó a descender, una esfera que se hundía y se cernía pesadamente sobre el horizonte.

―¿La gente pesca en ese muelle? ―preguntó Charlie mientras conducíamos fuera de Frederiksted. A veces, los cruceros o los barcos de la Marina atracaban ahí, pero en ese momento estaba vacío.

―Todo el tiempo ―dijo Edward, aparcando en un hueco que miraba al agua―. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Envueltos en toallas y todavía mojados del "último chapuzón" en la playa, dejamos la camioneta y caminamos hasta el muelle, donde había, de hecho, varios hombres desperdigados mientras pescaban.

Mi padre asintió con aprobación, frotándose el bigote.

―Tiene que estar bien poder hacer esto todo el año. Es un buen clima.

―Sip. ―Edward me cogió la mano. Le sentí acariciar mi anillo con el pulgar y nos miramos, sonriendo. Solo llevábamos unos días prometidos y ya parecía que lo habíamos estado siempre, y que siempre lo estaríamos. Bueno, no íbamos a estar siempre prometidos... estaríamos casados, pero nuestra unión era bastante natural y atemporal.

―¿Quieres saltar? ―me preguntó, llevándome al borde. Más abajo, hacia el final del muelle, había un gran grupo de chicos haciendo exactamente eso: correr y saltar al brillante mar.

Sonreí ampliamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Ah, no sé... ―Era una buena caída. Más o menos. Al menos podía ver el fondo; incluso a aquellas horas, el agua seguía estando profundamente clara y chocaba suavemente contra el hormigón del muelle.

―Todo el mundo lo hace ―intentó convencerme Edward, dejando caer su toalla y quitándose las chanclas.

―Vosotros también tenéis que saltar ―dije sobre mi hombro.

Charlie resopló con una risita, despachándome con un gesto de la mano, y Renee solo rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Es cosa de niños. Todo para ti, cariño.

―Bella... ―Edward me quitó la toalla húmeda y la puso junto a la suya―. Es un rito de paso. Todos los que crecen aquí lo hacen.

―Pero yo no crecí aquí ―susurré, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras nos acercábamos más. Una suave brisa movió mi pelo alrededor de mi cara.

―Pero nuestros hijos sí lo harán y, ¿qué les dirás cuando te pregunten? ―dijo, dándome un codazo.

Mi estómago dio un salto y levanté la mirada hacia él, sonriendo tontamente. Plastilina. Eso era en las manos de aquel hombre. Siempre sabía exactamente qué decir...

―Vale.

―¿Vale?

Asentí.

Dimos un par de pasos atrás y luego echamos a correr, saltando al gran azul.

Grité todo el camino hacia abajo.

* . *

―Entonces, ¿me mantendrás informada de todo? ―preguntó mi madre cuando llegamos al aeropuerto―. No quiero enterarme por Angela o... o Facebook o algo de que Edward y tú os habéis fugado para casaros en Martinica o algo.

―Mamá, yo nunca haría eso. ―Reí, apretándole los hombros.

―Ouch. ―Se estremeció, acariciándose la piel quemada.

―Ooops, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

―No pasa nada, cariño.

―Bueno, te prometo que me mantendré en contacto. De todas formas, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

―Está bien.

Aparcamos junto a la acera y, en una escena que se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy familiar, Edward y yo vimos a mis padres marcharse tras intercambiar abrazos, besos y promesas.

―Oye, no llores... ―Edward me abrió la puerta, soltándola para limpiarme las lágrimas.

―Lo sé... es solo... estoy tonta ―murmuré, sintiéndome más como mi madre cada día. Ella había llorado cada vez que me había ido a pasar un fin de semana con Charlie, incluso aunque él vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, y también siempre que había ido de excursión con el colegio o algo. De hecho, la única vez que no había llorado fue cuando me había ido de vacaciones a St. Croix... y al final acabé quedándome. Así que, por supuesto, había llorado esa vez al marcharse, lo que había desencadenado mis lágrimas.

―La verdad es que estoy muy feliz ―dije cuando Edward estuvo a mi lado y nos estábamos marchando―. Su visita ha sido bastante perfecta. Me alegro de que os hayáis llevado bien.

―Son geniales ―dijo―. No veo cómo alguien no podría llevarse bien con tus padres. Son tan relajados... incluso se llevan bien entre ellos aunque estén divorciados.

―Ja, cierto ―dije, asintiendo―. Pero, ya sabes, Charlie no le coge cariño a cualquiera con tanta facilidad. Puede ser muy duro cuando quiere.

―Bueno, entonces me alegro de haber superado la prueba.

―Yo también ―dije, sonriendo.

* . *

Estaba cogiendo comida en Salud Bistro un par de días después cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, obligándome a excusarme de la caja.

―¿Edward?

―Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde estás?

―A punto de dejar Salud. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

―La depresión tropical acaba de convertirse en una tormenta tropical y parece que esta noche va a ponerse fea. Estamos pensando en cerrar pronto.

Me había dicho que aquello pasaba a veces. La tormenta que esperábamos no estaba cerca de tener la fuerza de un huracán, pero igualmente habría el viento y la lluvia suficientes como para causar un desastre, y lo más probable era que nos quedásemos sin electricidad. Al estar justo sobre el mar, la mayoría de los restaurantes y negocios del paseo marítimo habían hablado de cerrar pronto aquella noche. Edward había jugueteado con la idea de hacer una fiesta del huracán pero, ahora que habíamos pasado de depresión a tormenta, aquella idea quedaba desechada. Tendríamos que "festejar" en casa.

―Vale, ¿quieres que vaya por allí para ayudar o nos vemos en casa?

―¿Puedes... coger algunos suministros en Pueblo? Puede que también nos quedemos sin electricidad en casa. Asegúrate de coger bien de pilas.

―Lo haré. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero.

Colgamos, y volví corriendo dentro para pagar y coger la comida.

Una hora después, aparqué en casa. Midnight había estado cuidando del fuerte todo el día y en ese momento estaba ansioso por salir. Debido a nuestros horarios, normalmente solo tenía que quedarse dentro por la tarde, y a veces Alice y las niñas iban para dejarle salir. Que yo llegase pronto a casa era como un premio para él y saltó excitado, casi haciéndome tirar las bolsas de comida.

Para cuando llegó Edward, el cielo estaba cargado y gris y, en la distancia, el océano rugía enfurecido con una capa de espuma blanca que llegaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

―¿Había mucho tráfico? ―pregunté cuando me besó.

―No mucho. La verdad es que estaba tranquilo.

―¿En serio? Creí que la gente estaría corriendo a diferentes sitios.

―Seguramente lo hacían, un poco, pero es algo habitual en esta época.

―¿Eh?

―Me refiero a que no hay tormentas todos los años, pero es parte de esta vida, ¿sabes?

Asentí, pasándole las manos por el pelo.

―¿Quieres que te caliente la comida en el microondas? Se ha quedado fría...

―Claro. Me muero de hambre.

Se lavó las manos y cogió un par de cervezas de la nevera, abriéndolas mientras yo ponía nuestra comida en la mesa. Fuera, el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, aullando y silbando por los aleros.

―Deberíamos ducharnos antes de que se vaya la luz ―dijo Edward con la boca llena.

―¿Crees que se va a poner tan feo? ―pregunté un poco nerviosa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

―Nah. Pero los cortes de electricidad son muy habituales aquí. Por cualquier cosita. Tenemos un generador, pero preferiría no usarlo a no ser que se trate de una emergencia.

Asentí, tragando un bocado de comida.

―Tiene sentido. Ve primero, yo limpiaré aquí.

―Tú y tu limpieza... ―dijo con una risita, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

―Oye, si de verdad se va a ir la luz, no quiero tener una cocina sucia que no puedo limpiar, ―protesté, estremeciéndome al pensarlo. Él tenía razón, estaba un poco obsesionada con la limpieza. Pero, ¡venga ya! Podía pasar sin que hubiera hormigas y cucarachas.

Él se terminó la cerveza y se levantó, estirándose mientras me sonreía furtivamente.

―No tardes...

Sonreí satisfecha ante su expresión, adorando que él siempre me desease tanto como yo le deseaba a él. No sabía si eso cambiaría con el tiempo, la edad o los hijos, pero sospechaba que éramos lo suficientemente buena pareja como para que nos fuera bien. Incluso aunque las cosas se ralentizaran... siempre le desearía.

En la cama más tarde, tras una ducha, y sexo lento y plagado de risitas (él no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas), y otra ducha, y un corte de luz, nos tiramos sobre las mantas, escuchando el viento golpear la casa en el exterior. Dentro, todo era acogedor y dulce, con el aire cargado por el olor de las velas recién apagadas.

―Quiero casarme en la playa ―dije, pasando mis manos sobre el fino pelo de su pecho.

―Sabía que querrías.

―Quiero que vengan todos mis amigos. Puede que hasta Peter.

―Oh, por Dios... ese tío no...

―Es uno de mis mejores amigos ―dije riendo―. Pero... lo entenderé si no le quieres aquí. Supongo que solo siento que, si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez no nos habríamos conocido.

―Nos habríamos conocido de alguna manera.

―Sí, puede. Aunque no veo cómo.

―Si viene, tendrá que quedarse al otro lado de la isla.

Resoplé entre risas contra su brazo, pellizcándole.

―De todas formas, está prometido a Charlotte Delaney.

―¿Quién es?

―Una chica a la que siempre supe que le gustaba Peter. Siempre. No me sorprende que hayan acabado juntos.

―Ha sido rápido.

―Supongo.

―Apuesto a que no se parece en nada a ti.

―No. Ella es pequeña y pelirroja... delicada y preciosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

―Parece que la conoces bien.

―Lo hago. Fue mi compañera de cuarto en el primer año de universidad.

―Que pequeño es el mundo.

―Ya lo creo.

―¿Cómo lo has sabido?

―Bueno... me lo ha dicho Ange. Y luego Pete me envió un correo diciéndomelo. Después lo vi en Facebook.

―Siempre nos queda Facebook.

―Hablando de lo cual, he actualizado mi estado de relación a "comprometida".

―Ya lo he visto. ―Las manos de Edward me encontraron en la oscuridad y me acercó a él, besándome el párpado―. ¿Dónde tienes la boca?

Riendo bajo, fui sintiendo su cara con la nariz hasta que nuestros labios se unieron.

―Así que... ¿qué playa? ―preguntó un momento después.

―Todavía no lo sé. Vas a tener que ayudarme a elegir ―dije, levantando la pierna sobre su cadera. Empezaba a hacer frío, así que cogí la manta y nos cubrí las piernas.

―El Buccaneer está bien...

―¿El hotel?

―Sí, pero... hacen bodas en la playa. Bastante bonitas. Una vez fui a una.

―Hmm... tendré que verlo.

―Iremos. Juntos.

―Vale. ―Le besé, tirando de él sobre mí. Los besos juguetones ganaron intensidad y le rodeé con las piernas, incluso aunque todavía podía _sentirle_ de un poco antes.

―¿Intentas ir a por la segunda ronda? ―bromeó, apretándome la cadera.

―No hay nada mejor que hacer ―bromeé también, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Su boca fue a mi cuello y sentí cómo volvía a derretirme contra él, todavía sensible a su roce.

―¿Cuándo deberíamos hacerlo? ―susurré, sujetando su cara entre mis manos.

―¿Qué? ¿Ir a ver el Buccaneer?

―Casarnos.

―Oh. ―Se quedó un segundo en silencio―. Pronto.

* * *

Pronto...

Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo mañana o el martes. Para que para vosotras también sea pronto.

Mientras, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo.

-Bells :)


	32. Trofeo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo treinta y dos – Trofeo

Un año después de conocer a Edward Cullen, me pidió que me casara con él.

Y seis meses después de que me pidiera que me casara con él, me convertí en su esposa.

Pocas cosas cambiaron durante los meses anteriores a la ceremonia. Planeé con tiempo, trabajando en mi lista de invitados, eligiendo decoraciones y calculando costes, y reservando un lugar, pero no tuvo nada que ver con el espectáculo por el que había visto pasar a algunas de mis amigas en su gran día.

Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo se hizo escaso y llegamos al último mes, todo se descontroló un poco. Estaba determinada a no convertirme de forma involuntaria en una _bridezilla,_ pero la cantidad de cosas que podían salir mal era una locura.

A un par de semanas, llamaron de la floristería para decir que no podían hacerse cargo del pedido -no tenía ni idea de porqué se habían dado cuenta de ello tan tarde- y tuve que darme prisa en encontrar otra. Mi vestido no estaba bien ajustado; había perdido peso debido a los nervios que no me había dado cuenta que había sentido hasta que... bueno, hasta que me había dado cuenta de que los sentía. Era o atiborrarme o hacer que me lo metieran un poco, así que volvió a la modista. La Sra. Hodge era una señora cruzana que había venido altamente recomendada por todo el mundo. Me había agobiado un poco, animándome a comer para no parecer "demasiado delgada", pero se hizo cargo de mi vestido gratis.

Mientras tanto, Jessica y Jacob tuvieron su primer drama. Aparentemente, ella le había pillado una noche en el club, _perreando_ con "una guarra". Después de un concurso de gritos, hicieron las paces con los regalos de Jacob que consistieron en arrastrarse, tartaletas de guayaba y muchísimo "sexo del bueno". A diferencia de mí, Jess no tenía problemas en compartir todos los detalles escabrosos. Tuve que suplicarle que parase.

Nuestra luna de miel iba a consistir en una semana en Puerto Rico así que, según nos acercábamos al día, Edward estaba ocupado en el Pub, asegurándose de que todo quedaba listo para su inminente ausencia: el inventario estaba abastecido, las planillas hechas y había gente extra a mano. Estábamos de nuevo en temporada y los días -y noches- eran largos.

Dos semanas antes del gran día, vino mi madre. Un par de días después, llegaron Carlisle y Esme -que insistieron en quedarse en un hotel a pesar de que les suplicamos que se quedaran con nosotros-, y luego llegó Charlie. Angela, mi dama de honor, llegó con tiempo y con Ben, queriendo pasar unos días en St. Croix con él. El resto de nuestros amigos, tanto míos como de Edward, fueron apareciendo cada día -incluyendo a Peter, que trajo a Charlotte.

En un principio, habíamos querido hacer la boda en el Buccaneer, pero nuestra fecha y el fin de semana siguiente estaban cogidos, así que tuvimos que encontrar otro lugar. Aquello fue probablemente lo mejor que pudo pasar, porque cuando volvimos a Davis Bay para ver el Resort Carambola, supe que tenía que ser allí. La costa norte había sido mi parte favorita de la isla y la playa era absolutamente preciosa. Ya podía imaginar las fotos de nuestra ceremonia durante la puesta de sol.

Además, Edward tenía contactos, así que conseguimos una buena oferta para las románticas villas de la playa, donde nosotros y nuestros invitados pasaríamos la noche de la boda. Incluso había conseguido una habitación para que las chicas y yo pudiésemos prepararnos.

La noche anterior a la boda, decidimos hacer lo tradicional, permitiendo a nuestra familia y amigos que nos separasen. Edward se fue con nuestros padres y sus amigos, mientras que yo fui a Carambola temprano con nuestras madres y las chicas.

―Diviértete ―dijo él, inclinándose hacia el lado del conductor para besarme. Por fin me había hecho con un coche nuevo, un monovolumen perfecto para los baches y caminos de tierra de St. Croix. Edward había insistido durante meses en que lo hiciera cuando mi chatarra murió de nuevo en nochebuena, dejándome tirada en el aparcamiento del supermercado.

―Tú también ―dije, dándole otro beso.

Sus ojos brillaron y estaba a punto de acercarse a por más cuando Emmett tiró de él por la camiseta.

―Suficiente, tío. Vámonos.

Les saqué la lengua y arranqué el coche.

―Portaos bien.

―No te preocupes... no dejaremos que las strippers le toquen ―prometió Emmett, moviendo las cejas―. Mucho.

Hice una mueca, esperando que dijese lo de las strippers en broma, y subí la ventanilla.

―Deberíamos llamar a strippers ―dijo Rosalie con un resoplido desde el asiento trasero―. Y sacar fotos.

Resoplé con una risita, dando la vuelta en el camino de entrada.

―De momento estoy bien, gracias.

―No hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco ―dijo Renee, mirándome―. La tía Mindy me trajo strippers a mi despedida...

―Que asco. Mamá, por favor.

―No, sigue, Renee ―gritó Irina desde alguna parte al fondo―. Yo quiero oírlo.

Al final no llamamos a strippers (y tampoco lo hicieron los chicos, como demostraron los mensajes que Edward me mandó cada vez más borracho a lo largo de la noche), pero sí que nos lo pasamos bien en el bar del hotel antes de ir a mi villa, donde tuvimos una despedida de soltera de pijamas.

Había creído que nos limitaríamos a comer pasteles bonitos y ver películas de chicas, pero no. Jessica y Angela empezaron las cosas con margaritas y bolsas de regalos llenas de artículos vulgares, y las cosas solo fueron a peor desde ahí.

Cuando Jessica sacó la piñata con forma de pene, perdí el control y empecé a reírme hasta llorar. Y al final estuvimos todas medio riendo medio llorando, principalmente porque estábamos muy borrachas, hasta Esme y Renee, pero también porque era un momento emocional. Iba a casarme, por el amor de Dios.

A casarme.

* . *

―¡Bella, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Me moví hacia delante de golpe, despertada bruscamente por Alice, que me estaba sacudiendo.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ―murmuré, frotándome la cara. Me había quedado dormida sentada en un sillón, con la ropa de la noche anterior, y me dolía el cuello. A mi alrededor, en un mar de papel de regalo, vasos vacíos y... juguetes sexuales, las chicas se estaban despertando tan desorientadas como yo. En la esquina estaba la piñata con forma de pene que, irónicamente, era lo único de la habitación que no estaba maltrecho. Un trofeo de nuestra noche de desfase.

La miré entre risitas, cubriéndome la boca.

―Las diez. Pero tienes la peluquería a las once, ¿verdad? ―Alice había estado con nosotros la noche anterior, pero se había ido a casa para dormir con los niños. Lo que era algo bueno, porque solo Dios sabía cuándo nos habríamos levantado sin ella.

―Mierda ―dije, levantándome. Todavía sentía un poco de resaca pero, con un poco de suerte, no sería nada que no pudiese arreglar un desayuno grasiento―. Sí. Solo déjame... darme una ducha rápida.

Angela me siguió al baño.

―Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho. ¡Se suponía que era yo la que debía mantener las cosas bajo control!

―Shh, está bien, Ange ―dije con un movimiento de la mano―. Nos irá bien. Solo... pongámonos en marcha.

Terminé llegando cinco minutos tarde a mi cita, tragando un McMuffin de huevo mientras cruzaba la puerta -pero no importó, porque la peluquera también llegaba tarde. Algo típico en St. Croix -había una buena razón para que lo llamaran horario isleño. Sin embargo, era agradable y me hizo una elegante trenza de espiga lateral, entrelazada con pequeñas flores blancas. Era justo el aspecto que buscaba y me encantaba.

Después, recogí mi vestido de la Sra. Hodge, que lo había guardado, y luego volví a Carambola, dónde me reuní con las chicas para comer en el restaurante. Rose me hizo la manicura y pedicura francesa, mientras que Angela y Alice me maquillaron. Y luego todas nos vestimos.

Algo prestado: pendientes de botón de diamantes que habían sido de mi abuela. Algo azul: mi liga, gracias a Angela.

Mi madre, por supuesto, lloró al verme con mi vestido mientras que Esme se quedaba atrás, sacando fotos. El fotógrafo profesional había llegado un poco antes, para capturar los momentos previos, pero Esme había estado en ello desde la noche anterior.

Me encogí un poco al pensar en como serían las fotos de la noche anterior, la verdad.

Y entonces llegaron las cuatro. La hora señalada.

Mis nervios se cocinaban a fuego lento, haciéndome sentir mariposas de forma constante. Se escuchó un suave golpecito en la puerta y luego entró Charlie, con la cara sonrojada por el exceso de feminidad en la habitación cuando todas le dijimos entusiasmadas lo guapo que estaba.

―Bella ―dijo al final, sonriéndome. Me cogió la mano y yo le besé en la mejilla, asegurándome de limpiarle la mancha de pintalabios que le había dejado.

―Hola, papi.

―Estás... ―Él sacudió la cabeza, sobrecogido.

Respiré profundamente y Angela apareció a mi lado, dándome suaves toquecitos en los ojos con un pañuelo para que no llorase.

―Pareces... no una niña pequeña. Estás preciosa. Más que eso, pero ya sabes... ―dijo, aclarándose la garganta―. ¿Estás lista?

―Tan lista como puedo estar ―dije, aceptando el brazo que me ofrecía.

Salimos al exterior y caminamos hasta dónde íbamos a esperar a que fuera nuestro turno de cruzar el pasillo, tomando nuestro lugar al final de la fila mientras la música empezaba a sonar. Estar tan cerca del océano tenía sus ventajas, como la brisa que llegaba del mar y que mantenía el calor a raya. Miré, tragando repetidamente el nudo de mi garganta, cómo mis mejores amigas se movían hacia delante con vestidos iguales.

Entonces, Rachel y Leah Whitlock nos crearon un camino de pétalos, y mi padre y yo cruzamos el pasillo sobre una alfombra de bambú que habían colocado sobre la arena.

Edward. Dios, que guapo estaba. Se le veía tan serio... y, en ese segundo, me llenaron las imágenes de nuestro pasado.

La noche que nos habíamos conocido en un bar abarrotado. Las palabras que habíamos intercambiado en la fiesta de la Luna Llena, cuando había intentado asustarme para alejarme. Las incontables miradas que habíamos compartido cuando ambos habíamos pertenecido a otra persona y luego el cambio, cuando eso dejó de importar. Su cara cuando me besó por primera vez... me amó por primera vez... me dijo que me amaba, por primera vez.

Era abrumador.

Charlie y yo nos detuvimos, y él me apretó la mano con fuerza antes de entregársela a Edward.

Nos miramos, atrapados en la mirada del otro, seguramente reconociendo la magnitud de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Vi sus ojos recorrer mi vestido y sonreír, lo que provocó que él también sonriese, y luego nos volvimos hacia Big Beard, el Capitán y Pastor que presidía nuestra boda.

Intercambiamos votos, una simple mezcla de sentimientos tradicionales y personales. Fue irreal mirar a Edward y decir aquellas cosas frente a todo el mundo, pero las cosas se hicieron muy reales cuando nos declararon marido y mujer. Nos besamos ante la puesta de sol y los aplausos.

* . *

La recepción fue un torbellino.

Bailamos hasta que nos dolieron los pies. Rebosamos felicidad con champán, brindis y risas. Compartimos un cremoso pastel escalonado, adornado con conchas de chocolate blanco. Nos sacamos al menos mil fotos, entre las del fotógrafo, el fotomatón y las cámaras personales. Edward me hizo derretirme cuando bailó una lenta con Leah, solo para escandalizarme minutos después cuando me metió mano al buscar la liga.

Jessica e Irina se pelearon juguetonamente por el ramo, solo para que le cayera a Angela, que se lo arrebató delante de sus narices.

Para cuando Edward y yo nos retiramos a nuestra villa, una suite de luna de miel justo sobre el agua, la camisa de Edward estaba parcialmente desabrochada y yo estaba descalza, con el pelo medio suelto. Compartimos una ducha y bebimos champán directamente de la botella, y caímos en la cama atolondrados, desnudos y felices.

―Por mucho que me gusta ese vestido, esto me gusta más ―dijo, dejando húmedos besos por todo mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí, sonriendo.

―Pero, cuando te he visto antes, cuando has aparecido con tu padre... ha sido como una experiencia extracorpórea.

―Bueno, me alegro... eso era lo que pretendía. ―Suspiré deleitada―. Y yo también te quiero. Mucho.

Él besó una cadera y luego la otra. Yo pasé los dedos por su pelo húmedo, dejando que la felicidad de mi corazón se convirtiese en una ligera necesidad. Él me besó entre las piernas hasta que me corrí y luego entró en mí con una rápida embestida, quemando mi boca con la suya.

―Me alegro de que me eligieras a mí ―susurró.

―Tú eras la única opción ―susurré, sujetándole la cara―. Sabía que acabaríamos así. Mi corazón lo sabía. La primera vez que te vi fue como si... un capítulo de mi vida se cerrase. Y empezase otro.

* * *

Yyyyyyy... ahí está la boda.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Ya solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar. Actualizaré mañana.

-Bells :)


	33. Ponerse el cinturón

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo treinta y tres – Ponerse el cinturón

_**Cerca de un año después...**_

_Hoy_

Aparqué en la gasolinera y apagué el motor, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Gasolina... pack de seis cervezas... tarjeta...

Nop. No era suficiente. Se sentía herida, sí, pero también estaba molesta, lo sabía. Bella era súper relajada, todo lo opuesto a una mujer de alto mantenimiento, pero esa vez tendría que ir a lo grande.

Suspirando pesadamente, salí de la camioneta y entré a pagar, comiéndome la cabeza.

Pagué la gasolina, cogí el pack de cervezas y, siguiendo un impulso, pillé un par de barritas Snickers. Tenía la sensación de que ella querría una.

Un tío que conocía me saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza cuando nos cruzamos fuera junto a los surtidores. Me pregunté si él la habría jodido alguna vez como lo había hecho yo. Apoyándome contra la camioneta, empecé a echar gasolina con la cabeza en otra parte.

Maldición.

No había pretendido hacerlo, pero... me había olvidado de nuestro primer aniversario.

* . *

_Dos días antes_

Con los dientes apretados, miré fijamente el desastre que había hecho Midnight. Técnicamente, ya no era un cachorro, pero a veces todavía se comportaba como uno.

Aquellas mierdas me tentaban a dejarle en el jardín por la noche para enseñarle una lección. Sin embargo, era el bebé mimado de Bella. Aunque yo le castigase, ella le metería a escondidas en algún momento. Arrodillándome, empecé a volver a meter la basura en el cubo. Estaba por todas partes. ¿Qué demonios había estado buscando?

Ah, por supuesto. La otra noche habíamos comido en la cama y la basura olería a comida. Cualquiera diría que no le dábamos de comer. Casi había terminado cuando algo me llamó la atención, algo que casi se había perdido debajo de la cama.

El aliento me abandonó cuando cogí la prueba de embarazo. No sabía qué significaban aquellas dos líneas... ¿eran dos de dos o dos de tres? Maldición, ¿por qué no podían hacer aquellas cosas más sencillas, como una carita feliz o algo así? Aunque, a lo mejor no estar embarazados para alguna gente era un resultado más feliz que estarlo... Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo a la bolsa de basura.

Sip, ahí estaba. Una cajita rosa: _First Response._

El corazón me latía acelerado en ese momento. Limpiándome las palmas sudorosas de las manos en los vaqueros, miré dentro de la caja y encontré las instrucciones. También había otra prueba ahí dentro, igualmente con líneas dobles rosas.

Vale. Así que, a no ser que otra hubiera meado en nuestro baño, según aquellas dos pruebas, Bella estaba... embarazada.

Estábamos embarazados.

Joder.

No me entiendas mal: nuestro aniversario era algo grande para mí. Quería hacer algo especial, salir con Bella o algo.

Pero, cuando vi aquellas pruebas de embarazo, me asusté un poco. No porque no quisiera niños, que los quería. Era solo que... guau. Menuda forma de enterarse. No entendía porqué todavía no me lo había dicho. Cuando Alice se había quedado embarazada por primera vez, le había enviado a Jasper una foto de la prueba. Lo recordaba porque él me lo había enseñado.

¿Bella se había hecho aquellas pruebas la noche anterior? Volví a pensar en cómo había actuado entonces, y esa mañana... no había habido nada que me hubiese parecido raro. Pero lo cierto era que no había buscado pistas de nada.

De cualquier manera, me había pillado con la guardia baja. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que seguramente, probablemente, Bella estuviera embarazada y en que no me lo había dicho, y en que quería que me lo dijera, y en que estaba muy entusiasmado. Y abrumado. ¿Estaba ella abrumada? Y entonces empecé a preocuparme porque a lo mejor ella todavía no quisiera aquello y que podría estar resentida o algo.

Pasé la mayor parte del día atontado, funcionando con el piloto automático. Nuestras vidas estaban a punto de cambiar a lo grande. Era hora de ponerse el cinturón y prepararse para el siguiente paso. Quería ser padre, Bella y yo habíamos hablado a menudo de tener hijos algún día. Aquello era un poco antes de lo que habíamos planeado, pero estaba bien.

Y, cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos preocupado estaba. Todo iría bien.

_Estaremos bien. Estaremos más que bien._

_* . *_

_Un día antes_

Ella todavía no había dicho nada.

Estaba de los nervios, esperándola. Aquél no era nuestro estilo. Nosotros no nos callábamos cosas, no jugábamos. Nunca lo habíamos hecho. ¿Estaba esperando para sorprenderme?

¿O solo estaba nerviosa?

Estaba en los mundos de yupi, limpiando la barra... otra vez... pensando. Pensando sin fin. Había tenido que ir al Pub antes de lo normal; ni Maggie ni Irina podían abrir y fue un poco cosa de último minuto. Bella tenía que ir más tarde para hacer su turno, así que... a lo mejor me lo decía entonces.

Me diría algo. Lo que fuera.

Había estado de un humor extraño cuando me había ido aquel día, callada. Definitivamente no había estado juguetona como siempre. Nada de sexo mañanero cuando lo había intentado -me había dicho que estaba "cansada", lo que era lenguaje en código para el síndrome premenstrual, o que estaba de mal humor o... embarazada. Tampoco es que se supusiera que yo debía saberlo. Dudaba que hubiera notado nada de aquello si no la hubiera estado observando tan de cerca. Y, el hecho de que ni siquiera lo habría sabido si Midnight no hubiera dejado el baño hecho un desastre... me ponía un poco enfermo. Me sentía como si Bella me estuviera mintiendo, aunque fuera por omisión.

Pero ella era mi esposa. Mi chica. Mi mejor amiga. Debía tener una razón.

No notó que yo noté más tarde que solo bebía agua, cuando todos los demás tomaban cerveza.

* . *

_Hoy_

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fue la cara sonriente de Bella. Me hizo... sentir algo raro en el estómago. Entusiasmo.

Aquel era el momento. Iba a decírmelo.

―Hola ―dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

―Hola ―dijo ella, tocándome la cara.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sonriendo. Entonces noté el olor del bacon. Bajé la mirada a la bandeja del desayuno, dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba según ella decía,

―Feliz aniversario, cariño.

Sentí el pánico atenazarme el pecho. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Tanto estrés y pensar durante los dos últimos días me había hecho olvidarme completamente de nuestro aniversario. Oh no. No.

La cara de Bella cayó. Se apartó, sentándose de rodillas.

―¿Te has... olvidado?

Hice una breve pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. No me había olvidado, en realidad no. Lo había recordado hasta hacía un par de días, cuando aquella cosa del bebé me descolocó.

―No... ―Estaba mintiendo y los dos lo sabíamos.

―Lo has hecho ―dijo ella suavemente, bajando la mirada.

―Bella...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se apartó, bajándose de la cama. La seguí hasta la puerta del baño, que ella me cerró con cuidado pero firmemente en la cara.

―Bella, lo siento. Yo... la verdad es que no lo he olvidado... es solo que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. Solo... ―Presioné la oreja contra la puerta, intentando escuchar―. Déjame entrar, por favor.

Nada.

Dios, que idiota. Originalmente, había planeado llevarla a _The Waves_, dónde habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita. Nada exagerado, solo algo especial para los dos. Pero, tras el tsunami que había sido Nuestro Bebé, me había olvidado de reservar. Había estado muy distraído y aquello no era propio de mí.

Llamé suavemente, lleno de ansiedad. Casi nunca nos peleábamos. Al otro lado de la puerta, se abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Me pasé la mano por la cara y volví a la cama, mirando la comida. Bella me había hecho bacon y huevos, bagels y fruta cortada. Yo debería de haber hecho aquello por ella, no al revés, pero esa era mi chica -siempre me estaba cuidando. Me senté, cogiendo un trozo de melón y preguntándome si debería marcharme, o si debería comer y esperar a que saliera. Por un lado, me sentía demasiado culpable para comérmelo pero, por el otro, sería desconsiderado dejarlo ahí.

Finalmente, lo recogí y lo llevé a la cocina, donde me lo comí todo. Me puse una camiseta, cambié el pantalón de chándal por unos cargo y salí a la carretera.

Y ahí estaba, recorriendo una polvorosa gasolinera como el gilipollas despistado que era, intentando entender cómo podía compensárselo a Bella. Una mujer al otro lado de la calle vendía fruta fresca y aquello me encantaba, así que, tras mirar a ambos lados, me acerqué corriendo a ver qué tenía.

Aguacate, mango y pequeños plátanos.

―Buenos días ―dije, sonriendo un poco.

―Buenos días ―contestó ella―. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

Señalé lo que quería, hablando con ella mientras me lo ponía en una bolsa. Había un recipiente de plástico en la esquina, casi escondido por el resto de productos.

―¿Cuánto por las bolas de tamarindo?

―Cincuenta centavos.

―¿Cuánto por todas?

―¿Todas? ¿Estás loco? ―dijo con una risita, cogiéndolo. Debía de haber al menos treinta o cuarenta bolas de tamarindo dentro. La boca se me hizo agua solo de pensar en su sabor agridulce.

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Para mi esposa. Está... embarazada.

Fue raro decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo porque Bella todavía no me lo había confirmado, pero yo sabía que era cierto.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo.

―Dame solo diez.

―¿Seguro?

Ella me mostró los dientes, extendiendo el recipiente en mi dirección.

―Y cinco por la fruta.

Le di un billete de veinte y me despedí con la mano.

―Gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

―Tú también, querido.

Me comí una en la camioneta -estaban tan buenas como parecía. Asintiendo para mí, arranqué el coche y conduje hasta el pueblo. Llamé a casa, solo por si acaso.

Bella respondió al primer tono.

―¿Dónde has ido?

―Tenía que comprar algo... estaré en casa lo antes posible.

―Oh.

―Te lo prometo. Bella, siento mucho lo de hoy.

―Está... bien.

―No lo está. Pero te lo compensaré.

―Solo date prisa.

Así que lo hice.

Unos cuarenta minutos después, aparqué en el camino de entrada y entré corriendo, apenas esquivando a Midnight que casi me hizo tropezar por su entusiasmo.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando algo en su ordenador. Tomando aire profundamente, le di un ramo de flores y una bolsa de regalo.

―Feliz aniversario, Bella.

Mordiéndose el labio, apartó su portátil y aceptó las flores.

―Lirios _stargazer_ ―susurró, cerrando los ojos y rozándose la mejilla con los pétalos.

Asentí. Era una réplica de su ramo de novia. Mi padre siempre había hecho aquello con mi madre por su aniversario y se me había pegado. A juzgar por la sonrisita que tenía Bella en su cara, había sido una buena forma de empezar.

Abriendo los ojos, soltó el ramo y cogió la bolsa.

Seguramente lo primero que vio fueron las bolas de tamarindo, porque rio con fuerza al sacarlas.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás loco?

―Eso es lo que me ha dicho la señora a la que se las he comprado.

Le dio un mordisco a una y luego se la metió en la boca.

―Mmmm...

―No sé si te acordarás...

―Por supuesto que me acuerdo ―dijo, tragando―. Me las trajiste una vez, antes de que empezáramos a salir.

Asentí, relamiéndome los labios.

―Últimamente, he tenido antojo de ellas ―dijo en voz baja.

Mi corazón dio un golpe en mi pecho. Sonrojándose, apartó las bolas de tamarindo y volvió a mirar en la bolsa, sacando un saquito azul. Sacó el anillo de _chaney_ que le había comprado y sonrió, poniéndoselo al instante. Todavía llevaba puesta la pulsera de _chaney_ que le había regalado hacía tiempo.

―Es precioso ―susurró―. Gracias.

Me senté a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

―Y... tenemos reserva para cenar en _The Waves_.

―Nuestra primera cita ―dijo, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad, esperaba.

―Y...

―Esto somos nosotros. Nuestros recuerdos ―me interrumpió, tocando el anillo―. Siempre has sido muy considerado.

―Me siento muy mal por lo de hoy.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―No parece propio de ti olvidarte, pero... da igual. Esto me encanta. Todo ello. ―Sacando otra bola de tamarindo del recipiente, le dio un pequeño mordisco, cerrando los ojos―. Mmmm. Me encantan. Apuesto a que te has comido una por el camino, ¿a que sí?

―Puede ―dije, sonriendo. Me incliné hacia delante y besé su azucarada boca.

Nos besamos durante un minuto antes de que yo me apartase, poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja.

―Voy a ir a por una cerveza. ¿Quieres?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La verdad es que yo tampoco quería una, pero estaba determinado a hacerla hablar.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó, pero me mantuvo la mirada.

―¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo, Bella?

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y, alarmado, volví a sentarme, rodeándola con los brazos.

―¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes decírmelo? ―pregunté, de repente aterrorizado porque hubiera alguna complicación que no me había parado a considerar.

―Estoy embarazada ―susurró.

Le toqué la mano.

―Lo sé.

―Es tan pronto... no hemos... ―Se enderezó y me miró, con la cara toda roja―. Íbamos a esperar un poco más.

―Bueno, _íbamos_ a hacerlo, pero... quiero decir...

―No sé...

―Creí... ―Sacudí lentamente la cabeza, un poco confundido por su reacción―. ¿No estás feliz?

―Sí ―dijo, llorando―. Lo estoy.

―¿Creías que _yo_ no iba a estar feliz? ―pregunté, incrédulo. ¿Cómo nos habíamos desconectado tanto? Normalmente pensábamos igual, incluso con las cosas pequeñas.

―No tanto ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sorbiéndose la nariz―. Pero temía que te sintieras decepcionado, como que era demasiado pronto o algo. Y no quería decírtelo y no verte entusiasmado, ¿sabes? Eso me habría roto el corazón.

Arrugué la nariz.

―¿Y por qué no iba a estar entusiasmado?

―Porque... cada vez que cuidamos a los niños de Al y Jasper, tú siempre estás muy aliviado cuando vuelven a casa, y odias cambiarle el pañal a Jackson y te molestaste tanto cuando Rachel rompió ese marco que estaba junto a la televisión... ―dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, mirándome con cautela―. Y... no sé. Simplemente, siempre he asumido que tendríamos hijos cuando estuviéramos listos.

―No creo que nadie esté nunca listo ―dije, apartando las cosas de la cama para poder tumbarme.

―Sabes a qué me refiero.

―Sí, lo hago, pero... esos son los hijos de otros, ¿sabes? Adoro a Alice y Jasper, y sus hijos son geniales... pero no son nuestros hijos. ¿Nuestros hijos? ¿_Nuestros_ hijos? ―Sonreí ampliamente, subiéndole la camiseta. Todavía no había barriga, pero podía imaginarla―. No puedo ni empezar a describir cómo me hace sentir esto. ―Y de verdad no podía. Estaba abrumado. Y enamorado. Tanto de Bella como del bebé que iba a darme.

Le besé la barriga y ella me pasó los dedos por el pelo, rascándome. Se sintió muy bien.

―¿Cuándo lo has descubierto?

―Cuando llegué a casa y me encontré con el desastre que había hecho Midnight en el baño. Había vuelto a vaciar el cubo de la basura.

―Oh, no ―gimió, deteniendo sus manos―. ¿Has visto las pruebas?

―Sip. Me he estado... volviendo loco. Durante dos días. ―Levanté la mirada hacia ella―. Volviéndome loco porque no decías nada, por cierto, no porque estuvieras embarazada.

―Supongo que puedo pasarte que se te olvidara nuestro aniversario ―dijo, volviendo a masajear mi cuero cabelludo.

―Y yo puedo perdonarte por esconderme algo tan grande ―dije, besándole el ombligo una y otra vez hasta que se echó a reír y me apartó la cabeza solo para tirar de mí hacia arriba, hacia su cara para poder besarnos.

―Lo siento ―dijo con una mueca.

―Nunca podría molestarme por algo así. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero ―dijo, frotando su nariz contra la mía―. Es solo que... también he estado muy emocional y con las hormonas revueltas. No he dejado de llorar y eso. Creo que puede ser otra razón por la que estaba tan rara y preocupada. Últimamente no me siento yo misma.

―Está bien ―prometí. No tenía ni idea de dónde nos estábamos metiendo, pero lo descubriríamos. Con suerte.

―Así que... ¿estás entusiasmado? ―preguntó, sonriendo con timidez.

―Muy entusiasmado.

―¿Por eso me has traído todas esas bolas de tamarindo? ―preguntó con una risita.

―Sip.

―Awww. ―Nos besamos hasta que los besos no fueron suficientes y necesité tenerla. Ella me sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y yo le quité la suya antes de tirar de su ropa interior.

Y luego le practiqué sexo oral, porque a ella le gustaba y porque que ella estuviera tan cachonda y húmeda me ponía mucho. Estaba prácticamente embistiendo contra el colchón cuando ella se corrió, con los dedos tirándome del pelo antes de soltarlo.

Desnudo en cero coma, entré en ella.

―Parece diferente ―gemí.

―¿En qué sentido? ―dijo con voz ahogada, con la boca medio abierta en un silencioso grito. Estaba tan cálida... resbaladiza...

Me estremecí, embistiendo.

―En el sentido de que llevas dentro a mi bebé...

―¡Cállate! Es imposible que sientas algo. ―Rio sin aliento, abriéndose un poco más.

Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas en la del otro y yo me quedé quieto, profundamente dentro de ella.

―Lo siento aquí ―dije, dándome un golpecito en el corazón. Y me agaché para besarla donde estaba el suyo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Solo queda un capítulo. Siento no haber subido este antes, las cosas en España ahora mismo son una locura y hemos estado teniendo mucho trabajo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que os haya ayudado a pasar la tarde a las que tenéis que hacer cuarentena. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Subiré el último capítulo mañana.

-Bells :)


	34. Atrevido, redil, sostener

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BRIGHTER**

Capítulo treinta y cuatro – Atrevido, redil, sostener

Edward se colocó el porta-bebés, moviéndolo de tal manera que las tiras no se le clavasen en los hombros. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando -los dos lo hacíamos. Normalmente, preferíamos llevar a Bailey en brazos, pero aquello no era práctico a la hora de viajar; sobre todo cuando íbamos a cruzar el país desde el Caribe hasta la costa oeste.

―¿Quieres que lo lleve un poco? ―pregunté, dejando nuestras maletas de cabina en el suelo. A nuestro alrededor, otros viajeros se movían a ritmo frenético por el Aeropuerto O'Hare.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

―Estoy bien. De todas formas, está dormido... no quiero molestarle.

―Si moverle por dos aeropuertos abarrotados y un avión no le ha despertado, dudo que cambiarle de un cuerpo a otro vaya a hacerlo ―dije con una risita, mirando afectivamente la carita dormida de nuestro bebé. Estiré la mano para tocar su pie, solo para encontrar que la mano de Edward ya estaba ahí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos ampliamente, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Todavía hacía que mi corazón se acelerase. Los dos lo hacían.

* . *

Tanto Renee como Esme habían volado a St. Croix para el nacimiento de Bailey. Mis médicos habían proyectado un peso de nacimiento bastante grande, así que, para evitar complicaciones o la necesidad de una cesárea de emergencia, recomendaron inducir el parto. La parte buena era que todo había sido programado y ordenado -al menos, tanto como puede hacerse con un parto. No hubo suciedad a media noche porque había roto aguas ni viajes a toda velocidad al hospital. Nos registramos temprano en el hospital, rellenamos el papeleo y nos dieron una habitación, casi como si estuviéramos en un hotel o algo así.

Lo malo era que lo que usaban para inducir el parto, la pitocina, provocaba unos dolores mortales. Estaba preparada para el dolor, pero aquello estaba a otro nivel. Esme dijo que las contracciones eran mucho más intensas cuando se hacía de aquella manera. Mi vacilante plan de dar a luz sin medicación voló por la ventana.

Gracias a Dios por la epidural.

Bailey Masen Cullen casi fue un bebé de navidad, ya que nació el veintitrés de diciembre sobre las once de la noche. Edward y yo nos enamoramos otra vez, del otro y del pequeño. Nuestras vidas no habían vuelto a ser igual.

En ese momento tenía seis meses y por fin habíamos llevado su cuna a su habitación. No es que yo quisiera. El primer par de noches se me hicieron duras al tenerle tan lejos, pero el monitor y varias comprobaciones a lo largo de la noche fueron de ayuda.

Y, vale, estaba bien poder jugar con Edward en la cama sin tener que preocuparnos por hacer mucho ruido.

Y ahí estábamos, de camino a Seattle para pasar un par de semanas con Charlie y Renee, antes de ir a Chicago con Esme y Carlisle. Había estado allí con Edward una vez, antes de tener el bebé; pero él nunca había dio a Seattle y no podía esperar a mostrarle mi antiguo territorio y, por supuesto, los dos estábamos entusiasmados por presentarle a Bailey a todo el mundo.

―Tengo un poco de hambre ―dije, apoyándome contra la pared. Me estaba llegando olor a comida de todas partes, gracias a la gran cantidad de restaurantes que teníamos cerca―. ¿Y tú?

―Yo siempre tengo hambre ―dijo Edward, asintiendo―. Vamos a por algo.

Encontramos un sitio para comer y conseguimos acabarlo todo antes de tener que subir al avión. Solo esperaba que Bailey se mantuviese dormido durante el despegue. Había llorado un poco al dejar St. Croix y lo sentí mucho por sus pequeños oídos.

Él durmió y yo también conseguí echarme una siesta.

* . *

Nuestra estancia en Seattle fue casi perfecta. Solo llovió un poco, así que pudimos hacer muchas cosas fuera de casa.

También pude ver a la mayoría de mis amigos -incluso a Peter, que estaba haciendo su post-grado y trabajando, y haciendo un millón de cosas más. Charlotte y él iban a comprarse su primera casa, un precioso adosado en un barrio caro de Seattle. No era ninguna sorpresa. Pero parecían felices y les deseé lo mejor. A lo mejor yo no había sido la indicada para él, pero estaba bien ver que había alguien que sí lo era.

Y, en serio, podía decir lo mismo de mí y de Edward. Él era como mi otra mitad, por cursi que sonase. Estábamos bien cuando estábamos separados y, de vez en cuando, necesitábamos nuestro propio espacio, pero volver a estar juntos siempre era un alivio. Como si todo volviese a la normalidad, y estuviésemos a salvo y completos. Era increíble lo bien que el bebé había encajado en esa imagen, y asumí que sería lo mismo con cualquier hijo futuro que llevásemos al redil. No podía imaginarme queriendo a otro niño más de lo que quería a Bailey, pero Alice me aseguró que lo haría. Dijo que era tan natural como respirar.

Aterrizar en Chicago para quedarnos esa vez, en lugar de para cruzar corriendo el aeropuerto como había hecho tantas veces durante los últimos dos o tres años, fue algo que me gustó. Sabía que Edward había crecido allí, incluso aunque hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su vida en St. Croix, y estaba entusiasmada por ver de dónde venía.

Nos encontramos con Esme en la cinta de equipaje e insistió en que le diésemos inmediatamente a Bailey.

―Por suerte para ti, acaba de despertarse ―dijo Edward con una sonrisa de cansancio―. O ya estaría chillando.

―Oh, tú no chillarías con tu Mimi ―arrulló ella, lista para largarse en ese momento que ya tenía al bebé―. ¿Cómo ha pasado el vuelo?

―Ha estado bien ―dije, bostezando―. Ha dormido mucho.

Recogimos nuestras maletas, y la seguimos a la brillante y cálida tarde. Estuvo bien tomar aire fresco después de nuestro largo vuelo.

Dejé a Edward sentarse delante con su madre mientras yo me relajaba detrás con Bailey. Esme había recordado ponerle el asiento del coche, así que no habíamos necesitado alquilar uno. Odiaba llevar el nuestro de St. Croix -era un pesado dolor en el trasero allí abajo y viajar con él era horrible. El que habíamos usado en Seattle me lo había prestado mi prima, así que ahí también habíamos tenido suerte.

―Siento que Carlisle no haya podido venir ―decía Esme, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor―. Lleva todo el maldito día atrapado en una reunión... con suerte evitará el tráfico al volver a casa.

―Está bien ―le aseguré―. Siento que tenga que estar en un sitio en que no quiere estar.

Sabía lo independiente que era Carlisle y lo protector que era con su tiempo libre. La verdad es que aquellos días solo trabajaba como un asesor freelance, eligiendo trabajos y proyectos que le interesaban.

―Así es la vida ―dijo Esme con un suspiro, saliendo a la autopista.

Y así era la vida. Sobre todo allí arriba. Rápida, ocupada. Siempre en movimiento. Los padres de Edward y los míos hablaban de ello con cariño, pero cada vez me daba más cuenta de que yo era diferente. Visitar los Estados era genial... pero no me veía quedándome. No en ese momento de nuestra vida.

Me refiero a que pasaba mis días con Bailey en la playa o en el jardín trasero con Midnight.

Me aparté de la ventanilla con un estremecimiento, sin acostumbrarme todavía a tantos carriles como había y lo rápido que iban todos, y el hecho de que volvíamos a estar en el lado derecho de la carretera. No me importó que acabásemos de pasar la última semana en Seattle -los años en St. Croix me habían cambiado completamente.

Como si me leyera la mente, Edward se giró en su asiento y me miró.

―Esto es una locura, ¿eh?

―Total ―murmuré, mirando como las salidas y las brillantes señales verdes pasaban en un borrón.

* . *

Papa y Mimi, también conocidos como los padres de Edward, iban a cuidar del bebé para que nosotros pudiéramos salir a cenar. Estaba entusiasmada. Todo lo que había oído sobre la cocina y la vida nocturna de allí eran cosas buenas. Y siempre era divertido pasar un rato entre adultos.

Me puse vestido negro de cuello halter y tacones de tiras, terminando con unos sencillos aros de oro. La pulsera que Edward me había regalado por navidad nunca abandonaba mi muñeca, igual que tampoco lo hacía mi pulsera de _chaney_. El anillo lo llevaba a veces, dependiendo de lo que llevase puesto. Esa noche pegaba y me alegraba de ello. Me encantaba el aire ecléctico que mi colección de joyas le daba a mi _look_.

Edward apareció a mi lado mientras me ponía la máscara de pestañas, mirando nuestros reflejos en el espejo.

―Estás muy guapo ―dije mientras él me besaba en la oreja y susurraba―: comestible.

Le sonreí, dejándole girarme para besarme.

―Vas a arruinarme el pintalabios ―dije, mordiéndole el labio.

―Quiero arruinarlo ―dijo, subiendo su mano por mi muslo bajo el vestido―. Todo ello.

―Para ―dije, apartándome―. O nunca saldremos de aquí.

―Tienes razón. Siempre puedo seducirte cuando volvamos.

Le guiñé un ojo y volví a pintarme los labios.

La mano de Edward volvió a subir por mi muslo, esa vez por la parte trasera.

―O a lo mejor cuando estemos en el coche.

―Eres un chico atrevido ―dije con un tono extra susurrado para él, inclinándome más para acercar mi trasero a él.

―Dios, Bella ―gimió, dándole una palmada antes de dejar la habitación.

Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaron a la puerta principal, prometiendo llamar si pasaba algo, pero también haciéndonos prometer que no nos preocuparíamos. Fue difícil marcharse así. En casa todavía no había vuelto a trabajar para quedarme con Bailey y, excepto por unas cuantas veces en que Alice le había cuidado, raramente me apartaba de él.

Pero podía hacerlo.

―Ya le echo de menos ―dijo Edward cuando estuvimos en el coche.

―Oh, ¡yo también! ―admití, cogiéndole la mano―. Justo estaba pensando eso mismo. Se me derrite la mente.

―Lo sé. Deberías haberte visto la cara mientras nos marchábamos.

Asentí, mirando por la ventana.

―Sí... pero necesitábamos esto.

―Sip.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un poco, mirando las luces de la ciudad.

―¿Alguna vez lo echas de menos? ―preguntó, apretándome la mano.

―A veces. ―Me encogí de hombros―. Es excitante volver a estar en ciudades. Y es bonito... sobre todo así, cuando el cielo está colorido y el sol está bajando, y las luces son... brillantes.

―Es bonito ―aceptó.

―Pero no se parece en nada a nuestro hogar.

Y ahí estaba.

Él me miró, sonriendo, y era tan dolorosamente guapo que hizo que mi corazón se sintiera más ligero y pesado, todo a la vez.

―Nop ―dijo, besando nuestras manos unidas―. No se parece en nada a nuestro hogar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, en primer lugar, perdón por la espera.

En segundo lugar... os presento a Bailey Cullen y la nueva vida de Edward y Bella.

¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Muchas sabéis que la historia original es Brighter, Appease, Venture. Son tres fics que, aunque fueron subidos como uno, son completamente independientes entre sí.

Bueno, tengo traducido Appease. Lo estoy corrigiendo y en cuanto esté listo lo subiré, pero como un fic independiente.

Avisaré de fechas y summary en mi facebook. Podéis encontrarme como Bells Masen Cullen y, por favor, si me mandáis una solicitud decidme que sois lectoras porque sino raramente las acepto.

Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por estar ahí, por haber llegado hasta aquí a pesar de la forma errática en que he estado actualizando.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

-Bells :)


End file.
